


Piece by Piece

by lovelarry10, wander723



Series: The Mason-Verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Cerebral Palsy, Disability, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Injury, Kid Fic, Kinky sex, M/M, Making Love, Moving In Together, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Oral Sex, Past Mpreg, Rimming, Rough Sex, Single Parent Louis, Single Parents, Slow Burn, Spanking, Strangers to Lovers, True Love, physiotherapist harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 168,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wander723/pseuds/wander723
Summary: Now that his best friend Liam is getting married Louis Tomlinson needs help, and he’s finally admitted it. He can’t work and be the best dad to his disabled son Mason without it. That’s where Harry Styles comes in.And so begins the love story of a lifetime.





	1. On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was born after I asked on Twitter for a prompt for a new fic. I received a message from André, and I immediately knew this was going to be my next story... and so Piece by Piece was born.
> 
> We have spent hours each night talking to each other, creating this little world. He's the ideas man, the one who planned out the entire thing from start to finish to keep me on track. I'm the writer, the wordsmith, but this would be nothing without him - he has inspired me, encouraged me, been my cheerleader to keep writing, and we have both fallen in love with our little story. My words and his ideas, for us it's been a joy.
> 
> This is the main story, but we already have ideas for several one-shots after this, we know it's not a verse we are going to want to leave behind.
> 
> We hope you enjoy this and love it as much as we have loved creating it. We are beyond excited to finally share it with you. Thank you.
> 
> Come and follow me on Twitter and talk fic with me :) [@oneolddirection](http://www.twitter.com/oneolddirection)  
> I'm on tumblr too :) @chloehl10

  


_“Everybody's got somebody_  
_I just want to be alone..”_  


 

“Right, Lou, he’s asleep now,” Liam said softly, walking through into Louis’ small living room. Louis looked half asleep, laid out on the other big sofa, socked feet resting on the arm of the big grey couch, arm flung up behind his head. He looked exhausted, and it made Liam’s heart fall, wishing he could do more for his best friend.

“Thanks Li,” Louis muttered out, “just so tired.” He rolled over against the back of the sofa, cuddling a squashy cushion. Liam stepped over, draping a soft woollen blanket over Louis’ body. He leant over and kissed his friend’s head, before turning the lights out and sitting down on the other couch, lowering the volume on the telly, wondering how he could help his friend when all Louis seemed to do these days was push him away and reject his offers of help.

****

Louis stirred, rolling over to pull the duvet further over himself. It was April, not cold exactly but the heating hadn’t kicked in yet, and the cool spring air wasn’t yet warm enough for Louis to want to jump out of bed in the morning. He frowned, not remembering how he got to bed last night, rolling over to grab his phone. There was nothing there, so he snuggled back down, pulling the cosy duvet back up to his chin, staring up at the ceiling until he heard a familiar noise.

“Daddy! I’m awake!” a little voice came from down the corridor. Louis smiled, now keen to get out of bed and find the source of that voice. He dragged on a chunky jumper and joggers, throwing his door open and walking down the corridor, rapping his knuckles on the door emblazoned with sparkly blue letters spelling out ‘MASON’. He lowered the handle and the door swung open, Louis being greeted with a cheeky little smile and big blue eyes.

“Morning Daddy!” the voice said, small arms reaching out for Louis. Louis leant over to kiss him, grinning as the small arms wrapped around his neck, holding on tightly.

“Good morning little man,” Louis said, pulling his blankets back, swinging the little boy’s legs around until they draped off the edge of the bed. “Wanna get up now?” The little boy nodded in reply, watching as Louis rolled his wheelchair over beside the bed, fixing the brakes so it wouldn’t move while Mason got himself situated. Louis carefully put his arms under Mason’s armpits and lifted gently, moving the boy across into his wheelchair, aware he wasn’t yet strong enough in the mornings to do this bit himself just yet. Mason wriggled a little, getting himself into position, and placed his tiny feet on the footrests, jumping at the cool feeling against his bare feet.

“Can you get my slippers please Dad?” he questioned, Louis smiling at the polite manners his son was using. He fetched them and bent down, stuffing his son’s small feet into the fluffy monstrosities. He left the room then, making sure the door was wide open and headed for the kitchen, wanting to make them breakfast. He heard Mason wheeling himself down the corridor, the occasional bump as he hit the skirting board making Louis wince slightly.

Louis screamed and jumped a mile as he stepped into the lounge, Liam sitting up suddenly on the sofa, hair mussed up through sleep, a blanket hanging from his lower half.

“JESUS CHRIST LIAM, what the hell?!” Louis shouted, hand clutched to his chest, his heart beating rapidly in his rib cage. He turned around to watch Mason wheel himself into the room, smiling when he saw Liam still there after the fun they’d had last night while Louis had got some work done.

“Hey Uncle Liam!” he waved over from his chair, wheeling closer to hug the man. Liam smiled and hugged him back, sending Louis a weak smile, rolling his shoulders as Mason went off again, this time in the direction of the kitchen. He was only 7 but Mason knew what he had to do in the morning, and Louis was proud of how much responsibility he took over things at such a young age.

“Sorry Lou, didn’t mean to scare you,” Liam started. “ You dozed off on the sofa after I got Mason to bed, then I woke up on the chair at around 2 so I put you in bed, and couldn’t be bothered to drive home, so I crashed here. I hope that’s okay?” He stood up then, smoothing down his now very crumpled t-shirt, looking around to find the jeans he’d pulled off in a sleep haze last night. He saw them and reached across to grab them, yanking them up his long legs.

“Course it’s okay you twat,” Louis began, feeling much calmer now. “Just didn’t expect to see you there, that’s all. Now, you fancy a coffee and some toast?” He walked back over to the kitchen, looking down at the pillbox Mason had left there, the ‘Tuesday AM’ box now empty, a half empty glass of water sat next to it leaving a ring on the wooden surface of the table. He snatched it up, wiping at the offending mark with a cloth. “Mason, I’ve told you to leave your glass in the sink or use a coaster please!” he yelled out.

“Sorry Dad!” Louis could hear the strains of Top Gear playing out from the TV, Mason’s latest obsession. He’d been obsessed with cars for as long as Louis could remember, and he had recently discovered the show on the ‘Dave’ channel, and had recorded lots of episodes for when he was stuck at home. Louis bustled about the kitchen, making himself and Liam coffees, Mason a glass of juice, and toast for everyone. He set the table, laying out a selection of spreads and called them all to the table.

They sat chatting while they ate, crumbs spilling onto the table as the toast was devoured. Louis stood to clear up, Mason placing his own plate and cup on his lap, wheeling himself over to the sink.

“It’s okay love, Liam and I can clear up,” Louis started, watching as Mason frowned over to him.

“Daddy, I can do it, let me do it,” he said, carefully reaching out to put his plate next to the sink, with his cup on top. He smiled triumphantly as he managed it, poking his tongue out at his dad. “See?”

“Alright, smarty pants,” Louis grinned. “Go and get dressed. When you want to get your trousers on, give us a shout yeah?” The boy gave him a thumbs up before spinning his chair round, and taking himself off to his room. Louis heard the familiar notes of Little Mix’s ‘Black Magic’ blast out from his new speakers, a Christmas present that still hadn’t lost its novelty factor. Mason’s love of music was something he’d definitely inherited from his dad. He turned around to see Liam looking at him with a serious expression.

“Louis, I know you don’t like me saying it, but we need to talk about this. You really need to look into getting some help around here with Mason.” Louis went to cut him off so Liam held up his hand, determined to continue. “No, Louis, asking for help isn’t something to be ashamed of. It doesn’t mean you aren’t handling this or whatever you think it means, it just means you’re admitting it’s hard, that you could do with someone to help you with things. Maybe just a few times a week, to help with the school run, or getting him ready, or his therapy - whatever you wanted. You’re an amazing dad, you really are, and this isn’t you failing Lou, I promise you.” Liam nervously glanced over, wondering if Louis would shout at him as he had done the previous two times this had been discussed between the pair.

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “God Li, you’re right, I know you’re right, and I hate that you’re right.” He said, his voice muffled by his hands. “I love Mason to death, you know I do, but god it’s hard sometimes. It’s exhausting, remembering his meds, his therapy appointments, doing this all alone - not that you don’t help, of course you do,” he stumbled over his words, not wanting to insinuate his best friend wasn’t helpful, because honestly, Louis would have fallen apart long ago if it weren’t for Liam. “But you’ve got the wedding to plan, and I know Allie would appreciate it if you were around a bit more, I don’t want us to feel like a burden-”

Liam cut him off then with an abrupt hug, pulling Louis close. “You are NOT a burden and nor is Mason, do you hear me? You’re my best mate, and he’s my godson. I love you both so much, and so does Allie. She gets it, don’t worry. But I just think it might be nice for you to have some help, and maybe Mason to have someone else around, to talk to about stuff?” Louis nodded weakly, wiping his hand on the tea towel hung from the back of his chair.

“Okay. I’ll look into getting some help, I promise,” Louis muttered, still feeling like he was letting himself and Mason down by admitting it. Being a single dad was tough, especially with Mason’s complex needs but he was so proud of how he’d done everything so far, working around Mason’s school hours, therapy appointments, and everything else. He was lucky enough to have a very understanding boss, and Liam was supportive too. He sometimes wished his mum lived closer so she could help more, but that was something he couldn’t change, at least for the foreseeable future.

“I’m glad Lou, if you need help with that, let me know. Right, I’d better get going okay?” Liam cocked his head as he heard Mason call for one of them to help him get into his trousers. “Want me to go?”

“Nah mate, you head off. Thanks for yesterday. Text me later yeah, we’ll do something this weekend,” he smiled over to Liam, waving as Liam let himself out, the door clicking quietly behind him. Louis padded down the corridor, turning into Mason’s room.

“Oi, turn it down!” he jokingly shouted over to the little boy who was singing away at the top of his lungs. He flushed red as he realised his dad had heard him singing, grabbing the blue joggers from the bed, holding them out for Louis. Louis bent over, helping Mason maneuver his feet into the holes, leaving them around his ankles while he pulled his son to a standing position, waiting while he wobbled slightly for him to get his balance. He felt small hands grip his shoulders, and began pulling them up his legs, pinging the waistband against his son’s slender stomach, making him squeal.

“Mason, can we have a quick chat?” Louis asked, sitting down now on the edge of Mason’s unmade bed. Mason nodded, wheeling himself over to Louis, careful not to run over to his dad’s toes. “You took your meds, yeah?” He quickly asked, Mason rolling his eyes at the question. “Yes, I know you did, I saw the pill pot in the kitchen but I just like to check. I’m your dad, it’s my job,” he laughed to Mason.

“Yes Dad, I took them, don’t worry,” he said, fiddling with his iPod again, looking for a new song. “What did you want to chat about? I haven’t got in trouble at school for something have I? I promise I do my homework and reading, you know I do!” He looked a little worried, and Louis wanted to reassure him, resting a hand on his son’s leg.

“Mason, calm down, it’s nothing like that. You’re doing great at school, you know that. No, this is about me. You know how Liam helps us out a lot, with your appointments and around here when I have to work?” He watched as Mason nodded, his little brows furrowing as he wondered what his dad was going to say. “Well, Liam and Allie are getting married soon, as you know-”

“Yeah, and I’m the page boy!” Mason excitedly said, already eager to pick out his little suit with Louis and Liam. Louis laughed at his enthusiasm.

“You are indeed love. But that means Liam has to spend more time with Allie, so I think I need a bit of help around the place without him. I was thinking about maybe getting someone in to help us, maybe take you to therapy, help with your homework, things like that?” He watched as Mason’s face fixed itself into a serious expression. The little boy looked straight at Louis.

“I’m sorry Daddy.” His eyes fell then, fixing on the dark wood of his floor. He had wanted carpet, but Louis had explained how it would be easier for him around their house if they had wooden floors, since the wheels of his wheelchair would glide far easier on the smooth surface. Annoyingly, his dad had been right, but they’d compromised by buying several big rugs that they laid out whenever Mason wanted to play on the floor, rolling them back up and storing them away when they were done. Everything Louis did was for Mason, it was clear to see.

“What are you sorry for?” Louis questioned, grabbing his son’s tiny hand in his own. He watched as Mason lifted his eyes to meet his own again, his heart breaking as he saw the tears there.

“I’m sorry I’m hard work for you, that I make you tired, that we have to go to the appointments, and you have to do all my exercises with me all the time,” Mason mumbled, now feeling really rubbish. Louis was quick to cut him off.

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry love, that is not what this is about at all! I want to make everything as easy for the pair of us as I can, give us time to have fun as well as do everything else, and I thought maybe getting some help would be a good way to do that. But if you aren’t happy with it, then I won’t do it.” Mason vehemently shook his head then, keen not to upset his dad.

“No, no. It sounds good Dad, I just don’t want you to feel like I make your life hard or something.” Mason sniffed, desperately trying to hold back his tears. “It might be nice to have a new friend here to talk to and to play with,” he continued, determined to show his dad he was really happy about this.

“Well, they’d be here to work Mason, but it would be nice if they could perhaps be your friend too. I’m going to look into with Uncle Liam, but I just wanted to check you were happy with it first,” he said, pulling Mason into a short hug. He pulled back, relieved to see Mason now smiling at him.

“I’m happy if you are happy Daddy,” the boy said with a grin. “Now, I want to do more singing so go away please!” Louis sent him a fake shocked face, pretending to weep into his hands as he left the room, grinning as he walked down the corridor, hearing his son cackle behind him. He was sure now everything would be okay, as long as they always had each other.

****

“God Niall, how am I meant to choose? All these jobs look amazing, how do I pick one family over another?” Harry puzzled, frowning as he looked at his laptop screen, eyes aching from how long he’d been staring at it. He pulled back, rubbing at them with his hands, collapsing into the back of the sofa with a groan, laptop balanced precariously on his legs. He smiled gratefully as Niall handed him a cup of tea, blowing over the hot liquid before sipping gently.

“No idea mate, sorry,” Niall shrugged, flicking over to yet another golf tournament on the TV much to Harry’s disgust. “Maybe if you get a good feeling for one, that’s the one to go for?”

“How can I get a feeling for someone through a paragraph on a screen though, Ni? I love working with the patients, the parents, the kids, I love being with people. Picking someone like this doesn’t feel right, somehow,” he moaned, shutting the window on the laptop down and pushing it to one side. He stood up then, wandering into the kitchen to grab a banana before sitting down again, thinking things through in his head.

“Can’t the unit where you did your placement recommend you to people, or something like that?” Niall was still distracted by the golf, but could hear Harry was struggling with his predicament. Harry had finished his training now, was a fully qualified physiotherapist after years of study, but he was desperate to get more experience than what he already had. He was hunting for a family that he could help, a family that would need his medical expertise, but one that would welcome him into their home as well.

“Nah, doesn’t work like that, the families there usually have all the support they need,” he sighed out, feeling like this idea was already a dead end. “I think I might just go down to the agency and talk to them, see if I can get them to recommend me someone who needs my help, that I could learn from as well.” Niall nodded next to him, sipping at his own tea as he watched.

“Yeah mate, that sounds good to me.” He swore under his breath as Harry suddenly stood up, heading to the door and pulling on his jacket at the same time. “You mean right now?”

“Well yeah, strike while the iron’s hot Niall!” Harry grinned, picking up his keys from the side table and stepping out in the gloomy morning, head down and feet moving over the wet pavement towards his destination.

 

****

Harry stood across the road, watching the door of the care agency open and close a few times as people came and went. The variety of people going in and out surprised Harry; people in business attire, people in scrubs, parents with pushchairs, elderly people in wheelchairs. He looked left and right before he jogged across the road, jumping up over the kerb and pushed the glass door open, eyes raking over the many adverts in the stand at the window advertising for carers.

He could see that the desks for the advisors were all full, so headed over to the back where the waiting area was. He picked up a leaflet that was sat on the table in front, idly flicking through it, glancing up every now and then to see who was around. He smiled at an older woman sat to his left, her trembling hands resting on her lap as she waited for her own turn.

“I’m so sorry to keep you,” he heard from the desk nearest him. A soft voice replied, catching Harry’s attention. It was fairly high-pitched for a man, but had a soft quality to it, something that drew Harry’s ear in, made him want to listen.

“Not a problem, don’t worry,” the voice replied. Harry leant forward slightly to see the face that came with the voice, annoyed that a noticeboard obscured his view. All he could see was a pair of battered Vans on the man’s feet. “You seem really busy today, is it always like this?”

“Yes, there’s always a big demand for our services,” the female voice continued, the noise of shuffling papers and nails tapping on a keyboard coming through then. Harry sat back, still half listening in to the conversation, watching as the older lady next to him struggled out of her seat as she was called over by a man behind a desk on the other side of the room. Harry quickly stood in front of her, holding out his hands, letting the woman take his in her own, bracing herself against him as she stood. He ensured she was steady before he moved out of her way, returning her “Thank you so much, dear,” with a big smile as he sat back down.

“I mean, it isn’t something I want, it’s something I need. And my son, we’ve spoken about it and he seems okay with it. I’m just nervous, feels like I’m letting him down by admitting I need help,” he heard the voice say again. Harry frowned, thinking that no-one should ever feel that way for admitting they needed help. “Mason is like, the best kid in the whole world, but doing it on my own is exhausting. I barely sleep, I work, I sort out his therapy and his meds, I just need someone to come in and share the load for a while, I think.”

“That’s what we are here for Mr Tomlinson, don’t worry, I’m sure we can sort someone out for you. Now, do you have preferences, and any idea of the things you are wanting a carer to do for you at home?”

The man continued speaking, giving the lady a list of jobs he had decided he would need help with, agreeing when the lady said they’d need someone with medical experience due to the technicalities of Mason’s care, and the therapies he would need assisting with. He heard him sigh heavily again before he spoke. “God, who’s gonna want to take this on? It’s a lot isn’t it? A single dad and his kid in a wheelchair. It’s a lot for anyone, let alone a stranger. Maybe this is a stupid idea..”

He trailed off, Harry holding in his breath, wanting nothing more than to jump in, but restraining himself by sitting on his hands, biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Not stupid Mr Tomlinson, there will be someone suitable on our books, I assure you,” she said softly. “We’ve got your contact details so we’ll be in touch when we find a match for your case, okay?” Harry heard the scraping of chairs as they both clearly stood up, Harry trying desperately to peer around the board to see. “I can’t promise it’ll be a quick call, but I will be in touch. Thank you for coming in today.”

“Thank you very much, I appreciate it,” the man spoke softly, turning and walking towards the door. He was too quick for Harry to see his face, but he did notice the slump of his shoulders, the way his head hung to the door. He was fairly petite, a blue denim jacket encasing a slim body, black skinny jeans rolled at the ankles, stopping above the battered Vans Harry had noticed before. Harry furrowed his brow as he watched the man pull open the door, and leave, wondering why he looked like he had the weight of the world on his small shoulders.

The lady who had just been with the ‘Mr Tomlinson’ stood up and called for the next person, Harry glancing around until he realised it was him. He took a breath and stood up, walking confidently over the woman and shaking her hand.

“Hello, I’m Harry Styles,” he said, smiling at her, taking a seat as she indicated for him to do so.

“Ah, Mr Styles, I’m Jenny, I believe we spoke on the phone yesterday, you’re looking for a caring opportunity, is that right?” She tapped away at her computer, pulling up Harry’s record.

“Yes, that’s right. But, well, I probably shouldn’t have but I heard the gentleman you were talking with before…” he began nervously, shuffling around in his seat. “He just, he sounded sad, and, well, I wondered…” he trailed off again, watching as Jenny glanced up at him.

“Wondered what, Mr Styles?”

“Oh it’s Harry, please, just Harry. Well. I wondered if perhaps they might be a good fit for me? I’m a trained physiotherapist, and it sounds as if I could meet some of that man’s criteria. He just, he sounded sad. And, erm, I think maybe I could help him not be so sad…?” he said the last remark as a question, biting his lip again.

“I can’t exactly blame you for listening to a conversation that took place right next to you Harry. But let me pull that one up, and see what we can do here.” Harry smiled as she tapped away again at the computer, wondering if a stroke of luck might have just led him to the perfect opportunity after all.

****

Harry practically skipped down the street as he left the agency, swerving around a small child who ran at him, shooting a thumb up to the harassed looking mum who was apologising to him as she she ran after her wayward child.

“Oh my god Ni, I can’t believe it! This was the best idea ever!” he gabbled into the phone, a big smile splitting his face in two. He pressed the button for the crossing, jumping from side to side as he spoke to his friend. “I was just sitting in the waiting area, and I could hear this guy before me talking to someone about how he needed a carer for his kid, someone that had experience with therapy and stuff, and he sounded sad, you know? Like he felt bad for asking for help.”

Niall tutted then, all too familiar with parents feeling bad for asking for help from his own job at the hospital. Niall adored being a nurse, he really did, but he wishes that people didn’t hate to admit that they needed help, helping people was his job after all. “Oh that’s rough H. So what did you do?”

“What do you mean, what did I do?” Harry frowned into the phone then.

“Well, I know you Haz. I know you wouldn’t have just let it go. You did something didn’t you?” Harry grinned, realising that of course his friend was right.

“Yep! I did. I spoke to the lady who was chatting to that man and I asked for his details, said I thought that I might be a suitable person to help him. She’s gonna call the guy, Louis I think she said his name was, and talk to him about me, see whether he wants to meet me and have a chat about whether I’d be right for the job or not.”

“That’s great H, I’m thrilled for ya. You on your way home?”

“Yep, gonna grab us a pizza for lunch to celebrate,” Harry smiled, arriving at his battered old Ford Focus, pressing the key fob several times until the doors finally unlocked before he climbed inside, folding himself behind the driver's seat. He’d just hung up with Niall when his phone rang again, this time with an unknown number. Harry frowned, putting the car back into park and answering the call.

“Hello, Harry Styles speaking.”

“Hello Harry, this is Jenny from the agency again,” she spoke, Harry only just able to hear her above the other chatter surrounding her.

“Oh hello Jenny, I didn’t expect to hear from you so soon!” he said, heart beating in his chest now, knowing this was the moment he’d be told whether or not this Louis wanted to see him about the job or not.

“I’ve just got off the phone with Mr Tomlinson, and he was pleasantly surprised to hear I’d found a possible candidate already! He is definitely willing to meet with you if you’re still okay with that, at the end of the week though as he’s busy until then.”

“Wow, yes, that sounds great, thank you. Did he specify a time or anything?”

“Yes, he wondered if 4pm Friday would be good for you, and he asked if you could go along to his home address? It isn’t too far from your own, so I had hoped that would be fine with you?”

“Yes, of course that’s fine,” Harry spoke, grabbing a notepad from the glovebox as Jenny dictated an address to him. He ripped it out of the book and folded it, tucking it into the pocket of his jeans before ending the call, heart feeling full and that perhaps, for once, things were looking up for him.


	2. Story of my Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter has exceeded all of our expectations. Thank you so much for the feedback so far, we hope you enjoy the second chapter.
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments and kudos xx

_“Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain  
I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days”_

Harry sighed in frustration as he looked at his watch, realising he had no time to go home and change before he made his way to Louis’. It would be cutting it fine as it was, and Harry hoped that Friday afternoon traffic would be kind to him, as it wouldn’t make a good impression if he was late to this, the most important meeting of the lot. He jogged down the stairs, not bothering to wait for the lift, and threw the door open, heading over to his car.

He drove steadily, never quite breaking the speed limit, watching the screen of his sat nav to make sure he was headed in the right direction. He had an idea of where Louis lived, around a ten minute drive from his own home, and sighed in relief when he saw an empty parking space at the bottom of the road. He reversed into it, putting the car into park and pulled his phone out of the holder. He dialled the most familiar number to him, pressing the phone to his ear and smiling when he heard the voice at the other end.

“Hello?”

“Hey Mum, it’s me,” he breathed out, resting back against the seat as he saw he had 5 minutes to spare before he had to meet Louis. “I’m nervous Mum. What if he doesn’t like me? What if he doesn’t want to give me the job? Then I’m back to square one again.”

“Harry, take a deep breath. Calm down love. If he doesn’t like you, well, that’s just something you’ll have to face. But I don’t see how he can’t like you. You’ve got the skills he needs, you’re kind and caring, you love children. What more could he want? Just go in there and be yourself, love. Remember, he’ll be feeling just as nervous as you are.” Harry nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, trying to picture what he thought Louis looked like. 

“I know Mum, I just, I’ve never wanted a job so badly, I just have a good feeling about this,” he said, noticing he only had a couple of minutes left. “I’d better go, got to find his house.”

“Okay love, well good luck. Ring me later and let me know how it goes okay? Love you darling.” Harry ended the call, stepping out of his car and retying the lace on his trainer before walking off down the street, eyes raking the houses for number 28. He spotted the blue door, paint flaking slightly at the edges, and stepped past the little fence. He saw the ramp at the front door, only a small incline but enough for a wheelchair to get over the doorstep. Harry nervously took a breath and walked forwards, pressing the doorbell until he heard it ring behind the closed door. He shuffled back as he heard footsteps behind the door, heart beating quickly as he heard a key turning in the lock before the door swung open.

Stood there was Louis Tomlinson, dressed in a baggy band t shirt, skinny jeans and no socks. Harry couldn’t help but notice that Louis was gorgeous. His hair was tousled messily, but it suited him somehow. He had a small face, thin lips and gorgeous blue eyes. Harry blinked quickly, trying to bring himself back to reality, noting that Louis had held his hand out for him to shake. 

“I’m Louis, you must be Harry. Come in, please,” Louis spoke, turning around to indicate the small hallway. Harry stepped forwards, aiming to go up the ramp but somehow stumbled, catching the edge of his trainer under the lip of the wood, hurtling forwards before he could catch himself. Bracing himself for an impact with the wooden floor inside Louis’ hallway, he felt stunned when strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him back onto his feet.

Harry blushed heavily, smoothing out the top of his scrubs and running a nervous hair through his hair. “Erm, ooops?” he said shakily, still in Louis’ arms.

Louis laughed, a big beautiful smile appearing on his face, warming Harry’s heart. “Hi,” he replied, pulling away and trotting off down the corridor, leaving a slack-jawed Harry standing in the hallway, wondering if he could’ve made any more of a fool of himself if he tried.

*****

Louis was pacing nervously in his sitting room, eyes glancing around, looking for anything out of place that might put this Harry person off. Mason’s wheelchair was sat in the corner of the room, since Liam had taken his power chair with him, and Louis definitely didn’t want to hide that away. He wanted this Harry to be aware of what he was taking on straight away, so he wouldn’t be heart-broken a few days down the line when Harry would inevitably decide this was too much for him.

He’d run the hoover around twice already, had washed up and put the dishes away, had even scrubbed the bathroom despite the fact the chance that Harry would step into his bathroom or even near it was remote. He’d tidied Mason’s room too, not wanting Harry to be put off by the mess his son left his things in. Louis walked over to the scented candle he’d lit to make the house smell nice and blew it out, storing it back on the shelf where he’d taken it from earlier, peering out of the window, still seeing no sign of Harry.

Truthfully, he didn’t know much about Harry at all. Jenny had called about an hour after he’d left the agency, saying she’d found someone she felt would be perfect for the job, and did Louis want to meet him. She’s given him an idea, saying Harry was a trained physiotherapist, and was looking to get experience with children, hence looking for a job like this. Louis had reluctantly accepted, the speed of the whole thing taking him by surprise. That was pretty much all he knew about Harry. He envisioned someone in his late 30’s, quite slim, not too tall, perhaps married and with children of his own. But who knows? The only he knew for certain was that Harry was a man, and he was arriving in about 10 minutes.

Louis had just finished straightening up the pictures on the windowsill when the doorbell rang. He let out a long breath and walked towards the door, double checking as he left the sitting room that everything was where it should be, and nothing embarrassing was left lying around. He stood behind the door, standing up straight as he pulled the handle, the door opening in front of him. The man on his doorstep swung around, staring at Louis. He didn’t move so Louis decided to make the first move, holding out his hand for the man to shake.

“I’m Louis, you must be Harry. Come in, please,” he said, gesturing for Harry to step in to his hallway. As he went to step away, Harry stepped forward, and it seemed like it happened in slow-motion in front of Louis’ eyes. Harry tripped on the ramp outside the door and came careering towards Louis. Louis, used to supporting the weight of a small boy and catching him at the drop of a hat, stuck his arms out to catch Harry, stumbling slightly under his weight, much more than he was used to. He stood the man up, still holding on to his arms to make sure he wasn’t going to fall again. 

“Erm, oops?” the man spoke in a deep voice, a blush covering his entire face in a matter of seconds.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh - that was one way to break the ice, that was for sure. “Hi,” he laughed, stepping away from Harry. He turned and headed off towards the sitting room, pausing at the doorway to watch Harry close the door carefully behind him, removing his shoes and leaving them by the front door. “You could have left your shoes on, we have wooden floors so it doesn’t matter too much.”

“Oh, sorry, I just, well I’ve been at the hospital and honestly, god knows what germs are on them and I don’t want to tread that through your house.” Harry peered down at his own socks, flushing when he realised he was wearing his pug love-heart socks Gemma had jokingly bought him for his birthday a few months ago. Louis glanced down too, smiling when he saw the pattern.

“Can I get you a drink? Tea, coffee, cold drink?” Louis padded through to the kitchen, Harry following him. 

“Yes, a tea would be great, thank you. Milk and 2 sugars please.” Harry took a seat at the kitchen table, glancing around the room to try and get a sense of Louis and his family, who lived there and what things happened in the house. He noticed a big blue pillbox on the side, labelled with the days of the week, 2 slots beneath each day, pills laying in each. Louis busied himself with the tea making, the kettle boiling noisily in the otherwise silent kitchen.

“So. I guess you have some questions,” Louis began. “I’ll be honest and say I don’t really know what to expect from this. I was a bit reluctant to admit I needed help, so this is a massive step for me.” He watched as Harry continued to look around the room, eyes landing on the pin board on the long wall of the kitchen, crammed full of pictures drawn by a child, hospital letters, a list of phone numbers and takeaway menus. He made the tea, stepping over to Harry to hand him his mug. “Want to come through to the sitting room?” Harry nodded, stepping up and pushing the chair back under the table before following Louis back to the sitting room where he sat on the sofa, Louis taking the armchair opposite.

“Well, would you like to ask me some questions first? Perhaps that might be easier?” Harry began, sensing Louis was feeling a bit uncomfortable, determined to put the man at ease. “I’m a bit nervous too, this is the first time I’ve done this, but I want this to go well, so badly.” He blushed at his candor, but felt pleased when he saw Louis smile lightly.  
“Okay, so why are you interested in getting a care job? You’re a physiotherapist, Jenny said? So why aren’t you doing that at the moment? You looked dressed for it.”

Harry glanced down at the green scrubs, hating how baggy they were, nothing like he would usually choose to wear. “Sorry about the scrubs, I don’t usually wear these. I just got caught up at the hospital, I had to fill in for a friend, so I had to dash straight here.”

“Okay, no worries, just being nosy I guess. I think if you got the job, I’d prefer you didn’t wear them much around my son, it’d be probably make him more comfortable with you if you dressed like you would any other day.” Harry nodded immediately, understanding where Louis was coming from.

“Not a problem, as I said, I’d have got changed before I came if I had the time. I didn’t want to be late, and have you think I wasn’t coming. Anyway, in answer to your earlier question, yes I’m a qualified physiotherapist. I do a few shifts at the hospital, but I’m looking to specialise in children’s therapy, so I was wanting to get some experience before I go down the further training route. I was at the agency looking for work, and Jenny mentioned you, so here we are.” Harry had earlier made the choice to not tell Louis how he had overheard him at the agency, thinking that might make him uncomfortable.

“As for the job, I like the idea of getting to know one family, one child and helping them. I’d love to be able to see progress, to feel like I was doing a good job, that I was helpful. From what Jenny’s told me, which isn’t a lot if I’m honest, I think I could be a good fit for you and what you’re looking for. And since you didn’t ask, I’m 22, I live about ten minutes away, near the hospital, and I’m an Aquarius.” Louis laughed out loud at the last admission, Harry pleased he’d got Louis to smile again. He reached forward to grab his tea, sipping on it as he glanced at the photos of a small boy on the walls. He was a smiley little boy, in a wheelchair but was with either Louis or another man in the photos, and he looked happy.

Louis cleared his throat, bringing Harry’s attention back to him. “Sorry, frog in my throat. Right, well my turn to tell you about us I guess. Well, I’m Louis, obviously, I’m 25 and my son is Mason. He’s 7 and he’s my world. He’s the reason I need you. Obviously. Again. God, I suck at this, I’m sorry.” He looked serious then, and slightly angry with himself. Harry leant forward and put a hand on Louis’ knee before he realised what he was doing. Louis looked down at it before continuing.

“Okay. Mason, he’s 7 as I said. And he’s in a wheelchair,” Louis indicated over to the chair in the corner of the room. “He’s got Cerebral Palsy. He’s like any other kid his age except his legs don’t work properly. His mouth certainly works properly,” Louis laughed at that, Harry joining in. “He’s got a bit of muscle weakness everywhere, but his legs are particularly affected. He needs help with his mobility. He uses a manual chair around the house, and a power chair for school and when we go out and about. I assume being a physio you know all about transferring someone safely between the chair and other places?” Harry nodded confidently at that. “Mason sometimes dislikes being handled, but he gets why sometimes he needs more help than others.”

“Does he go to the hospital for outpatient physio?” Harry questioned. “Is that something you’d want me to continue on at home with him?”

“Yes, I do, and yes I think so, if Mason was comfortable with that of course. He has rehabilitative therapy at the moment, which he hates really. It hurts him a lot, and I don’t always think it’s working if I’m honest. But, what do I know? I just have to trust that the professionals know what they’re doing, and help him as much as I can. He also has his meds at home, you probably saw the pill box in the kitchen?” Harry nodded again, sipping on his tea as he remembered the blue box. “Mason is in charge of those himself, but I just like to check he’s taken them, morning and before bed. It’s probably something I’ll deal with but it’s worth you knowing about it if you were to get the job. Finally, he does need help in the bathroom, both toileting and personal care. I hope that wouldn’t be an issue for you?” He sighed in relief as Harry shook his head. 

“Obviously, that’s something we’d build up to once Mason was okay with it, but I’m not gonna lie, it’s not the best part of the job.”

“Louis, I’m in the medical profession. It doesn’t bother me, I promise. He’s a kid as well, as the end of the day. It’s not an issue.”

“Okay, well, that’s good to hear. Thanks. Anything else you need to know?”

Harry looked over to the photos on the wall. “Erm, is that Mason’s dad? Will I be meeting him?”

Louis scoffed at that, sinking further back into the chair. “God no, not his Dad. That’s Liam, my best mate. He’s the one who is looking after Mason at the moment, they’re watching a movie and having pizza. He’s my age, we grew up together and moved down here for work when we were 17, god knows how we got those jobs really.” Harry smiled at that comment, wondering what Louis actually did for work but deciding to hold the question back for another time.

“So, is Mason’s dad at work, or…” he tailed off, noticing a stony expression set in on Louis’ face. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything-” Louis cut him off with a shake of his head.  
“No, it’s fine, you need to know if you’re gonna work with us. Mason’s dad left when he was a baby, and we haven’t seen him since.” Louis didn’t elaborate, so Harry decided to leave it, surprised when Louis started speaking again, more quietly than he did before.

“I got pregnant young, just after we moved down here in fact. Ryan, Mason’s dad, was surprised but seemed pleased, we were excited to be dads. The pregnancy was fine until I went into spontaneous labour at 30 weeks. I’ve never been so scared. Mason was born, this tiny little thing, so tiny, you wouldn’t believe it.” Louis closed his eyes then, taking himself back to that time, something he didn’t always like to think about, as it wasn’t the easiest time. “Mason was taken straight to the Special Care baby unit, I barely got to see him. It was awful.” Harry didn’t quite know what to do or so. He’d never heard anything so sad, and he could see the pain etched on Louis’ face as he recalled it.

“Things weren’t right with him from the beginning, now I look back. He struggled with his breathing, his oxygen levels were always low, he didn’t seem to react to any noises or anything, it was a horrible time. Then when we’d been there about 2 months, doctors told us it was most likely Mason had cerebral palsy. I’d been expecting something, so in a way, it was a sort of relief to find out I wasn’t imagining it. To me, he was still my perfect little boy, I didn’t care what it meant for us. But Ryan did.” Louis looked over then, pulling a photo from the side table and handing it to Harry.

It was a picture frame containing 2 photographs. One photo was a tiny baby Mason in an incubator, covered in wires, tubes, a breathing mask strapped on his tiny head. It made Harry gasp when he saw it. He flicked his eyes over to the other photo. It was a shirtless Louis, with the tiniest baby cradled to his chest. Louis was looking down at Mason in the photo, complete love in his eyes clear from the photo, his slightly rounded pregnancy belly still visible at the bottom of the photo. Harry ran his finger softly over the glass, feeling privileged that Louis had let him see something so personal. He handed it back, watching Louis set it back in its place before he started to speak again.

“Ryan couldn’t handle it. He had been off since the doctor’s had spoken to us, told us what they thought was going on with Mason. He kept finding reasons not to come with me to the hospital, to not look at the photos on my phone. It really upset me because this was our son, and he seemed like he didn’t care. Then, after a really long day, I came home and found him sat on the stairs of our flat with his bags packed.” Harry gulped, sensing what was coming and dreading it.

“He told me he hadn’t signed up for this. That he didn’t think he could deal with having a disabled son.” Louis scoffed then, looking down and fiddling with the hem of his t shirt. Harry just wanted to hug him. “He told he’d pay for someone to help me out, but I just told him to get out, that I didn’t need him, that Mason didn’t need him. He left. He got into the taxi and never looked back. I tried texting but he changed his number, and well, that was that.” Louis sniffed then, eyes still firmly on the floor.

“From then on, it was just me and Mason. I was 17, it was so scary, I was completely overwhelmed but I knew I couldn’t let him down like Ryan had done, that I was all he had left in the world. I got to bring him home when he’d just turned 3 months old, and that first night, alone in our little flat, a screaming baby, just me, it hit me that this was it. This was the rest of my life. I’ll never forget that moment. It was just so much, and I hate Ryan so much for putting me in that position but I wouldn’t change a thing because Mason is, well, he’s my everything.” Harry looked over, noticing a tear fall silently from Louis’ eyes, snaking down his face, landing on his t shirt. He watched as the man’s shoulders started to shake, emotion hitting him from retelling probably the most painful thing in his life. 

Harry couldn’t help himself. He stood up quickly from his sofa and crossed over to where Louis sat. “I want to hug you. Can I hug you, please?” he asked softly, hoping desperately that Louis would let him. Louis stilled in his chair for a moment, before nodding so slightly that if Harry hadn’t been watching carefully, he’d have missed it. Harry leant forward, wrapping his arms around Louis, pulling him against his own chest. Something ran through Harry then. Louis slotted perfectly against him, and he felt the smaller man relax, sobbing now wracking his body, dampening Harry’s scrub top where they landed. Harry rubbed a soft hand up and down Louis’ back, allowing him to cry it out.

Eventually, Louis’ sobs subsided and he pulled away, reaching for a tissue from the box on the side table. He wiped roughly at his eyes, clearing his throat and sitting up straight, watching as Harry went to sit back in his chair. “Jesus, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get that upset,” he started, grabbing another tissue and wiping at his nose. He looked down, seeing all the damp patches before looking over to Harry and seeing the wet stains on his top too. “Oh, your top, I’m sorry, let me-”

Harry stopped him then, placing a hand on his leg again. “Louis, it’s fine. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of that, and I’m sorry that it made you cry. But I get it, I really do. I’d be a liar if I said it didn’t make me feel emotional too. But you’ve gone through a lot, it’s inevitable that you’ll feel upset when you talk about it. I don’t mind. I think you’re really brave, I really do. It can’t be easy but looking at the photos of Mason around here, he looks like an amazing, happy, healthy little boy and I’d be honoured to work with you guys.” Harry smiled, patting Louis’ leg as he sat back again, pleased to see a small smile on Louis’ face.

“Well, thank you Harry. It’s not an easy story to tell you, it just gets me to sometimes, that Mason’s dad just left us, that he could walk away from his own kid, you know? I don’t get how someone can do that.”

Harry shook his head. “Me neither. Have you tried to get back in touch with him?”

“I’ve tried looking him up on Facebook and Twitter, but never found anything on there. I don’t know if he’s somehow blocked me or he’s just well hidden, but clearly he’s forgotten all about us, and that’s fine now. Mason doesn’t know him, and I just want to forget. He doesn’t deserve to have Mason in his life anyway.” Louis coughed again, standing up to clear away the now empty mugs from the table, hearing Harry follow him again. He saw Harry’s eyes looking down the corridor, spotting Mason’s door. “Wanna see Mason’s room?”

Harry smiled and nodded, following Louis and watching as he pushed open the door, running his fingers over the glittery letters adorning the exterior of the door. He stepped in, taking in the room and the interests of the boy. He had a desk setup with a laptop, a music station with an iPod charging on top of it, and a huge photo collage on one wall near his bed. It was crammed full of pictures of him and Louis, Liam, and other people Harry assumed to be their family. He turned around, noticing a rug rolled up and propped up against the wall in front of a large blue mat, something familiar to Harry from work, and a few balls sat in front of it.

Louis started to explain. “We don’t have the rug out as it’s hard for Mason to move his chair on it, so if he wants to be on the floor with his cars or Legos or whatever, I roll it out and put him down there. Then it goes away when he’s done. We have the same in the living room too. And the mat and balls are for his therapy, but I expect you know that,” he saw Harry nodding, so walked out of the room back to the sofa.

“Okay, well, if you don’t have any more questions, I guess we’re done here.” Louis said, and Harry’s heart fell. That sounded quite dismissive, and he was worried that Louis was going to turn him down, perhaps embarrassed at his earlier emotional outburst. Louis turned around then, facing Harry and locking eyes with him.

“So, I think you’d be a really good fit with us Harry,” Louis started, smiling himself when he saw Harry beam at hearing that. “I mean, you have to meet Mason and I have to check he likes you and he’d be happy having you around but, yeah, I think this could be good.” He flinched slightly as he felt Harry suddenly wrap him into the second hug of the night. It dawned on Louis that Harry was the first person besides Liam or Mason to hug him in a long time, and, well, it felt good. He lifted his arms up gingerly and hugged back, quite enjoying the sensation of having someone in his arms again.

Harry pulled away with a big grin on his face. “Oh, that’s fantastic, I’m really pleased to hear that Louis. I can’t wait to meet your Mason, he sounds wonderful! Thank you Louis, thank you for taking a chance on me. You won’t regret it.” He stood then, noticing the time. “I’m sure I’d better let you get back to him, he must be missing you.”

Louis laughed at that. “Nah, he was too excited to be going to Uncle Liam’s to miss me! I’m sure he’ll moan when I turn up to pick him up. So when are you free to meet him? I think I need to talk to him first, get him used to the idea, so maybe after the weekend, after school?”

“Yeah, that sounds good!” Harry pulled his phone out of his scrubs pocket then and handed it over to Louis. “Put your number in, and I’ll text you about it. Actually no, let me give you my number and you can text me.” Louis giggled at how flustered Harry had gotten, and tapped his number into Harry’s phone, ringing his own phone then. It rang out into the silence before cutting off quickly.

“Harry, calm down mate, now we’ve got each other’s numbers okay? I’ll be in touch this weekend, we’ll sort something out. Probably best if you come here though, Mason might be more comfortable in his own space, if that’s okay with you?”

“Sure, whatever you and Mason need Louis, I’m here to help you guys remember, to make things easier for you.” He stepped out of the room, pulling his trainers on and standing by the door. Louis followed him, watching as Harry fumbled in his pocket for his car keys, pulling them out with a triumphant “ah hah!”. Louis stuck his hand out to shake Harry’s, but couldn’t help but grin when Harry pulled him roughly into a final, quick hug.

“Sorry,” Harry shrugged. “I’m a hugger, can’t help it.” He pulled away, grinning at Louis as he unlocked the front door.

“Well I’m sure Mason will love you then. He loves cuddling, he’s good at it too.”

“Then I’m sure we will get on just fine. Thanks for meeting me again Louis, I’m really excited about working with you and Mason. See you soon!” He stumbled off down the path, turning around once more to throw Louis an eager wave. Louis just stood on his doorstep, watching the figure of Harry slip out sight, shaking his head as he closed the door. He hadn’t met anyone like Harry in a long time, someone so open, so tactile. He felt like Harry might be just what Louis and Mason needed, someone to shake up their lives, to inject a bit of fun and life back into them. Only time would tell. And in the meantime, Louis just prayed that Mason liked Harry. It was the dealbreaker after all.


	3. Take A Chance On Me

_“Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie_  
_If you put me to the test, if you let me try”_

“Do I look alright, Niall?” Harry questioned, doing a twirl in front of the TV in the middle of his poky sitting room. Niall finished swallowing his mouthful of crisps and nodded.

“Harry, he’s a 7 year old boy, I’m not sure he’s gonna care that much what you’re wearing mate,” Niall said, rolling his eyes. He peered around Harry, trying to watch the football match again, frowning when Harry refused to move and stuck his hands on his hips.

“I know that Niall. I just want to make a good impression. Louis is great, so great, I really want his son to like me too. I already know I’m gonna like him, cos I bet he’s just like Louis,” he said, flipping the cuff of his shirt back slightly, showing off his anchor tattoo. “Tats or no tats?” he questioned, holding out his arms for Niall to decide.

“Does Louis have them?” Harry nodded, having noticed a couple on his forearms the other day. “Then go for it H, I’m sure he won’t be too bothered if he has them too. If he is, tell him you’ll wear long-sleeves for work.” Harry nodded, walking out to slip his boots on his feet. He suddenly remembered the bag of cookies he’d got up early to bake that morning, and ran back to the kitchen to grab the tin from the side. He patted his pockets, checking he had his keys and phone before popping his head back through the doorway to say goodbye to Niall.

He slammed the door shut behind him, jogging down the stairs to the ground floor, and walked over to his car, grateful that the sun was shining. The drive back to Louis’ was simple enough, and Harry remembered the route without needing his sat nav again. He found the space he had occupied just a few days ago and once again reversed into it. He climbed out of the car, picking up the cookies from the passenger seat and locked the car. He heard his phone chime from his pocket and he pulled it out, glancing at it, smiling when he saw good luck texts from Niall, his Mum and his sister Gemma. He quickly tapped out replied to all 3, and started off up the road, stopping as he reached a familiar blue door.

He reached out, pressing the small cream doorbell. He smiled as the door swung open and Louis stood there, this time in a blue button down, and skinny jeans like Harry’s. This time, however, he had socks on his feet. He smiled at him, holding up the tin as an offering.

“I bring gifts!” he said with a smile. Louis laughed and reached forward to take it from him, pulling the door open wider. 

“Well in that case, you can come in,” he chuckled, taking Harry’s jacket as he slid it off his arms, hanging it on the coat rack behind the door. Harry noticed a few adult jackets, Louis’ he supposed, and then a colourful winter coat next to a crocodile patterned raincoat. He smiled at the sight, nerves suddenly fluttering in his tummy at the realisation he was about to meet the owner of that coat, and that there was a lot riding on it. He gulped, jumping as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You okay Harry?” Louis asked softly, noticing the hitch in Harry’s breath as they stood in his hallway. Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly, eyes looking around, clearly looking for any sign of Mason.

“Yeah, just a bit nervous I guess. Want this to go well, for Mason to like me,” he uttered quietly. He followed Louis as he walked over to the sitting room doorway, hearing the sound of Minions bursting from the room, followed by the most beautiful laugh Harry had ever heard.

“No time like the present then. He’s in there. Go say hi, I’m gonna make some tea, want one?” Harry nodded, taking a deep breath before he walked into the room. His eyes flickered around the familiar room, landing on the small boy curled up in the corner of the sofa under a blanket, eyes fixed on the television, a big smile on his sweet little face. He must have sensed Harry’s presence as his eyes flew to Harry, landing on him, Mason quickly waving at him. Harry grinned, waving back.

“Hi,” he called. “Oh, is that Minions? I love that film. My best friend likes Dave best, but I like Bob myself,” he began, laughing at the disgusted expression on Mason’s face at the revelation.

“Then you need new friends. Bob is definitely best one… King Bob!” he shrieked out with a burst of laughter, making Harry laugh too. “You can come and sit with me, I don’t mind,” Mason said, smiling to Harry. “I’m Mason, do you like my blanket?” he asked, pointing to the Minion laden blanket across his lap. 

“I’m Harry, it’s lovely to meet you Mason, I’ve heard lots about you,” he said, sitting down carefully next to the boy, careful not to jostle him where he sat. “And yes, your blanket is super cool. Niall, that’s my friend, would be very jealous.” What Harry couldn’t see was Louis hovering outside the doorway, listening in to their conversation, smiling to himself when he realised Mason seemed to be doing just fine and didn’t need his help.

“You don’t look like a care person Harry. The doctors I normally see are really old with white hair or no hair-” his eyes opened wide at that statement, and Harry had to hold his laughter in as the boy continued. “-and the nurses are usually girls and they look tired and a bit grumpy cos they never get to sleep.” Harry nodded sympathetically.

“Well, I’m not a doctor or a nurse Mason. I’m a physiotherapist, do you know what that is?” Mason pursed his lips, then nodded slightly. “Well, you know you go to hospital for your therapy, the stretches and things? That’s what I do. I work with other children and grown ups and help them to get strong.”

“Your hair is pretty,” Mason said suddenly as Louis walked in to the room, setting down 2 cups of teas and a cup of Ribena for Mason. “Can I touch it?”

“Mason! You can’t ask to touch people’s hair, you know that,” Louis cut in, a shocked look on his face, sending Harry an apologetic expression with his eyes. To his surprise, Harry scooted closer to Mason and leant over.

“Course you can, as long as your dad doesn’t mind,” Harry said, glancing over to Louis to see him nod with a sigh to Mason. He felt little fingers grasping his curls, pulling on them gently before fingers ran from the roots to the tips, stroking so softly, so carefully. He shivered slightly, always loving his hair being touched and brushed when he was a small boy. 

“I like it,” Mason said, smiling. “I like your curls. Daddy, do you like Harry’s hair?” Louis sputtered over his answer, before muttering out something that sounded like “Yes, very nice,” before leaving the room again, heading for the kitchen where Harry could smell something cooking.

“So you know why I am here then, Mason?” Harry questioned, sure that Louis would have chatted to the boy about his presence there, but he wanted to sound Mason out for himself, check he understood what Harry would be there to do. Mason nodded, focused once more on the movie on the telly.

“Yep. Daddy said you will be here a few days a week to help me with my therapy, and take me to appointments if he is busy, and maybe to play with me and do schoolwork and stuff.” He looked back at Harry then with a toothy grin. “I like making new friends Harry. I think you will be a good friend. And guess what?”

“What?” Harry said, leaning forward, mirroring Mason’s own body language.

“Daddy’s cooking my favourite for lunch, I asked specially cos I really love it,” he grinned excitedly, clapping his hands out of excitement. “Guess what it is?”

“Ermmm…” Harry floundered, not wanting to guess wrong and upset the boy, but wanting to play along to keep that smile on Mason’s face. “Is it… pizza?” Mason giggled in reply, shaking his head. “Sausages?” Another shake of the head. Harry tapped his head in thought, before raising his arms in exasperation. “Nope, I give up, it’s too hard!”

Mason laughed, touching Harry’s leg as he leant forwards. “FISH AND CHIPS!” he screamed out. “AND BAKED BEANS! AND MAYBE SOME TOMATO SAUCE TOO!” Harry gasped, slamming a hand into his chest, Mason suddenly stilling on the sofa, staring at Harry’s reaction.

“How did you know?! That’s my favourite dinner in the world too!” Harry smiled as Mason’s jaw dropped in shock at his revelation. Well, maybe it wasn’t Harry’s favourite ever dinner, but from the way Mason reacted to that news, it might as well be. They sat for a few more minutes, discussing more favourite food options before hearing footsteps coming down the hallway and then into the living room.

Louis grinned as he saw the two mid-flow, deep in conversation over the best pizza topping in the world, Mason making a passionate case for pepperoni, Harry shaking his head, hair flying all over the place as he petitioned for pineapple. Mason laughed, saying “You don’t put fruit on pizza, silly Harry!”

“Right you two chatterboxes, dinner is ready,” Louis said, stepping over to collect Mason’s chair from the other side of the room before the oven started beeping. “Oh damn, forgot about the onion rings, I’ll be back in a tick Mason,” he said, darting out of the room.

Harry hoped he wasn’t overstepping but started anyway. He pulled the chair over, setting the brakes, and watched Mason shuffle himself over to the edge of the sofa. His little eyes looked up at Harry, clearly unsure how to ask for help.

“Need a hand buddy?” he asked carefully, watching as Mason nodded. Harry stepped over, reaching his arms out to wrap around Mason, feeling the boy grip his shoulders. “1, 2 and 3,” he said, bracing himself and gently lifting Mason, turning slowly to set him down in his chair, watching as Mason fastened the little blue seatbelt around his waist. Harry set down the footrests, and watched as Mason released the brakes, swung the chair round and wheeled himself off to the kitchen. He refolded the blanket, leaving it sat on the sofa and paused the movie, turning around only to jump a mile when he noticed Louis at the door.

“You lifted him.” Louis said, staring at Harry. Harry blushed, a little bit afraid of what Louis meant by that comment.

“Well, you were busy, and Mason was-”

“Harry, it’s fine. Thank you. He doesn’t usually let strangers lift him, doesn’t like to be vulnerable in front of them. It means a lot that he let you do that.” He smiled then, whirling around and heading back to the kitchen, Harry smiling to himself, pleased at the reaction. He walked it, noting the spare seat next to Mason.

“Can I sit here Mason?” he asked, watching as Mason nodded eagerly. 

“Daddy, Harry said fish and chips and beans is his favourite dinner too! Did you know that?” Louis smiled, shaking his head, putting down three glasses of water and heading back to the fridge to grab the tomato sauce to Mason’s delight. He turned around to see Mason handing Harry his knife and fork, asking him to cut his food up for him.

“Oh, I can do that, you just eat-” Louis begin. Harry smiled over to him.

“It’s fine Lou, don’t worry. This looks delicious, thank you very much,” he said, chopping the food up into smaller pieces before handing Mason back the fork. He blushed as he suddenly realised he’d called Louis ‘Lou’ without realising it, the nickname slipping easily from his lips. He squirted himself a puddle of sauce, before offering it to Mason who cleared a small space on his plate, Harry squirting the sauce out for him into the spot. He noticed Louis watching them from beneath his fringe, so he smiled back over to him.

They chatted amicably as they ate, letting Mason dictate the direction of the conversation, talking about everything from what he’d done at school that day, to the new homework project he’d been given, to their favourite movies. Harry made sure to keep his answers family friendly, looking a little perplexed at some of Mason’s suggestions, having never watched them due to a lack of children in his life.

“We can watch some of them Harry, don’t worry! I have loads of DVDs, Daddy and I love movie night, sometimes we make salty popcorn too! Do you like salty popcorn?” he asked between a mouthful of baked beans. 

“Sure do! I’d love to watch them with you, sounds really fun,” he said, finishing his last mouthful and putting his knife and fork together on his plate, waiting for Mason to finish his dinner before standing up to clear the table. He gathered up the dirty plates, piling them into the sink as Louis removed the sauce bottle and wiped the surface down with a cloth. 

“What’s for pudding Daddy?” Mason called. Louis turned and handed Harry the tin he’d brought in earlier, Harry heading back to his seat next to Mason, passing it to the small boy. He realised he wouldn’t be able to pull the lid off alone, so lifted it enough that it could be nudged off. Mason took it off, gasping at what he found inside.

“Rainbow cookies! Where did you buy these from?” he said, eagerly grabbing one from the tin and setting it on the plate Louis had just slid onto the table in front of him. 

“I didn’t buy them, I made them,” Harry said proudly, watching as Louis’ jaw dropped before he could pop the first mouthful in. 

“You made these?” he said incredulously, quickly tasting the first bite, almost moaning in pleasure before he caught himself. “Oh my god Harry, these are delicious.” He turned to look at Mason, horrified by the chocolate already smeared around his son’s face, joining the ketchup from dinner. 

“Yep, I bake, I find it relaxing, and it’s fun,” Harry said. “Especially things like Rainbow cookies! I like making cakes and things too.”

“Can you teach me how to bake Harry? When you come to work here?” Mason asked it so casually, without even thinking that Harry and Louis stopped, staring at each other. Louis gave him the smallest nod, Harry cracking into a big smile across the table. He ran a hand over Mason’s shoulder, letting it rest there.

“Sure buddy, I’d love to,” he said, beaming. They ate the rest of their cookies quietly, and Harry noticed the remaining ones in the tin, feeling too full to possibly eat anything else. “You guys can keep those here, they’ll be good for a couple of days yet,” he said, Mason fist-pumping a “Yes!” next to him.

Louis got up to grab a cloth and swished it over Mason’s mucky face, swooping up the crumbs from the table afterwards, depositing them into the bin in the corner of the kitchen. Mason started wriggling in his chair, calling Louis over. 

“Daddy, I need a wee,” he whispered in Louis’ ear, not wanting Harry to hear. He wheeled himself out of the room, Louis watching before he went to follow him.

“Sorry, back in a sec,” he said, Harry just smiling in reply. When Louis left, he stepped over to the sink, turned on the warm tap and reached for the sponge and washing up liquid, cleaning the plates and pans that Louis had left there after his cooking. He’d just finished washing the last saucepan when Louis came back into the kitchen, frowning at him.

“You didn’t have to do that Harry, you’re our guest,” he said. “But thank you. I don’t usually have anyone to share these jobs with, nice to cook a meal and not have to clean up afterwards too.”

“My pleasure, honestly,” Harry said, picking up the tea towel from the side to dry his hands. “The dinner was lovely, thank you.”

“Sorry it wasn’t anything more gourmet than fish fingers and chips,” he laughed. “Mason was adamant I cook his favourite, even though I explained usually we cook a guest their favourite meal, not his. Anyway, Mason’s waiting for you in his room. He has a few things he wants to show you, if you’re up for it?”

“Course! I’ll just go see him then,” he said, turning to smile shyly at Louis as he walked down the hallway, tapping his knuckles lightly on the boys door, walking through when he heard a small voice called “Come in Harry!”.

Mason was sat at his desk, a colouring book sat in front of him, a gorgeous pot of pencils sat to the side. Harry leaned over, admiring the colouring in. It wasn’t the neatest, but Harry could see how hard Mason had tried to pick the right colours, the jagged scrawl where he was desperately trying to stay in the lines of the picture. His pencil grip was slightly awkward, but Harry ignored that, focusing instead on the effort Mason was putting in, wanting him to feel good about his colouring.

“Wow! Awesome picture. You’ve got a nice set of pencils there too, looks like you’ve got every colour of the rainbow,” Harry carefully picked up a colour from the pot, admiring the colour of it. Mason pointed to the paper, to a shape he wanted Harry to colour in. Harry did so, Mason watching him carefully as he did it. He deliberately swerved the pencil so it went slightly outside the lines like Mason did with his own colouring, popping the pencil back in the pot when he was done. “Maybe we can colour more when I come round another time. I like colouring in, and I like drawing too, although I’m not very good at it.” Mason just giggled.

“Want to see my toy garage Harry?” Harry nodded, following the point of Mason’s finger as he indicated the wooden structure sat at the side of his room. “Can you put it on the floor please?” Harry obliged, lifting it carefully and putting it on the floor. “I wanna get down there too, with my cars. Will you, erm, will you help me?”

Harry hesitated, not because he didn’t want to help Mason, but because he didn’t want to overstep any boundaries Louis might have. He made the decision to go and ask Louis before he did anything like that, telling Mason to hang on a tick while he walked back to the kitchen.

“Lou, erm I mean Louis, Mason wants to get on the floor with his garage and cars. He asked me to help him, and I know about the rug and stuff, but I just wanted to check you’re okay with me lifting him for that?” Harry felt nervous as he waited for Louis’ answer. He felt kind of sure Louis wouldn’t say no, but it was important to him to show that he respected Louis as his dad, that it was him who ultimately made the decisions regarding his son.

“Yeah, Harry, that’s fine. You know what you’re doing.” Harry turned to leave, but stopped as Louis continued speaking. “But thank you. For asking me I mean. That’s really decent of you.” He smiled, still wiping a plate dry in his hands. Harry walked back to Mason’s room, grabbing the rug from the corner of the room, rolling it out across the floor. Mason was still in his chair by the desk, so Harry put the garage at the top of the rug, grabbing the box of cars which were sat next to it, and turned back to Mason.

Harry set the brakes again, watching as Mason released his seatbelt, pressing on the big red button. He shuffled to the edge, raising his arms for Harry to lift him. Harry again braced himself, taking Mason’s weight and carrying him over to the rug area, bending carefully and setting the boy down on his bottom, watching as he shuffled around until he was on his tummy, emptying out the pot of cars. Harry joined him on the rug, whizzing cars up and down the ramps, Mason happily showing off the lifts, the helipad and his vast toy car collection.

Louis had stood at the doorway for a few minutes now, silently watching Harry interacting with his son, loving the ease of their conversation, and how Harry didn’t need to seem to try to befriend Mason, it was just happening so naturally. Louis was still nervous about letting someone else in, letting them see how chaotic their lives were, how he made mistakes, how he sometimes failed at being a good dad, but he felt that there was something inherently good about Harry. His little boy had seemed to trust him easily, something that didn’t come all that naturally to Mason, and the way Harry spoke to his son made Louis feel warm inside. He sloped off again, leaving the pair to it while he went to tidy up the sitting room.

Harry sensed Mason was starting to get uncomfortable next to him, his legs twitching a bit more frequently, and the little boy moaning slightly when he reached for things. He could see Mason didn’t want to admit defeat, so decided to do something about it where Mason wouldn’t feel bad about interrupting their game.

“Oh, I’m getting too old for all this lying on the floor,” he groaned, rubbing at the base of his spine with a hand, rolling over until he was sitting. “Wanna go back and sit on the sofa, help this old man out?” Mason laughed, nodding, and Harry could see the relief in his face. He rolled onto his back, and Harry realised he was struggling to get himself into a sitting position. He got on his knees in front of him, bracketing Mason’s own smaller legs with his own. He encouraged the small boy to wrap his arms around his neck, and carefully pulled him up, keeping his arms around him when they sat, making sure Mason had got his balance. Once he was sure he was stable for a few minutes, Harry hopped to his feet, carefully sliding one arm under Mason’s knees, the other gripping his armpits. He lifted slowly, surprised by the light weight of the boy. He stilled as felt Mason nestle into his chest slightly.

“Harry, can you just carry me to the sofa please? I’m a bit tired,” the little boy said softly. Harry nodded and turned around, the small boy snug in his arms now. He walked down the corridor, careful as he turned the corner not to catch Mason’s feet or head on the doorframes. As he went to turn into the sitting room, Louis came out of what must be his own bedroom, and stopped still at the sight in front of him. 

“Is this okay?” Harry questioned, worried at Louis’ reaction.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed out. “Definitely okay.” He stepped over to Mason then, stroking his hair back from his hair and pressing a kiss to the skin there. “You okay love? You look tired, need a nap?”

“Nah, just wanna lay down for a bit please Daddy,” he said, Harry smiling at the closeness between the pair. 

“Come on then love, let’s finish that movie shall we?” Harry walked on behind Louis, gently setting Mason down on the sofa, grabbing the blanket next to him and covering him carefully in it, making sure his little feet were covered. Much to Louis’ confusion, he left the room then, returning a few seconds later with the wheelchair, parking it back at the side of the room where it was before.

They sat together, watching the end of the movie, Mason looking more tired as the end got nearer. Louis pulled himself up from the sofa then.

“I’m just gonna make his bed in case he wants to go to bed once you’ve gone,” he said quietly, stepping out as Harry stayed where he was.

“Harry,” a small voice said, Harry’s eyes flying over to Mason. “Come here Harry,” Mason said, beckoning Harry closer. He wrapped his small arms around Harry’s neck, holding him close. “Thank you Harry.” It was barely a whisper, but it felt like Mason had shouted it from the top of Big Ben, the pride that flooded Harry’s chest with the words.

“Thank you for coming here to help Daddy out with me and stuff. I know he finds it hard on his own, that I’m a lot of work for him, but hopefully he will be happy with you here helping us. I hate that I make Daddy tired, I wish I could be different, that he didn’t have to help me. I’m too much trouble I think.”

Harry sat up straight at that. He took Mason’s little face in his face, staring into the boys piercing blue eyes. “Don’t you ever think that Mason, not ever okay? Your dad loves you more than anything, he loves looking after you. Sometimes grown ups need help with things, and there’s nothing wrong with that. That’s what I’m here for, yeah? To help Daddy out, and have some fun with you. But please don’t ever think you’re too much trouble for your daddy, because you aren’t. I can see how much he loves you Mason, and I am so happy you both want me to be here to help you.” He hugged Mason again then, settling the pair back against the sofa just as Louis walked into the room.

“I hate to go but I’d better make a move,” Harry said reluctantly, seeing how tired Mason now looked, knowing the boy would never agree to go to bed while he was there. He stepped over, hugging Mason quickly, giving him a wave from the doorway as he pulled on his jacket. “Thanks for lunch Louis, I really had a good time. Mason is a wonderful little boy, you must be so proud of him.”

“I am, thanks for everything Harry. You’re wonderful with him. I think this is gonna be good, Mason’s gonna really enjoy you being around. Thanks again for coming, and for the cookies. They’re delicious. I’ll text you about when you can start, I think next week would work for me.” Louis blushed slightly as Harry quickly hugged him before stepping through the door.

“Sounds good to me, just let me know. Bye Lou! Say bye to Mason again for me,” he waved as he walked off, Louis shutting the door behind him, resting his forehead against the cool paint as he did so. He hadn’t expected it all to go so well, for Harry to slot so well into his and Mason’s dynamic. He couldn’t ask for more could he? He pulled himself away from the door, going back to the sitting room to find Mason slumped on the sofa, all but asleep by now. Louis decided he didn’t want to disturb him more by carrying him to bed so left him there, crouching down next to him.

“So, did you like Harry then, love?” he asked, gently stroking his son’s cheek, watching as his eyes flickered open at the feeling.

“Yeah Dad, he’s great. He played cars with me and he didn’t even think about lifting me, he just did it. How did he know how to lift me properly?”

“It’s his job Mason, he does that all day. But I was surprised you let him lift you, you don’t usually let anyone but me and Li lift you.” He noticed Mason’s worried face, so was quick to reassure him. “No, it’s fine, of course it is, but I was surprised, that’s all.”

Mason just shrugged. “I liked him Daddy. I felt like I would be safe with him. Love you dad.” Louis’ didn’t know what the feeling that swept through him at his son’s words was, but he knew he liked it. Mason’s lids closed again and didn’t reopen, telling Louis he’d finally fallen into a sleep. Louis stood up, his knees cracking as he did. He walked over to the bookcase, pulling out a book he’d been meaning to start for a while and had just settled into the armchair when his phone buzzed. He leant forward to pick it up, opening the message.

**From Harry:  
Thank you again for dinner Louis, it was really fun to meet Mason, and to get to know him. He’s great, and I can’t wait to start work with you guys. See you soon. H. xx**

Louis smiled at the message, tapping out a reply.

**From Louis:  
You’re welcome Harry, thanks for coming, and for the cookies. Mason really liked you, and he’s excited to see you again. I’ll be in touch in a few days. Louis.**

Louis set the phone down again on the table, opening his book and smoothing out the page, letting his mind wander, eyes glancing to his sleeping son on the sofa, light snores coming from his direction. Louis smiled, curling his feet up underneath him, letting a feeling of peace wash over him, a feeling he hadn’t felt for far too long. It was one he felt he could get used to.


	4. What A Feeling

__

_“With no way out and a long way down_  
_Everybody needs someone around_  
_But I can't hold you too close now...”_

“No, Louis, it’s fine, honestly,” Harry said into the receiver, stumbling around the room as he collected various items from the floor and chair, throwing them into the wash basket as he walked past it. He nestled the phone between his shoulder and ear as he lifted the basket, taking it into the kitchen and stuffing the items in the washing machine. He noticed the badge still on his scrub top as he did so, and quickly worked at it, pulling it off before shoving it back in the machine and hitting the on switch.

“I’ll be there in about an hour? Need me to bring anything? Okay, see you then.” He ended the call and walked back into the sitting room to find Niall nearly asleep on the sofa after a particularly gruelling night shift. “Niall, just go to bed mate, you look knackered,” he said, shoving his shoulder as straightened up the pile of magazines on the coffee table in front of him.

“Who was that on the phone?” Niall questioned, lifting open an eye to peer at Harry. 

“Louis.” Niall couldn’t help but notice the small smile on Harry’s face as he mentioned the man. “He’s been called in to work to sort out an issue, and wants me to start with Mason today instead of Monday. I’m excited Ni, but I’m nervous too. I mean, it’s my first time with Mason on our own, I just hope it goes well and that Lou is happy with my work.”

“Lou now, is it?” Niall said with a smirk, watching a blush crept up Harry’s cheeks. Harry stuck his tongue out at him, the typically adult male response to such a mocking, and slumped down on the other sofa against the wall. He sighed heavily, Niall shifting onto his side so he could see his friend. “Sorry H, you know I didn’t mean it. Just haven’t seen you do that cute smile thing you do for a while. Nice to see it back, you know?”

“Oh sod off Niall, cute smile thing, what a load of bollocks. I just enjoy Louis’ company, and Mason is a great kid, he really is. I want this to work out so badly,” he admitted. “Anyway, I’ve got a few ideas about what we can do today while Lou is at work, and one of them needs me to go to the shop before I get to theirs. Gonna go to bed, or crash on the sofa as usual?”

Niall responded with a loud yawn and hauled himself off and onto his feet. “Better for me back if I go to bed I guess. See ya tonight, yeah? Hope it all goes good, but H, I know it will. You’re great at your job, you’re great with kids, and Louis clearly likes and trusts you, he’s leaving you with his most precious thing all day. It’ll be fine, just be yourself.” He pulled Harry into a quick hug then, stumbling blearily into his own bedroom and shutting the door.

Harry grinned to himself at Niall’s words, starting to collect the things he’d need for the day into his rucksack. He’d packed a new Minions colouring book he saw at the hospital gift shop that he thought Mason would like, a spare change of clothes just in case he needed it, a book for if Mason dozed off and he got bored, and his cookie cutters as he was hoping to do some baking with the little boy. Finally, he grabbed his wallet and keys before closing the door quietly behind him, heading off for his first day at work.

*****

Louis pushed the box of cereal back into its place in the cupboard, noting that Saturday’s AM pill box was empty as he did so, a fleeting feeling of pride washing over him at his son’s maturity over his medication. He closed the door and stepped over to the sink, washing the bowls and spoons that sat in there, the sound of music thumping from Mason’s room as he sat on his bed, eagerly waiting for Harry to arrive.

His phone buzzed again then, the tone indicating it was Liam calling, a FaceTime call, so Louis hurriedly sat down at the kitchen table and answered, making sure the light was good. “Hey mate, you okay?” He grinned at his best mate on the screen, stuck in what looked like a florists.

“Oh yeah, having the time of my life,” Liam uttered, rolling his eyes playfully at Louis. “Just saw your missed call earlier and wanted to check everything was okay with you and Mason?”

Louis nodded before speaking. “Yeah, erm, well work called and there’s a bit of an issue with one of the pieces of equipment so they’ve called me in, and I wanted to know if you could have Mason.” Liam began to cut in then so Louis quickly headed him off. “But don’t worry, it’s all sorted. Harry’s gonna start work today, he’s coming in about half hour or so. Mason’s weirdly excited actually, think he kind of idolises Harry already or something.” He laughed at the thought, but the fact Mason was looking forward to spending time with someone other than him or a Liam was a big deal - he was usually quite apprehensive of being around strangers, but something about Harry had made both him and his son trusting and excited to be around him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Lou, if I’d have known I’d have picked up. But I was with Allie’s dad in the tailor’s at that point, would’ve been a bit rude to answer, sorry,” Liam said, feeling guilty now. “But I’m pleased Harry can come and help out, I guess it’s his job now after all. So you liked him then, and Mason did too?”

“Yeah, I really did. He’s a nice guy.” Louis sat quietly as he reflected on the time they had spent together yesterday, and how chatty Mason was about him over breakfast earlier that morning. “He got on well with Mason, played with his cars, listened to music and stuff. And, erm-” he stuttered a bit then, wondering how to voice his thoughts to Liam. “He let Harry lift him, Li. Not just once either, he let Harry full on carry him out of his room to the sofa when he was tired.” Louis went quiet then, letting the words sink in, noticing Liam’s shocked face.

“Wow, er, that’s great,” Liam said, clearly stunned by the revelation. “There must be something about this Harry guy for Mason to let him do that after only a day of knowing him.”  
“Liam, Harry lifted him off the sofa about 20 minutes after he arrived. He just did it when I left the room, Mason said he was fine with it, that Harry made him feel safe.” He bit his lip between his teeth then, still stunned by how his son had spoken about Harry, how easily the man had seemed to come into their lives and become accepted the pair. 

“Well, I’m pleased Mason is happy, I really am. And you must be too, if you’ve asked him to look after Mason today, you must trust him?” Louis was keen to nod then, as that much was certainly true.

“I do, Liam, I really do. I haven’t felt like that before towards anyone who is around Mason, but it’s nice to know I won’t have to worry, that Harry will really look after him. What? What’s that look for?” Louis frowned at the slight smile Liam was giving him through the screen before he swung his head around, hearing Allie call for him.

“Listen, I better go and decide which floral arrangement is prettier than they other, oh joy, but let me know later how it goes, yeah? And for the record, I’m really happy for you both mate, I hope this works out.” He blew a kiss into the screen before cutting off, Louis standing up and deciding to make some lunch for Harry and Mason before he leaves.

He’d just finished plating up the sandwiches and grabbing some crisps and cake from the cupboard when the doorbell rang. The noise made him realise he must give Harry the spare key to the house later on, and grabbed it from the kitchen drawer, setting it on the side before he forgot. 

“Is that Harry?” a small excited voice called, Louis calling back that yes it was, and to be please be careful getting back in his chair as he hauled the door open, it sticking slightly from the rain earlier that day.

“Hey!” Harry greeted as Louis stood there smiling at him, moving aside for Harry to step inside. Harry shrugged off his coat, turning to hang it on the coat rack without a second thought as he kicked off his shoes, making sure they sat together nicely next to Mason’s small blue trainers before he stood up again, resting his rucksack against the wall. He heard little wheels squeak against the wood as Mason came into view.

“Hey Mason, how are you doing?” Harry said, grinning over to the small boy, sat in his chair, looked rather happy. 

“I’m happy you’re here Harry, I’ve been looking forward to it ever since Daddy said he had to go work. Are we gonna have fun?” Harry nodded as the boy cheered eagerly before spinning his chair round and heading back for his room.

“So,” Louis began, clearing his throat and going off to the kitchen, calling to Harry over his shoulder to follow him. “I’ve made some lunch for you guys, I hope you like chicken sandwiches as that’s what I’ve done. Mason’s had his meds this morning, so you don’t need to worry about that. We don’t really have a plan for today, so just chill out with him, have some fun, you know, normal kid stuff really. I’m hoping to be back at about 5 in time for tea, but I’ll let you know how it goes.”

“No worries Lou, sounds good to me. Can I ask what work you do? I realised this morning when I was talking to Niall that I didn’t know what you did!”

“Niall? That your flatmate?” Harry nodded in answer as Louis carried on speaking. “I’m a consultant for a company that makes adaptive equipment for kids like Mason, that helps them lead as normal a life as possible. I guess I’ve got the experience to do well, I’ve been lucky and worked my way up, but it does mean for things like today, I’m expected to go in and put out the fires. You might have even used some of our stuff at work, Harry.”

Harry nodded. “That sounds really cool Lou. And honestly, don’t worry about today. I was literally planning on vegging out on the sofa cos Niall is on nights anyway, so I can’t make much noise around the flat while he sleeps all day. So I’m quite looking forward to my day with Mason, it’s gonna be good.”

Louis smiled, glancing at the small blue clock on the wall, noticing that since Harry was here, he could probably make a move and try to find a parking space not a hundred miles away from the office. “Okay, well, if you need anything, you’ve got my numbers, and other important ones, including my mate Liam, are on the pinboard. If you can’t get hold of me and you need something for Mason, call Liam, he’ll be able to help you. Erm, I guess that’s everything-” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, now feeling slightly apprehensive about the whole thing now reality was here.

Harry sensed Louis’ nerves, and placed his big hands reassuringly on Louis’ shoulders, making the man look up at him. “Louis, we’re gonna be fine, I promise. I’ll call you if there’s an issue, which I’m sure there won’t be, but I will if I have to. I promise I’ll take good care of your son, we’ll be fine.” Harry smiled then, dimple popping in his cheek. Louis smiled back and nodded, grabbing the spare key from the worktop.

“Here’s your key to our place. You can just let yourself in when you come to work, and it’s probably best you have one in case of emergencies or whatever.” Harry felt a bit stunned, hadn’t quite expected that, but reached for his own car keys still stuffed in his jeans pocket, and hooked the new key on, liking how the bronze one contrasted with his own silver one for his own flat. He liked it for some reason. Louis left the room then, walking down the hall to Mason’s room, saying goodbye before he came back to the door, pulling on a pair of shoes before smoothing down his shirt.

“See you later then, Harry. And thanks again,” he said, stepping through the door and closing it behind him. Silence loomed, and Harry stood for a moment, taking a breath to steady himself before heading off to Mason’s room. He stopped in the doorway, listening to Mason’s sweet little voice singing away to whichever tune was blasting from his speakers before tapping on the wood to get his attention. Mason grinned over, patting the bed next to him for Harry to sit down, which he did.

“You like your music, huh?” Harry asked, pointing to the blue iPod on a black dock.

“Yeah, it’s my favourite. I really like Little Mix at the moment, and Rita Ora too,” the little boy said, nodding eagerly. “Do you like music, Harry?”

“Yeah, I do, but probably nothing you’d have heard of,” he laughed. “Maybe I can play some for you sometime, bring my iPod next time I come here?”

“You probably like the old music like Daddy does,” Mason said with a serious expression. “He’s always moaning about my songs, says I need to listen to ‘quality tunes’” Harry laughed as Mason made air quotes with his fingers around the words, looking spookily like Louis at that moment. The pair sat on the bed chatting about music for a while longer, until Harry heard the growl of Mason’s hungry tummy, noting on his watch it was probably lunchtime. Mason flushed at the noise.

“You hungry then?” Harry asked. “Your dad left us some lunch, we can go eat in the kitchen if you like?” Mason nodded and shuffled forwards, to the edge of the bed. Harry saw his chair was still next to the bed, so glanced down to check the brakes were on, and stood back, not knowing if Mason wanted to transfer himself or needed help.

“Harry, can you help me please?” Mason said quietly, looking over to Harry.

“Sure, just didn’t want to assume you needed me, that’s all mate. Ready then?” He clasped his hands behind Mason, lifting and turning before setting the boy on the seat, seeing his shuffle back so he could put his seatbelt on. He walked out of the room ahead of Mason, turning to see him flick off the music before he followed him out and to the kitchen. Mason parked himself at the empty end of table, smiling at the spread Louis had left out for them earlier.

“What would like to drink, Mason?” Harry asked, flicking on the kettle to make himself a cup of tea. 

“Orange juice, please Harry,” he asked, grabbing the plates and putting them down in front of him and in front of the seat next to him for Harry. Harry poured a cup of juice out for Mason, watching as the little boy dished up some sandwiches and crisps for them both, then slid into his chair once he’d made his own tea. They ate while chatting, Mason eagerly telling Harry all about Liam and his wedding, how excited he was to be a page boy, and for Louis to buy him a proper suit. 

After the meal, Harry cleared the table while Mason went to watch some TV, Harry observing as Mason slid himself out of his chair on the sofa before retreating back to the kitchen to wash the dishes, wanting to leave things clean and tidy for Louis later on. When he’d done that, he decided to send Louis a quick text to let him know everything was going well so far.

**From Harry:  
Hi Lou, just wanted to say everything is going fine so far. We’ve had some lunch, and now we’re watching some telly. Mason’s a lot of fun. Hope work isn’t too dull! See you later. H. x**

*****

At his desk, Louis slammed the phone back into its cradle, frustrated at how no-one seemed to be listening to him. He tapped a bit violently at his keyboard, a few stern words slipping into the email he was composing. He saw his phone light up out of the corner of his eye, snatching it up in case Harry was in trouble with Mason, before relaxing as he read the message. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out then, feeling relief that all was well in his little house, that Mason was fine and enjoying himself. He tapped out a reply.

**From Louis:  
Good to hear Harry, thanks for letting me know. Work is deathly dull, frustrating as well, but I hope I will still be home to make dinner. Have a good afternoon, say hi to Mason for me. Louis.**

His phone started ringing then, and he set his phone back down to the side, wanting to keep in his line of sight, just in case. 

“Jonathan, finally. What exactly did you mean by that?” He began, clicking to bring up yet another email as he sighed, wishing more than anything he could be at home having fun with Mason and Harry right then.

*****

“Got any homework or anything, Mason?” Harry questioned, seeing the little boys eyes widen as he remembered the sheet he’d been set yesterday, still sitting in his schoolbag.

“Yeah! I have a maths sheet to do. It’s in my schoolbag in the hall, can you help me with it please, Harry?” he asked almost shyly, grinning when he saw Harry stand up to go and fetch. He walked back in with the little Avengers backpack - “Uncle Liam bought me that for Christmas, Harry!” - and grabbed a book off the shelf to sit on Mason’s lap so he could do the work on the sofa. He took out his little pencil case too, watching as Mason rifled around in it for a pencil. It seemed simple enough, a list of times tables, and Mason seemed confident enough.

Harry sat quietly next to him, stepping in where he needed to, but he was impressed with how speedily Mason seemed to answer the questions. When he was done, he handed the sheet over to Harry with a pen, wanting him to mark them for him. Harry was impressed to see that Mason had got them all right.

“Do you like school then, Mason?” He asked, tucking the sheet back into his bag, followed by his pencil case.

“Yeah, I guess,” Mason said softly, causing Harry to look over to him. “It’s hard sometimes cos I can’t run around like the other kids at playtime, and some of the kids aren’t always kind but I do have a best friend, his name is Noah, he’s really cool and likes Minions like me.”

“Well, he sounds like a good friend,” Harry said with a smile. “I never had many friends at school either, you know. I preferred to have one or two that I hung around with or had round to play, and I usually spent my playtime with a book or talking to my friends. Sounds like we’re quite similar,” he nudged Mason gently with his shoulder, prompting a small smile from the boy. 

They continued watching some kids show on the telly until Harry noticed Mason had been wriggling around a while, and now had an uncomfortable look on his face. He turned to face him, frowning slightly.

“Everything okay Mason?” Mason nodded quickly, although it was obvious to Harry that everything wasn’t. Still, he left it for a few more minutes, hoping Mason would admit to him what was wrong.

“Erm actually no, Harry. I, erm, well, I need-” he cut off, and Harry hated the blush that was now covering his face. “I need a wee.”

Harry stilled. He felt cross with himself because he should have realised what was wrong, that Mason had been desperate for probably a good half hour and had to build up the courage to ask Harry to help him. He decided to play it cool, try and make Mason as comfortable with this as possible, even if his own heart was beating slightly.

“Okay, not a problem!” he said, pulling the chair closer, making to lift Mason into it.

“Erm, Harry, I don’t think we have time for that, can you just carry me, and hurry please?” The little boy was now grasping at his crotch in an attempt to hold off until he got to the toilet, and Harry acted quickly. He scooped Mason up into his arms and took long strides down the corridor into the bathroom. He stood next to the toilet, wondering how much assistance Mason would need. He knew he had to be the adult, and not be shy about things.

“What do you need me to do Mason?” he asked. 

“Erm, help me get my trousers and pants down please Harry, then sit me on the toilet, then you can go outside while I go,” the little boy said, clearly hating every second of this. Harry nodded, setting Mason down on his wobbly feet, feeling the small boy grip at the shoulders on his t shirt. He worked efficiently, pulling the joggers down, followed by his little pants, and lifted him until he was sat on the toilet. He then stepped outside, waiting for Mason to call him back in. 

“Okay, Harry, I’m done,” he called, Harry heard the flush of the loo and stepped back inside. He crouched back down in front of him, wriggling the little boys underwear and trousers back up, helping him over to the sink to wash his hands. “Thank you Harry, I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry mate, we all have to go! And we’re both boys, right? Got the same bits so no need to by shy about it! Next time, just tell me you need to go and we’ll sort it out, yeah?” He kept his arms under Mason’s armpits, supporting his weight while he dried his hands on the hand towel, scooping him up again and walking out of the bathroom.

“Can we do some colouring or something Harry?” Mason asked, making Harry remember the colouring book he’d bought for the boy.

“Sure, I’ve got something for you actually, “ Harry began, depositing Mason at the desk in his room before jogging out to the hallway to grab his own rucksack. He went back into Mason’s room, seeing the boy sitting still, waiting for him. He rustled in the bag, locating the book and pulling it out with a “ta da!”, Mason gasping and grabbing for it eagerly.

“Wow, Harry, thank you so much, this is so cool! Wanna colour a picture with me?” Harry grinned in reply, going to the kitchen and grabbing a chair, sitting himself down next to Mason, watching as the little boy moved his tub of pencils between the pair of them. He selected a picture, and started scrawling, the pencils strokes jagged and uneven on the paper as he struggled to stay within the lines. Harry made sure not to make his own area too neat, not wanting Mason to feel like he was doing a bad job.

They sat colouring for a while until Harry’s phone buzzed from the hallway. He walked over to it, noticing a text from Louis.

**From Louis:  
Really sorry Harry, looks like I’m going to be later than I thought, still working out a few problems. Please order some takeout for dinner, and I’ll pay you back when I get home. Hope everything is okay. Let me know if you can’t stay and I’ll call Liam. Thanks, Louis.**

Harry was fine with it, excited to spend some more time with Mason so quickly replied, wanting to set Louis at ease.

**From Harry:  
No worries Louis, sorry to hear you’re stuck there longer though :( Don’t worry about us, we’re good. Even made it through our first toilet trip haha! I’ll sort dinner, don’t worry. See you when you get here. H. xx**

Harry cringed as he noticed he’d ended the text with more kisses, something he usually reserved for Niall or his mum and sister, but shrugged, pushing the phone back into his pocket and returning to the colouring and his new friend.

“Looks like Louis, I mean Daddy is having to work later than he thought bud. Sorry, but you’re stuck with me for a bit longer!” Mason just grinned at that, pushing the pencils back towards Harry. After a while Harry noticed that Mason was getting a bit stiff sat in the same position in the chair, and decided that it was time to make dinner.

“Wanna help me make some dinner, Mason?” he asked, the boy nodding over to him. He lifted his arms, and Harry picked him up easily, setting him on his hips, Mason’s legs bashing against his own thigh as he walked through the house. Something felt very natural about all of this, and Harry quite liked the warm feeling he got when he did things like this with the little boy. “What do you fancy?”

“Spaghetti bolognese!” the boy cheered, now sat in his wheelchair. He wheeled himself into the kitchen, and showed Harry where he’d find the required food, pots and pans for the job. Harry narrated as he cooked, letting Mason help out where he could, pouring in the tomatoes to the pan, scraping the onion into the frying pan, and helping put the rubbish in the bin. He measured out the spaghetti, carefully putting into the large saucepan of boiling water. He quickly washed the use pans while Mason set the table for the pair of them. 

“Erm, Harry, I usually have my tablets at dinner time, is it okay if I take them without Daddy here?” Harry frowned, a little unsure about that one. He decided he needed to ask Louis, so tapped out a quick text.

**From Harry:  
Mason said he needs to take his meds when he eats dinner, and is asking if it's okay to take them with me. Just wanted to check you are okay with that. Hope work is okay. H. x**

A reply came in promptly.

**From Louis:  
Sure, Harry, no worries. Mason knows which ones, he’s pretty good at all that now. I’ll be leaving in an hour or so, so I’ll see you both at about 7. Louis.**

“Yeah, Mason, dad says it’s fine, you know what you’re doing?” Harry asked, aware that Mason did but wanting to make sure anyway.

“Can you just help me unclip the lid please Harry? It’s still a bit stiff for me,” Mason asked at the counter in front of it, a glass of water sat next to him. Harry stepped across and opened it, then went to sort out the dinner. He drained the spaghetti, serving a spoonful of it onto 3 plates, then adding a spoonful on the sauce on top. Mason wheeled over, Harry making a sidestep around the chair as he set the saucepan back down. 

“3 plates? But Daddy isn’t here, silly Harry!” Mason laughed as he wheeled himself back over to the table, waiting for his dinner. Harry set his plate down in front of him, quickly cutting up the long strands for him so Mason could then eat without any more need for help. Mason grabbed the box of grated cheese, sprinkling a handful over his dinner, before turning to ask Harry if he wanted some too.

“Harry would you like cheese on your spaghetti?”

“Yes please love, and the third plate is for your dad, I’m gonna put it in the fridge for him for when he gets in, I’m sure he’ll be hungry like we are!” He wrapped the top of the dinner, leaving it on the side to cool, turning to see Mason dump a handful of cheese on top of his food. They ate together at the table, Mason proclaiming it to be much tastier than Louis’ spaghetti.

Harry chuckled, saying “Don’t tell your dad that, he might hate me!” Mason slurped up the last of his spaghetti, thanking Harry for the delicious dinner before wheeling himself to the sink to wash his fingers. Harry washed up again as Mason wheeled himself into the lounge to catch the end of Top Gear that was showing on Dave again. He flopped down into a chair, replying to a few texts from his mum and sister, checking his emails and replying to one from work, asking him to pick up a shift next week.

He stilled suddenly as he heard a whimper from the sitting room, and stood up, dashing off to find out what was happening. His heart fell as he walked in and saw Mason looking tense and pained on the sofa.

“What’s wrong Mason?” he asked, darting over to sit next to the boy. He placed a gentle hand on his leg, shocked at the feeling of the stiff muscle under his hand.

“Cramps, happens a lot,” the little boy panted out. He clutched Harry’s hand as the next wave of pain washed over him. 

“What do I do Mason? I’m gonna call your dad, hang on,” he made to pull his phone from his pocket, but Mason grabbed his wrist before he could. “No, please don’t Harry, he’ll have to leave work and he’ll be mad. I’ll be okay, I just need to lay down, and maybe, erm, maybe have a cuddle and some calpol?”

“I’d feel better if I at least text your dad Mason, he needs to know, okay?” Mason tensed as another cramp hit, and his back arched into it, Harry hating what this was doing to him. He quickly tapped out a message to Louis, not wanting to alarm him, but wanting to be honest, it was his son after all.

**From Harry:  
Louis, Mason is having cramps. He said he’s okay, just to give him some calpol and lay him down. If I need you, I’ll call you, but I assume you’ll be on your way home soon. We’re okay, please don’t worry. H. x**

**From Louis:  
Oh god, yeah, Calpol is the bathroom cabinet. I’m just leaving so I won’t be long, sorry about this Harry. See you soon.**

Harry stood up, walking quickly to the bathroom and lifting down the bottle of Calpol. He carefully poured out a spoonful, putting it in Mason’s mouth before repeating the action. Mason pulled Harry down then, wanting nothing more than comfort, to be cuddled through the pain. Harry laid along the edge of the sofa, wrapping his long arms around the small boy, feeling Mason grip his t-shirt between his little fingers as the pain hit again. He stroked a gentle hand up and down his spine, willing to stay as long as it took to Mason to feel better, relaxing as the spasms started slowing down, Mason wriggling around until he laid on top of Harry, head laid on his chest, little legs resting down Harry’s stomach and onto his thighs. His little arms were wrapped around Harry’s chest, and Harry had never felt more at home in his life.

*****

Louis sighed, rubbing his hands over his face, cringing at the stubble he felt already growing in despite shaving yesterday morning. He clambered out of the car, shutting it behind him after grabbing his bag from behind his chair. He hit the keyfob, the car lighting up in the dusk to indicate it was now locked.

As he walked up the path to his house, he noticed the glow of the television coming from his living room, where he assumed Mason and Harry were watching together. He slid the key in the lock, pausing when he heard nothing but silence. He crept in, carefully closing the door behind him as quietly as he could, pulling off his shoes and blazer as he stepped further into the hallway. He padded down, stopping suddenly when he arrived at the doorway to the sitting room.

What he saw made him stare open mouthed for a moment. His son was laid out on top of Harry, sound asleep on his chest, Harry’s arms around him keeping him safe. Harry’s own eyes were closed, and Mason looked completely at peace, out of pain, dribbling slightly in his sleep onto Harry’s top. Louis bit his lip at the sight, Mason seemed so at home on Harry, and something tugged at Louis’ heart at the sight. He slid his phone out of his pocket, and snapped a quick photo, feeling a bit guilty as he sent it to Liam.

**From Louis:  
Mason had some spasms, and I’m guessing Harry hugged him through it. Came home to see this. I’m weirdly fine with it Liam.**

He stepped over to Harry, crouching next to him before gently swiping his hair out of his face, where the long curls had fallen into his eyes. Harry’s eyes flew open at the touch, blushing when he saw Louis gazing at him.

“I wasn’t asleep Louis, I just shut my eyes, Mason fell asleep and I didn’t want to put the telly on and wake him up,” he said, still holding tight to the boy, rubbing his hand up and down his back.

“It’s okay Harry, honestly. Was he alright?” Harry nodded, tilting his chin down to look at the face of the little lad sound asleep against his chest. “Gonna put him to bed?”  
Louis nodded, carefully sliding his arms under Mason, grazing Harry’s hard chest as he did so, ignoring the shivers that ran up his spine at the touch. The boy whimpered as he felt himself being moved away from Harry and clutched to Louis, murmuring as Louis walked him out of the room, tucking him into bed with a kiss, pulling the door shut behind him, knowing Mason would sleep heavily all night due to the exhaustion of the spasms.

“I’ve made you some dinner, it’s in the fridge, you just need to reheat it in the microwave,” Harry said, now straightening the sofa cushions. “We made spaghetti, Mason’s choice. Hope that’s okay?”

“You didn’t have to cook Harry, I said to order some take away, but thank you, that’s really thoughtful of you.” He stepped through to the kitchen, taking the plate out of the fridge and smiling at the food in front of him. “It looks delicious, thank you. And Mason helped you? He usually hates cooking.”

“Yeah, he helped pour in the sauce, and onions and stuff, then set the table. We’ve had fun.” Harry smiled at the reminder, then realised he should probably make a move, sure Louis would like a few hours to himself after a stressful day at work. “Listen, I’ll leave you to your dinner, better get back myself now. But I’ll be here Monday to collect Mason from school as we agreed, yeah?”

“Yep, that’s great. I’ll leave the keys for the van on the side table, so if you come here and grab that before you go to school to get him, you’ll need it for the power chair. Anything else you wanna know, just ring me okay? And Harry, thank you again for today. You made it easier on me, and I appreciate you helping Mason through his spasms too, it isn’t easy to watch.”

“No, it wasn’t nice, but I have seen it before at work. He was really brave, just asked me to hug him, and that’s why we were on the sofa. I think it wore him out.” Harry stepped out into the hall then, pulling on his shoes. “Oh, I left my bag in Mason’s room, okay if I grab it?”

Louis nodded so Harry walked quietly down the hall, opening the door as quietly as he could. He saw the bag still sat by the desk, colouring book still open where they’d left it earlier. He turned to look at Mason in the light from the hallway, and stepped over to the bed, pulling the duvet over the boy. He leant over and pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead before walking out again to join Louis.

“Okay, well, enjoy your dinner, and I’ll see you Monday.” Harry raised his hand and stepped outside, throwing Louis a big smile as he ambled off down the road towards his car. Louis smiled back, closing the door with a quiet click, hearing the microwave ping, indicating his dinner was ready. He slid the plate out, setting it down on the table. He blew on it for a moment before eating his first mouthful, almost moaning around the fork. It was delicious, Harry could really cook.

“What am I gonna do without you now, Harry Styles?” he mumbled around his food, staring again at the photo he’d taken of Harry and his son earlier, a smile creeping up on his lips and staying there long after he finished Harry’s dinner.


	5. No Control

_“Powerless_  
_And I don't care it's obvious_  
_I just can't get enough of you...”_

  
A week later, and Harry was parking his car outside Louis’ place, ready for another week of fun and games with Mason, and Louis too, he secretly hoped. His first full week had been a success. He’d felt like he’d made good progress in getting to know Mason, the pair often doing his homework, a bit of baking, and Harry had even started bringing around his guitar to teach the boy. Mason found it hard to move his fingers properly on the fretboard but he loved watching and listening to Harry, and he was great at singing along too.  


Louis had started to let his guard down a little bit around Harry too, which really pleased him. He’d spent a couple of afternoons working from home, and had even joined in with baking some banana bread much to Mason’s delight, even if Louis did proclaim it ‘not something I’d want in my mouth ever again’, causing Harry to smirk before promptly turning back to the washing up at the sink. He’d also started to chat to Harry more about his work, and how passionate he was about what he did, and Harry admired how he was managing to juggle that with his son. Louis was certainly someone Harry looked up to, and hoped that as the week’s went on, they’d become even firmer friends. Something about it already felt like more than just a boss and employee relationship - maybe it was the fact they were relaxing around Louis’ home, and being playful with a child, but Harry felt this was already the best job he’d ever had.  


Harry opened the door, hating walking into Louis’ when no-one was there. However, Louis had had an important meeting he couldn’t get out of, which meant it was Harry’s first time picking the boy up from school. He’d been there when Louis had brought him home all last week, but he couldn’t deny he was a tad nervous about doing the whole pick-up by himself. He grabbed the keys for the specially adapted wheelchair van from the side table, leaving his own car keys in their place. As always, he grinned down at the ‘Dad’s Taxi’ keyring Mason had got Louis for Christmas, loving the fact he got to use it too.  


He made the short drive over to Mason’s school, the local mainstream primary, buzzing to be let in. Mason was allowed home 30 minutes before everyone else, since whoever was collecting him needed to be able to park close by, and it was easier for him not to get crushed in the rush of excitable children at the end of the day. Harry walked through the playground, coming to a stop outside of Mason’s classroom, proudly proclaiming ‘Kingfisher Class’ on the door in beautiful blue foil letters. Harry hovered outside, feeling a little awkward until Mason’s assistant spotted him, tapping Mason on the shoulder, causing the little boy to grin when he saw Harry stood in the playground waiting for him. The lady came over and pushed open the door, smiling broadly at Harry and waving him over.  


“You must be the famous Harry,” she said with a grin, offering him her hand. He took it, shaking it and smiling back at her.  


“Erm, well, I’m Harry but I don’t quite know about the famous bit,” he laughed, watching as Mason gathered his books together, leaving them in a neat pile in the centre of his little desk. He turned his power chair around, coming closer to the door where a ramp was installed to help getting in and out of class easier for him.  


“Well, you’re certainly famous in this classroom!” Harry blushed at that, wondering what she meant. “Mason talks about you all the time, it’s always ‘Harry this, Harry that’,” she laughed as Mason threw her a filthy look, looking a bit embarrassed himself at the confession.  


“Well, we have fun, don’t we Mason?” Harry said, grabbing the bag that his teacher was now handing over to him. He slung the little rucksack over his shoulder, standing back so Mason could guide the chair over the ramp. “Got everything, buddy?” Mason nodded, waving bye to his teacher and classmate as he rolled down the ramp, coming to a stop next to Harry who helped him into his coat, since it was starting to drizzle slightly.  


They walked across the playground together, Harry keen to Mason into the warmth of the van. He unlocked it as they approached, pulling open the back door ready for the chair to go into. The ramp lowered with a whirr, and Harry stood to the side as Mason lined up and zoomed up. He leant over, fastening the straps that held Mason’s chair in place in the back, now well versed at this after watching Louis do it numerous times, and having been forced to prove his competence to Louis last night too, the latter a little nervous about someone other than him or Liam putting Mason in a vehicle. Certain that he was now safe and secure, Harry closed the back door and walked around to the driver’s seat, sliding in and putting on Mason’s favourite album of the moment. They chatted all the way home, coming to a halt outside the house. Harry unfastened everything, Mason reversing out and going up the garden path, waiting for Harry to follow and open the front door.  


Once inside, Mason parked his chair, waiting for Harry to put his bag and things away before he undid his seatbelt, waiting to be moved. Harry kicked his shoes off before standing in front of Mason and lifting him up, walking with him on his hip through to the lounge where Mason’s usual chair was sat. He lowered the little boy into it, watching as he strapped himself into it before walking through to the kitchen to make him a little after school snack. Considering how thin Mason was, he didn’t half shock Harry with the amount of food he put away.  


As Harry prepared some crumpets for the boy, Mason sat at the table chatting away to Harry about his day, the exciting news that the class next door to his would be getting a new teacher after Easter since their teacher was leaving to have a baby, and telling Harry about the homework he had to do ready for tomorrow’s art lesson. He explained he needed to find out more about the Iron Age, and the armour they used, so while he ate, Harry fired up the laptop, setting it next to Mason on the kitchen table.  


The little boy ate and sat researching for a while as Harry did a few jobs around the house for Louis. Harry knew he wasn’t there to be Louis’ housemaid or anything, but he enjoyed helping the man out. He was busy at work, and when he came home, it was always full on with Mason, so Harry felt doing a couple of things to ease Louis’ load was the least he could do. After all, he pretty much let him treat his home as Harry’s own while he was there, letting him eat and drink as he pleased, use the telly, watch movies, use Louis’ iPad or whatever he fancied. So the way Harry saw it, a quick hoover, or cleaning of the bathroom was perfectly acceptable.  


“Harry! Can you come and check it please, I need to print it for tomorrow!” Mason called from the kitchen. Harry set the bathroom sponge down on the side to dry, wiping his hand on the towel before he rejoined Mason in the kitchen, sitting next to the boy and reading the work he’d done. When he finished, he turned to him with a grin, holding up his hand for a high five.  


“Good job love, really good! Love the pictures you’ve put in too, good with a computer aren’t you?” Harry handed Mason back the computer, watching as he sent it off to print, hearing the distant clunk of a printer whirring to life somewhere in the house.  


“Um, where’s the printer Mason?” Harry turned around, feeling puzzled as he knew he hadn’t seen a printer around the house before.  


“In Dad’s room. He’s got it in there, but you’ll have to get it cos it’s on a shelf I can’t reach,” Mason said, pointing to Louis’ closed bedroom door. “He won’t care Harry, I want to put my homework away now so I don’t forget it so can you get it please?” Harry couldn’t resist Mason’s big blue eyes, so stood with a sigh, feeling a little awkward about going into Louis’ bedroom for the first time. Every time he’d been here before, the door had remained closed, and Harry had respected Louis’ privacy.  


Harry pushed the handle down and the door forwards, stepping into the room. It was tastefully decorated, the wall behind the bedhead in a teal colour, the other walls light grey. There wasn’t much in the room. Harry noticed a couple of bedside tables, one bare, the other with a lamp, a book and a photo of a baby Mason on it. On the wall above his bed head was a large canvas of the Doncaster Rovers football stadium, Louis’ favourite football team. Harry only knew this as he’d spotted Louis in the team shirt a few times, and had had to ask him about it.  


By the window which overlooked the small but well kept garden, Harry saw a row of photos in small silver frames. He couldn’t resist tiptoeing closer to have a look, smiling as he saw they were all of Louis and Mason at various stages. There was one of a tiny Mason in Louis’ arms on a squashy sofa somewhere, Louis with complete pride in his eyes, one of a toddler Mason sat with leg braces on, not looking very happy, another of Mason’s 3rd birthday sat on Louis’ legs, a huge badge strapped to the front of his dungarees. Finally, there was a fairly recent photo, perhaps of Mason’s first day at school this year, as he looked smart, and Louis was crouched next to him in his power chair outside the house.  


Harry turned around then, feeling like he was being a bit of a voyeur, looking for the printer. He could still hear Mason tapping away at the computer so he knew all was good there. He spotted it over in the corner behind the door, turning around and nudging something with his foot as he did so. Worried he’d knocked something over or made it obvious he’d been in Louis’ room, he bent over to pick it up. He grabbed it just before it rolled under the bed, eyes flying wide open when he realised what it was. Lube. Shit. Harry dropped it like it a hot potato, the half empty bottle making a loud clunk on the wooden floor. Harry felt his cheeks heat up, and he decided to leave it there, but couldn’t help but wonder how on earth Louis had managed to use up half a bottle of lube, if he perhaps had someone Harry didn’t know about. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, Harry marched over, grabbing Mason’s homework and quickly leaving the room, slamming the door a bit too heavily behind him.  


“You okay Harry?” Mason said, giving Harry a funny look as he walked back into the kitchen, putting the piece of paper down next to the boy. He nodded, stumbling over to the fridge, opening the door to see what he could prepare the three of them for dinner. Louis was due home in about half an hour, and Harry thought it might be nice to have a home cooked meal on the table ready for him. He grabbed what he needed to make sweet and sour chicken, asking Mason what kind of veggies Louis liked, shocked with the little boy’s reply.  


“None. Daddy doesn’t like fruit or veggies,” Mason said with a shrug. “But I like it with pineapple and mini corns, Liam makes it for me sometimes.” Harry nodded, deciding not prepare a separate dinner for Louis, wanting him to try something healthy rather than the less-than-ideal food choices he usually made, particularly when he worked late.  


Just over half an hour later, Harry was about to serve when he heard the front door open, Louis calling out a joking “Honey, I’m home!” into the house, Harry and Mason both laughing at him.  


“Something smells nice,” Louis said with a grin, sticking his head through the doorway of the kitchen. “I’m just gonna get changed, then I’ll come join you both.” He slipped in then, planting a kiss on Mason’s head before running away to his room. Harry felt his heart drop as he prayed that Louis didn’t notice the bottle of lube was out of place, but chose to address that if it came to it, plating up the three dinners, moving the laptop away from Mason as he set his dinner down.  


Louis walked back into the kitchen and sat down opposite Mason, smiling when he saw Harry cutting Mason’s food unprompted. Louis looked down at his food, unable to stop a slight frown on his face.  


“Erm, Harry, what’s this?” he asked, surprised to see a smirk slide onto Harry’s face as he lifted his first forkful into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before answering. Louis was just sat prodding at it with his fork, acting as if Harry had served him a plate of dog food rather than sweet and sour chicken. Happily though, Mason was tucking in next to him.  


“Well, we decided you needed some veggies in your life, didn’t we Mase?” Harry asked, nudging the boy’s arm with his elbow, causing him to giggle as Mason locked eyes with Louis. Harry couldn’t help but notice how Louis had stilled at his words.  


“Yep Daddy, you gotta be healthy so you can grow big and strong like Harry!” Louis spluttered indignantly at the comment, face softening at how easily Harry and Mason bantered with each other. Louis reluctantly spudded some pineapple and chicken on his fork, chewing quickly then swallowing.  


“Not bad,” he said, quickly going back in for more. “And, Mason Luke Tomlinson, I am a big, strong, fully grown man, thank you very much,” he said, sticking out his tongue to emphasise his point, Mason laughing loudly at the actions of his silly dad.  


They ate together, leaving every plate at the empty, even Louis’, making Harry feel good about his meal of choice. He offered to wash up, but Louis batted him away, telling him that since he’d cooked, it was his turn to clear away. Harry was adamant that he had to help, so took Mason into the lounge, sitting him down in front of some Top Gear while he went to dry up.  


“So,” Louis said, slotting the clean plate into the rack on the draining board. He turned to face Harry, bubbles still dripping from his soaked hands. “Mase?”  


Harry just stared at Louis, not realising understanding what Louis meant by that. “Yeeeees?” he stretched out, wiping the plate in his hands clean before adding it to the pile next to him.  


“He usually hates being called Mase,” Louis shrugged, turning back to the washing up. “But he didn’t bat an eyelid when you called him it. It’s fine Harry, I’m just surprised that’s all,” quick to reassure Harry when he saw signs of alarm on his face. “He likes you Harry. That’s a good thing.”  


Harry flicked him on the back of the legs with the tea towel then, causing Louis to jump, nearly making him drop the pan in his hands. “Oi, dickhead! Be careful!”  


“DADDY! THAT’S A BAD WORD! NOW YOU HAVE TO PUT A POUND IN THE SWEAR JAR!” Mason called from the sitting room.  


Louis rolled his eyes then, muttering under his breath “So he can’t hear me when I tell him to tidy his room when I’m stood in the doorway, but he can hear that, about right”, walking over to near where Mason’s pills sat, pulling a coin out of his pocket and slotting it into the top of a metal jar, a Mason made sign proclaiming ‘Daddy’s SWEAR JAR’ on the front. Harry laughed at that, placing the last clean mug on the side.  


“Actually Lou, before you go back to Mase, I wondered if I could ask you something?” Louis looked over to Harry, seeing the serious expression on his face and nodding, sitting down at the table as Harry sat opposite him. “Has Mason ever had any kind of hydrotherapy before?”  


“That’s therapy in the pool, right?” He paused, waiting for Harry to nod. “Nah, his physio never approached it with me so I guessed it probably wasn’t suitable for him. Why do you ask?”  


Harry clasped his hands together then, sitting up straight. “Well, in my opinion as a professional, I think Mason would definitely benefit from hydro. The water means his muscles wouldn’t feel the strain from his movement, and it’s incredibly freeing for children like Mason, it gives them a feeling of freedom and independence that’s hard to get anywhere else. I was wondering how you’d feel about me taking along to our hydro pool at work and doing a few sessions with him, see if he likes it?”  


Louis considered it, realizing this was one of the first serious conversations he and Harry had had about Mason’s condition and his treatment. “As long as Mason’s up for it, it sounds good to me. Thanks Harry, it’s a great idea. I can’t help but feel the physios we have worked with so far haven’t exactly been the best fit for Mason. He’s always hated going to therapy, always begged me not to take him which isn’t nice. When do you think we can do it?”  


“Well I’m next here on Wednesday, so I’m sure I can get a slot at the pool for after school, if that works for you?” Louis slid his phone out of pocket to check his ever-growing calendar before nodding.  


“Yeah, I’ve got a meeting due to finish at half three but I can probably meet you there if you don’t mind me tagging along to watch?” Harry grinned back at him, shaking his head.  


“Lou, it’s your son, of course I don’t mind. Shall we ask Mase what he thinks?” Louis couldn’t help but smile and feel happy inside at the way Harry used the new nicknames for himself and Mason so easily, marvelling once more at how seamlessly Harry seemed to have slotted into their lives. They both got up, walking through to the sitting room and sitting down with Mason.  


“Hey Mase, can I ask you something?” Harry asked, Mason leaning over to grab the remote and mute the TV so he could listen to Harry and his dad. “Your dad said you’ve never tried hydrotherapy before with your physio?” He frowned then at the serious expression on Mason’s face as he brought up his physio.  


“No. I hate going to physio, he’s stupid and he hurts me and I never want to go but Dad makes me. I hate it Harry.”  


“Love, listen to Harry, hear him out before you jump to conclusions, okay?” Louis tried to calm Mason down, seeing he was already getting stressed at the mention of his therapy.  


“Mase, I was wondering if you’d let me take you to hydro? There’s a lovely warm pool where I work sometimes, and I think we could have some fun if we went there. I could help you with a few exercises, and Dad even said he’d come to watch. The water stops you hurting so much, it’s like being in a nice warm bath. What do you think?” Harry looked hopefully at Mason, pleased to see the boy seemed to be actually considering Harry’s proposal.  


“I think I’d like to try it with you Harry, but I still think I’ll hate it,” Mason said, Louis laughing at the familiar stubborn streak he often saw himself coming out in his son then.  


“Well, give it a go, and then if you really hate it, Harry and I will never make you go again,” Louis said, snuggling up to Mason then, seeing the boy was starting to look tired. Harry must have noticed the same thing as he stood up, reaching for the jumper he’d thrown over the arm of the sofa earlier that afternoon.  


“You look tired Mase, so I’m gonna leave you and your dad to it, okay? But I’ll be back to school to get you on Wednesday, and we can go straight over to the hydro pool. We’ll meet Dad there, but we can get started straight away. I really think you’re gonna like it.” He leaned over then, wrapping the small boy in a hug and kissing the top of his head. Louis smiled at the affectionate gesture.  


“See you soon H!” Mason said sleepily, Harry grinning at the new nickname. Mason noticed both men looking at him. “What?! Harry calls me Mase and he calls you Lou, Daddy, so I want Harry to have his own nickname! I wanna call you H.” He smiled at Harry then, the man nodding to him.  


“H. I like that,” he stood, walking over to the doorway. “I’ll see myself out, you guys look cosy. See you Wednesday, bye Mase, bye Lou.”  


Both Tomlinson’s waved happily at the man, snuggling down as they heard the click of the front door, signalling the end of another fun day with one Harry Styles.  


*****

  


Harry pulled the van into the disabled parking space near the entrance to the building that housed the hydro pool. He’d managed to secure them an hour slot all to themselves, not wanting Mason to feel insecure if people were watching him. He turned his seat so he could ask Mason a question.  


“Mase, if it’s okay with you, it’d be easier if I carried you in here. There’s not much space for your chair, and I don’t want it to get wet or anything. Is that okay with you?”  


Mason nodded from in his chair. He grabbed his little swimming bag that Louis had packed for him that morning containing a new pair of swim shorts Louis had gone out to buy yesterday while Liam stayed with him for a while. He hooked the little straps over his shoulders, turning his body so Harry could lift him out via the sliding side door of the van. Harry positioned his hands carefully, not wanting to hurt Mason, transferring him to his hip when he felt Mason was comfortable. He locked the van, pushing the keys into his back pocket and grabbing his own swim bag from where he’d put it down on the floor. They walked into the building together, a warm gust of air blowing over the pair as the automatic door slid open.  


Harry stepped over to the desk to sign the pair in. Behind it was someone Harry got on with well when they had worked together before, a young trainee physio called Becky. “Hey Becky,” Harry said with a grin, feeling Mason get a bit shy as he buried his head into Harry’s neck.  


“Hey Harry, here for hydro?” she asked, sliding over the book to him for him to sign. “And who is this with you?”  


“Becky, meet my new best buddy Mason. Mason, can you say hi to my friend Becky? She’s a physio like me, we’re trying hydro for the first time, aren’t we?” Mason lifted his head then, smiling slightly to the girl and nodding in reply to Harry’s comment. He finished signing in, ended his chat with the girl and took Mason over to the changing room, where he sat him on the wooden bench.  


“Now, I’m guessing you’re gonna need some help getting changed Mase?” Harry asked, pulling Mason’s things out of his rucksack where he’d let it drop to the bench next to him. “You okay with me helping you do that?”  


Mason giggled at Harry’s question. “Harry, you help me with the toilet so I don’t mind,” he laughed, lifting up his arms for Harry to pull his school uniform jumper and t shirt up over his head. Mason shivered as the cool air hit his warm skin, and watched as Harry carefully took off his school shoes and socks. Harry then helped him to his feet, waiting for him to get his balance while he pulled off his school trousers and underwear, sitting him back down again while he grabbed the new swim shorts.  


“Wow, cool shorts!” Harry said, trying to distract Mason from his nudity for a minute. He helped the little boy poke his feet into the leg holes and slid them up his legs, lifting him again gently to pull them up all the way. Harry stepped back then, peeling off his own t shirt, shoving his skinny jeans down his legs to reveal his bright yellow swim shorts, kicking off his shoes and socks as well. He stood there in the middle of the room, hands on hips, poking his tongue out at Mason’s laughter over his garish choice of swim shorts.  


“Hey, don’t be a meanie!” Harry called out, folding Mason’s clothes alongside his own, leaving them on the bench for afterwards. He grabbed both of their towels, sitting them next to Mason while he picked up the little boy again. He asked Mason to reach for the towels, leaning over slightly so he could get a good hold of them before unlocking the door and stepping out. He sat on a chair on the poolside then, explaining a few things to Mason before they got in.  


"So if you don’t like it or want to come out at any point, Mase, just tell me, okay? I don’t want you to be uncomfortable at all, this should be fun for you. And don’t forget, Dad will be here in a while, so it’d be cool if he could see in the pool for a little bit, yeah?” Mason nodded, biting his lip, Harry realising he was feeling nervous about it. He decided it was best just to go for it. “Right, let’s get in buddy.”  


He picked Mason up again, resting him on his side and making his way over to the pool steps. Mason looked down, seeing Harry’s big feet enter the water, quickly getting up to his knees, and then mid thighs as he stepped deeper. Mason gasped as the warm water hit his toes, wiggling them about in surprise. “It’s like a bath Harry, like you said! Get me in more!” Harry laughed softly, stepping deeper in until the water was waist height for him, Mason’s lower half now nearly submerged.  


He carefully took Mason off his hip, lightly supporting him under the arms, encouraging Mason to place his feet on the floor of the pool, aware that between himself and the buoyancy of the water, Mason shouldn’t feel any pressure at all on his limbs. His little feet scrambled for purchase on the rough surface of the pool floor, but he soon stood, the water now around his chest. Mason had the biggest smile on his face, and Harry wished more than anything that Louis was there to witness the delight on his son’s face.  


He stood there for a while, letting Mason enjoy the feeling of the water around him, the weightlessness that the water allowed him to have. He pulled him around slowly, the boy taking a lot of joy in splashing Harry, his curls soon damp and plastered to his head. Mason had been brave and even asked Harry to dunk him under a couple of times, Harry agreeing reluctantly before doing it and realising Mason was more than comfortable being under the water.  


“Okay, let’s try a couple of exercises, shall we Mase?” Harry said, heading over slowly to the built in seats around the edge of the pool where the physios could sit. He sat Mason on his lap, legs astride so Mason could move his freely. “Okay, you need to move your legs around, like you’re pedalling a bike. Let me show you.” Harry moved one of his legs, sliding his hands under the water to help Mason move his in the same movements, releasing to see if Mason could it himself. It was jerky, but Mason did it, and the look of pride on his face was worth everything to Harry. He hugged the boy from behind.  


“Great job Mase! I’m super proud of you, you’re doing amazingly well,” Harry said, watching as Mason marvelled at the easy movement of his legs in the warm water, doing one leg, then the other. He carried on with this, Harry encouraging him in parts to point his toes, to flex his ankles to work the stiff muscles, the warmth of the water aiding him. Mason suddenly slapped his palms flat on the surface of the water, causing a spray to fly up and hit Harry in the face, shocking the man into a loud burst of laughter.  


“You cheeky little sausage!” Harry shrieked, retaliating with a splash of his own then, Mason covering his face desperately with his wet little hands, the sound of his laughter echoing off the walls, Harry’s heart feeling full at the beautiful music of his laughter.  


*****

  


Louis got out of his car, feeling relieved he was in the right place when he saw his van parked in front of the building. He walked over to the door, throwing it open, surprised by the warmth inside. He stepped over to the reception area, getting the attention of the young girl sat behind it.  


“Hello, how can I help you?” she asked politely, looking questioningly at Louis, who looked a little uncomfortable now in his work suit, sweating slightly already.  


“Erm, I’m meant to be meeting my son here, Mason, he’s here with Harry Styles, one of your physios?” Louis sighed in relief as she smiled in recognition, nodding as she asked him to sign the book, grinning as he signed underneath ‘Harry and Mase’. The receptionist buzzed him through, the sound of laughter being the first thing Louis heard as he stepped in. He stilled as he realised that was Mason’s laugh, and he wasn’t stopping. He could hear water flying around, small shrieks and a deep voice mixing in with the other noises. He walked over towards the pool, hanging back and leaning against a brick pillar, just watching the scene in front of his eyes. And dear lord, he hadn’t quite expected THAT.  


Harry Styles. In the tiniest yellow swim shorts he’d ever seen, with the biggest smile on his face, Louis’ little boy in his arms, red cheeked and looking happier than Louis had seen him in a long time. His lower half was hidden by the water, but he could see Harry’s lean torso, littered with tattoos, water droplets running down his firm back, muscles working as he supported Mason in the water. His wet hair was slicked back, no doubt Mason’s doing, but Mason’s own hair was faring much better.  


Louis couldn’t help but wonder what Harry’s legs looked like below the water, sure they would be a sight for sore eyes too. Harry caught his eye then, and Louis felt guilty, like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t be doing, even though he’d done nothing but look. Harry leaned over to whisper something in Mason’s ear, the boy’s head flinging around and beaming at Louis when he saw him.  


“Hey Daddy! This is AMAZING! I love it here, I’m having so much fun with Harry!” Mason splashed Harry in the face again in his enthusiasm and Louis couldn’t but help but laugh as Harry spluttered out another mouthful of pool water. Louis crouched over at the poolside, Harry walking Mason over slowly. Louis watched agape at how easily his son’s legs worked in the water, watching to see his little feet against the pool surface, Harry still lightly supporting him under his arms.  


“Wow, look at you go! You like it then?” Louis grinned. Mason nodded, reaching for Louis’ hand. Louis took the warm one in his, smiling at the pruned skin where he’d be in the water so long. He lifted his head, locking eyes with Harry, trying to send him gratitude with his eyes.  


“Wanna show dad what we have been practising?” Harry asked, moving over to sit in front of Louis. Louis couldn’t help again but glance down at Harry’s broad shoulders right in front of him, resisting the temptation to touch the soft skin, explore the tattoos with his fingers. The tattoos looked even darker close up, and Louis was curious about their meaning, whether they were for someone special, a girlfriend perhaps. He flushed again, realising he shouldn’t be thinking these things about his son’s carer. He moved to the side, watching as Mason demonstrated the leg cycles that he and Harry had practised earlier, then watched the stretches of his legs, rolls of his ankles, and how easily Mason followed Harry’s instructions.  


He watched them play for a little while longer, before Harry reluctantly noticed the next physio arrive, seeing that their session was at an end. “Mase, time to get out now love,” he said, laughing at Mason’s sudden pout.  


“No Harry! I’m having too much fun!” the little boy whined. Louis decided to intervene.  


“Mason, if you get out nicely, I’m sure we can talk Harry into bringing you back here, if that’s okay?” he said, suddenly realising he perhaps should have asked first before promising Mason something like that.  


“Of course! We could do weekly sessions if you like Mase,” Harry said, walking over to the steps. And it was all Louis could not to stare as Harry emerged from the water, not unlike Daniel Craig from the ocean in Casino Royale. Except, Harry looked hotter because he had a kid on his hip, Louis’ kid, and he couldn’t look more at home with it. Louis snapped himself back to reality, grabbing the two towels he noticed on the chairs to the side. He held one open, watching as Harry stepped fully out of the water. He was right about his legs, that’s all he knew. They were long, muscular, and he caught a glimpse of a black tattoo on his left thigh, but couldn’t quite make out what it was. Louis couldn’t help but imagine how powerful those legs would be if…  


No. NO. He couldn’t go there. He held the towel open, Harry stepping into Louis’ space, handing Mason over to his dad. He then grabbed his own towel, slinging it around his own shoulders, trying to soak up some of the water dripping from his curls.  


“Right, I’ll go get myself changed, I’ll pass you Mason’s stuff, and you can get him sorted in the changing room next to mine, that okay?” Harry said, shuffling off, wet feet leaving footprints on the dry tile floor. He stepped into a room, quickly returning with Mason’s swimming bag, and a pile of folded uniform. Louis grabbed it, trying not to look at the shorts clinging to Harry’s body, stepping into the next cubicle, closing the door behind them. As he changed Mason, he tried not to imagine Harry getting changed next door to them, slightly concerned at the thoughts that hadn’t stopped flying through his head since he’d first seen Harry in the pool.  


He made quick work of changing Mason, the little boy rabbiting away the whole time about how much fun he’d had, how he loved the feeling of the water and the freedom it gave him. Louis knew then that hydro would be a regular thing for the pair, and he wondered if Harry would be okay with Louis joining in a session at some point, eager to see Mason close up and help him himself. If that meant being in close proximity to a barely dressed Harry, well, that was just a bonus.  


He headed out of the room, Mason on his hip, bag in his hand to see Harry in the foyer area, waiting for them.  


“You hungry, love?” he asked Mason, the little boy nodding at the question. “Harry, want to come and grab some food with us before you have to get home?” Mason looked wide eyed at Harry, hoping he would answer with a yes.  


“Yeah, that would be great Lou, thanks!” He took Mason from Louis’ arms then, and Louis quite liked how he didn’t ask permission to do it, just did so naturally and without thinking. He opened the door the van, making sure Mason was secured in his chair before turning back to Louis.  


“McDonald’s?” Louis asked, Harry nodding in reply. “I’ll lead, you follow me there?” Harry slipped into the driver’s seat then, chatting to Mason about what they could do at their next therapy session until they arrived at the restaurant. This time, Louis slid the door open, taking Mason out and walking into the restaurant. He sat the boy down in a booth, sliding in next to him while Harry stood at the side.  


“What do you two want then? My treat!” Harry grinned at the pair, and seeing Louis about to protest, he continued. “Come on Lou, let me, please?” Louis sighed before telling Harry his order, watching the man step away to join the back of the queue. He and Mason chatted more while they waited, but before they knew it, Harry had arrived back with a full tray. He dished out the food, making sure to set Mason’s down on a napkin, before finally putting his own out in front of him. They sat eating quietly for a while, until Louis felt slightly full.  


“So Harry, what do you do when you aren’t working with us then?” Louis asked, sipping on his coke, watching Mason munch hungrily on his burger and chips next to him.  


Harry swallowed his food before answering. “Erm, well I like to play footie with my mate Niall, although I’m not very good at it,” he laughed, blushing slightly. “I like reading, I’m always reading journals for work and stuff, I’m a bit of a hermit, I guess you could say.” He smiled over to Louis then. “I’ve always wanted to do this job. I worked hard at school to make sure I got the grades to get in to the courses I needed, and well, here I am.”  


“That’s really cool you’ve always known what you wanted to do Harry, I wish I could say the same,” he said. “Anyone special at home then, your mate Niall aside of course.” He shoved a chip into his mouth, not quite believing he’d had the gall to ask such a personal question.  


“Too busy for that,” Harry said, dipping a chip in his ketchup, swirling it around in the sauce. “Always too focused on my studies, had one serious boyfriend in sixth form, but nothing else really.” Louis tried desperately not to react to the fact that Harry had dropped the word ‘boyfriend’ so easily into the conversation, heart beating at the realisation he was gay too. “How about you? Anyone since, well, you know…” Harry tailed off, feeling awkward now.  


Louis shook his head. “Nope. Just me and Mase, all I need really. Tried to date a few times, but, well, I have bigger and better priorities now.” Mason grinned over to him, scrunching up the wrapper of his burger and pushing it into the middle of the table. Harry nodded in understanding, and Louis felt pleased he couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart at the turn the conversation had taken.  


Louis quickly stood up, heading for the counter to buy them an ice-cream each, lighting up with the smiles on Harry’s and Mason’s faces when he handed them over.  
“Thanks Lou, you didn’t have to,” Harry said, tongue snaking out to catch a dripping line of ice-cream from the side of the cone. Louis dragged his eyes away quickly.  


“Erm, Harry, I was wondering if, um-” he suddenly felt nervous to ask Harry about him coming to the hydro sessions, feeling a bit daft since Mason was his kid after all. He took a breath. “I was wondering if I could come to one of the hydro sessions sometime?”  


Harry smiled. “Yeah, course, just text me when you wanna take Mase and I’ll call up and reserve you a -” he cut off then, noticing Louis shake his head.  


“No, Haz, I meant with you, you and Mase. I wanna go with both of you, if you don’t mind, if that’s not too weird?”  


“Why would it be weird Lou?” Harry laughed, scrunching up his nose. “Course it’s fine, more than fine, I’d love you to come with us.” 

And with that, Harry reached across and shoved Louis’s ice-cream cone up into his face until his nose was submerged in the middle of it. Mason let out a loud cackle, slapping a hand over his own mouth at the noise, Louis feeling like a fool but his heart feeling fuller than it had in a long while, eyes lighting up at the huge, beautiful smile on Harry’s face.


	6. Better Together

_“It's not always easy and ___  
_Sometimes life can be deceiving ___  
_I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together_  
_It's always better when we're together”_  


__

“Come on Daddy, hurry up!” Louis rolled his eyes, pushing his joggers down his thighs and leaving them in a heap on the bench next to his jumper and trainers. While the idea of going to Hydro with Mason and Harry seemed a good one in theory, he suddenly couldn’t help but think he hadn’t really thought it through fully. They were going to be together, at the pool. Harry in those tiny gorgeous yellow swimming trunks. With that long, toned body. And, well, Louis felt a little inadequate next to him. His fingers played with the hem of his own navy swim shorts, biting his lips as he looked down at his scrawny legs, and his little pooch of a tummy.  


He heard the door of the cubicle next to him bang open, indicating Harry was ready and waiting for them. Louis stepped over to Mason, the little boy lifting his arm, ready for Louis to hoist him up, which he did. Before he could think, Mason had leant over and unlocked the door, it swinging open and exposing the pair to the rest of the centre. Well, just to Harry, since he’d managed to book it out for themselves again. Louis shuffled out, handing Mason over to Harry as they approached him.  


“Ready then Mase?” Harry grinned to the boy, turning to throw Louis a smile too. “I’m really pleased you’re coming in with us today, Lou.” Louis returned his smile, trying to think about how unclothed they were, and in such close proximity to each other. He walked as Harry confidently strutted over to the pool, Mason in his arms, muscles working hard to keep the boy safe. Louis collected himself and followed, slipping into the warm water in Harry’s wake, loving the delight on Mason’s face as he once again became enveloped by the water. Louis stood back on the steps, just watching for a moment, letting Mason’s joy sink in.  


His eyes raked around the building, pleased with the facilities and the fact Mason was able to come here with Harry. It was a modern building, a nice seating area over to the side for parents, a long line of cubicles over on the far wall. Louis’ attention was caught by the sound of splashing and turned around, only to notice Harry staring at him. They locked eyes, and Harry blushed, quickly turning his attention back to the little boy in his arms. Louis prickled, feeling a bit self-conscious, but pushed that aside, determined to go and have some fun with his son.  


He waded over to Harry and Mason, watching as Harry carefully supported the boy, his feet on the floor.  


“Here Lou, you take over,” Harry called, Louis stepping closer. He stood next to Harry, their feet brushing slightly as Louis turned to catch his son, marvelling at how lightweight he felt in the water.  


“Eyes off the dad bod Styles,” he joked, determined to keep the atmosphere light between the pair. Harry spluttered next to him, and Louis laughed, tilting his head, seeing Harry flounder, not knowing what to say. “We can’t all like Greek Gods you know.” Harry’s cheeks burned brighter, and he stepped away, sitting on the side to watch father and son interact. Mason was intently splashing around now, determined to get Louis soaked, and within minutes, he’d definitely achieved that. Harry laughed at once particularly loud splash, Louis gasping as the wall of water hit him in the face.  


After a while, Harry decided it was time to teach Louis some of the exercises he did with Mason last time, in case they ever wanted to come on their own. He asked Louis to sit down on the low wall, Mason on his lap. Harry slid down next to him, their thighs pressing against each other in the water. Harry decided to ignore the tingle that ran up his spine as their bodies made contact, sure it was only because he hadn’t been close like this with another man in far too long. He cleared his throat, pulling Mason into his lap so he could demonstrate with him.  


“So, you’re really just there for support Lou, Mase has to do all the hard work,” he began. “That’s it, excellent work! Really point those toes Mason, stretch those muscles.” The little boy’s face strained with the exertion, following Harry’s instructions carefully. “Right, now roll your ankles slowly, towards Daddy first. Great, now the other way…” Harry watched as Mason repeated the actions, seeing Louis copy it under the water too.  


“He really enjoys this, doesn’t he?” Louis muttered to Harry, watching Mason concentrate on the motions, hands planted on Harry’s thighs for balance. Harry shifted Mason over then, his arm brushing against Louis’ toned chest as he transferred the boy between them. Louis encouraged him to repeat all the exercises, Harry pushing away from where they sat, moving to Mason’s feet. He tickled the bottoms of them, causing Mason to squeal and kick out, splashing water in Harry’s face, droplets hanging off his nose and chin. Louis flushed slightly as his imagination started running away with him.  


Eventually, Mason moaned that he was getting tired, Harry telling Louis he’d go and fetch their towels so Mason wouldn’t get cold, since it wasn’t good for his muscles. The air in the hydro centre wasn’t cold, but certainly felt that way after you’d been in the pool for as long as they had. Louis couldn’t tear his eyes away as Harry pulled himself out of the pool, staring at his long legs, and the line of his butt in the swim shorts. He hitched Mason around onto his hip, and walked them out of the pool, aware that Harry had a full frontal view of him and his body. He breathed in slightly, trying to hide his tummy.  


Harry wrapped a towel around Mason, then draped one around Louis’ shoulders. “Don’t do that, Lou,” he muttered, Louis turning to him with a confused expression.  


“Do what?” They walked slowly over to the changing rooms, Mason resting his head on Louis’ shoulder now, fully worn out.  


“Breathe in, try and hide your tummy. You don’t need to do that, you look great.” Harry smiled over to him then, placing a gentle hand on the arm that was supporting Mason’s weight. “Oh, and you certainly don’t have a dad bod,” he smirked, stepping into his cubicle and closing the door. Louis just stood there, mouth open, staring, trying to compute what Harry had just said.  


“Dad,” Mason started speaking into the silence. “What’s a dad bod and why haven’t you got one?”  


Harry’s laugh echoed around the walls in reply.  


*****  


Louis walked back into Mason’s room, flicking off the main light as he did so, leaving the room bathed in the soft glow of the boy’s bedside lamp. Harry had just left, making sure he had tucked Mason in before he did so, thanking them both for a great afternoon. It hadn’t even been Harry’s day to work with Mason, so the fact he’d given up his free time to be with them meant a lot to Louis. He could hear the whir of the washing machine in the background, cleaning their swimwear ready for the next hydro session.  


“Did you have fun at hydro today then, bud?” Louis asked, stepping over to the bookshelf and picking up the Harry Potter book they’d been sharing before bed for a few weeks now. Louis loved that his son was a keen reader like he was, and he relished this quiet time for the two of them, Mason relaxing while his dad read to him.  


“Yeah, it’s so much fun, and Harry is really good at helping me with my exercises,” Mason said, a grin lighting up his face. “I like doing it with Harry, he’s so much better than Daniel, he’s kind and doesn’t make me feel stupid.”  


Louis frowned at that, not realising Mason had been feeling that way about his other physio. “Well, I’m pleased you’re enjoying doing things with Harry, love. Maybe we can ask Harry to have a go at some of your other exercises with you next time he’s here? It’s what he’s trained for, remember? I can ask him, if you’d like?” Mason nodded next to him, pulling at the book in Louis’ hands, shuffling across so Louis could sit on the bed a bit more.  


Louis read the next chapter aloud, watching as Mason’s eyelids grew heavier, his son slumping into him more as the physical exhaustion of the day finally got the better of him. When Louis looked across, he was slumped back, mouth wide open, looking dead to the world. Louis chuckled, replacing the bookmark between the pages, and pulling out his phone, snapping a quick photo before sending it.  


**From Louis:  
** **Looks like you wore him out today, H. He told me he loves doing his therapy there with you, so thank you for making it fun for him. See you tomorrow. Louis.**

It wasn’t long before his phone buzzed in reply.  


**From Harry:  
** **Oh bless him. So glad he enjoyed it, I did too. Thanks for coming with us. Hope I didn’t wear you out too much either ;) H xx  
**

Louis just stared wide eyed at the screen, not sure how to respond, so he chose not to. He stood up, laying Mason down gently, the boy snuffling as he curled over onto his side, grabbing hold of the teddy he had in bed with him every night. Louis shelved the book, and left the room, pulling the door to behind him so he didn’t wake the boy up.  


He quickly sorted everything for the next day, making sure Mason had a clean shirt and that his bag was packed and by the front door when a sudden wave of tiredness hit him too. Louis glanced at watch, realising that while it was only 8 o’clock, he was tired enough to want to go to bed. He could read for a while, so padded off to his bedroom, ensuring the front door was locked before he stripped off down to his boxers, throwing his clothes into the hamper near his wardrobe.  


He slid between the cool sheets, loving how his whole body relaxed as he did so. He grabbed the book he’d been reading himself and perched his glasses on the end of his nose. He felt too vain to wear them when Harry was around, sure they made him look much older than he was, and lost himself in the story for a while, until his eyelids began to feel heavy too. When he realised he’d read the same paragraph 4 times without taking it in, he folded the corner of the page over, popping the book back on his bedside table.  


He picked up his phone, browsing some of the photos he’d taken of Mason lately. He couldn’t help but notice that Harry was now in a lot of them too, smiling and laughing along next to the boy, pulling a silly face in the ones where he’d noticed Louis photographing him. Louis was surprised at the fond feeling he felt towards the man, and how happy he clearly made his son. It didn’t hurt that Harry was gorgeous too. Louis felt a bit guilty for feeling this way about someone he paid to care for his son, but he was young, and he had eyes. And after today, perhaps Harry had noticed a thing or two about him as well.  


Louis’ mind drifted to earlier that afternoon, the sight of Harry in those swim shorts, the way his muscles worked in the water, the feeling of his leg pressed against Harry’s, the way they moved around each other in the water. Louis couldn’t ignore the feeling swirling in his stomach, arousal licking at him. He slid a tentative hand down, feeling surprised that he’d got somewhat hard from just the thought of Harry in swim shorts. He slid his boxers down, gripping his length with his small hand. He worked it up and down slowly, images of Harry flying through his head without him realising it, at the pool, making dinner, then images he created himself… writhing around under Louis, on his knees looking up at Louis from the floor… NO. Louis suddenly stopped, wondering where all this was coming from.  


But he was too far gone now to stop now. He reached into his bedside cabinet, pulling out the bottle of lube and drizzling a bit over his fingers. The drag before was dry, erring on the side of painful, so if he was going to do this, for the first time in a while, he realised, then he was going to do it properly. He took himself back in hand again, shutting his eyes and letting the image flow through his brain again, every single one of them containing Harry in various states of undress.  


Louis’ breathing fastened as the sensation became more prominent, his hand working quicker over himself now, just a blur in the corner of his eye. The only sound in the room was his panting, and the sound of his own hand on his dick. A particularly vivid image flooded his brain then, Harry on Louis’ lap, sat on the bench in the changing room at the pool, bouncing away, kissing Louis hungrily from where he sat. That was enough to push Louis over the edge. He tugged at himself a few more times, breathing in and whispering “Oh god, oh Harry!” as he released, spilling all over his hand and his stomach, waves of pleasure washing over him.  


Louis lay for a few moments, trying to slow his breathing, releasing his now soft dick from his hand, guilt beginning to invade his pores. He’d just got off to Harry. Harry, who had done nothing but look after and care for his son. Harry, who had complimented his body earlier. Harry, who was perhaps flirting with him in that text earlier on. He winced as he moved his hand, touching the pool of come on his stomach, and rolled over, grabbing a few tissues to mop himself up. After doing so, he opened the drawer and threw the lube back in, and tiptoed over to the bathroom to throw away the dirty tissues.  


Infatuation, this was what this was, Louis was sure of it. It had been too long since he’d dated, been intimate with another man, and Harry was just there, looking all gorgeous and sexy, it was no wonder Louis was attracted to him. But it couldn’t go any further, Louis knew that. He shook his head at the thought, suddenly reaching over to flick the light out, hoping sleep would come and eliminate any more thoughts of Harry Fucking Styles from his orgasm-addled brain.  


*****  


Harry stepped inside quietly, not wanting to disturb Niall, who had finished his week of night’s yesterday. He’d left his flatmate sleeping soundly in bed when he’d gone out for the hydro session earlier, but relaxed when he heard the TV blaring from the sitting room, and the familiar rustle of a crisp bag. Niall must definitely be awake. He toed off his boots, hung his coat up and threw his swim bag in the direction of the kitchen, hoping that he’d remember to put it in for a wash before he went to bed.  


He walked into the lounge, plopping down onto the one Niall was not currently occupying. He looked over, seeing Niall smirking over to him, and threw him a confused look.  


“What?” he asked, furrowing his brow, trying to turn his attention back to the TV. Oh. Golf. Great. He rolled his eyes, sliding his phone out of his pocket at it buzzed, smiling as he saw Louis’ message and the attached photo. “Aw, Ni, look at him.”  


He leant across, holding the phone out for Niall to see the photo of a sleeping Mason. Harry couldn’t deny how happy it made him that Louis sent him photos like that, special moments that would usually only be reserved for Louis’ eyes. He tapped out a reply, smirking before he hit send.  


“What did you say to lover boy then?” Niall smirked over, shoving another handful of Doritos into his mouth. Harry wrinkled his nose at that, wondering how Niall stayed so slim considering the crap he perpetually ate.  


“Oh sod off Niall, he’s my boss, not my ‘lover boy’”, he said, making air quotes around the ridiculous term. “I just told him I had fun, and that I’d see him for WORK tomorrow,” he said, emphasising the word work. He sat back again, sighing as he rested his head back against the back of the sofa. “It was fun, though, at hydro today. Lou came with us for the first time, and Mason enjoyed showing what he could do.” He couldn’t help smiling then at the memory of the afternoon.  


“You’re sure that’s all it is, then?” Niall questioned, muting the TV and swinging his body around so he was facing Harry, finally voicing the thoughts that had been on his mind for a few weeks now.  


“What do you mean by that?” Harry asked, looking a little defensive now. He hoped Niall wasn’t insinuating what he thought he was, because that was just out of order. Louis was his boss, an attractive one, god yes, but his boss nonetheless.  


“That you seem to be spending more time at Louis and Mason’s place than you do here at the moment,” Niall started, Harry going to interrupt quickly. Niall, however, just held up a hand, stopping Harry in his tracks. “You just seem happy when you get in from spending time with them H. That’s not a bad thing, I’m not getting at you, I promise. You’re happy around them, I get it, Mason looks like a great little lad, but I think you’re a bit taken with Louis too. Be honest with me H, come on.”  


Harry folded his arms, feeling a little cross that Niall was accusing him of crushing on his boss. “No, Niall, I’m not. Mason is an amazing kid, we have a lot of fun together, and he makes me enjoy going to work which is a good thing. And yes, I enjoy spending time with Louis too, he’s fun to be around, and he’s a great dad. But that’s it, he’s my friend, and my boss.” Harry tried to ignore the squirmy feeling he got in his tummy as he spoke about Louis, about only being his friend. There was a part of him that wanted to admit Niall was right, that he liked Louis, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t go there and risk his job and what he had with Mason.  


“Fine, deny it then,” Niall sighed, turning back to television. “You’ll see though, Uncle Niall is always right.” And with that, he shoved another Dorito into his mouth, Harry rolling his eyes and shuffling down until he laid on the sofa and fell into a quick sleep.  


*****  


Harry had just sorted Mason out with an after school snack, and was washing up a few bits and pieces Louis had left in the sink from breakfast when he heard the front door click and swing open. He frowned, not expecting Louis back for a good few hours yet, having been called in for yet another meeting when he’d hoped to be able to work from home today.  


“Lou?” Harry called out, quickly drying his hands before walking over to the doorway, ruffling Mason’s hair as he walked by. He stopped still at the figure stood in the hallway, knowing who it was from the numerous photos of him he’d seen around the house, but suddenly feeling incredibly nervous about meeting someone so important to Louis. The figure made his way down the hallway to the kitchen, a confused smile on his lips.  


“Oh, you must be Harry,” it said, Mason’s head swinging around in recognition.  


“Uncle Li!” the boy called from the table, grinning frantically at Liam from where he sat, still stuffing down his crumpet. Liam held out his hand to Harry, Harry taking it with a smile.  


“Hi, I’m Liam, nice to meet you at last, I’ve heard a LOT about you,” he smiled, watching as Harry pulled away to pour Mason some more juice from the fridge. Liam slid into the chair next to Mason, draping an arm around the boy’s shoulder. “Is Louis not here then? Thought he said yesterday he was working from home today.”  


“No, work called him in for a meeting unfortunately,” Harry started, blushing when he realised what he’d just said. “So it’s just me and the kiddo til later, and you now, of course.” He set the cup down, now picking up the empty plate from in front of Mason and washing that up too. He brought a warm cloth over to wipe Mason’s face and hands.  


“H, can I go and do some colouring in my room please?” Mason asked. “Want to come with me, Uncle Li?”  


"In a sec bud, just wanted to chat to Harry for a bit,” Harry gulped, wondering what Liam could possibly have to talk to him about, this being their first meeting and all. Mason nodded, lifting the brakes from his chair and wheeling himself down the corridor.  


“Thanks for the snack Harry!” he called, turning into his room. Minutes later, the sound of Mason’s music filled the air and Liam groaned jokingly, following Harry into the lounge. He couldn’t help but smile at how at ease Harry seemed in his best friend’s home, wandering around and treating the place like it was his own, and after only a few weeks too.  


“So, you wanted to talk?” Harry asked, folding one leg over the other, resting his left ankle on his right knee, fiddling with one of the silver rings on his long fingers.  


“Nothing bad, mate, don’t worry,” Liam replied, sensing Harry’s unease. “I just wanted to thank you, really.” He saw Harry frown at that.  


“Thank me for what?” he replied, staring into Liam’s brown eyes. His hair was shorter than it was in the other pictures of him littered around the house, but he had the same kind eyes and smile, and Harry realised he had nothing to be scared of.  


“For everything, I guess. Mason doesn’t stop talking about you, after his first hydro, he FaceTimed me for nearly an hour just talking about what a great time he’d had and how much he loved doing his exercises with you.” That made Harry smile, pleased that Mason had been talking to Liam about what they’d been up to. “And for supporting Lou, too. He’s been my best mate for a long time, and he doesn’t let people in easily Harry. So, for me, this is a massive deal that he’s let you in, and he’s trusted you with his son so easily.” Harry nodded at the serious turn the conversation had taken.  


“I don’t know how much Louis has told you about his past, but it’s fair to say he’s been hurt, so he’s built this huge wall up around himself and Mason to protect them. But somehow you’ve got past that already. They both really like you, and it makes me feel better to know they’re both doing well, and being looked after.”  


“Thanks mate, that means a lot. For what it’s worth, they make me just as happy. I love spending time with Mase, he’s an amazing kid, so strong and brave. He really is, so much like Lou, actually. And Lou’s told me a bit about his past, enough to understand him a bit. He’s a great guy though, a wonderful dad. Mase is lucky to have him.” Liam grinned, slapping Harry on the thigh at his words.  


“Well, I agree. Just, don’t let him down, Harry, yeah? Don’t hurt them, please. They don’t deserve to be hurt. They’re the best, and I’d do anything for them, you know?” Harry nodded again.  


"I won’t hurt them, Liam, I promise. I’d do anything for them too, I really would. They deserve the world.” Liam nodded back, standing up.  


“Right, well, since Lou isn’t here, I’ll make a move and come back another time, leave you and Mason to it. I’ll just go see the kiddo for a few minutes, then I’ll make a move.” Harry watched as Liam left the room, hearing his heavy footsteps move down the hallway. Liam spent a while in there, Harry preparing a dinner for himself, Mason and Louis while he left them to it, humming away to a song that was playing from his iPhone. He’d just chopped up some peppers, Louis’ apparent new favourite vegetable when Liam stuck his head in.  


“I’m off now Harry, but great to meet you,” Liam said again, smiling at him. “Oh, and I love the photo of you three on Mason’s bedside.” Harry frowned, not knowing what Liam meant. “The one after Hydro the other day? Mason said he asked Louis to print it because he liked it so much. Anyway, have fun and see ya later!” He spotted the veggies on the board and chuckled.  


“Good luck getting Louis to eat any of that!” he said walking off, stopping at Harry’s reply.  


“He asked me to make this tonight, says it’s his new favourite.” Liam shook his head as he stepped through the front door, shocked by the changes Louis was making in his life to make Harry smile. Perhaps this Harry could be good for Louis and Mason after all.  


*****  


It was Thursday now, and Harry had collected Mason from school, bringing him back home to find Louis curled up on the sofa, laptop balanced on his knees, frowning at the paperwork surrounding him.  


“Oh God, sorry, here, let me clear a space,” he said, hurrying to shove the papers into a messy pile. He looked stressed out, and Harry wished that there was something he could do to help out.  


“Don’t worry Lou, I’m gonna sort Mase out first before we come in here anyway, you get on with whatever it is you need to do. Can I get you a cuppa?” Louis nodded, smiling gratefully to Harry, who carried on walking through to the kitchen, watching Mason sat at the table happily munching on a banana. He prepared the tea, chatting to Mason about his day while they waited for the kettle to boil, although Harry could sense that there was something Mason wasn’t saying, the boy wriggling about in his chair, holding the words back.  


“Erm, Harry,” he said, voice quiet and laced with nerves. “I was wondering something.” Harry carried on dunking the tea bags in the hot water, wondering if it would be easier for Mason to ask without being watched. “You know it’s Easter on Sunday and Daddy and me are going to Grandma’s up north?” Harry nodded, hating how much he already knew he was going to miss Louis and Mason. “Well, I want to get Daddy an Easter egg cos he always gets one from everyone else but never me.  


“I can pick you one up tomorrow if you want Mase, bring it round after school and hide it in your room so Dad doesn’t see?” Harry looked over, surprised to see Mason shaking his head.  


“No, Harry, I wanna choose it! Can you take me to the shop please?” Harry swallowed heavily. This wasn’t something he’d been asked to do with Mason before, Louis only agreeing to Harry transporting him home from school and to the hydro pool, where they always met Louis. Harry hadn’t been alone outside of the house with Mason in public like that before, and he wasn’t sure Louis would be entirely happy with it.  


“Erm, well, I guess I can ask your dad? But you need to understand he might not be happy with that Mase, okay?” The boy nodded, now drinking his milk, watching as Harry lifted up the mugs and walked through to the sitting room. He sat nervously next to Louis, sitting the mug down in front of him. “Lou?”  


Louis looked across, panicking at the expression on Harry’s face. “Oh God, what’s wrong?” He shoved his laptop onto the floor, facing Harry in a hurry.  


“Nothing Lou, calm down,” Harry chuckled lightly. “It’s just. Well. Mason asked me if I could take him shopping for something. And I was wondering if you’d be okay with that.”  


Louis pondered it over for a minute. “What can he go shopping with you for that he can’t ask me for?”  


“I can’t say. But he really wants to go now, and we have time to go before I have to make dinner. We won’t go far, just to the big Tesco in town.” Harry could see Louis was struggling with the decision, biting his lip as he thought it over. “Lou. Do you trust me?”  


Louis quickly nodded. “More than you know, Harry.” Harry blushed at that, watching as Louis laid a light hand on Harry’s thigh, a comforting gesture that somehow sent sparks down Harry’s spine. He cleared his throat quickly.  


“Then let me do this for him. Please. I’ll be with him the whole time, he just wants to get you something, and he’s pretty determined, bit like someone else I know,” Harry said, winking at Louis. Louis sighed, nodding at Harry.  


“Okay, but not for long. Let me get you some cash-” Harry shook his head then.  


“Nope, I’ve got it Lou, we’ll be off then or I won’t have time to sort dinner. Thanks though, for trusting me I mean.” He grinned, nearly skipping out of the room, going to tell Mason they were heading back out. Louis sat back against the sofa.  


“I trust you,” Louis uttered under his breath. “So much it fucking petrifies me Harry.” He stood up, moving to the doorway to watch Harry carefully transfer Mason in the power chair in the hallway, the excitement written all over the boy’s face as Harry opened the door for him, grabbing his wallet and keys from the side, where they seemed to permanently live these days. “See you boys soon, then.”  


“Love you dad, thank you! Bye!” Mason’s chair whirred into action, and Louis closed the door, watching Harry’s careful, caring actions from the window. He pulled away, and Louis stepped back from the window, thinking that this was all more comfortable than he ever thought could be possible.  


*****  


Harry watched as Mason sped up the Easter Egg aisle in the shop, eyes raking eagerly over the huge selection stacked high. Harry sped up, trying to catch up to the boy, not wanting him to get too far away - he’d promised Louis he’d take care of him, and he wasn’t going to break that important trust he’d worked hard to earn.  


“That one Harry, that’s the one I want please!” Mason shrieked, pointing at one high on a shelf. Harry grinned, reaching up for it and passing it to Mason, who laid it in his lap. “Perfect, Daddy loves these chocolates. He thinks I don’t know he hides them in the kitchen drawer but I do!” Harry laughed at the indignant grin on Mason’s face, fully believing Louis would go so far as to hide his treats, out of sight, out of mind.  


Harry picked up a smaller egg then, adding it to the one already on Mason’s lap. “That ones from me for your dad, gotta get him something for Easter, don’t I?” He smiled, watching as the boy span around, heading for the checkout. Mason laid the items on the conveyor belt, Harry adding the one he’d been hiding behind his back as Mason wheeled himself out of the way by the window. Harry hurriedly packed them into a carrier bag, paying with some cash and hooking the handles of the bag around Mason’s chair handles.  


“All set then?” Harry said, leading off. He caught a few smiles that people were sending him, returning them, but also listening to Mason chatter away next to him. As they left, Harry spotted a bright bloom of flowers by the newsstand, and headed over, calling Mason to follow. He picked them up and went to pay, Mason tugging at Harry’s shirt as they waited in line.  


“Who are they for?” he asked, pointing at the flowers in Harry’s hand.  


“Erm, your dad and you I guess? Thought they’d brighten the place up,” he said, handing over his debit card to pay. They stepped back out into the car park, Harry making sure Mason was watching for traffic as he zoomed across the zebra crossing. “Home then, dinner won’t cook itself!” Mason cackled from the back of the van.  


"Or burn itself if Daddy has anything to do with it!”  


*****  


Harry scraped the plates off, rinsing them in the sink while he listened to the sound of Mason happily splashing around in the bath, Louis trying to tell him to tilt his head back so he could rinse the shampoo off, Mason clearly not complying. Harry loved evenings like this, when Louis was around and they could have fun together. There was something comforting about how familiar it all felt, their chats, the way they moved around each in the home, the way Louis was letting Harry take over more aspects of Mason’s care. He finished washing, leaving the dishes to drain and headed over to the bathroom, knocking until he heard Louis call “Come in, H!”  


Harry burst out laughing when he walked in, seeing Louis had a beard of bubbles, and his t shirt was soaked. “Oh dear Lou, got to say the beard ages you,” he laughed, watching Mason stretch his toes in the water, like Harry had taught him at hydro. “Hey, good stretching bud, keep going!” Louis cringed as he pulled the wet fabric away from his chest, it slapping back and clinging to his frame. He didn’t miss the look Harry threw him as he did so.  


“Yuck, thanks Mason, I feel gross. Haz, would you mind getting him out of there while I go and change? I’m starting to feel cold, and the little devil has been in there long enough!” Harry nodded, watching Louis leave. He picked up a slippery Mason, sitting him on the towel Louis had put on the toilet seat, wrapping him in another as he sat down. He helped the little boy dry off, helping him get his little boxers on over his skinny legs along with his pyjama trousers as Louis came back in.  


“Oh, thanks H,” he said, leaning over the bath to pull the plug. “I would’ve done that, sorry.” Harry shook his head.  


"I don’t mind Lou, you know that.” He rubbed Mason’s hair with a towel then, leaving it sticking up all over the place. “I’d best be off though, let you guys settle down for the night.”  


“We’re watching a movie, you can stay to watch if you want,” Louis shrugged, trying to look nonchalant but desperately praying Harry would agree inside. Harry beamed, turning to Mason.  


“That okay with you, love?” Mason nodded eagerly, grunting slightly as Louis lifted him up, carrying him to the chair sat outside the bathroom.  


“Yeah, that’s super cool Harry! We have popcorn too for movie night, Daddy does it in the microwave and it’s super noisy when they all go bang and pop!”  


Half hour later, they were all settled on the sofa, a huge bowl of popcorn between Harry and Louis. Mason was curled up on Harry’s lap. Louis was initially a bit put-out when Mason asked to sit with Harry rather than his dad, but when Mason got upset as Harry tried politely to get him to sit with Louis, he gave up, realising it didn’t actually matter when Mason sat, as long as he was happy.  


Harry, on the other hand, was loving every second of it, and was beginning to realise that perhaps he enjoyed being here with Mason and Louis more than he probably should, considering that ultimately this was just a job. He couldn’t deny the warm feelings he got when Louis spoke to him, looked at him as he cared for Mason. Their eyes had locked earlier as Harry had set down Louis’ dinner in front of him, and Harry had felt goosebumps pop up everywhere. It suddenly dawned on him that Niall might be right. Oh god. Did he like Louis? What was he gonna with that new piece of information? He swallowed his popcorn, turning his attention back to the film, loving the weight of Mason against his chest.  


The movie was playing in the background, and the room was silent, save for the munching of the popcorn. They all laughed loudly at a particularly funny moment, Louis catching Harry’s eye over the top of Mason’s head. They smiled at each other and reached for the popcorn, brushing fingers in the bowl. Louis retracted his hand quickly, feeling like he’d been burnt where Harry’s fingers had touched his. He tried to act like nothing had happened, reaching for more when Harry started eating.  


“Daddy, can you pass my drink please?” Mason asked quietly, Louis reaching to the table to grab his cup for him. Mason sipped at it, watching over the edge of his cup. A loud bang sounded out from the TV and Mason jumped, the juice flying out of the cup, landing all over Harry who sat there a bit shocked. Louis jumped up, hauling Mason off Harry and putting him down next to him.  


“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Harry,” Louis said, grabbing for some tissues to start mopping it up. Harry smiled, wiping at it ineffectively with the small tissues, realising it wasn’t actually helping in the slightest. He could see Mason’s bottom lip starting to wobble, so was quick to reassure the boy with a squeeze of his hand.  


“Hey Mase, don’t worry about it okay? Niall throws food all over himself all the time, this is nothing. I’m sure your dad’s got a t-shirt I can borrow?” He pressed a kiss to the top of Mason’s head as he stood up, sitting the cup back on the table, making sure Mason was okay. Louis walked back in, handing Harry over a black top.  


“Might be a bit small but better than a wet top,” Louis smiled. “I’ll clear up if you wanna get changed?” Harry nodded, leaving the room, top in hand. Louis mopped up what he could with a tea towel, deciding the rest would just have to air dry. He stepped out, seeing that Harry must be in his bedroom since the door was shut, and walked over to the bathroom, strolling in to wash his hands.  


“Oh god, sorry Harry, I didn’t know you were in here,” he said, blushing at a nearly naked Harry in front of him in the bathroom. He was stood in the centre of the room, jeans around his ankles, top lying in a heap on the floor. Louis didn’t know where to look. Harry’s tattoos, his thighs, the bulge hidden behind his boxers.. it was all there in front of Louis and he couldn’t deal with it.  


Harry hurriedly pulled Louis’ top on over his head, really not helping Louis’ situation at the sight of him in Louis’ clothes. “Don’t worry Lou, nothing you haven’t seen before. Just noticed a bit of juice got on my jeans, so I’ll just hang them over the radiator til I go home, if you’re okay with that?” Louis nodded, now drying his hands on the towel next to the sink. He grabbed Harry’s soaking t shirt, and took it from him.  


“I’ll wash that, you can get it back when you’re here next,” he said, hurrying out of the room, a blush on his cheeks. They settled back on the sofa, Mason now on Louis’ lap, Harry curled up on a blanket on the other sofa. Louis couldn’t help himself from glancing over every now and then while Harry watched the TV, aware his bare legs were hidden under that blanket. The credits rolled, and Louis looked down to find Mason sound asleep in his lap. He smiled, and looked up, seeing Harry had spotted it too.  


“Need a hand?” Harry asked as Louis got up, cradling his sleeping son in his arms. Louis shook his head so Harry stood up, leaning over to kiss Mason’s cheek before Louis left the room with him. Louis smiled at the gesture, telling Harry he’d be back in a moment, after he’d put Mason to bed.  


He returned to see Harry trying to pull on his still damp jeans, cringing as they fabric stuck on his legs, not wanting to move any further. “Oops?” Harry laughed, realizing this just wasn’t going to work.  


“It’s late, and clearly, you can’t go out driving in your boxers,” Louis began, not quite believing what he was about to offer. “You can crash here tonight, if you want to that is.” Louis nervously started straightening the sofa cushions, laying the remotes out next to each other, ready for the next day.  


“Well, if you’re okay with that, that’d be great Lou, thanks.” Harry smiled, shoving his jeans off once more. “Can you grab some blankets and stuff and I’ll make the sofa up?”  


“Don’t be daft Haz, you’re too big for that crappy sofa. Does my back in when I nap there, so it’ll probably paralyse you. My bed’s big enough for two, if you don’t mind sharing?” Harry gulped, knowing he couldn’t turn Louis’ offer down without it feeling awkward, but he couldn’t deny he felt nervous about sleeping next to Louis, hoping he could keep his body under control for just one night.  


“Um, yeah, that’s cool,” Harry said, following Louis into the bathroom, where they stood together, brushing their teeth. Something felt funny inside Louis as he watched Harry rinse, setting his toothbrush into the cup with Mason’s and his own, the three sat there together like they belonged or something. Like the third one completed it, somehow.  


Louis left first, quickly shucking off his jeans and throwing them into his hamper and sliding into the sheets, deciding to keep his top on to preserve a bit of modesty, and hopefully make Harry feel a bit more comfortable. He watched as Harry came in then, flicking off the big light before he stood at the side of the bed. He wriggled, playing with the hem of the top.  


“Erm, do you mind if I take this off? Don’t usually wear stuff for bed anyway, and this is a bit tight on me,” he said reluctantly. Louis looked up from this phone, nodding as if it didn’t bother him in the slightest, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart from within his rib cage. He saw Harry pull it over his head, his lean white body exposed again, now covered only with his tight black boxers. Harry pulled the duvet back, sliding in next to Louis.  


“Thanks for this Lou, I appreciate you letting me stay,” Harry said as Louis flicked off the light, trying to get into a comfortable position next to him. Eventually he stilled, and Harry heard his breaths start to even out. “Night Lou.”  


“No worries, sleep well. Night.” Louis rolled over then, deciding that facing away from Harry was the best way to try and get some sleep, and ignore the nearly naked man in his bed. He hadn’t had a man, nearly naked or otherwise, in his bed for nearly 4 years now, and he couldn’t deny that he liked Harry being there tonight. He laid awake for quite a while, unable to drift off, but it was obvious Harry hadn’t had the same issue.  


It was about 20 minutes later that the touch came. Harry’s arm suddenly flew over Louis’ side, hand coming to rest just around his belly button. He felt Harry’s chest press up against his back as he wriggled closer in his sleep, holding Louis tight. Louis hadn’t been held like this in too long. He was always a cuddler, and while Mason gave good cuddles, being wrapped in Harry’s strong arms felt different but so right, so good. Louis felt safe, cared for.  


He let himself relax, enjoy the feeling of Harry’s chest against his back, cradling him in sleep. While Louis loved Mason to death, he did get pangs of loneliness. He had noticed, however, that those pangs had seemed few and far between since Harry had come into their lives, even if it had only been a few weeks since he arrived. The man had seamlessly transitioned himself into every part of their lives, even Louis’ bed now, it seemed. Louis’ last thought, as he finally gave into sleep, was that he was glad that for once, he didn’t have to feel tired of sleeping alone. He slid his hand up, gently lacing his fingers with Harry’s against his tummy, a small smile settling on his face, one that he hoped would remain all night long.


	7. Night Changes

_“We're only getting older baby_  
_And I've been thinking about it lately_  
_Does it ever drive you crazy_  
_Just how fast the night changes?”_

  
A faint buzzing continued to sound in the distance somewhere, and Louis buried his head into the pillow, trying his best to ignore it, avoid waking up from what might be the best sleep he’s had in awhile. It was incessant, not stopping so Louis realised he was going to have to find out what it was and make it stop - and now. He rolled over, coming to a halt as he crashed into a warm body next to him. Harry. He tried to sit up without waking up, the events of the night before now flooding back.

He spotted his phone glowing and vibrating away on his bedside table so he reached out, grabbing it with sweaty fingers and pulling it over to his face, wincing at the brightness of the screen.

“Hello?” he muttered gruffly into the phone, clearing his throat as he heard the hideous sound of his morning voice. It must have disturbed Harry, as he rolled over, an arm draping across Louis’ thighs as he came to, quickly removing it when he realised where he was.

“Sorry!” Harry mouthed, pulling away and rubbing blearily at his eyes, red cheeked but so snuggly looking Louis just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and hug him all morning long. Wait. What?

“Um, yes, well, I guess that’s fine, is there no one else?” Louis frowned into the phone, reluctantly nodding his head and sighing. “Fine, but I’m not happy about this, I really wanted today off. Yes, fine. See you later.” He jabbed at the phone to end the call and threw the device onto his table, the loud clunk reverberating around in the morning silence. He turned to Harry then.

“Morning Lou,” Harry grinned up at him from the pillow. Louis couldn’t help but think how gorgeous Harry looked in the morning, hair splayed out around his head like a halo, face creased from the sheets. He sat up next to Louis, the sheet slipping down to around his waist, revealing his toned stomach in the soft morning light. “Everything okay?”

Louis rested his head back against the headboard, sighing aloud. “No, not really Haz. Bloody work want me to go in today, even though it’s meant to be my day off. And they need me before 9, meaning I’ve gotta leave soon if I’m going to make it through the rush hour traffic.”

“That sucks, Lou, I’m sorry. But don’t worry about Mase, I’ll sort him and get him to school,” Harry said, watching as Louis swung his legs around and stood up, stretching. Harry couldn’t take his eyes the gap between the bottom of Louis’ t shirt and the waistband of his boxers, the little pooch of tummy poking out, his happy trail leading low into his underwear. Harry gulped and moved his eyes away, not wanting to get caught.

“Thanks Haz,” Louis said with a smile, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a fresh shirt and slacks. He grabbed some clean underwear and almost made to pull his boxers down, stopping when he realised Harry was still in the room. “Oops,” he laughed. “I’ll get changed in the bathroom, let you get up and stuff.” He strolled off, Harry unable to help himself watching the wiggle of Louis’ butt as he crossed the room.

A few minutes later, Harry had finally dragged himself out of Louis’ wonderfully comfortable bed and stumbled out of the bedroom, pulling his hair back into a messy bun with a hair elastic. Louis was now walking out of Mason’s room, and the little boy followed, stopping in his tracks when he saw Harry in the hallway, in his t shirt and boxers. He smiled happily at the boy, loving the smile on his face.

“Harry! What are you doing here? Where are your trousers?” A blush covered Harry’s cheeks as he pondered how to answer, instead biting his lip and letting Louis take over.

“Harry stayed the night Mason, it was late when the movie finished, and it made sense for him not to drive in the dark.” Harry nodded, watching as Louis went into the kitchen to make the three of them breakfast.

“You and Daddy had a sleepover?! How cool! Can I come in next time?” Mason asked eagerly, swinging his chair into the kitchen and into the space in front of a freshly buttered piece of toast, and glass of orange juice. Louis then set the same thing down in front of Harry, smiling over at him.

“We’ll see Mason. Now, I’ve had a call and I’ve got to go into work today,” he noted the sad expression on Mason’s face at the news, and his heart fell a little. “But Harry said he’s gonna take you to school, and pick you up, then stay with you till I get home, is that okay?”

Mason nodded eagerly, mouth still full of toast. He quickly gobbled the rest of it up, watching Louis prepare himself a few snacks for the day, throwing them into his messenger bag that Liam had helped Mason pick out for him for Christmas. Louis’ eyes flicked over to the clock, realising he was running out of time.

“Mason, come on, I need to get you dressed, and-” Harry cut him off then, resting a hand on his shoulder as he cleared their plates and glasses into the sink.

“Lou, I’ll get him dressed, you just worry about you.” Louis loved how easily Harry took on these tasks, not even asking now, just doing it. Mason wheeled himself out of the room, Harry following down the corridor as Louis stepped back into his own room, collecting some paperwork he’d been working through the other night, listening to the rumble of chatter between Harry and Mason that was filtering down the corridor. He went into the hall, stuffing the paper into his bag, and slipping on his shoes.

The pair hadn’t yet emerged from Mason’s room, so he walked quietly down the corridor, coming to a stop just out of the line of sight of Mason and Harry as he watched what the pair were doing.

“Right, let’s stretch out those legs before school buddy, yeah?” Harry encouraged Mason, pulling him carefully from his chair onto his sock clad feet as he slid his trousers up his scrawny legs. Harry took Mason’s arms, gently wrapping them around his waist, and pulled Mason’s feet onto his own, letting his own arms bear most of Mason’s weight. He started moving his own feet gently, the rise and fall of his body moving along with Mason’s, the little boy’s head tilted back in laughter.

Harry was humming a soft tune, moving slowly, turning them around in the room, making sure Mason’s legs were working enough to stretch the muscles without straining too much, and Mason seemed more than happy to let him do so. Louis watched on, tears in his eyes at how close Harry and his son seemed, twirling around in a world of their own, Harry looking down at Mason with what Louis could only describe as love in his eyes. Mason continued laughing, listening to Harry’s instructions about his feet and arms, until he eventually tired, Harry spotting it before he could voice it.

“Super job love, your legs will be good and strong now,” he said with a grin, lowering Mason back into his chair. He helped the boy fasten his tie around his neck, helping him get his little maroon jumper over his head too. He high-fived Mason as they completed the dressing routine, and followed him out of the room, stumbling into Louis who was still hiding around the corner.

“Oh, hey Lou,” Harry said, as Louis grabbed his forearm to prevent him falling to the floor. “Thanks, but what are you doing there?” His dimpled popped as he smiled, and Louis just wanted to stick his tongue into it. He blinked.

“Erm, I wasn’t snooping but I was watching you and Mason,” he began. “He listens to you, he does everything you say. Normally, with his physio, he fights every damn thing, it’s so frustrating. But not with you. Never with you. That was lovely Harry, thank you.” He quickly hurried away down the corridor, kissing and hugging Mason as he pulled on his blazer. “Sorry to hurry out, but I really have to go. Have a great day, and I’ll see you both later.” He blew a kiss down the corridor, laughing as Harry pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket, Mason sat in his chair and waving as he waited for Harry to help him put on his shoes.

Louis slid into the car, taking a deep breath. Harry Styles was getting under his skin more than he cared to admit, and he was damned if he knew what the hell he was going to do about it.

*****

Harry slung Mason’s rucksack across the back of his chair, making sure the boy had everything from the van before they started the walk across the playground to get Mason into school. This felt different for Harry. He’d done the pick-up many times, but this was the first time he’d done the drop off, and he couldn’t help but notice all the parents, well, the mums really, staring at him as he walked alongside a very chatty Mason.

They arrived at the Kingfishers classroom door, and Mason’s assistant came down the ramp to meet them, something she did with Louis every day to check in. She beamed as she saw Harry stood there.

“Oh, Harry! Makes a change to see you in the morning instead of Louis,” she said, taking Mason’s coat from his arms, and watching as the small boy smiled over to Harry.

“Daddy and Harry had a sleepover last night in Daddy’s bed! And Daddy had to go to work so Harry gets to bring me to school AND pick me up! Best day ever!” the little boy said, still grinning. Harry felt like his face was burning with embarrassment at Mason’s announcement, and he felt like every parent had heard.

“Erm, we had a movie night and it was late so I stayed over, that’s all it was,” he muttered out, the assistant laughing and raising her eyebrows at the man and how uncomfortable he looked. “I’d better go Mase, have a fun day and I’ll be here later to pick you up, yeah?”

He bent over as Mason held up his arms for a hug, leaving him with a kiss on the top of his head, watching as Mason zoomed himself up the ramp and into class. He groaned again then, tilting his head up to the sky and wondering exactly what Mason would be telling all his classmates today. He quickly slid his phone out of his pocket, wanting to let Louis know about how his son had dumped them both in it.

 **From Harry:**  
**Hey, your son decided to tell his teacher you and I had a sleepover in your bed last night. In the playground. In front of everyone. I wanted to die. Have a great day, H. xx**

The phone buzzed back quickly.

 **From Louis:**  
**Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’ll have a word with him later. Hope you didn’t go too red! It’ll certainly send the rumour mill into overdrive. Thanks again for today. Louis x**

Harry did a double take as he noticed that Louis had finally reciprocated his kiss at the end of a message, making him smile slightly. He put his phone back into his pocket, jumping into the van and speeding off home, needing to change out of Louis’ clothes and finally into his own.

*****

  
“Mmm, for a salad, this isn’t half bad,” Niall said through a mouthful of lettuce leaves and peppers. He swallowed, picking up the jar of homemade dressing and drizzling yet more of it over the lunch Harry had prepared for them both. Niall had ribbed him when he’d stepped through the front door earlier wearing Louis’ clothes.

“Stayed the night did ya, you dirty stop out,” he teased, watching as Harry flushed red, realising he’d hit the nail on the head. “Oh my god, you did! Did you sleep with him? Was it good?!”

“Fuck off Niall,” Harry muttered. “Nothing happened. We had movie night, Mase spilled his juice on me so I was all wet, Lou lent me some clothes. Then it was late and he said I could stay rather than drive. So I did.” He pulled the top off, trying to ignore the smell that was all Louis as he did so, heading for their small, poky bathroom.  
  
They’d bantered back for a bit, Niall teasing Harry until he looked really annoyed about it, so he laid off, offering to kick the man’s butt at Fifa for a while, the pair enjoying finally having some time together. Niall’s shifts at the hospital and Harry’s hours with Mason meant that they hadn’t had a lot of time together lately, and Harry was quick to admit he missed his best friend. He offered to make them lunch, walking down to the Tesco Express on the corner to grab some fresh ingredients, making them a lovely chicken caesar salad. Niall happily garnished his with half a bag of Doritos.

“So that kid that came in the other day, are they okay?” Harry asked, spudding some chicken on his fork, and eating it quickly. It was delicious, even if he did say so himself.  
  
“Yeah, thank God,” Niall said with a nod. “It was touch and go for a while, but she woke up fine, and it seems there’s no side effects which is a miracle really.” Harry knew how affected Niall got with his job, hating the part where children got really sick and seeing them so poorly, but he loved helping them and their families, and he was so good at it.

“Pleased to hear it,” Harry said, smiling at his friend across the table. They sat silently eating for a while, watching the news on the telly out of the corners of their eyes, none of the headlines particularly catching their attention. Harry’s phone suddenly burst to life from the other side of the room where he’d left it earlier, and he stood up, ambling over to it slowly. He frowned as he saw the caller ID on the display - Mason’s school. He hurried to answer.

“Hello, Harry Styles speaking,” he said into the phone, wondering why they were calling him and not Louis. His face paled, and Niall stood up in concern, crossing the room to support his friend. “Oh my god, yes of course, I’ll be there as soon as I can, about 10 minutes. Is Mason okay?” He nodded then as Niall could hear a tinny voice at the other end saying more things to Harry. “Okay, thanks for calling me, I’m on my way. Bye.”

Harry shoved the phone into his pocket and ran out into the hall, shoving his feet into his boots and looking around wildly for a jacket. Niall came through, Harry’s hoody in his arms, passing it over to a now frantic Harry.

“Mate, calm down a sec, what’s happened?” he asked, seeing Harry fumble with the zip in his haste to get it on. Niall handed over the car keys.

“It’s Mase, something’s happened at school and he’s been hurt. Some kid hurt him Niall, fuck. And apparently Mase asked them to call me cos he knew Lou was at work. I gotta go, I’m sorry about lunch.”

Niall waved him off, watching with concerned eyes as Harry darted down their staircase, running into the street and jumped into his car, car revving heavily down the street. He knew Harry had it bad for Louis, knew there was certainly an attraction between them both, but now he was beginning to wonder if what Harry felt for Mason was more than just a job, more than a client. He sighed, closing the door, hoping Mason would be okay, and that Harry could hold it together long enough to support both him and Louis through this.

*****

Harry sprinted up the main path, being buzzed into the building after introducing himself at the intercom. He threw the door open, and was greeted by Mason’s teacher, a serious look on her face.

“Where is he, is he okay?” he said breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to see Mason was okay in that moment. She walked over, laying a hand on Harry’s arm.

“He’s fine, I’ll take you to see him first, but then I’d like a quiet word if that’s okay?” Harry nodded, raking a hand back through his hair and following the lady down the corridor. He walked into a small room, spotting Mason on a beanbag on the floor, a lady sat next to him on the floor chatting to him. His eyes lit up as he spotted Harry, but all Harry saw was Mason’s red eyes and nose, and trembling hands. He ran over, falling to his knees and wrapping the boy in a tight cuddle.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, are you alright?” Harry muttered as the boy held on for dear life, sobbing now into Harry’s shoulder. Harry shifted onto the floor, and pulled Mason into his lap, letting the boy cry into his chest, clutching Harry’s t-shirt in his little hands. The other adults left the room for a while, letting Mason calm down with Harry.

“You wanna tell me what happened love?” he asked, Mason vehemently shaking his head at that. “Okay, that’s fine. But you know your teacher is going to tell me anyway, yeah? And I have to call Daddy as well and let him know.” He watched as Mason winced as his leg twitched, so Harry shuffled slightly to get Mason’s legs into a more supported position. They hugged again for a while until the teacher walked back into the room. Harry helped Mason back into the beanbag, kissing his head and reassuring him he’d be back in a moment as he stepped out into the corridor with the teacher again.

Harry folded his arms and leant against the wall. “Sorry, I know you wanted to talk first but I couldn't leave him like that. Can you tell what happened?”

The teacher sighed, an apologetic look on her face. “There was incident in the dinner hall,” she began. “Mason was lining up with the others as he always does, with his friends. He took his food, and one of the older children became upset at him as he’d chosen the last slice of pizza. One of the adults saw and intervened, asking the child to apologise to Mason for his behaviour. He refused, and he upset Mason saying he wouldn’t be nice to him just because he was broken. Mason was understandably upset, and got quite worked up, to the point where he started to have cramps as he was so distressed. We told Mason we would call his father to collect him but he begged us to call you instead. As you’re listed as the other emergency contact, that was fine, but we wondered why Mason was keen for us not to call Mr Tomlinson.”

“Louis is at work today, he’s been called in and Mason knew that,” Harry said, upset at what he’d heard Mason had had to deal with. “But thank you for calling me. I think I’d like to take Mason home now, please. I trust that the child has been dealt with for what he said?”

“Of course,” the teacher said, nodding at Harry. “We don’t tolerate that kind of behaviour, and we will be speaking to his parents too. I truly am sorry this happened to Mason, he’s a wonderful boy and such a credit to his father. Please let us know if there’s anything else we can do.” Harry nodded, stepping back into the room.

“Wanna come home with me, Mase?” he said, smiling at the boy on the floor. Mason nodded, and Harry stepped over, picking him up and popping him on his hip, carrying him into his chair. Harry thanked the staff before opening the door to let Mason leave, and they quietly walked to the van, side by side. Harry had just got him strapped in and was ready to slide the door shut when Mason grabbed his wrist.

“Harry, I’m sorry for ruining your day and making you come here but Daddy was busy and I didn’t have anyone else to call.” A tear slid down his cheek then, and Harry quickly pulled him into a hug, brushing the tear away with the pad of his finger.

“Don’t you dare apologise Mase,” he said, stroking the boy’s face now. “None of this is your fault, I’ve told you before I’m always gonna be there for you, I’m glad you had me to call.” Mason gave him a wobbly smile then, and Harry stepped back out, keen to get them both home.

The drive home was pretty silent, Mason not wanting to make conversation, and Harry respecting that. Instead of wrestling with the chair, Harry carried him inside, settling him down on the sofa before making them both a drink and sitting next to him. Mason shuffled up close, virtually on Harry’s lap. Harry draped an arm around Mason’s shoulders, letting the boy seek comfort in him. They watched TV for a while until Mason began to fidget.

“Harry,” he said softly, gripping his hand tightly. Harry squeezed back.

“Yes love,” he replied, sitting patiently and waiting for Mason to speak.

“Do you think I’m broken? Is that why my other daddy left, because he thought I was too broken to fix?” Silent tears fell down his cheeks as he asked Harry the painful questions, and Harry felt like his own heart was shattering into a million pieces as he struggled to hold back his own tears.

“Mason, you are not broken, my love. Not at all. You’re so special, you’re unique and your dad loves you so damn much. And I think you’re pretty great too, alright? That’s why I’m here all the time! You have to ignore what other people say, because it’s not true. And I don’t know much about your other dad, but I’m sure he didn’t leave because he thought you were broken. He’s the one missing out on an amazing son. You’re one of the most special boys I have ever met, I promise you that. I feel lucky to have you in my life, and to be your friend. So please, don’t ever think that love, okay?” Mason nodded, wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his school jumper.

“Let’s go get you changed in something more comfy, yeah? How are those legs doing now?” They chatted as Harry carried him down the corridor, careful of his legs which were now feeling tender after the spasms that had attacked them earlier. He helped him into some joggers and a jumper, and they went back to the sofa, watching a movie until Mason dozed off.

Harry sighed after a while, realising he needed to let Louis know what had happened at school. He stood up, covering Mason in a blanket, leaving him to sleep for a while, exhausted by the emotional day so far. He stepped into Louis’ room, smiling slightly at the rumpled sheets, somewhat pleased he’d spent the night in them. He took his phone out and dialled the now familiar number. Louis answered quickly, obviously concerned by Harry’s call in the middle of the day.

“Harry, everything okay?” Louis answered in a hushed tone.

“Sorry Lou, can’t you talk?” Harry asked, sensing Louis was busy.

“I can always take your calls Harry, now, what’s up? Is it Mason?” Harry sighed, launching into a brief explanation of what had happened at school with his son earlier. Harry hated hearing Louis sigh and huff at the other end, but he knew Louis would be mad if he hadn’t told him.

“Harry, thank you so much for being there for him,” Louis began, but Harry quickly cut him off.

“Louis, don’t thank me. I’m glad I was here to help him. He’s okay now, honestly. We’ve had a chat and a hug, I’ll sort him out some dinner and put him to bed as well if you’re not home. Don’t worry okay, he’s fine and I promise I’ll look after him.”

“I don’t doubt it Harry, thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I’d better get back into the meeting, but I appreciate you letting me know. We’ll chat more later, okay?” Harry replied, ending the call and going to start the dinner, knowing Mason would want to nap for a little while longer. He prepared Mason’s favourite fish fingers and chips, even throwing together a little side salad, and dishing up as he heard Mason begin to stir.

They ate together, and Mason asked Harry to help him into the bath as he was still aching and he knew a bath was the best way to soothe his sore muscles. Harry happily agreed, sitting on the toilet seat and talking to the boy as he relaxed in the water, sending Louis a picture of Mason’s bubble beard to assure him that everything was okay, and that Mason was happy again. Harry lifted him out when he saw he was starting to get tired again, and dried him off, popping him into some fresh pyjamas before carrying him into his room.

“Harry,” the boy began, a shy smile creeping onto his lips. “You know how Liam has Alice?” Harry nodded, wondering where Mason was going with this. “Well, why hasn’t Daddy got someone for him too?”

Harry bit his lip, pondering over the best way to answer. “Well, Daddy has you, love, and he’s happy with just the two of you at the moment,” Harry said, tidying up a few toys from the floor.

“I know, but I think Daddy needs someone special, like Liam has Alice to hug and make him smile and look after him.” Mason looked quite serious now. “Harry, maybe you could be Daddy’s Alice! He smiles lots when he’s with you, and he said he likes spending time with you, maybe you can be Daddy’s special person!” Harry’s stomach flipped at Mason’s innocent words. The hopeful look on his face made Harry feel unable to say no to the boy, however uncomfortable this conversation was making him feel. Harry knew there was a part of him that wanted that too, to be the person who made Louis smile, who he could share his problems, who he could kiss late into the night. But that’s not what he was here for, not now anyway.

He chuckled lightly. “Well, uh, that’s kind of up to Daddy, bub,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his sweaty palm. “Now, let’s get you into bed.”

Mason asked Harry to read him some of his bedtime story, the boy pointing to where the Harry Potter book sat on his shelf. They chatted for a while about their favourite characters, Harry entertaining Mason with a few awful impressions and reading aloud from the book until he saw Mason’s eyelids start to droop, finally giving it to the sleep that had been threatening to overwhelm for some time now. He put the book away, coming over to tuck Mason in.

He flicked the main light off, leaving the room dimly lit by Mason’s lamp. He bent over, hugging the boy and pushed his hair off his forehead, wondering if he needed a haircut soon like Harry himself knew he needed. Mason clung on tightly, kissing Harry’s cheek as he pulled away.

“Thank you again for today, Harry,” he uttered, voice addled with sleep.

“No problem bud, we had a fun time, didn’t we?” Mason nodded, smiling sleepily at Harry.

“Yeah, we did. Night night, I love you Harry.” The boy sniffed and wriggled further under the duvet. Harry was frozen, stunned by Mason’s words. There was a part of him that so desperately wanted to return the sentiment, to tell him he loved him too, but he wasn’t sure Louis would welcome that. But he couldn’t deny how much he loved hearing that from Mason, and how warm it made him feel. It felt like the perfect end to the day, and Harry just had to lean over and kiss his cheek once more. He closed the door quietly behind him, moving into the living room and flicking on the telly, waiting for Louis to come home.

A while later, something shook him awake. A hand on his shoulder, then on his cheek, gently stroking him. “Haz, wakey wakey love,” Louis said, leaning over him as Harry blearily came to. “I’m so sorry I’m late, I just couldn’t get away,” he said, a sad and tired expression on his face.

“Don’t worry Lou,” Harry yawned out, stretching his muscles through the yawn. “You hungry? I can make you a sandwich or something if you want?”

“Nah, thanks love, I’m just gonna go see Mason for a minute, I’ll be back, okay?” He headed off, Harry following until he reached the kitchen, veering off to make Louis a cup of tea. Louis got changed before he came back into the sitting room, now in a band tshirt and a pair of shorts. He curled up on the sofa under a blanket, smiling up at Harry as he passed him his tea. They sat silently for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet, but Harry could sense the tension in Louis, deciding to wait for him to speak, to voice whatever was on his mind.

“God, what a shit day. I feel like I’m failing at work, and now I’m failing at being a father too,” he said, looking down at his lap, a miserable expression etched on his features. “I can’t even bloody be there for my son when he needs me, father of the fucking year, huh?”

It hurt Harry to hear Louis speak so negatively about himself, knowing he worked so hard to provide a good life for himself and his son, sacrificing his own personal life to raise Mason, to make sure he had everything he needed. Harry wanted to make sure Louis understood how amazing he really was.

“Louis, please don’t do that, don’t put yourself down,” he started, flicking the TV on mute so Louis had no choice but to listen to him. “You work so hard, making sure Mase has everything he needs, that he’s got all his equipment, gets to his therapy, and now you’ve made sure I’m here to help you as well. You couldn’t do all this if you didn’t work so hard, so please, don’t feel guilty. I was there, he wasn’t alone, okay? He missed you tonight, sure, but I swear we had fun, and he went to sleep fine.” Harry took Louis’ hands in his, sighing at how upset Louis still looked. Louis suddenly stood then, pacing around the living room, running a hand through his messy hair.

“I just feel like I’m fucking everything up Harry! I don’t have enough time to do everything, and it’s all falling apart. Work is shit, I can’t seem to make any decent decisions, and when I do, they’re the wrong ones. My son is being bullied, I can’t even be there when he’s upset because of my job. I’m just one big fucking failure, I-” He stopped then, slapping his hands to his face, breathing heavily.

Harry didn’t think through what he did next. He stepped closer to Louis, taking his wrists gently in each hand, pulling them away from his face. “Louis, stop it. Please. You’re amazing, I’m in awe of you, honestly, I just want you to realise how great you are, what an amazing job you’re doing.” They locked eyes, and Harry couldn’t stop himself. He stepped forward, putting his hands on Louis’ cheeks and pressed their lips together gently. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, loving the feeling of Louis’ thin but soft lips on his own, his stubble laden cheeks cradled in his palms.

Louis didn’t move, seemingly stunned at Harry’s actions. He let his eyes shut, enjoying the first hint of intimacy he’d had in too long, and began to move his lips slowly against Harry’s, his own falling between Harry’s plush, soft lips. He was just starting to lose himself in it when he suddenly realised what he was doing. He was kissing Harry. Harry. Harry who he paid to help with his son. Shit.

He pulled away quickly, shoving his hands into his pockets, eyes fixed firmly on the floor. “Right, well, er, thanks for today Harry, I’d better let you get home,” he said, still unable to look him in the eye.

Harry stood opposite, running his tongue across his lips, wondering if he’d made a huge mistake. That being said, Harry knew there was no way he could say he regretted a single second of that. A spark had shot up his spine as their lips had met, and Harry knew in that second that Niall had been right, that he liked Louis, more than he knew he should. But he’d quite possibly just fucked everything up because he couldn’t control his urges, and that thought broke his heart.

“I don’t have to go Lou, if you need me, I can-”

“No, no, it’s all good. Thanks again for today, see you tomorrow, yeah?” Louis settled back on the sofa then, still not looking at Harry. Harry sighed, picking up his phone from the table and walking towards the doorway.

“See you tomorrow, Lou,” he murmured, waiting for the man to turn around and wave him goodbye like he always did. He didn’t.

All Louis could hear was Harry shuffling about in the hallway, pulling on his own boots and jacket, readying himself to head out into the dark, leaving behind a layer of want, confusion, hurt and need. Louis moaned as he heard the front door shut, resisting the urge to jump and chase Harry down the street, to pull him into his arms and kiss him again, to let Harry know he had wanted that kiss as much as Harry had. Instead, he curled into a ball, replaying every second, every word Harry had spoken to him over and over in his mind.

They’d crossed a line tonight, he knew that. But was there any coming back from it? Or had Louis just ruined the single best thing that had come into his life since his son 7 years ago? Louis knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep that night, and settled down, mindlessly watching whatever was on the TV, unable to shake off the feeling of Harry Styles’ lips ghosting over his own.


	8. Don't Wanna Lose You Now

_'Cause it won't be me to walk away_  
_When you’re all that I know_  
_And I know_  
_That I don't want to lose you now”_

  
Louis sighed, glancing over at the alarm clock on his bedside table once more. 6:30am. Finally a bit more of an acceptable hour to be up and about, even though Mason wouldn’t be stirring for around half an hour yet. Louis had barely gotten any sleep last night, struggling to shut his mind down after the events that had taken place in the sitting room the night before, and just as he finally managed to get his sleep, his mind jolted him awake again, 7am this time. He hadn’t been able to get back to sleep, and had instead been laying on his back, eyes open, staring at the dark ceiling, wondering just what the fuck he was going to do about this huge, horrible mess.

He lifted himself up off the soft mattress, unable to shake the memory of waking with Harry next to him just the previous morning. He sighed, standing up and stretching his arms and legs before padding around and opening his door, walking through to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee to try and feel a little bit more human. Ha. Silence hung over the house, and Louis’s eyes were drawn to the little bits and bobs Harry had left lying around the place, infiltrating every part of their lives without anyone really noticing. There was his headband set down in the bathroom next to the sink, vegan dressing in the fridge, the overflowing fruit bowl which used to only house overripe bananas, and, most alarmingly for Louis, a bag in his own bedroom containing Harry’s underwear, some spare clothes and toiletries. Louis hadn’t been bothered by the presence of the item until last night when he’d gone to bed, stumbling over it in the dark, a few items falling out on his floor. He’d flushed, quickly scooping them up and shoving them back in, hoping Harry didn’t think he’d been rifling through his personal belongings. But suddenly, the presence of those things felt more intimate than it should.  
  
He listened out, hearing the creaking of Mason’s bed telling him that his son was up and about at last. He threw back the last of his coffee, putting the mug into the sink before walking over to Mason’s room. The little boy grinned as Louis walked in, stretching his arms out for their usual morning hug.

“Morning Daddy,” he said, voice still sleepy sounding, Louis’ favourite time of day with Mason. They sat on the edge of his bed chatting for a few minutes, Louis letting Mason wake up a bit, let him feel awake enough to move his limbs enough to help himself get dressed. Mason suddenly stopped talking and looked towards the doorway, as if he was looking for something. Or someone.

“Did Harry stay last night? Is he still in your bed?” he questioned innocently, a hopeful look on his face. Louis knew how much Mason had enjoyed having breakfast with Harry yesterday, and having him take him to school, and he didn’t know quite how to tell him that probably wouldn’t ever be happening again. He felt his face flush as he started to answer his son.

“Nope, sorry Mason, he went home when I got back. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you yesterday, that you had to be upset at school by yourself, but I am pleased you asked them to call Harry. Do you want to talk about it?” Mason shook his head then, wanting to forget that yesterday ever happened. His limbs still felt sore, the after effects of the spasms still lingering about, but annoyingly, it was something he was more than used to. He shifted, reaching out for the pile of uniform next to his bed, starting to pull off his pyjama top.

“I don’t Dad. I’m sorry but I just want to forget it. Harry was amazing though, he came straight to school and talked to my teacher, and then he brought me home and gave me really good cuddles. You should ask him for a cuddle sometime, he’s really good at them.” Mason nodded earnestly as he spoke, and Louis couldn’t resist a small smile creeping onto his cheeks at how happily Mason chatted about Harry, the fondness he clearly had for the man already, after only just a few weeks. Louis sighed.

“Well, I’m pleased that Harry was there for you if I couldn’t be,” Louis started. “But I promise I’m going to try to be around more, to be there if something like that ever happens again. I hate to think of you sad, and not having your Dad around to cuddle.” Louis pulled him in then, feeling a sudden urge to hold his son.

Mason wriggled free, kissing Louis’ cheek quickly. “Honestly Daddy, I was fine. Harry is the best. When we got home, I was feeling sad and said some silly things, but he told me that I was special, and the best boy he had ever met. He said he feels lucky to know me, and that made me feel really good inside.” He smiled shyly up at Louis then, watching as Louis helped him into his trousers.

Despite the fact Mason really did seem okay, and that Louis felt pleased he had talked to Harry about his feelings, he couldn’t deny it hurt that his son had chosen to go to someone about his so-called ‘silly things’, and that Harry had had to comfort him through it, not Louis himself. It only compounded the feeling that Louis felt like he was failing Mason, and his heart ached a bit more, wishing more than anything he could turn the clock back and not have gone to work yesterday after all.

“Well, he’s right, isn’t he? You are super special, and I’m lucky to have you, too. Maybe I should tell you more Mase, but I love you so much, you’re my favourite person in the whole wide world.” He hugged his son then, looking confused as he pulled away due to Mason’s shocked face. “What?”

“You called me Mase. That’s Harry’s name for me, you’ve never done that before. But I like it, I like you and Harry calling me Mase,” he smiled, sitting back as Louis transferred him into his chair, quickly wheeling out of the room into the kitchen and sorting his meds before waiting for Louis to prepare him some breakfast.

*****

The school drop off went smoothly. Mason’s teacher grabbed Louis at the door, having a quick word about what happened yesterday. She assured Louis that the boy’s parents had been informed, and that they were suitably mortified over what had been said. Louis also assured her that Mason was okay, keen to move on, and that he was home all day if he needed him. Mason kissed him, waving him goodbye before wheeling him into class, and Louis was grateful that there weren’t any tears or tantrums involved.

He drove home in silence, letting thoughts about last night wash over him again. He needed to talk about it, and there was only one person he knew would listen to him ramble on.

“Hey Li,” he said, iPhone shoved between his ear and shoulder as he unlocked the front door, kicking off his Vans as he entered, hanging up his jacket. It startled him as he saw Harry’s hoody hanging next to his own, like it belonged there somehow, and he quickly walked off, shoving the thought to the back of his mind again. “You free to chat for a bit?”

“Course Lou,” Liam said, the sound of a door closing behind came through the phone, and Liam sounded much clearer as he spoke. “Right, I’m outside now. Got about 15 minutes. What’s up?”

Louis suddenly realised he didn’t quite know how to word it, so instead just blurted it out. “I kissed Harry. Last night. Well, he kissed me. But I kissed him back. We kissed. Shit.”

Liam was silent for a minute, clearly thinking he must have misheard or something, because he could have sworn Louis just said that he’d kissed Harry. “You kissed Harry?”

“He kissed me. But yes, we kissed. Our lips touched. And now I don’t know what the fuck to do.” He flicked on the kettle, turning to the one constant he knew in times of stress - tea. He sighed, slumping down into the kitchen chair as the kettle bubbled quietly in the background.

“Wow, erm, well that was fast,” Liam began, clearing his throat. “But I don’t see the problem Lou. You kissed. So he clearly likes you, right? And you like him, I can tell. He’s all you seem to text me about these days, which is great, it really is. You deserve to find someone Lou-”

Louis cut him off with a scoff. “I do not like him Liam, at least not like that. I’m his boss, he’s my son’s carer. Sure, we flirt sometimes but that’s it, that’s as far as it can ever go. And now he’s kissed me. Jesus. What the fuck was he thinking? What the fuck was I thinking kissing him back?! Mason was upset he didn’t sleep over again, they’re getting too close…” he tailed off then, making his tea and heading to the sitting room with it.

“Wait, what Louis? What do you mean, slept over again? He’s slept over? When? Where? Why?” Liam gabbed quickly, clearly shocked at Louis’ revelation.

“Oh shit, well, it wasn’t planned. We had movie night, Mase spilled juice on Harry and by the time we’d sorted it, it was late so Haz stayed over, in my bed cos he’s too bloody big for the sofa. So that shouldn’t have happened, and now this. It’s all going to shit Liam. Fuck.” He sipped his tea, cursing under his breath as it burnt his tongue slightly.

“Louis, calm down. Nothing’s gone to shit. You just need to talk to Harry about this. He seems like the kind of guy who would understand and listen to you if you were honest about this.”

Louis shook his head before realising Liam couldn’t see his reaction. “Nope. No way. I think I just need to fire him Liam, if I’m honest.”

“Oh sod off Louis, don’t be so bloody stupid.” Louis childishly stuck his tongue out at the phone at Liam’s word, upset that his best friend, of all people, didn’t seem to be on his side about this. “Harry is amazing with Mason, and you’ve been lucky to find him. You’d be stupid to let him go over something as silly as a late night kiss. Get over it, mate. Just talk to Harry, yeah?”

“I can’t Li,” Louis whined, hating how much he sounded like Mason when he was being a needy pain in the ass. “It’s awful, I can’t talk about it. I don't think I should ever talk to him again. Ever.”

Liam tutted down the line, wishing he could reach through the phone and give Louis a slap about the head. “I’m hanging up now Louis. If you’re not willing to be an adult and deal with this like an adult, then there’s no point in asking my opinion. You might have made a mistake, maybe you didn’t. But you don’t know how Harry feels until you talk to him. Don’t punish him, or Mason, for it. Think about it please, that’s all I ask.”

No part of Louis wanted to admit Liam was right, but secretly he knew he was. “Fine,” he huffed out, slumping back in the chair. “But I’m gonna wait for him to bring it up. It’s his fault, he kissed me. So he can fix it.”

“If you say so Lou. Better get back to work. Is Harry coming over later?”

Louis gulped as he realised Harry was due to pick up Mason from school later that day, and that they’d be seeing other soon after since Louis was home. “Yeah, he’s getting Mason from school, shit.”

“Do the right thing Louis, don’t be a knob. Call me later if you need to, yeah?”

“Will do, thanks Li. And I’m never a knob. Catch you later.” Louis hung up the phone, letting it fall onto the table with a loud clunk. He decided that to avoid thinking about his later confrontation with Harry, he’d get some work done, clean the house a bit and change Mason’s bed. Basically, he was going to do everything except think about how good it felt to kiss Harry, and at the same time, how wrong it felt. How perfectly his lips fitted against his own. How soft Harry’s lips were. No. That was a dangerous line of thought.

Cleaning. Yes, cleaning was a much better idea right now..

*****

Louis was sat in the living room, typing away at his computer, arguing with yet another colleague in a particularly aggressive online chat when he heard the lock of the front door open, hearing Mason’s chair whirr as he powered up the ramp and into his home. He was chatting away eagerly to Harry, the man’s deep laugh rumbling through the empty hallway. Louis sat still, trying to end his chat, pushing the laptop to one side. He had more important things to worry about right now. His stomach was churning, his palms felt clammy, and that was just at the anticipation of seeing Harry. What was Liam thinking? Talk to Harry? That was the worst advice ever, and Louis wished he’d gone to work, that he could have avoided Harry forever. Of course, that wasn’t meant to be.

Mason flew into the sitting room, now in his smaller manual chair, and greeted Louis with a huge smile. “Hey Daddy, you’re home!” he nearly shouted at, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck. Louis had just nestled into the hug when a movement at the door stopped him. Harry stood there, eyes wide, looking at Louis, and thankfully looking as awkward as Louis felt. Louis pulled back from Mason, watching as the boy wheeled himself out of the room again, undoubtedly going to find yet more food.

“Erm, hi Lou,” Harry said, still stood at the doorway, nervously fiddling with the hem of his top. “Had a good day?” Louis just nodded in reply, about to turn back to his laptop when he had an idea.

“Harry, can I have a word with you in private, once you’ve sorted Mason out, please?” He tried to keep his expression serious, but felt like he was failing, as all he wanted to do was hug Harry, and try to move past what had happened last night. Harry just bit his lip, nodding before heading off to the kitchen to help Mason with his snack, a new routine for the pair. Louis sat back down, running his fingers through his hair and sighing, wondering how he was going to tackle the conversation now he’d made it inevitable. He finished up his work, listening to the sounds of Mason’s giggles in the kitchen, loving how happy his son sounded after the awful events of yesterday.

He stood up, tucking the laptop back under the sofa where Mason couldn’t accidentally roll over it, and walked into the kitchen, smiling at Mason who was stuffing down a bowl of chopped fruit. “Had a good day, then love?” he asked, smiling at Mason’s nod.

“Yeah, I did Daddy, got a sticker on my maths work too cos I found it hard but I didn’t give up!” Louis high-fived him, watching as Harry squeezed Mason’s shoulder, the little boy turning around to grin at Harry’s reaction. Louis kept trying to ignore the swirling feeling he got in his stomach at every interaction between the pair.

“Got any homework then?” he asked again. Mason frowned, thinking and then nodded.

“I’ve got to finish off my art work, I didn’t get time to colour it in so my teacher asked if I could do it at home.” Harry walked out then to fetch Mason’s bag, putting it in his room for him so he could go complete the work when he’d eaten.

Louis wiped Mason’s fingers, kissing him on the top of the head. “Right, better go get on with that then love.” Mason nodded, wheeling himself through to his room. Louis locked eyes with Harry, butterflies suddenly flickering nervously around in his tummy.

“Come to my room, I don’t want Mase to overhear us,” he said, leading the way. Harry’s heavy footsteps followed behind, pulling the door to as he walked in. He stood, unsure about whether he should sit or stand, choosing to follow Louis’ lead. Louis remained standing, folding his arms across his chest, a serious expression on his face. Harry took a breath, as if to speak, and Louis knew he couldn’t let him, he had to get in there first.

“Look, Harry. You’re great, really you are. You’re great with Mase, and I appreciate everything you’ve done for him, for us. But last night, it was a mistake. It shouldn’t have happened and it changes things. I don’t think this is going to work, I’m really sorry…” he paused, taking a breath, trying not to break down at the sight of Harry’s heart-broken face. “I know Mason will be gutted, he’ll be sad to lose you, as will I, but I think it’s for the best-”

They were cut off then as the bedroom door flew open, slamming against the wall behind it, a red-faced Mason sat in his chair in the doorway. Both men’s eyes flew across, stunned at the interruption, but also upset that Mason had clearly heard every word. Louis went to speak but Mason got there first.

“DAD HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I DON’T WANT HARRY TO GO! DON’T MAKE HIM GO DAD, STOP IT!” Tears of frustration slid down Mason’s cheeks, and it took all Harry had to stop himself from rushing over and wrapping the boy in his arms, comforting him. Louis seemed stunned, not speaking. His eyes flicked over to Harry before landing back on Mason again.

“Mason, look-”

“NO DAD, NO! I LOVE HARRY AND HE LOVES ME TOO, YOU CAN’T MAKE HIM GO!” He angrily wiped away his tears before continuing his tirade at Louis. “Don’t make him go Dad, please. He might love us both one day, and if you make him go, he will never love us and I will miss him so much.” He sat up straighter again, taking another deep breath. “IF YOU DO THIS I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER, I HATE YOU DAD!” And with that, Mason whirled around and wheeled himself to his room, slamming his door behind him for dramatic effect.

Louis just stood, still stunned. Mason had never, ever told him he hated him before, and while Louis knew he didn’t truly mean it, he couldn’t deny the words hurt like a knife. He saw Harry’s face was now looking upset, and that he was clearly itching to go and follow Mason, to find out if he was okay. Louis was torn. Mason’s sobs echoed down the corridor, even through his closed door, and Louis sighed, nodding over to Harry who went to quickly leave the room, heading for Mason. Louis grabbed his arm, stopping Harry in his tracks.

“Maybe, erm, maybe I should go see him,” he started, Harry stunning him as he snatched his arm back.

“I don’t think he’ll want to see you at the moment, Louis,” Harry said, hands now on his hips, staring Louis down, almost challenging him.

“He’s not your kid Harry, don’t forget that.”

Harry reeled back as if he’d been slapped. “But he’s not the one acting like a child, is he?” Harry threw him a look of disgust, a hint of hurt still in his eyes as he left the room in long strides, heading off to Mason, Louis unable to stop him this time.

He fell back onto the edge of the bed, resting his head in his hands, feeling sick at what had just happened. If the kiss hadn’t ruined things fully the night before, he’d certainly just managed to nail the final nail in the coffin. Dammit.

*****

Harry took a deep breath, stepping up to Mason’s closed door and knocking lightly. There was no reply, so he tapped a little harder, praying Mason would answer. He heard a sniff and a small voice came through the wood.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Harry, love, can I come in?” The door clicked open and Mason quickly wheeled away, facing his bed. Harry walked over, lifting him onto the mattress and sitting down next to him. He felt Mason wriggle closer and lifted his arm up, the boy quickly darting into the space and resting his head on Harry’s warm chest. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, just sat there holding each other, Harry willing Mason’s tears to stop.

“I’m sorry for shouting Harry,” Mason began. “Do you think Daddy hates me cos I shouted at him too?” He looked worried then. He might have been angry at Louis but he knew the boundaries and owas worried he’d more than certainly over-stepped them.

“No, he doesn’t hate you Mase, he could never hate you,” Harry said, quick to reassure him. “He might be a bit upset but I’m sure he’ll be okay once you talk to him.” He hugged Mason close again then.

“Harry, I don’t want you to go,” Mason sniffed, eyes filling with tears again. “I love you Harry and I love having you around. We have lots of fun together, and I know Daddy likes being your friend too, even if he was mean tonight. But please don’t go Harry, please.” The little boy started crying again, and it broke Harry’s heart that he knew he had no control over whether or not he got to stay. He could beg until he was blue in the face but ultimately, this was Louis’ call.

“Mase, no matter what happens, I love you, okay? I always will, and I’ll always be your friend, I promise. But it isn’t up to me, it’s up to Daddy. I’d love to stay here and work with you guys, but if Daddy doesn’t want me to, I can’t.”

Mason huffed then, folding his arms and pouting. “Stupid Daddy, I hate him-”

Harry cut him off, not liking the way Mason spoke about his father. “Mason, that’s enough love. It’s not Daddy’s fault. Sometimes things are harder for grown ups, and when we’re little, we don’t always understand why. But Daddy will only do what’s best okay, you have to trust him. And remember, I love you okay bud?” Mason nodded, bottom lip wobbling at Harry’s words. “And I’m sorry you had to hear us fight. That wasn’t fair on you.”

“It’s okay Harry, I know I shouldn’t have listened but I was just scared because you and Daddy were being weird with each other when we got home. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.” Harry nodded. He’d sensed that Mason had perhaps picked up on their tension earlier, but had ignored it, his own feelings pushing out thoughts of anything else at that time.

“But Harry, I know you love me, and I hope Daddy lets you stay because I hope maybe one day you can love Daddy too, and maybe he can love you back. Daddy smiles so much when you are around, he talks about you to Uncle Liam on the phone a lot, I hear him when he’s making dinner and stuff. And I love doing the hydro with you, you make it not hurt. Please don’t go Harry.” The little boy buried his head in Harry’s chest again then, Harry unable to do anything except reciprocate the hug, silence filling the room once more.

*****

What Harry and Mason couldn’t see from where they sat on the bed was Louis stood outside the doorway, listening to every word that his son and his, well, Harry exchanged. It broke Louis’ heart to hear Mason begging Harry to stay, hearing him telling Harry that therapy with him didn’t hurt as much, that he loved him, and his heart felt funny when he heard Harry tell Mason he loved him too. He kind of felt like he should maybe feel angry at that, that Harry had no right to say those words to Mason, that they were his words, and his words only to give to Mason. But he didn’t. He liked it, he liked that it made Mason feel loved, and he loved that Harry loved Louis’ most precious thing in the whole world.

He stepped back from the doorway, wondering if there was any way to fix what he’d done. He realised then that the last thing he wanted was to let Harry go. If he was being honest with himself, he had never wanted that. He just thought that maybe a quick fix to get over what had happened was to fire Harry, get him away and then he wouldn’t have to think about his confused feelings, or deal with them. But in doing so, he’d been selfish and upset his son, and Harry too. It was like he’d kicked two puppies, and Louis couldn’t bear the guilt that was now churning around in his stomach.

He was now back in the sitting room, perched on the edge of the sofa waiting for Harry to come out of Mason’s room. It took a while, Louis ended up watching the whole of the news, something he hadn’t done in years, until the sound of Harry’s footsteps came down the hall. He arrived at the doorway of the sitting room, boots in his hand, jumper rumpled from where he’d been cuddling Mason. He looked soft, and Louis honestly just wanted to hug him and tell him he was sorry.

“I’m going Louis. Mase is in bed, said he wants to talk to you.” Harry turned around, moving into the hallway to put his boots on. Louis stood, hurrying after him.

“No, Harry, wait, please don’t go yet,” Louis practically begged, heart falling as Harry continued getting ready to leave, going so far as to pick up his keys from the table. Louis had to stop him, so he reached out a hand, grabbing Harry’s wrist with his small fingers. Harry stilled, looking over to Louis.

“I’m sorry,” he started, wanting to get the words out. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean that I wanted you to go. That’s the last thing I want, and I know Mason doesn’t want that either. I know he loves you Harry, and it’d break his heart if you left. I just, well, I felt awkward cos of last night, and I just reacted badly like I always do. But please, don’t leave us, don’t leave Mason.” He stepped back, suddenly feeling small next to Harry, unable to stop the words creeping out. “Don’t leave me.”

Harry took in a breath, and sighed, resting his arms back against his sides, keys still clutched in his hand. “If you want me to keep working here Lou, then I will. You know I will. I love Mase, he’s an amazing kid and it’s been so much fun working with him, he’s helped me as much as I’ve helped him, trust me. But I can’t keep doing this with you Lou.” Louis bit his lip, nodding at Harry’s words, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

“I don’t want to play games Louis. I think you know what I want. I made that obvious last night. And if you don’t want that, then it’s fine, I understand. But give me the courtesy of telling me, let me make my own decisions about what I want to do. But I’m not going to stand here and tell you I’m sorry that I kissed you last night because I’m not. I’m not sorry. I liked kissing you Louis. And I think you’re scared because you liked it too. But you need to make a decision. As far as Mase goes, I’ll always be here, as long as you want me to be. And I can be here for you too, if that’s what you want.”

Mason’s door creaked open then, and Harry and Louis stepped apart as he came down the hallway, his tears now finished. He stopped in his tracks, looking at both of them, waiting for them to say something. When nothing came, he wheeled over to Louis, quickly hugging him, then hugging Harry straight after.

“I’m going now Mase, okay, but I’ll see you soon.” He ruffled the boy’s hair, Louis watching intently as Mason grabbed Harry’s hand.

“I love you Harry.” Louis’ heart flip-flopped in his chest. Harry blushed, smiling down to Mason.

“I love you too Mase, always.” He hugged him again before pulling away and walking over to the door. “See you soon okay?” He opened it, stepping through before stopping and turning around again. “Bye Lou.” He smiled slightly at him before finally turning and walking off down the path, not looking back.

Louis took a deep breath, watching as Harry’s figure faded and finally disappeared from sight. He felt sick at what had transpired, how quickly things between them had fallen apart, how he felt like he’d ruined something special. He turned to Mason then, closing the door and locking it behind him.

“Bedtime buddy, okay? Think we need to have a little chat in the morning.” Mason nodded at him, letting Louis lift him out of his chair, walking towards his bedroom. Thoughts flew through Louis’ head as he went through the motions of the bedtime routine, and the most persistent of all was that he needed to finally try and work out what it was he truly wanted after all.


	9. Rewrite the Stars

_“How do we rewrite the stars?_  
_Say you were made to be mine?_  
_Nothing can keep us apart_  
_Cause you are the one I was meant to find”_

  
Things had been quite tense in the Tomlinson house since both Louis and Mason had woken up. It was a Saturday, and that usually saw Louis climbing into Mason’s bed with him, the pair having a hug and a chat, maybe watching something on his iPhone together before dragging themselves out of bed for brunch. However, Mason hadn’t called for his dad as usual, so Louis had stayed in his own room for a while, before leaving and watching TV in the sitting room, so that Mason knew he was awake and available if he needed him.  
  
Louis managed to wait until just gone half past eight before he just had to go and check on his son, walking in his room to find him sat up against his bed, headphones stuck on his head, head bopping along to a beat Louis couldn’t hear. He must have sensed his father walk in the room as he looked up as Louis approached, giving him a small smile. Louis motioned to Mason to take the earphones off, which he did. Louis decided to behave as normally as possible, wanting to see if Mason would return the favour. It would appear not.

“Hey Mase, want some breakfast?” Louis asked, stepping over to the bed to help Mason into his chair. The little boy didn’t answer him, allowing Louis to get into his chair, wriggling around to make sure he was comfortable before he deigned to speak to his dad.

“Yes please,” he said quietly, leaving the room, Louis in his wake. They sat through an awkward breakfast, Louis trying to make small talk and Mason rebuffering it, clearly not forgiving Louis for what happened yesterday. Louis knew he was going to have to talk to his son about it, that he couldn’t avoid it forever but if he was honest, he still didn’t know what to do. He’d been thinking the whole thing over all night, barely managing to sleep again. He had been stunned by Harry’s confession that he wanted him, and a small part of him couldn’t believe that someone like Harry could want anything to do with Louis. But Harry had made it quite clear that he hadn’t regretted the kiss, and that he wanted more from Louis. Only Louis still wasn’t sure he was willing to give Harry what it was he wanted.

For so long, it had been just him and Mason. They were a team, a unit and Louis liked that. Sure, he had Liam, and he had his mum, but day to day, it was just the two Tomlinson boys. It was hard work, it was stressful, particularly in the baby years when Louis was coming to terms with the fact he was a single dad, let alone to a baby with disabilities, but he’d made it work. He’s made adaptations to the house to make it liveable and workable with a wheelchair, had secured a good job to pay for their bungalow, knowing that Mason wouldn’t cope with stairs, and he’d raised a polite, caring, big-hearted, wonderful little human as well. Now Harry wanted to join his little unit, be part of his life, and Mason’s. The thought petrified Louis. He’d learnt to rely on only himself, and while he knew deep down he could trust Harry, that he could rely on him to never let him or Mason down, he wasn’t sure it was a risk he was willing to take.

He sighed as Mason took off the minute he finished his breakfast, declaring he had some homework and colouring in to do, and that he’d like to be left alone in his room. Louis let him go, knowing that forcing him to talk at the moment would only make things worse, so set about cleaning up, running the mop over the floors, and the hoover around the rest of the house. Since Harry started, he’d been helping Louis keep on top of the housework as well as looking after Mason, and Louis had really appreciated it. He hadn’t had to worry about simple things like dusting, putting the washing away, or coming home to a sinkful of dirty dishes, Harry had just taken care of it. Like he’d taken care of Mason. Like he wanted to take care of Louis.

Mid-morning saw Louis offering Mason a snack, the boy refusing and sticking his headphones back onto his head. Louis plodded through to his bedroom, sitting on it and shuffling up until his back rested against the headboard. He kept his door open, making sure that he could hear Mason if he needed him, and text Liam asking him to pop over. He replied quickly, saying he was nearby anyway so he’d see him shortly, so Louis decided it was time to call his Mum.

Jay had always been his go to for advice, ever since he was a little boy. Louis had always trusted her implicitly. She was the one bandaging up his scraped knees, nursing his first broken heart, the one he came out to first. She was the best mum in the world, and Louis missed her every single day, finding it hard to get up to Doncaster with Mason often enough. Still, they spoke several times a week, and she knew all about Harry, Mason often talking about him when they spoke too. Louis got the feeling she knew he felt more for Harry than he let on, but he was grateful she hadn’t confronted him about it until now. He did, however, know that she worried about Louis, living on his own so far from home, raising a child with no support, and he knew that she wished he’d find someone special to help take care of him too.

He hit the FaceTime button on his phone, grinning as her smiling face lit up the screen, his little sister on her lap, waving eagerly at the phone. Doris was 3 now, growing up too fast, but she loved talking to her big brother on the phone. They chatted for a few minutes until she got bored, running off to find her big sisters, finally leaving Louis and Jay alone to talk in peace.

“So, what’s up love?” she questioned, sensing that there was something Louis wanted to talk about, but not wanting to press him into anything he wasn’t ready to admit.  


He sighed heavily. “I’ve been a dick Mum,” he admitted, slumping back into the pillows. “I know, I know, language. But I have. Been a dick, I mean. I’ve done something really stupid and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“What did you do?” she asked. “It can’t be that bad, love, come on.” Louis wished more than anything she was there to give him a hug, to rub the tops of his shoulders like she used to when he was little, to tell him it was all going to be okay. But he was an adult now, he had to use his words to tell her what he’d done before she could help him to fix it.

He took in a deep breath, steadying himself. “Erm, okay. Well, the other night, after the whole thing with Mase at school, Harry, he, um, well, he kissed me.” Louis watched as Jay tried desperately to hold in her reaction, nodding and waiting for him to continue. “I kissed him back, don’t think it was all one sided, but he kissed me first. I realised what I was doing, so I pulled away, and I all but kicked him out. That was the first shitty thing I did.”

“Oh, boobear,” she sighed out, pausing to let him speak again.

“Well, he picked Mase up yesterday and when he came back, it was really awkward and horrible. Not like it usually is, and I hated it. Anyway, I asked to talk to him in private, and I said that maybe it would be best if he didn’t work with us anymore. I didn’t mean it, but I panicked and instead of talking about the kiss, I just said I didn’t want him around anymore.”

Louis was about to continue when he heard the front door swinging open. He held his breath, wondering for a moment if it could be Harry before realising that it was Liam. He stuck his head in, saying he’d just pop and see Mason then he’d be back. Louis continued chatting to Jay.

“What neither of us knew was that Mase was listening in, he’d figured something was up and wanted to know what it was. So, he, um, he kinda lost it when I told Harry not to work with us, and he said he hated me, that he loved Harry and wanted him to stay. I just stood there Mum, like a fucking lemon, and I didn’t say a thing. Harry ended up running after him while I did nothing, what a great dad I am, huh?”

Louis scoffed, smiling at Liam as he walked in, sitting down next to him on the bed. Liam smiled into the phone.

“Hey Jay, how are you? Lou moaning about his unrequited crush on Harry again?” Jay chuckled at Liam’s teasing.

“Hello Liam love, lovely to see you, yep, he’s being an idiot isn’t he?” Louis pretended to look scandalised at her words, but knew they were true. Liam nodded, bumping Louis with his shoulder.

“Sooo,” he carried on. “Harry calmed him down, then went to leave. I asked him not to, and he basically told me I had to decide what I wanted. Said he didn’t regret kissing me, that he wanted me, to be with me. And I don’t know what to do with that, especially since Mason told Harry he loves him, and Harry told him he loves him too. What the fuck do I do?”

“Why don’t you know?” Liam asked, throwing Louis a curious glance. “It’s obvious you’re attracted to him Lou, he’s great with your son, he’s great with you, he’s got a huge heart. If you’re gonna take a chance on someone, I think Harry’s a pretty sure bet.”

“I’ve got to agree with Liam, sweetheart,” she said carefully, sensing Louis was feeling slightly ganged up on. “As much as you don’t want to admit it, I can tell you have feelings for this boy, and you’re scared. But Lou, you don’t have to be. He knows Mase, he knows about everything that comes with having a child like Mase, he won’t get scared off and he won’t run away and leave you.”

Louis dropped his gaze then, unsurprised his mum had hit the nail on the head, found the crux of his whole issue. “Mason’s biological father got scared off because of his disability, why should someone who isn’t related to him want to stay around? I can’t get my heartbroken again Mum, I can’t, not when I’ve got to be strong for Mase.”

Jay sighed then, hating what Ryan had done to his son. Those few weeks after Ryan had taken off were some of the worst in her life. She’d just received the news that her grandson was seriously ill, and then had to cope with a broken-hearted son as well, unable to do anything to take his pain away. And even now, 7 years on, Louis was still bearing the effects of that, not wanting to trust or let anyone else in, condemning himself to a life alone, dedicated to his son.

“But Louis, isn’t that the special thing about Harry? He isn’t biologically related to Mason, he doesn’t have to be there for him, or you, but he’s choosing to. He’s choosing the two of you Louis. Out of everyone, he wants you, and he wants your son. Isn’t that worth taking a chance on?”

Liam nodded next to him. “I know you’re nervous Lou, but I get a good feeling about Harry, I really do. I’ve been here, I’ve seen him with Mason and it’s a lovely thing to see. That boy worships him, you can see he loves him to bits, and Harry seems to return that love unconditionally. You know I wouldn’t tell you to go for it if I didn’t think it was worth fighting for.”

Louis bit his lip, trying to process what everyone was telling him. He tried to change the subject then, knowing that while everyone could give him advice, and tell him what they thought was best, it was ultimately him who needed to make the decision, and him alone. He had to be able to live with what he was going to do, and he needed time to think. After a while of chatting, they ended the FaceTime with Jay, Liam going to fetch Mason from his room, Louis deciding that it was time to talk with him, too.

The three of them sat in the sitting room for a while, watching a bit of Top Gear while Liam and Mason chatted about school, the wedding and the cars on TV. Louis was grateful that Liam knew enough about cars to keep Mason entertained, as he didn’t have a clue himself, and frequently caught Mason rolling his eyes when he got a car make or model wrong, despite Mason telling him several times about each of them. Liam left after receiving a text from Alice, reminding him they were going cake-testing soon and that he needed to pick her up for it. That left Louis and Mason alone for the first time in a few hours, and Louis knew it was now or never.

“You still angry at me, then?” Louis began, nudging Mason’s leg with his foot. They were at separate ends of the sofa, and Louis didn’t want to get any closer until Mason was comfortable with it. The boy wriggled away from the touch, nodding tightly. “Right, well, it’s okay to be angry Mason, but you need to talk to me and tell me why you’re angry, so I can see if I can fix it.”

Mason muted the telly and turned to Louis, a fierce little expression on his face. “Daddy, you know I love you right?” Louis nodded. “But even though I love you, I think you’re being stupid.” Louis blinked, not quite knowing how to react. Mason continued. “You’re being stupid because you want Harry to go, and I don’t want him to go. And I don’t think Harry wants to go either. He likes looking after me, and I like him being here, especially when you’re busy. You’re happy when Harry is here, and he always smiles lots at you.”

Louis felt his heart start to race at Mason’s words, knowing his son was speaking the truth, much like his Mum and Liam did earlier.

“Daddy, I love Harry so much. He’s like my best friend and I don’t want him to stop being with me, or coming here to our house. I would be sad and so would Harry. I think you’d be sad too, Dad. Please, please call Harry and make things okay again. I don’t like you fighting. Please?” Louis looked up to see Mason’s big blue eyes were shiny with tears. He hadn’t realised exactly how close Harry and Mason had got in the time that they’d spent together, or that his words last night had so deeply affected the boy. He shuffled over, pulling Mason into his arms, the boy giving in and relaxing into the hug.

“I’m sorry you’re sad Mason, I really am. I’ll think about everything with Harry okay? Sometimes grown-ups fight about grown-up things, but I promise I’ll call him later, and see if we can work something out. I can’t promise anything though, alright?” Mason nodded, leaning up to kiss Louis’ cheek. They settled back into the sofa, Louis pondering over his choices, and whether or not he was willing to risk another broken heart, and if Harry was worth that risk after all.

*****

While Louis had spent the morning discussing his dilemma with everyone, Harry had been doing the same with Niall. He’d been reluctant to talk about it at first. He’d arrived home last night in a bad mood, slamming the door behind him and stomping off into his bedroom. He knew it was childish, but he was angry and frustrated, wishing things hadn’t ended so horribly between him and Louis. Niall had come knocking, asking what was up but Harry had refused to answer, saying he’d had a shit night and he didn’t want to talk about it. Niall knew better than to press Harry when he was upset so left him be, deciding to leave it until the morning.

Harry had made Niall an apology bacon sandwich that morning, the man gobbling it down quickly before cornering Harry with his own questions about last night. Harry had been reluctant to talk about it, but had eventually admitted everything to Niall - how he’d kissed Louis, how Louis had told him to leave, their awful fight yesterday and how Mason had overheard everything, making it all ten times worse in Harry’s eyes. He hated that the little boy had been dragged into it, and hated himself for even putting Mason or Louis in that position. But at the same time, he knew that he hadn’t regretted a thing, that he meant every word he’d said to Louis. That he wanted him, wanted him as more than a boss, more than a friend.  
  
Niall had found offering advice quite tricky, so decided that he would offer the next best thing - he told Harry to call his Mum, the one person in the world Harry talked to about absolutely anything, and the one person Harry always listened to, no matter what. After clearing away the breakfast things, Niall decided he was going to do some shopping which left Harry alone in their flat, sat on the sofa, playing with his phone. He took a deep breath, finally calling her, waiting for her to pick up.

“Hello sweetheart!” she said down the line. Harry could picture her face now, split open with a huge, wide smile that made her eyes sparkle. God he missed her so much. It had been hard leaving home a few years to come to University in London, but he knew that this was where the best opportunities would be. He still made sure he spoke to her and his sister every other day, and he knew she’d already made her mind up about Louis after Harry hadn’t stopped talking about him just the other day.

“Hey Mum,” he grinned back, a feeling of peace settling over him already. “How have you been? Everything okay at home?” Despite having lived in London for a good few years now, he still considered Holmes Chapel home, and probably always would.

“I’m good thanks love, everything’s fine here,” she said, already sensing that there was something Harry wanted to talk about. “How about you? How’s the job and that lovely little boy? Is he okay now after what happened at school?”

Harry had spent ages on the phone to his Mum after the whole incident with Mason at school, venting his anger, but omitting the most important part of that day - his kiss with Louis. She’d sympathised, but reminded him that if anyone were going to deal with the school and the issue, it would have to be Louis. Harry had hated that realisation.  


“Mason’s great thanks, always is. He seems fine after everything, he’s such a strong little thing, I’m so proud of him Mum.” He smiled just thinking about the boy, but that quickly turned to a frown when he heard his mum sigh down the line. “What?”

“Harry, just tell me what it is you called me for.” He started to sputter in protest but Anne cut him off. “I know you, love. I know there’s clearly something you want to get off your chest, so come out with it.”

Harry bit his lip, knowing she was right, and that even hundreds of miles away, she knew him inside out, better than anyone.

“It’s Louis, isn’t it?”

“Yep.” He nodded, now fiddling with the edge of one of the cushions on the sofa. “God Mum, I’ve made such a mess of things. I didn’t tell you everything the other day, after the whole thing with Mason at school. When Louis got in, we had a chat and I ended up… well, I kissed him. And he kissed me back. But the next day, he was really weird about it, like he regretted it. He basically asked me to leave, to stop working with them, and Mase heard. He was so sad Mum, it broke my heart.” Harry started welling up at the memory, something he wished he could forget.

“Anyway, so I chatted to Mason and he begged me not to leave, I just said it was up to Louis, not me. But as I left, I told Louis. I told him I didn’t regret kissing him, that I wanted him, to be with him. And he didn’t say anything Mum, he just stood there. I haven’t heard from him and I don’t know what to do.” Harry started crying quietly then, suddenly feeling completely overwhelmed with everything.

“I know Louis is my boss, I do. And I know Mase is meant to be just the kid I care for as my job, but it’s more than that Mum, I know it is. I, god I, erm, I think I love him Mum. Both of them.” He bit his lip again, tasting blood as he clamped down too hard, finally saying the words out loud after so long keeping them shoved deep down where they couldn’t possibly creep out.

“Oh love,” Anne began, wishing she were there to comfort her boy. “Give Louis time, okay? You probably surprised him, and he was just taken aback, I imagine. That’s a lot to spring on a person in a short space of time. Are you going to chat to him next time you’re working?” Harry had been wondering this himself - was it best to approach it again or leave the ball in Louis’ court this time?

“I don’t know, Mum. What if I pressure him, or go in too fast? Maybe it’d be best if I let him come to me, let him tell me his thoughts. I’m just so scared I’ve chased him away Mum. I just want him to give me a chance, to show him that I really want him, and Mase too, and I want to be in their lives, no matter what.” He tapped the home button of his phone, a picture of him, Louis and Mason from McDonald’s filling the screen. It’d been Harry’s lock screen for a week now, and it made him smile every time he looked at it. “I can’t lose them Mum, not now. I just don’t think I could bear it.”

“There’s no magic answer here darling, you know that. Just time, and patience. Give him that, and if that doesn’t bring him back to you, then you’ll have to be brave and ask him if you are what he wants too.” They continued to chat for a while, and when Harry finally hung up, he felt that the whole conversation had been quite cathartic. He knew he had to give Louis time, and if that was what it took to give Harry the possibility of making Louis his, then that is what he would do.

*****

Louis had busied himself around the house for the rest of the morning, doing some washing and ironing, then helping Mason with a bit of Maths homework he was finding tricky. Despite all these things, all the distractions he tried to occupy himself with, he couldn’t get Harry out of his head. The kiss was replaying on a loop, Louis unable to shift the memory of Harry’s soft lips against his, the way Harry’s big hand had cupped his cheeks so gently. Everything around the house reminded him of the man as well, it was like the universe was trying to tell him something. Whether or not Louis was going to listen was another matter.

He sat down on his bed, iPad in hand, mindlessly flicking over news websites, not taking a single word in. He closed the app, accidentally touching the one for iCloud, and suddenly his screen was filled with images that both he and Mason had taken over the past few weeks, on Louis’ phone and on the iPad. Louis clicked on one, unable to stop himself from grinning as Mason and Harry filled the screen, pulling ridiculous faces next to each other. Harry had his tongue stuck out to one side, hair pulled up into 2 bunches, and Mason had crossed eyes and was baring all his teeth. But their eyes - their eyes were both so happy, so full of love it took Louis’ breath away.

He scrolled through more photos, laughing at some, pausing at others. But it was one particular photo that made him stop. It was one they’d taken on movie night, just before they’d settled down for the film. Louis was in his comfy clothes, looking cosy and relaxed. Harry was scrunched up next to him on the sofa, arm draped around Louis’ shoulders with a grinning Mason on his lap. They all had identical smiles on their faces, and it struck Louis then. They looked like a family. This was all Louis had ever wanted, for himself and for Mason, and this was what Harry was offering him. And he had nearly thrown it away.

He jumped up, grabbing his phone from where he’d thrown it to the end of the bed and jabbed out a text to Liam, begging him to come round as soon as possible to look after Mason, because really, it was a matter of life or death. Liam replied that he’d be there in 20 minutes, and Louis shot up, running into his bathroom and getting into the shower. This had to go right - everything HAD to be perfect. He scrubbed himself clean, making sure to do his hair in the way he knew Harry liked, before spraying himself with his new cologne, the one Mason liked too. He pulled out a fresh set of clothes, nearly tripping over in his haste to pull on his skinny jeans, the ones Liam told him make his butt look even better than usual (it had actually pained Liam to admit that, but Louis took it as a victory anyway).

The doorbell rang, and Louis hollered at Mason, telling him it was Uncle Liam and that he could let him in. Louis pulled on his shoes, shoving his phone into his back pocket as he came out of the room. He met Liam in the hallway, holding out Louis’ battered denim jacket for him.

“You’re going to get your boy, aren’t you?” he said with a smile. Louis nodded nervously, biting his lip.

“Not my boy yet Li,” he said as he grabbed his keys.

Liam just shook his head slightly as Louis headed out of the door. “Yes he is, Lou. You just couldn’t see it till today.”

*****

Louis pulled the car up outside Harry’s flat, thankfully remembering roughly where Harry lived from when he’d had to drop him off to grab his swimming kit before a hydro session a while back. He sat in the car, rubbing his sweaty palms off on his jeans, trying to steady his breathing. He flipped the sunshade down, checking his hair in the mirror before taking one final, deep breath then removed the keys, stepping out of the car. He locked it, walking slowly over to the steps in front of Harry’s flat building. He spotted someone coming out so jogged over, holding the door for them while they carried out a heavy looking bag.

“Louis?” The voice said with a puzzled expression. Louis felt startled, suddenly realising who the familiar face was.

“Hey, Niall, is it?” he said, extending a hand.

Niall nodded, shaking Louis’ hand. “Finally Louis, taken you long enough. Go get your boy.” Louis smiled, nodding as he walked through the door, heading up the staircase to Harry’s flat. He took a deep breath as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the painted door.

He heard footsteps inside, getting closer, and then a voice spoke. “Honestly Niall, what the fuck have you forgotten this-” The door flew open, Harry stopping mid-flow. He gaped at the sight of Louis on his doorstep. “Oh, um, hey Lou. Wanna come in?” He stood aside, making room for Louis to pass him, which he did. Harry closed the door with a soft click, leading Louis off to their sitting room, quickly clearing away some of the rubbish Niall had left around that Harry had definitely intended to clean up later on before he headed out.

“So, uh, this is a surprise,” he began, sitting nervously opposite Louis, who had barely looked up from the floor since he arrived. “You found the place okay then?” Louis nodded, still not speaking. Harry bit his lip, wondering why Louis came if he had no intention of talking to him. “I-”

“Harry-”

Louis and Harry started speaking at the same time, making both men chuckle, breaking the tension slightly. Harry signalled for Louis to go first. “Harry, I need to apologise. I’m so sorry for how I spoke to you the other day. I was completely out of line, and you didn’t deserve that at all. The last thing I want is for you to stop working with us, with Mason. He’d be devastated if-”

“Louis, it’s fine, I told you. As long as you want me to work with Mase, I will. You know that. And no need to apologise either, don’t worry about it.”

“No, Harry, I can’t forget it, I was wrong and I need you to know why I reacted like I did after you, erm, you know.” He felt himself flush as the memory of the kiss invaded his brain again. “You know what happened with me and Ryan, right? That he just left me, left Mase. Well, you can’t have something like that happen without it affecting you as a person, affecting who you are. It broke me Harry, for a long time. I didn’t see anyone, speak to anyone who wasn’t Liam or my Mum. I felt like no-one would ever want me again, that I wasn’t worthy of someone’s love and trust. And I also felt like I could never, ever trust another person again, with my heart, or with my son. But you’ve changed that Harry, and that’s frightened me, so much that I just wanted to run away from it and ignore it. But I can’t.”

Harry’s breath hitched. He stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt Louis, knowing he needed to get it out, to say everything before anything else could happen. He sat back, nodding.

“I was looking through photos on my iPad this morning. Photos I’ve taken or Mase has taken over the last few weeks. And you know what I realised Harry? You’re in nearly every single one. You’ve come into our lives, you’ve turned them upside-down, you’ve made our lives better and happier - and the thought of losing you is way more scary than the thought of giving this a chance. I’m scared you’ll break my heart, you’ll break my son’s heart. Trusting you goes against everything I’ve built up over these past 7 years Harry.”  
Louis picked at his finger nail, wincing as he drew blood at the corner of his thumb. He took a deep breath, knowing that what he was about to say would change everything irrevocably.

“But I want you Harry, I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. I never thought I’d trust someone again, or find someone I’d want to take a chance on, but I have. I’ve found you. You seem to love my son just as much as I do, and to me, that’s everything. Harry - you’re everything.”

With that, he stood up, Harry quickly following the motion as Louis crowded into his space. They locked eyes, Louis flicking out a tongue to wet his lips, Harry brushing Louis’ fingers with his own. Louis stepped forward, and finally kissed Harry. He kissed him with everything he had, grabbing Harry by the hips and pulling their bodies closer together, until their fronts were flush. Louis felt soft hands at his face, gently grazing his jaw, lips working against his own.

Harry murmured, finally losing himself in it, running his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance. Louis granted it, parting his lips to let Harry sneak his tongue in, playing with Louis’ own inside his mouth. Louis’ fingers gripped at Harry’s hips harder, sneaking up under the fabric of his top to rest on the soft skin, warmth seeping through his fingertips. Harry’s hands roamed Louis’ body, coming to rest on his ass, pulling their bodies even closer together. They kissed passionately for a few minutes more, until Louis pulled away reluctantly, pecking Harry’s lips a few more times before he stepped away, grinning, feeling all hot and bothered from just a kiss.

“So that’s a yes?” he said, gazing up at Harry from beneath his fringe. Harry laughed, pulling Louis close and kissing him again.

“Of course that’s a yes Louis, it was never a question,” he said, taking the man’s smaller hands in his own, lacing their fingers together, squeezing softly. “But I do have to warn you…”

Louis raised his eyebrows, trying to calm the heart that felt like it was going to bang its way out of his ribcage at Harry’s words.

“Now that I’m allowed to kiss you, I’m not sure I’ll ever want to stop…” Harry slid his fingers into the belt loops of Louis’ jeans and pulled him close again, kissing him deeply once more. Just as Harry’s hands started to wander, Louis pulled back, Harry groaning, trying to resist the movement.

“Harry, H, come on,” he muttered, letting Harry hug him instead. “Look, I don’t want to leave, I really don’t, but I’ve left Li at my place with Mase, and I know he’s got plans later, and he’ll kill me if he has to miss them. So I’ve gotta go.” He stepped away, looking around for his keys.

Harry looked sad at that, no quite knowing what to say or do. Louis wouldn’t just make a big declaration, kiss him then run, would he? No, as it turned out, he wouldn’t. He started moving towards the door, looking back over his shoulder with a puzzled expression.

“Well, get a move on,” he called. “Come home with me, yeah?” Harry grinned, nodding and jogging after Louis, grabbing his hand as they made their way out of the flat and back home to Mason.

*****

They barrelled into the hallway, smiling shyly at each other as they closed the front door behind them. They could hear Mason and Liam chatting in the living room, so decided it was safe to risk a kiss. They did until Harry pulled away, shrugging off his jacket and hanging up next to Mason’s little raincoat, his usual place. Louis thought that there was something nice about the fact that Harry’s things already had a place in his home. As that thought dawned on him, he pulled Harry close again, pressing his lips to his, hands on his soft cheeks.

“Oh my god!”

Louis pulled away so fast, spinning around to see a shocked Mason sat in his chair, staring at the pair of them, a grinning Liam stood behind him. Louis blushed heavily, but Harry just stepped closer, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, pulling him towards his side.

“Does this mean - is everything okay - I mean, can Harry still work here now?” the little boy spluttered out excitedly, not quite knowing which question he wanted an answer to first. He suddenly laughed, pointing at them. “Finally Daddy! I knew you wanted to kiss Harry and I knew Harry wanted to kiss you. This makes my heart so happy.” Louis practically melted at his son’s words, wishing he’d not been so stubborn and had seen what was in front of his eyes long ago.

“Yeah, Mase, you can’t get rid of me that easily,” Harry grinned over to the boy, running his fingertips up Louis’ side, a shiver shooting down his spine at the touch. He walked over to the boy, leaning down to wrap his arms around him in a huge hug. Mason tugged him into the lounge, leaving Liam and Louis in the hallway, Liam pulling on his jacket, readying himself to leave.

“You got your boy then?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, Li, I got my boy,” he grinned back, Liam pulling him into the biggest hug, finally feeling like he’d got everything he’d ever wanted.

After Liam had gone, Louis, Harry and Mason sat watching TV, until Harry realised it was nearly dinner time. He stood, heading off to the kitchen to make something for the three of them when he was pulled to a stop in the hallway, small hands pulling him around to face Louis.

“Wanna stay tonight?” Louis asked shyly, cheeks blushing slightly at the question. “I don’t mean for anything to happen, I just think I’d like you to stay with me tonight, please?”  


Harry knew it hadn’t been easy for Louis to ask him that, and it meant the world that he’d worked up the courage to. Harry had been planning on asking if he could spend the night anyway, so it was a no-brainer really.

“Nowhere I’d rather be Lou.”

*****

They’d had a dinner of sausages and homemade chips, Mason’s favourite, and then they’d bathed the boy, all 3 squeezing into the bathroom and chatting away as Mason splashed around, making sure Louis and Harry got nice and damp too. Louis had squished into Mason’s bed with him as Harry read them both a few chapters of their Harry Potter story until Mason had fallen asleep in Louis’ arms, both kissing him softly before they left the room.

They were now snuggled together in Louis’ bed. Louis had hung around awkwardly while Harry undressed, wondering if he’d go and get the spare shorts and tshirt he kept in the bag in Louis’ room to sleep in, but Harry had smiled to him, asking if it was okay if he slept in his boxers. Louis had nodded, stripping down himself then and quickly diving between the sheets before Harry could catch a close-up glimpse of his belly.

Harry had pulled him in close straight away, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest, running his fingers through the sparse hair dotted across it. He kissed a few of his tattoos, eventually finding his lips, and he allowed Harry to lead the kiss, melting at Harry’s touch, only flinching slightly when Harry’s fingers moved down to stroke his tummy.

“Don’t do that Lou, you’re perfect,” Harry had murmured, touching even more, daring Louis to stop him. He hadn’t.

Louis felt Harry’s breaths deepen as he fell into a sleep, Louis still propped up against him, hand resting on his torso, leg thrown over Harry’s, tangling them together in practically every way. Louis sighed, feeling comforted at the feeling of having Harry next to him in bed, being hugged, hugging someone back. He snuggled in a bit closer. This, Louis realised, was what he had wanted all along - someone to belong to, someone to call his own - Louis smiled, recalling the photo that had caused this whole thing to happen. This, Louis thought, was what finding your home in someone felt like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, we love reading your thoughts! Hope you enjoyed this, I loved writing this one!!


	10. Naked

_“When I'm with you I'm not afraid to show it all_  
_When I'm with you, I'm not hiding anymore_  
_I let you see inside_  
_Who I am under these clothes_  
_Every scar, all of my flaws_  
_When I'm with you_  
_I'm naked”_

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of work, school runs, family time and kisses. Louis couldn’t believe how easily he seemed to have slipped into a norm of being able to hug Harry, or kiss him when he arrived, or when he left. Mason seemed completely unbothered by it, loving the affection they displayed in front of him, and how often Harry was around, even long past his working hours, choosing to spend evenings curled up with Louis on the sofa, or cuddling in bed, chatting about their days. And the best thing about the whole thing was how happy everyone seemed to be for them. Louis’ mum and Liam were thrilled that he’d finally found someone he could trust, that could look after him and Mason, and Anne and Niall were pleased Louis had accepted Harry, accepted that he just wanted to be with him, that he was worthy of Louis’ trust. As for Mason? He was just happy his Dad and his Harry were happy.  
  
Harry had taken to staying off most nights, living out of a rucksack that was permanently slumped in the corner of their bedroom (Louis was shocked the first time he referred to it as their bedroom, stumbling over his words before Harry rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder, saying he’d been calling it that for weeks anyway, much to Louis’ delight). Every so often, he’d take everything home, wash it and bring back a new set of stuff which would stay in the bag until it came out for a wash. Harry seemed unbothered by this, so Louis let him carry on.  
  
They’d just returned from a session of hydro, Mason looking quite worn out since Harry had pushed him more than he usually would. Mason had been eager to please, keen to show Harry how well he listened and that he was trying to so hard, and Louis swam around them both, encouraging Mason and taking over when Harry wanted to watch Mason’s movements from a different angle. Louis did love watching Harry in action like this with his son, his attention to detail and care over Mason’s every move filled his heart with warmth, and it only cemented the fact that Mason truly hated his other therapists and that he just wasn’t getting anything out of it. He’d spoken to Mason about his idea the other day, after he’d caught Harry helping him stretch out his hamstrings again before school, and the boy had been as thrilled as Louis had thought he would be at the suggestion.  
  
They ate together, putting Mason to bed shortly after as the boy was struggling to keep his eyes open, even watching his beloved Top Gear. Harry had carried him to bed, tucking him and kissing him before Louis came in and did the same, Mason drifting off pretty much as soon as his head hit the pillow. He came out of Mason’s room to find Harry lounging on their bed in just his joggers, flicking idly through his phone, thumbs moving about lazily on the screen. He glanced over the screen as Louis walked in, smiling at him and patting the expanse of mattress next to him.

Louis hopped on, cuddling up to Harry’s side, enjoying the feel of his soft chest against his cheek. Although they’d been together a few weeks, they hadn’t yet got beyond kissing, and that was fine with Louis for now. Harry hadn’t pushed for anything either, and Louis was very grateful of that fact. “Hey, can I ask you something?” Louis asked, tilting his head up to look at Harry’s face.

Harry popped his phone screen down on his tummy, switching his attention to Louis, whose fingers were now circling around Harry’s belly button, tickling around the laurel tattoos on his hips. He kissed the top of Louis’ head, pressing soft lips against his hair. “You can ask me anything Lou.”

“Okay,” he began, shifting slightly until he was propped up on his elbow, able to look at Harry now as he spoke. “Well, I know how much Mase loves going to hydro with you, he had so much fun today. He’s doing well, isn’t he?” Harry nodded, smiling. “And when I saw you stretching out his legs the other morning, I just loved how he lets you do it, like he trusts you. That means a lot to me, you know, and, well, I was thinking…” He tailed off, suddenly nervous to ask Harry, even if he was pretty sure the man’s answer would of course be yes.

“Thinking what love?” Harry asked, pretty sure he knew what Louis was going to say, but he needed to hear it from the horse’s mouth, so to speak.

“Um, well, I was wondering how you’d feel about taking on all of Mase’s therapy at home. He hates going to the clinic for his sessions, nearly always ends up crying, and it’s just stressful. He doesn’t get much out of it, and I think he’d much prefer to work with you. I’d prefer it too, if I’m honest. So… what do you think?”

Harry just stared at him for a moment, a blank expression on his face. “I’ve been waiting for you to ask me that pretty much since I started Lou,” he said softly, starting to grin. He reached down, pulling Louis close in a kiss that soon deepened. “You know I would love to do that, it’s my job after all, and I think I could make it fun for Mase. I hate that he hates going to therapy and doing the exercises, so anything that helps him is fine by me.”

“Thank you,” Louis whispered, pulling Harry into a kiss again. He felt Harry push him over as he started to push his tongue into Louis’ mouth, Louis just letting it happen, enjoying the feel of Harry’s firm body against his. Louis could feel Harry’s arousal pressing against his leg, his hips rocking against him as they kissed, hands wandering everywhere. Harry had just slid his hands up under the hem of Louis’ top when Louis suddenly pushed his hand away, stilling their kiss. Harry’s eyes flew open, wondering what had caused Louis to cut off their contact so rapidly. He heard it himself moments later, a whimper coming through the wall from Mason’s room.

They both flew up from the bed, Harry grabbing his t shirt as he left the room, pulling it over his head as he followed Louis down the hallway and into Mason’s room. The boy was awake on his bed, tears in his eyes and he moaned lowly. Harry noticed the muscles of his calves twitching as he lay on the bed, realising it must still be tight from the work they had done on it earlier in the pool. Louis flicked the light on, crouching down by his bed, grabbing Mason’s hand to comfort him.

“Hey, don’t cry little man,” he said, kissing Mason’s forehead gently as the boy gripped his hand tightly. “I’m here, Harry’s here, don’t worry sweetheart.” Mason’s tears fell, breaking Louis’ heart, wishing he could help. He watched as Harry sat on the edge of the mattress, taking Mason’s little leg in his hands.

“Mase, I’m just gonna rub your leg for a bit sweetheart, okay? It might be a bit sore for a minute but it’ll help that naughty muscle stop hurting you, yeah?” Mason bit his lip and nodded, Louis smiling at him in gratitude. Louis watched Harry’s big hands worked at the tight muscles in Mason’s legs, fingers digging in gently to encourage it to stop twitching, to help massage the pain away. Mason whimpered, but soon settled as the pain subsided, Louis noticing how the twitches slowed down before stopping altogether.

“Thank you Harry, I love you,” Mason mumbled out, half asleep again by now.

“Love you too, little man,” Harry said. “Wanna sleep with me and Dad tonight?” Mason nodded, and Harry scooped him up, cradling him close to his chest. Louis loved the sight of Mason in Harry’s arms, the way his little head rested perfectly on Harry’s chest, his thin legs dangling over Harry’s strong arms, Harry’s biceps supporting his weight with ease. Louis thought that some people might criticise him for how quickly he’d let Harry into his home, his bed, and into his son’s heart, but Louis didn’t care, not when he had moments like this. He knew this was right, that Harry fitted perfectly into the missing space in their lives, the missing space Louis didn’t even know existed until Harry arrived to fill it.

Harry placed him gently on the bed, making sure Louis was safely in bed before sliding in too, Mason in the middle of the pair. The room was filled with the sound of their breathing, Mason reaching his little hands down to hold Louis’ and Harry’s. Harry smiled at the touch, loving that Mason could do that, that he could be a part of moments like this.

“I love you Daddy, love you Harry,” he said, gripping their hands tightly.

“Love you bub,” Louis whispered, rolling onto his side, looking at Harry over his son’s head.

“Love you Mase, night Lou,” Harry whispered back, blowing Louis a kiss over Mason’s head. Louis fell asleep that night with a full bed, a full heart and a smile on his face all night long.

*****

They woke up the next morning with cuddles and kisses, before Louis reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, needing to get Mason ready for school. He’s stumbled into the bathroom to use the toilet, and went down to Mason’s room, grabbing his clothes and heading back to dress him. Harry was already dressed by the time he arrived back, and was helping Mason sit up and removing his pyjama trousers.

“Harry, I have my jabs at the hospital after school-” Mason cut off as he heard Louis groan, wondering what was wrong with his dad to cause such a noise. “What’s wrong Daddy?”

“Nothing love, just forgot that was today, that’s all. God, I hate this bit,” he muttered, rolling Mason’s socks onto his feet.

Mason continued speaking. “Anyway Harry, I have my horrible jabs today, and I was wondering if you could come with us please?” Harry looked to Louis, wanting to answer yes but only if Louis was happy with it.

“Erm, I’ll talk to your dad when you’re at school big guy, but if he’s okay with it, then I’ll be there.” He smiled to Mason as he fixed his tie, Louis heading out to make them all some breakfast. When he was dressed, Harry lifted Mason up, helping him stretch out his calves gently, not wanting to push it too far after last night’s incident. He noticed Mason didn’t seem to be in any pain though, so that was a positive sign. As he held the boy upright on his own feet, Harry looked down, wanting to ask him about taking over Mason’s therapy.

“Hey Mase, your dad and I were talking last night, and we wondered how you’d feel about me doing your therapy with you now, instead of having to go to the clinic.” Mason stumbled in his eagerness to hug Harry, making the man chuckle. “That sound good then?”

“Yes please Harry, I’ve wanted that for so long!” Mason said with a huge grin, carefully putting his feet back into position.

“We can carry on with hydro, but do some more stretches and things at home, and I can see if I can maybe take you to our special gym, we can have a go at a few other things I have at work if you’re up for it?” Mason nodded, taking his small feet from off of Harry’s and stepping onto the floor. He looked up, wondering if he could ask Harry something.

“Um, Harry, could you help me walk into the kitchen please?” Harry nodded, bracing himself behind Mason, taking the majority of his weight on his forearms which were resting under Mason’s arms. Harry watched as the little boy concentrated on moving his legs, taking slow, steady steps, breathing heavily under the exertion. Louis stepped out into the hallway, grinning at his son, encouraging him to keep going, eyes shining with pride. He smiled at Harry, loving how much trust Mason must have in him to let him do this. He hurried back to Mason’s room, wheeling his chair into the usual spot at the kitchen table, watching from a distance as Harry helped Mason turn and sit himself down, grabbing the boy’s tablets from the side before taking a seat himself.

“Wow, Mase, great job,” Louis said, popping Mason’s plate of toast in front of him. “You really had control of your steps then, I’m super proud you gave that such a good go.”  
“Thanks Daddy, I like Harry helping me with it, I know he won’t let me fall down. Harry says he can help with my therapy at home too, is that okay?” Harry grinned meekly over to Louis, hoping it was okay he’d brought that up with son before he had had the chance to mention it.

“Course it is love, as long as you and Haz are happy, it’s all good.” Louis grinned to the pair opposite him, both munching on their toast, chattering away. When they were done, Louis grabbed Mason, taking him over to his power chair while Harry grabbed his lunch box and bag, the three making their way to the car, ready for the last school run of the week.

*****

While Mason had been at school, Harry had popped home to grab some more clothes for Louis’ place, and had had a few hours at home with Niall too. The pair spent lunch together, Harry knew that Louis was working, and would get more done if he wasn’t there distracting him with kisses, so he didn’t feel too guilty. Soon though, it was time to head back to Louis’ so they could go and collect Mason from school, and as Harry left the flat, Niall jokingly called out that he’d see Harry in a week, and to have fun.  
Harry parked at Louis’, the pair heading to school together in the van. It would be the first time they’d gone to get the boy together, and Harry asked shyly as they pulled up if Louis wanted him to wait in the car while he collected his son from the classroom.

Louis scoffed. “Erm no Harry, why would I want that?” He asked with a puzzled expression, climbing out of the car and walking round to Harry’s side, holding the door open for him.

“I dunno,” Harry mumbled, stepping next to Louis, waiting to be buzzed in the gate. His heart skipped a beat as they walked through and Louis grabbed his hand, lacing their fingers together gently, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Harry bit back a smile, glancing down, loving how their hands looked locked together, Louis’ small one nestled against his. They stopped outside the classroom, Louis knocking on the glass to get the teacher’s attention, still not dropping Harry’s hand.

She came to the door, opening it and smiling at the pair of them. “Ah, so Mason was right,” she said with a gentle smile. “You look really happy, both of you.” She handed over Mason’s rucksack and coat to Louis, who blushed slightly at the remark about him and Harry. Mason came to the door then, breaking the tension as he waved at the men waiting for him.

“Hi Harry! Hi Dad! Have a good weekend, Miss!” he wheeled himself carefully down the ramp, coming to a stop next to Harry as Louis helped him put his coat on. They chatted as they walked over to the van, Harry opening the back for Mason to get in while Louis stowed his rucksack, letting Harry complete the job himself, knowing he was more than capable. Once they were all in, Louis drove them to the hospital, Mason playing with an app on Harry’s iPhone.

“This might not be easy to watch Haz,” he said, suddenly feeling nervous about this. He’d never taken anyone to one of Mason’s appointment, and his immunotherapy injections were certainly a big place to start. Mason didn’t like it, it hurt when the needle pierced his skin, and the pressure of the liquid flowing into him didn’t help, making Mason sore and tired for the rest of the day. It was one of those necessary evils, one of the things Louis wished his son didn’t have to do, but he was glad to have some moral support today, as it wasn’t always to deal with alone.

“It’s fine Lou, I’m here for both of you, don’t worry about it please,” Harry said, reaching over to rest a hand on Louis’ thigh. They sat the rest of the drive in a comfortable silence, Louis pulling in to a disabled space near the entrance. They both helped Mason out in his chair, and he zoomed off down the familiar corridor, heading for the clinic where he and the other children were to receive their immunotherapy. Mason stopped at the check in desk, swinging his head back to check Louis and Harry were following him. They were, and Mason grinned at the fact they were holding hands, chatting away to each other.

“Hi Mason,” the lady on reception spoke up with a smile, happy to see the little boy again after a few months.

“Hi Helen!” Mason chirped, grinning to the lady. He’d been coming here since he was tiny, and everyone there knew and loved Mason. He always charmed everyone, and he enjoyed chatting to the ladies behind the desk while he waited. She looked up, noticing Louis and Harry stood behind him.

“Oh hello Louis, nice to see you again,” she said, checking Mason in on her computer. “Is this your friend, Mason?” She pointed to Harry, who just smiled at her, about to answer when Mason cut her off.

“Well yes, Harry’s my new bestest friend ever but he’s Daddy’s boyfriend,” the little boy said before he zoomed off to the magazine table, finding something to read. Louis blushed and felt Harry squeeze his hand, neither quite sure what to say.

“Erm, we’ll go sit with Mason, see you later Helen,” Louis mumbled out before scuttling off, Harry following behind. He took a seat on the chairs, watching Mason chat to a little girl also in a wheelchair about the magazine they’d found, pointing out a few pictures and laughing with her. Harry sat next to him, pressing his long thigh against Louis’, grabbing his hand and holding it.

“You okay, Lou? With what Mase said I mean.”

“Are you?” Louis looked up with a worried look, like it might have scared Harry off. Harry just laughed, stroking his thumb over the back of Louis’ hand.

“Yeah, course. He’s right, isn’t he? I am your boyfriend, yeah?” Louis nodded with a small smile, and Harry leaned over, pecking him quickly on the lips, keeping it chaste. They sat for a while, watching Mason happily chat to the other children as they waited for their turn.

“Mason Tomlinson?” a deep voice called, Harry and Louis standing up to fetch Mason, who had already wheeled himself over, used to this by now. “Oh, I’m sorry, only one parent in with the child for the treatment, I’m afraid.”

Mason’s bottom lip wobbled. “Please can Harry come in too, I need my Daddy but I need my Harry too. Please?” The man sighed and nodded, walking down the corridor, holding a wooden door open for Mason to pass in front of him. The doctor was new, someone Louis hadn’t met before so before they sat, he stretched out his hand, introducing himself to the doctor.

“Hi, I’m Louis, I’m Mason’s father,” he said, shaking the man’s hand. “And this is my boyfriend Harry, he’s Mason’s physiotherapist and carer. And bestest friend in the world, apparently.” Harry grinned over at Louis, hearing that title from Louis’ mouth was everything he’d ever wanted. The fact that Louis had done that himself meant the world to Harry. That broke the ice, all the adults smiling and laughing lightly at that line.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Doctor Barrett,” the man said, opening up Mason’s notes on the computer. “Now, I understand you know the drill Mason, and you Louis, so I won’t go over everything with you. You understand the elements of aftercare, and things to be aware of Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis nodded, all too familiar with how this went after 7 years. He stepped over to Mason, helping him onto the bed, and removing his school jumper, leaving him sat in a little short sleeved polo top, goosebumps popping up on his arms as the room was fairly cool. The doctor stepped outside to grab the treatment, so Harry stepped over, sitting next to Mason on the edge of the bed. “You okay, love?” he asked, rubbing a hand up Mason’s arm, trying to warm him up a bit.

“Yeah, Harry, I just don’t like these jabs,” he said, looking to the floor. “They always hurt, and I feel bad afterwards, all night. Daddy usually has to hug me to stop it hurting.”  
Harry smiled at the image, hating the fact that Mason was going to be in pain, but hoped he’d be able to join in the cuddling tonight. “Well, if it’s okay with you and Daddy, maybe I can join in the magic hugs tonight too?” Mason grinned up at Harry as the doctor walked in, stepping close to the bed. Harry stood up, not wanting to get in the way, but Mason grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

“You’re okay there Mr, uh-” the doctor cut off, realising he didn’t know Harry’s surname.

“Styles,” Harry supplied, holding Mason’s hand too. He watched intently as the doctor prepared the injection, signing and dating a couple of stickers, popping them on the edge of the box as he flicked the syringe, making sure there was no air in it. He stepped closer, and Mason looked at Harry, squeezing his hand tight. The doctor pushed the needle in to the muscle at the top of Mason’s arm, the boy crying out as it pierced through the skin, and he began pressing the end of the syringe, the liquid working its way into Mason’s muscle. Mason was crying now, and Harry held on to him, holding back his own emotion, trying to be strong. Louis just watched from the side of the room as his son leaned on someone else for the first time ever, craving affection and comfort from someone other than himself, and to his surprise, he felt okay with it.

The doctor stepped away, pressing a cotton pad onto the injection site, asking Harry to hold it in place for a few moments to help seal the wound. Louis stepped over, hugging Mason and whispering to him how proud he was. The doctor handed him a small cartoon plaster, and Louis carefully applied it to Mason’s arm, kissing it gently as he pushed the dressing down. Mason winced as he moved his arm to put on his school jumper, and as he wriggled into it, Louis kissed Harry quickly.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “Thank you for being there for him.” Harry just smiled back, helping the boy back down into his chair, watching as Louis chatted with the doctor and signed a few forms. Mason’s arm sat limply in his lap now, his cheerful smile now replaced with a pained frown, so Harry ruffled his hair.

“I’m proud of you Mase, you were super brave,” he said. The doctor shook Louis’ hand, and turned to Harry to do the same.

“Well done Mason, I’m sorry it hurt you,” the doctor said, putting a sticker onto Mason’s jumper, the words “I’ve been brave today!” jumping out from it. The family made their way out, Louis booking their next appointment for 3 months time.

“Harry, will you come to my next appointment too please?” Mason asked, as Louis finished up with the receptionist. Louis turned round, grinning at the fact Mason just seemed to know Harry would definitely be around for the next one. Harry smiled too, locking eyes with Louis as he uttered his next words.

“Nowhere in the world I’d rather be, buddy.”

*****

Louis, Harry and Mason had a quiet night in after the hospital appointment. Mason wasn’t up for doing a lot as he was sore and achy, the immunotherapy really wiping him out. Louis had cooked them all tea, but Mason had just picked at it, making Harry worry slightly as he usually had such a good appetite, but Louis was quick to assure him that this was normal after the injection. They’d read Mason more of his story at bedtime before the boy quickly fell asleep, where he stayed until quite late the next morning. Louis always tried to get the injection appointments on a Friday, knowing how much it affected Mason, that he needed the weekend after them to recover.

They’d spent a lazy day on the sofa together, watching films and doing some reading, Mason having a small nap just after lunch again. Louis had climbed over onto Harry’s lap while the boy slept, and they sat lazily kissing for a while, in between chats about their families, and what they had planned for the next week or so. Louis enjoyed feeling Harry’s hands on his body as they kissed, often coming to rest on his hips, slipping down his thighs occasionally. He still flinched whenever Harry grazed his belly with his fingers, but for some reason, that seemed to prompt Harry to touch it even more, almost daring Louis to stop him.

Harry pulled away from a particularly delicious kiss, causing Louis to moan, trying to grab him back again. “Mmm, Lou, I wanna ask you something,” he murmured, lips still being stolen by Louis’ not wanting to end the kiss just yet.

“If it isn’t about kissing I don’t care,” Louis said petulantly, pulling his boyfriend back in for another kiss. He frowned as Harry wriggled in the chair, jostling Louis onto one leg, making kissing a bit awkward from this angle. Louis sat up, realising Harry actually had something he wanted to discuss, so tried to look like he was listening. “Sorry, love, what is it?”

“Erm, well, I wondered how you felt about maybe joining me on FaceTime with my Mum and Gem? I talk about you and Mase all the time, and they just wanted to have a chat with you both, meet you so to speak.”

It had been a long time since Louis had had to do the whole meet the parents thing, and he’d be lying if he said he was fine with it. He felt nervous, wanted Harry’s Mum and sister to like him so much. He knew they’d love Mason, everyone who met or talked to the boy did, but he himself was a different kettle of fish. He was desperate to make a good impression, to prove that he was good enough for their son.

“Um, I guess so,” Louis said, looking nervously at Harry. At times, he could swear that Harry could read his mind.

“Lou, they’ll love you, they already do. Just be you and it’ll be fine,” Harry said, pecking his lips then. They both pulled apart as they heard Mason start to stir on the sofa, watching as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, still wincing at the dull ache in his arm.

“Hey love,” Louis said, clambering off Harry’s lap and over to Mason, helping him sit up in the corner against the cushions. “You have a good sleep?” Mason nodded, still waking up. Louis pulled him, Harry standing up over the other side of the small room. He stepped over, gently brushing Mason’s fringe from his eyes before kissing his forehead.  
“Gonna start the dinner boys, back soon okay?” Louis and Mason both blew him kisses as he left the room, smiling back at his boys on the sofa together, now watching Top Gear out of the corner of their eyes.

Dinner passed by quickly, Harry making a delicious lasagne that Louis demanded second portions of, and after they had washed up, they all sat back on the sofa, ready for the phone to ring. Louis could feel the butterflies in his tummy, while Mason was now wide awake and very excited to meet Harry’s mum and sister, who he’d heard all about for the past few weeks. Louis wished he didn’t get nervous, that he could just be excited like Mason but he knew that there was a lot more riding on it for him than there was for the other boy.

He was startled as the phone starting chiming in the silence, cutting Harry off mid-sentence. They were all sat together, Mason on Harry’s left thigh, and Louis next to him, so they could all squish into the frame. Louis took a deep breath, preparing himself.

“Ready?” Harry asked as he hit the button to accept the call. Immediately, the screen was filled with 2 smiling women, Harry’s smile echoing back at them in the corner screen. Louis had seen them before in photos, but he was stunned by how much Harry looked like his Mum, and how beautiful his sister was. They were certainly a good looking family, and that sent Louis’ thoughts to places they had no right to be in, not yet at least.

“Hi darling! Oh, you’re all there, this is so exciting!” Anne chirped through the screen, waving at them all, making Harry laugh and flush.

“Yeah Mum, we’re all here. Mum, this is Mase, and this is my Lou.” He pecked Louis’ cheek then, Louis burning up with embarrassment with the ease of Harry’s display of affection. Mason wriggled around on Harry’s leg until he fell between his legs, Harry wrapping a quick arm around his waist to make sure he didn’t slide off the sofa onto the floor.

“Hello Harry’s mum!” the little boy shrieked loudly, waving wildly. “And hello Harry’s sister!” Harry laughing, ruffling Mason’s hair at his excitement.

“Oh love, it’s lovely to meet you! And please, call me Anne, and you can call Harry’s sister Gemma,” they both smiled and nodded, chatting away with Mason for a while. Louis slid his hand over onto Harry’s thigh, needing to touch him in some way, to let him know he was there, that this was okay so far.

“Louis, you’re just as gorgeous as Harry described,” Gemma said suddenly then, causing Louis’ eyes to fly open in shock, biting his lip as he looked over at Harry. “It’s great to meet you, my brother seems very taken with you.”

“Oh, that’s, um, lovely to hear, I’m quite taken with him too,” he smiled back. “You’re both as lovely as you look in all the photos Harry shows us, too. Have you had a nice week?”

They both replied, asking the three of them the same question. Mason was quick to tell them about yesterday and his immuno injections, and Anne and Gemma sat listening intently, asking questions which Mason was able to answer with ease. Harry and Louis just sat back together, letting the three talk, enjoying the scene in front of them. While Mason chatted, Harry leaned over so they were out of view slightly, whispering to Louis softly.

“This okay love?” he asked, wanting to make sure Louis was comfortable with this, and that it wasn’t too much too soon.

“Yeah H, great. They’re lovely, they’re just like you,” Louis answered back with a smile, making Harry tilt the camera back to them. “So Gemma, Harry was telling me about your new job, how’s that going?” Gemma looked rather chuffed that Louis had asked her, and Harry was just proud Louis had remembered something he’d only said in passing, that he’d saved it in his memory, ready to use in a moment like this. Gemma chatted for a bit while Anne got them some drinks, and soon came back as Mason yawned loudly.

“Oops, sorry,” he giggled. “We’ve had a lazy day today and that always makes me tired. Do you give good hugs like Harry does? Someone must have taught him how to hug so good, so was it you Anne?” She smiled at the question.

“Yes, Harry gives great hugs doesn’t he?”

Mason nodded eagerly. “When I had my bad legs the other night after hydro, I went into Daddy and Harry’s bed, and they both cuddled me all night, and it was the bestest sleep ever!” Anne and Gemma’s eyes widened at Mason’s easy use of the term ‘Daddy and Harry’s bed’ but quickly covered their surprise, Harry trying not to smirk at the screen.

“Oh, that sounds, erm, fun?” Gemma responded, locking eyes with her brother through the screen. “Does Harry stay with you and Daddy lots then?”

“Yes! He sleeps in Daddy’s bed-”

Harry cut him off abruptly, Mason throwing him a filthy look at the interruption. “Gemma! Enough please, don’t be cheeky.” Louis just stayed quiet, knowing he’d only put his foot in it if he were to join in. He didn’t particularly want his new boyfriend’s mother to have the image of them sharing a bed, or of the things they might or might not get up to together in it. The fact that none of those hadn’t really happened yet was neither here or there.

“Look, it’s getting late, we’d better get going but we’ll do this again soon, yeah?” Harry said, pulling Mason back up onto his lap for a better view. He smiled as the little boy blew kisses at the camera.

“Definitely love, this has been a joy. Mason, it’s been fab chatting to you, I can’t wait to do it again. And Louis love, I’m so pleased Harry’s found you, it’s so wonderful to know he’s so happy down there with you both. I shall look forward to the day I can meet you both in person.” She smiled, and Gemma said a few words, then ended the call.

“Well, that went well,” Harry grinned, sitting Mason down next to him on the sofa then, pulling Louis into a hug. “Told you they’d love you babe.” He kissed Louis’ lips softly until Mason tugged at his top, grabbing his attention.

“Harry, your Mummy and sister are really nice, I like talking to them. Can I do it again please?” Louis laughed at his son’s frankness, loving how easily Harry agreed to that. Mason yawned again, and Louis stood up, grabbing Mason and marching off with him to his bedroom, the little boy squealing all the way down the hall. He was so excited from the conversation so it took awhile for him to drop off, but when he finally did, Louis left him and as he passed by his room, he noticed Harry sprawled out on the bed, the rest of the house in darkness now.

He walked into the room, closing the door softly behind him, noticing the rucksack still slumped on his floor, spilling clothes and socks onto Louis’ floor. Somehow, the sight still made him smile, loving how Harry was easily integrating into his life. Louis spoke the next words without really thinking about what they meant.

“You know, I can empty a drawer out for you love.” Harry glanced up, looking a bit puzzled at Louis’ sudden words in the quiet of the room. “For your stuff I mean. I can make space for you in here.” Harry smiled shyly, nodding, loving the feel of permanence that small suggestion gave to their relationship. “I’ll sort it tomorrow morning, okay?” Louis stepped over to the bed, lying down next to Harry, the pair quickly replying to a few texts before setting them down and rolling to face each other.

Harry raised a hand up, stroking Louis’ cheek softly with his long fingers, resting one of this legs between Louis’ calves, tangling their bodies together on top of the covers. “Thanks for being so amazing with my family,” he breathed out, eyes shining as they gazed into Louis’. These sort of times were some of Louis’ favourites with Harry - the quiet moments where they got to just be together, not always speaking, but touching in some way, enjoying each other’s company. It was peaceful, calm, comforting.

“Ah, it’s what I do,” he joked, laughing softly. Harry trailed a hand around to the back of his head, guiding his fingers through the short strands of Louis’ hair and pulling his face closer, until he moved his own head too and pressed their lips together. The first touch always sent sparks down Louis’ spine and it was no different this time. Their eyes fluttered shut as they lost themselves in the kiss, soft lips moving together until Louis licked at Harry’s lips, prompting the other man to part his, their tongues softly playing with each other’s. Harry became a bit more forceful with his kiss, rolling Louis backwards until his back hit the cool sheets, hands starting to roam. They slid down, tugging gently at the hem of Louis’ t-shirt, pulling it up towards his chest. Louis wriggled slightly but let him, pulling away from the kiss to let Harry lift the t-shirt over his head, quickly following with his own before locking their lips again.

The only sound in the room was their breathing, and the occasional creak of the bed as they shifted slightly until Harry was partly on top of Louis. Louis could feel the hard outline of Harry’s dick up against his thigh, and knew that he himself was certainly aroused by the kissing too. Louis felt his pulse start to quicken at the movement of Harry’s hip, grinding his erection into Louis, their kissing become deeper and more passionate as he pressed harder against him. He felt Harry’s hands slip further down, until they stopped at the waistband of his boxers.

Louis suddenly realised what was happening and pulled back from the kiss, shuffling away from Harry until there was a little space between them on the bed. Harry leant up on one elbow, looking over at Louis in concern as he tried to cover himself up with his arms, failing miserably. Harry hated how upset Louis looked, and reached for his hand, pleased when Louis allowed him to take it.

“Lou, I’m so sorry,” he started, squeezing Louis’ hand tight. “Can I ask what’s wrong?”

Louis just looked down, unable to look Harry in the eye. He looked nervous, like he didn’t know what to say to Harry, how to approach it. Harry laid quietly, now stroking his fingers up and down Louis’ arms, moving across to his chest and stomach, quickly moving away when he saw Louis cringe at the touch.

“It’s not you Harry, I promise it’s not you. I’m sorry for ruining everything,” he said so quietly, Harry had to strain to hear him. “I just - god, it’s been so long.”

“What has love?”

Louis sighed heavily, looking up at Harry now, eyes somewhat glassy with tears. “Harry, I haven’t been with anyone in that way for a long time. I mean, like 5 years now. And I’m nervous. I tried dating when Mason was little but it didn’t work out, I just wasn’t that interested. As time went on, I was so busy caring for Mase and working that relationships didn’t figure in my plan, and I just forgot about needing sex or intimacy.” Harry nodded, not wanting to speak, trying to get Louis to keep talking. “But now I’ve got you. And you want that, and I think I want it too, but Harry I’m just scared I’ll be crap in bed and you’ll hate it.”

Harry shook his head, going to speak but Louis pressed a finger against his lips, wanting to continue. “You’ve probably guessed but I’m a bit self conscious about my body. I’ve never been able to shift my belly after I had Mason, I’ve got loads of stretch marks across it, and I feel weird when you touch it. I don’t know why, it’s just me I think. But I want to be okay with it, I want to be okay with you touching me everywhere, it’s just a lot, Harry. I’m nervous because I want this so much, I want you, but I just want to be good for you.”

Harry released the breath he had been holding, leaning forward to kiss Louis softly then. “Oh Lou, you don’t even realise how fucking perfect you are, do you?” He kissed Louis again then, running his fingers over Louis’ prominent collarbones, making him shiver. “I don’t want to force you into this, into doing anything you aren’t ready for with me Lou, but I’ll be honest and say I want you so fucking bad. You’re gorgeous, you’re so damn sexy and you’re my boyfriend - how can I not want you?” Louis blushed at the words, unable to believe Harry was talking about him.

“And your tummy, god Lou, your tummy is amazing. It carried that amazing little boy for 7 months, you grew an actual human in there. And those stretch marks are your stripes, you should wear them with pride. They are a reminder of your amazing little boy, and I love every single one of them.” Harry shocked Louis then, scooting down the bed and running his tongue over Louis’ tummy, kissing every single mark there before sucking a quick love bite into Louis’ hip. Louis writhed under Harry, pulling him back up to kiss him.

“Every part of you is perfect to me, Lou, no matter what you say. And it’s perfect because it’s part of you. And if you think sex between us could ever be bad, then you’re really wrong. It’ll never be bad because it’s you and me, and you are all I want. You, Louis, I want you.” His fingers sat at the top of the waistband of Louis’ boxers again, looking up at Louis who nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off of Harry’s.

Harry pulled them down slowly until they were off Louis’ body completely, leaving him completely bare on the bed in front of Harry. Louis felt nervous, and he wanted to cover himself with his hands, but resisted, instead watching Harry’s eyes rake over his body. “God you are beautiful Louis. Let me make you feel good Lou, can I please make you feel good?” He trailed a finger up the inside of Louis’ thigh, Louis unable to do anything in response but nod.

Harry leant over then, kissing Louis’ thighs, hands moving upwards, fingers grazing his hardening erection. Louis’ breath hitched at the touch, something he hadn’t felt from another man in too long. Louis moved his own hands down, running his fingers through Harry’s curls and gripping lightly, trying to give himself some semblance of control over this whole thing. Harry continued to dot kisses all over Louis’ legs, before all of a sudden, he pulled his head up and hovered over Louis’ cock before taking it into his mouth.

Louis groaned at the feeling, enjoying every second of what Harry was doing. He had wrapped his long fingers around the base, around the part of him he couldn’t fit in his mouth, and was working that up and down his shaft. His head started to bob, and Louis had to close his eyes, the sight and feel of Harry sucking him off too much to take all at once. He felt Harry’s tongue work around his sensitive head, causing his hips to buck up, pressing the end of his cock to the back of Harry’s throat. Harry coughed slightly, pulling back to swallow a bit, smirking up at Louis now.

“Okay love?” Louis nodded, and Harry went back down, enveloping his cock in the warm heat of his mouth again. Louis could feel Harry rutting against the bed between his legs, trying to get some friction on his own erection as he continued to pleasure Louis. Louis suddenly pulled at Harry’s hair, wrenching him off his dick with an audible pop.

“Harry, I’m gonna come-” he gasped out, willing the feeling back down for a few more minutes. Harry leant up and filthily kissed Louis, pushing his tongue into his mouth so Louis could taste himself, wrapping his hand around Louis’ cock and working it up and down in slow motions, keeping Louis on edge. He nodded again, so Harry pulled away, heading back down once more to take Louis in his mouth. The bobbing of his head became quicker, and Louis gripped his hair tighter in his fingers as he felt his orgasm approach. He tugged hard, trying to get Harry to pull off but instead, Harry pushed Louis’ hips further down into the bed, holding him there as he felt Louis reach his peak.

Louis bit back a scream as his orgasm hit, releasing heavily into Harry’s mouth, gasping as he felt Harry swallow everything down, hand continuing to work over him, prolonging the sensation rippling through his body. As he became too sensitive to the touch, he moaned and Harry pulled away, licking his lips while looking Louis in the eyes.

“You taste amazing,” Harry murmured, now touching his own cock with his hand, spreading pre-come down it to make the glide easier. Louis pulled him forward, pushing Harry back to the bed now. “Lou, you don’t have-”

“I want to, Harry. Can I touch you?” Harry bit his lip and nodded, eyes falling down to the follow the path of Louis’ hand from his nipples, down over his stomach, and to his dick, which was standing to attention, completely aroused by what Harry had just done to Louis. Louis’ fingers wrapped around it, making Louis realise how big Harry actually was, gulping at the thought that one day he might have that inside him.

The thought make his dick twitch again, despite having already come just minutes before, but he liked it too much to regret it. He worked his hand over, kissing Harry as he touched him, relishing the feel of their naked bodies together at last, touching from head to toe. He felt a sudden burst of confidence and leant down himself, taking Harry in his mouth. He almost gagged, taking too much at once, and he pulled off, blushing as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Sorry,” he muttered, wanting to try again. Harry stroked his cheek, willing to stop him if needs be, but it seemed Louis was determined to finish him off one way or another. He tried again, taking Harry’s cock between his lips much more cautiously, keeping a hand wrapped around the rest. Harry moaned at the feel. It hadn’t been as long for him as it had been for Louis, but something about this felt really special, really different to the other times any other guy had sucked him off. Harry wondered if it was because he - no, not yet. He couldn’t be feeling that already. Surely not.

He watched as Louis moved up and down, tongue swirling, lapping up the pre-come that constantly spilled from him, swallowing it eagerly. Harry’s climax approached fast, and Louis quickly pulled off, letting Harry finish on his hand, watching in awe as Harry’s face contorted with pleasure, his back arching off the bed, spilling more and more onto his own stomach, onto Louis’ fingers. He breathed heavily as he watched Louis lick his fingers, groaning at the sight. Louis flopped back next to him on the bed, both now completely spent.

“Shit Louis, that was amazing, you’re amazing,” Harry said, pulling Louis close. Louis cringed as he felt the come on Harry’s belly transfer to his own, but he didn’t care, didn’t want to move at that moment. They kissed again, tongues lazily massaging the other, hands resting on hips, on waists.

“Thank you Harry,” Louis whispered. “Thank you for making me feel okay about that, for making it so good.” Harry just smiled, kissing him again. Louis was well aware that they were both still naked, that they should perhaps cover up before they went to sleep, but there was a part of him that wanted to sleep like this with Harry, to be intimate together. He hadn’t slept naked with anyone since way before Mason was born, and it felt significant that the first person he trusted enough with himself like this was Harry.

Harry fell asleep before Louis, holding Louis’ bare body against his own, Louis’ leg between Harry’s thighs. Louis laid awake for a while, listening to Harry’s deep, slow breaths, the feel of his hand heavy on his hip. But Louis loved it all. He felt good, and he’d made Harry feel good. He was beginning to wonder if he could do this every night, could trust Harry with more than just blowjobs, could perhaps trust him with his heart too. In a way, it felt like Louis already had. He smiled into the darkness, gently resting his lips against Harry’s one more time before allowing himself to fall into a deep sleep, his body finally calm and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thank you for reading.


	11. A New Day Has Come

_“Where it was dark now there's light_  
_Where there was pain now there's joy_  
_Where there was weakness, I found my strength_  
_All in the eyes of a boy”_

  
Harry stirred the next morning, a sliver of sunlight peeking through the curtains in the bedroom crossing across his face. He squinted, rolling over so it wasn’t over his eyes anymore, stopping as he hit the sleeping body next to him. Feeling Louis’ naked form next to him, he smiled, wrapping his arm over his boyfriend, pulling him close and kissing him on the shoulder. Memories of the night before came flooding back, images flashing through Harry’s brain… Louis writing around underneath him on the bed, his moans and whimpers, the way he responded to Harry’s touch. The fact Louis had trusted him with that was a big deal for Harry, and he felt his stomach flutter at the reminder.

Louis stretched and rolled around, facing Harry then. They smiled softly at each other until Harry leant forward and pulled Louis into a gentle kiss. It was nothing more than a press of lips, but to Harry, it was everything. He adored waking up with Louis, and grabbed his hand under the covers.

“Morning love,” he said, running his thumb up and down Louis’ fingers. He tangled their legs together then, enjoying the feel of Louis’ body against his own.

“Hey,” Louis murmured, still half asleep. He felt slightly embarrassed as he remembered what happened last night, and wondered how Harry felt about it all in the cold light of day. “Um, did you enjoy last night then?”

Harry smirked and nodded, running his hand over Louis’ hip, up to his chest, where he cheekily tweaked his nipple, making Louis squeak in surprise. “I did. I’m glad we did that.” Louis blushed, nodding in agreement.

“I am sorry though that I didn’t, um, do what you did. You know?” Louis looked down then, suddenly feeling shy. He’d never been good at talking about sex, and the idea of talking about it with Harry was still quite awkward.

“That you didn’t swallow? Lou, I don’t care. Everything about it was amazing, the fact that you touched me like that, that you let me touch you was the best, it felt so good. You’re amazing Louis.” With that, he pulled Louis close and kissed him deeply, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Louis groaned at the sensation. He’d never realised how lonely he’d been until Harry came into his life and turned it upside-down. Some part of Louis shivered as he realised how badly he wanted this to be his new normal. That Harry could be there all the time, wake up with him every day, fall asleep in his arms every night.

Harry reluctantly released the kiss as he heard Mason calling for them in his room. He pushed Louis back down onto the pillows, stumbling out of the bed to find a pair of boxers for the pair of them. Louis smiled as he watched Harry walk around the bedroom completely naked, and entirely unbothered by his nudity. “God I love - love you being here.” He quickly cut off, hoping his blush didn’t give away what he’d really meant to say.

“Me too,” Harry turned around as he pulled a pair of Louis’ boxers up over his hips, adjusting himself so he wasn’t on show too much. He left the room then, and Louis listened as he greeted Mason, helping him out of bed and to the toilet. It warmed his heart that the two got on so well, that Mason was so happy to let Harry do these things with him, things he preferred that even Liam didn’t do. Louis laid back, enjoying the feeling of being able to share the workload of his son, that he had someone to help out. It had been a long, hard 7 years raising his son alone. Maybe those long, lonely nights were soon to be a thing of the past. Louis could only hope.

He dragged himself out of bed when he heard Harry in the kitchen making breakfast. He saw Mason sat at the table, and leaned over to hug his son from behind. Mason grinned, swallowing down the tablets Harry had put in front of him, and smiled as Louis sloped over to Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist as Harry prepared Mason’s lunchbox for school. He was happy that his dad had found happiness with Harry, and he had to admit he loved having someone around in their lives, in their home. It made them more of a family, somehow.

“Daddy, I love that you smile more now,” he said, causing Louis to spin around, and stare at Mason. “I mean, you used to smile before, at me and stuff, but now you just smile for no reason. Harry makes you happy. I like that. I’m happy we have Harry.” Harry quickly turned away, feeling tears fill his eyes at Mason’s innocent words. They were just everything to Harry. While his head told him he’d found a home with Louis, his heart knew that he’d found a home in both of them, in Mason and Louis. They both completed him in ways he didn’t know he needed, filled missing pieces he didn’t know needed filling until now.

“Love you Mase,” he got out as he shoved some bread into the toaster. “Lou, I’ll take Mase to school this morning. Have a rest love, you’ve been working so hard.” Louis smiled, quite liking the sound of that. He’d had a few late night phone calls lately, had been emailing a lot and the idea of a morning in to himself sounded good.

“That sounds great H, thanks,” he smiled over to him as Harry laid a plate of toast in front of Mason, and then another in front of Louis. Mason gobbled his down in half the time of the two men sat opposite him, Louis with a hand on Harry’s thigh under the table. As he finished, he wheeled himself out of the room, going to brush his teeth and clean his face before school.

“Oh, before I forget love,” Louis began. “ Friday is a pupil free day for Mase at school, so he’s home for the day. I wondered if you’d like to go out with us for the day? I’ve been promising him for ages that I’d take him to the aquarium, and I’d love for you to come with us. I know he’d love it too. So, you up for it?”

“Am I up for a family trip? Er, yeah of course!” Harry said with a grin, totally thrilled that Louis had asked him to come. “But let’s keep it as a surprise for Mase, yeah? And Lou-” he said, grabbing Louis’ wrist as he stood up to clear away the breakfast things. “Thank you for asking me.” Louis smiled, leaning over to kiss Harry gently.

“Daddy! Put Harry down, he’s gotta take me to school! Come on Harry, I can’t be late!” Mason called from the doorway, shoving his homework into his rucksack and hooking it over the handles of his power chair. Harry laughed, grabbing Mason’s lunch box and lifting the boy effortlessly from one chair to the other. He collapsed the smaller one, leaving it stood against the hallway wall, and helped Mason with his shoes. Louis just watched on, a fond look in his eyes as Harry so effortlessly completed the routine that had taken him years to perfect.

“See ya Daddy! Have a good day, love you!” Mason called as he zoomed out of the door. Louis pretended to cry at the doorway at how Mason had left him without a backwards glance. Harry laughed, quickly jogging back to peck Louis’ lips.

“Back soon, yeah?” Harry winked as he trotted back off up the path, helping Mason into the van, and tooting the horn as he and Mason pulled away, Louis left waving at the doorway to thin air.

*****

The week passed by happily, Harry staying most nights, only returning home on Wednesday night as Niall had pleaded loneliness. He grabbed the pair a takeaway on the way home from Louis’ (home? When had Harry started to think of being home. He shrugged, not really minding.), and he and Niall spent the night on the sofa, watching awful horror movies, which Harry was sure would give him nightmares. He’d still spent most of the night texting Louis and Mason anyway, but Niall just smiled, pleased to see Harry so happy.

  
The next day, he went over to Louis’ while he was at work, doing a bit of laundry for him, knowing Louis had gotten behind due to a big project at work. He was really excited for their trip to the aquarium, and had already gone online to pre-book their tickets, wanting to treat the Tomlinson boys for once. He ran the hoover around, did the washing up in the sink and even changed Mason and Louis’ beds for them, knowing that was a task that Louis hated in particular. He shoved all the bedding in the washing machine before heading for the school to pick Mason up.

When they got home, Louis was surprisingly already there. They’d stopped off at Tesco on the way home, grabbing a few things for the next day, Harry just pretending they were things he and Niall needed at the flat so Mason didn’t become suspicious at why he was buying picnic food. He watched Mason go up the path, waiting for Harry to join him to open the door when it swung open.

“Daddy!” Mason shrieked, thrilled his dad was home earlier than expected. Louis grinned, hugging his son before heading out to the van to give Harry a hand with the bags.  
“Hey, you didn’t have to come and do all that stuff in the house,” he said. “You know you’re more than the hired help now.”

“I know love, just wanted to help,” Harry smiled back, knowing Louis would never admitted it was all getting on top of him sometimes. “That’s what I’m here for, to help you out, to look after you both.” Louis blushed, and headed up the path. Mason was still sat in his other chair as Louis carried the bags to the kitchen. He got back into the hallway as Harry was putting the smaller out, then lifted Mason across. Louis grabbed the other bags, unloading them in the kitchen.

“Wondered if we could do a few exercises today Mase,” Harry said, now in Mason’s room, helping him out of his uniform. He slid the boy’s trousers off, feeling as he grabbed at Harry’s top to help with his balance. “Just a few things, but we haven’t done it for a couple of days.”

Mason nodded happily, watching as Harry headed to his wardrobe to grab his joggers from it. He let Harry help him get them on, before asking him for the toilet before they started their therapy together. Harry went to grab his chair, but Mason shook his head.

“Just carry me Harry, like it when you carry me around,” he smiled. “Feel safe in your arms.” Harry couldn’t resist kissing the boy’s head at that comment, and pulled him up, hugging him tightly. Louis listened from the kitchen as Harry carried Mason to the bathroom, chatting away as they got on with things in there. The toilet flushed, and Harry made their way back to the living room, setting Mason down on the sofa while he moved the coffee table to one side of the room. He laid out the PT mat he’d bought from work on the middle of the floor, and told Mason to wait while he went and got changed.

He went to grab his things from his rucksack on the floor when he suddenly realised it wasn’t there where he’d left it. He frowned as he looked around, wondering where Louis had left it. he jumped as Louis appeared in the doorway, smiling at him.

“Looking for your stuff, love?” he asked, Harry nodding in reply. Louis stepped in, walking over to his chest of drawers. He stopped and pulled open the biggest one at the top, and he pointed down. “In here. Your drawer. Want you to feel, erm, at home, I guess.” Harry walked over, kissing Louis and pulling out shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. He quickly undressed, smirking as Louis watched him, slipping on the items, and taking off his socks so he could easily move around the floor with Mason.

“I do feel home here Lou, thank you. I like having a drawer.” He kissed Louis quickly before returning to Mason in the lounge. The boy had gotten himself off the sofa and onto the mat, where he sat waiting for Harry.

“Sorry Mase, you ready then?” The little boy grinned and nodded up at Harry, spotting Louis hovering in the doorway, unsure if he should stay or go, not wanting to interfere. “You can come in Lou, watch us, maybe you and Mase can do sometimes when I’m not here.”

“But Harry, you’re always here!” Mason laughed out, tickling Harry’s foot as the man sat down next to him, legs crossed in front of him. “I like that you’re always here.” Harry tickled him back then, causing Mason to fall onto his back. He hurried to pick him up, but Mason didn’t stop giggling. “I won’t break Harry!”

“Okay, right, first thing is crawling. Did you do this before with, Daniel, was it?” He frowned as Mason looked annoyed then.

“Yes but I hated it. He used to stand at the side, and I felt stupid as he watched me do it. I hate crawling.”

“Ah, but you haven’t done it the Harry way, have you?” Harry grinned over then, pulling off Mason’s socks for him. Mason threw him a puzzled look, smiling as he watched Harry get himself onto all fours on the mat. He wriggled back to the edge, and looked over to Mason. “Come on then Mase, race me.” The little boy laughed, bum shuffling over to Harry, and carefully getting onto all fours himself. He struggled a bit, Harry leaning over to help with the final few movements until he was ready.

“Okay… 3… 2… 1… GO!” Harry shouted into the room, and Louis watched in amusement as the pair crawled across the mat, racing each other. It was obvious to him that Harry was deliberately going slow to allow Mason to beat him, stumbling himself along the way, and looking annoyed as Mason beat him. The boy turned around, ready for another go. They did that several times, Louis acting as the start and finish referee, holding up the arm of the victor each time. When Mason looked tired, Harry sat on his bottom next to Mason, legs out in front of him. Mason copied the position, and watched as Harry flexed his own toes, rolling his ankles, and carefully bending his slightly, stretching out his muscles.

Louis watched Mason’s face, full of concentration, trying so hard to copy Harry’s every move. His heart felt full as he watched Mason sneak a hand across, taking Harry’s large hand in his own, the pair looking over to each other with what Louis could only say was love in their eyes. He reached for his phone and snapped a photo from the back, and quickly attached it to a message, sending it off to his mum.

**From Louis:**  
**My boys doing PT. What more could I want Mum? xx**

**From Mum:**  
**You deserve this Lou, both of you. Enjoy it my darling. Love you, give Mason a hug from Nanny. xx**

Louis watched as Harry got onto his knees, lifting Mason onto the sofa. He quickly ran out of the room, returning with a ball in his hands.

“Okay Mase, we’re gonna practise your balance now. You’re gonna stay there, and I’m gonna sit down here, and throw the ball to you. You have to catch it, and not fall back. You have to keep your balance, yeah? Let’s give it a go.” Harry sat cross legged on the floor, and gently threw the ball to Mason, who caught it clumsily, waving his arms, trying to keep his balance. Louis cheered as he managed it, smiling at Mason threw the ball to Harry, his aim way off.

They kept doing that for a while, until Mason looked really worn out. Harry decided to call it a day, promising that they would do some more therapy at the weekend. Mason slid off the sofa again and crawled slowly over to Harry, and climbing into his lap. Harry pretended to fall backwards at Mason’s weight, the boy landing on top of him and giggling.

Louis walked back in the room to see Mason sprawled out on Harry, resting his head of his chest, arms draped round his torso. Harry’s own hand was resting on Mason’s back, and they both had their eyes closed. Mason’s skinny legs were down Harry’s stomach, feet resting lightly on his thighs, one covering the tattoo on his left thigh. It was one of those perfect moments Louis wished he could frame forever.

He snapped another photo, knowing Harry would love the image as much as he did. This time he sent it off to Liam.

**From Louis:**  
**My everything.**

**From Liam:**  
**So happy for you Lou. Have to pop by soon, haven’t seen you guys in ages.**

Louis stepped over to lift Mason off, the little boy wiggling as he was taken off Harry. “Come on bubba, in the bath for you.” Mason nodded, clinging on to Louis like a little monkey. Harry grinned up at them from the floor. He winked at Louis, and the pair left the room.

Louis ran Mason a lovely deep bath, wanting to relax his muscles. He undressed the boy, lowering him gently into the water. They chatted away until Louis had to wash Mason’s hair.

“Oh Dad, I forgot to tell you about our homework project,” he began, spluttering as the water trickled down into his mouth. “Yuck, Daddy, not in my mouth! Anyway, our new topic is families, and we have to do a family tree. We have get photos and stuff and stick them on it. We have to make one of people who live in our house, and then our other family who live in other houses. Can you get some photos of Nanny and my aunties please? I want to make it the best project in the class!” Louis chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm.

“Sure, love, course we can. I’ll ask her later to email me some, and you can choose which ones you want in there, yeah?”

“Thanks Daddy,” Mason said, grinning up at his father. They continued chatting while Mason enjoyed the feel of the warm water around his legs. Louis frowned as he thought he heard Harry talking to someone in the living room. He propped open the door, trying to listen in.

“Daddy who is Hazzy talking to?” Mason asked, wanting to get out of the bath now. Louis shrugged, grabbing a towel and laying it on the toilet seat to put Mason onto. He hauled him out of the bath, wrapping another warm one around his small body. He lifted him into his arms, and walked him through to his bedroom, drying and dressing him, before sitting him in his chair. Mason asked to stay and listen to music for a little while before bed, and Louis agreed, heading off to find Harry.

He stopped at his bedroom door, listening in to Harry’s conversation, wondering who he was talking to.

“It’s been so lovely to talk to you as well, Lou talks about you all the time, and Mason’s always showing me pictures of you all.” Harry paused then, waiting for the other person to talk again. He laughed before speaking. “Yeah, I hope I can meet you soon, too. Oh, thank you. Your son is wonderful, and your grandson. I feel very lucky to have them both. I’ll look after them both, I promise. Okay Jay, I’ll speak to you soon. Bye!”

Louis’ stomach fell as he realised Harry was talking to his mum. How? How had this happened? Harry came out of Louis’ room then, stopping dead as he saw a pale faced Louis in the hallway. Harry held out his hand which was clutching Louis’ phone, Louis snatching it away from him.

“Why were you talking to my mother?” Louis asked, voice low. He felt a bit funny about the fact they’d had contact, despite the fact he’d FaceTimed Harry’s mum several times now, once without Harry even, as he’d popped to the shops as Mason had wanted to show her the sticker he’d got for his classwork that day. Harry had been thrilled to see them all chatting when he’d got home, happily jumping onto the sofa next to them and joining in the conversation.

“Erm, your phone rang, and I answered it without really thinking. I just thought it might be something urgent, and you were busy.” Harry frowned a little at Louis’ reaction, wondering what he’d done that was so wrong. “I’m sorry Lou, I didn’t think it was that big a deal really. I mean, you guys speak to my mum all the time. And your mum is wonderful, such a lovely lady. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” He looked down then, and Louis suddenly hated that he’d upset Harry.

“God, H, I’m sorry. I just haven’t done this in so long, I just overreacted. Of course it’s okay you spoke to my Mum, and answered my phone. You’re my boyfriend right? Should’ve let you talk to her before now. She’s been desperate to talk to you.” He smiled shyly, opening his arms, Harry quickly stepping into them. “You have to bear me with me, love. I told you I’m crap at this relationship stuff. Sorry.” He kissed Harry softly then, slipping his hands down to Harry’s hips.

“No worries, boobear,” Harry said with a smirk, walking off to the sitting room to clear up from earlier. Louis just stood there with a shocked expression, wanting to text his mother and scream at her for revealing her nickname to Harry, who he knew would take great pleasure in using it against Louis at every opportunity.

*****

“ROAD TRIP!!” Louis screamed as he ran into Mason’s room the next morning, startling the little boy who was sat reading on his bed. He looked shocked, dropping the book at the sudden noise. “Oops, sorry, love, but yay! Road trip! Come on, get dressed. Me and Harry are taking you out for the day!”

Mason looked super excited, and nearly fell off the bed in his excitement to get out of bed, and into his chair. Louis threw some clothes onto the bed, making quick work of getting Mason into them and into his chair. Mason wheeled himself into the kitchen, where he found Harry in his boxers and a t-shirt, making a picnic for them all. He grinned over to Mason, putting his tablets down on the table ready for him to take with breakfast. Louis and Harry worked seamlessly around each other in the kitchen, one getting the picnic ready, the other working on breakfast. They sat together eating, before Louis started clearing up, sending Harry off to get dressed.

“So where are we going Daddy?” Mason said, finishing off the apple he’d asked for after his toast. Louis shook his head as he smiled over to him.

“Not telling you, wait til we get there!” Louis laughed as Mason groaned, fiddling with the hem of his shorts. “It’s a good surprise though, you’ll love it, I promise. Now, go find your trainers and ask Harry to help you put them on while I finish up here.” Mason did, and Louis could hear Mason lead Harry to his room to help him hunt for the trainers. Louis sat the picnic bag by the front door, grabbing lightweight jackets for all of them. It was June now, and while the weather was meant to be good, Louis never took any chances when he went out with Mason.

They were soon all loaded into the van, and on their way. Louis was driving, Harry sat beside him, a hand resting lazily on Louis’ thigh, holding his hand when it wasn’t needed for changing gear. They chatted as they drove, Mason plugged into his iPod and earphones, as he usually was on long journeys. Louis appreciated having someone to talk to, usually being stuck listening to the radio on long drives. They pulled up at the car park, Louis paying for the parking admission.

Mason suddenly yanked off his headphones, looking around him.

“NO WAY!” he shouted, making Harry jump. “The aquarium?! Oh my god you two are the best!” He stared out of the window, eagerly looking around, wanting to get started already. Louis had paid for a disabled bay, meaning they were much closer to the entrance. As he parked and popped the ticket in the windscreen along his blue disabled parking badge, Harry had already opened the back and was helping Mason out of the van. The little boy hadn’t stopped talking since they’d parked, and Harry was smiling, trying to get Mason into his jacket, and grab the picnic bag.

They walked along together, Harry and Louis holding hands as they walked alongside Mason. As they approached the ticket barrier, Louis reached for his wallet. Harry pulled the tickets from his back pocket where he’d slid them earlier, and handed them over to Louis, who looked surprised as he opened them, seeing what it was. He gasped when he realised what Harry had done.

“My treat,” Harry insisted, smiling over to Louis, who handed them to the assistant. They each had a yellow bracelet stuck onto their wrists, which Mason quickly said he would never, ever, ever take off, and then they were off, grabbing a map as they walked by the stand. Harry and Louis continued to hold hands as they followed Mason around. The little boy stared in wonder at everything, gaping around him at the tanks full of fish, whizzing his wheelchair around. Lots of children were staring at him as he moved around, but he didn’t seem to care.

Louis had let Mason have the use of one of his old digital cameras for the day, and the boy was snapping everything in sight. Louis knew that he’d be lucky if just a dozen of these images were any good, but Mason was happy, and that was the point. He turned around then, noticing Mason and Harry had slipped off. He spotted them just ahead, Harry crouched down next to Mason’s chair, the pair looking some beautiful clown fish swimming around in a tank. They were talking about Finding Nemo, Mason laughing at Harry’s terrible Nemo and Dory impressions.

They wandered around a while longer, and Louis was confused about why Harry kept glancing at his watch. Eventually, he started heading them off in another direction, hand in Louis’, but walking alongside Mason.

“Erm, I hope you don’t mind Lou, but I’ve kind of booked something for Mase, just a little treat for him.” Louis looked over, smiling at Harry. He loved how Harry did these little things for his son, and wouldn’t deny Mason the chance to be spoilt. They headed over, stopping at a white gate, a member of staff heading their way. She stopped, grinning at the 3 people stood before her,

“Hi! You must be Mason, and which one of you is Harry?” Harry waved slightly, shaking the woman’s hand. “That means you’re Louis, lovely to meet you all! I’m Karly, come on through.” Mason glanced worriedly back at Louis, wondering if it was okay to follow the stranger. He’d been taught about stranger danger at school after all. Louis nodded, telling Mason it was okay. They followed a small brick path, stopping as they came to a seating area, which led to a shallow pool that sloped downwards. There were lots of fish swimming around in the clear water, and Mason felt puzzled as to why they were here.

Harry turned to Mason. “I hope you like this idea Mase, but you’re gonna get to go in the water a bit, just up to your knees and have the fish swim around your legs and feet. You can touch them, and they’re gonna let you hold some fish too. That okay?”

Mason was gobsmacked, and Louis laughed at his son’s stunned face.

“Seriously?! Harry this is amazing, thank you so much!” He grabbed Harry around the neck, pulling him into a hug. “Dad, this is so super cool! Are you coming in too, with me and Harry?” Harry felt warm inside at Mason’s assumption that he would be taking him in, Louis almost an afterthought.

Karly gave them all a quick safety talk, fitting Mason with a little life jacket, just in case. Mason insisted on having his photo taken with it on, and then one with Karly, keen to capture every moment of his adventure. Harry slipped off his socks and shoes, rolling up the legs of his jean shorts to the top of his thighs, ignoring the looks Louis was giving him.

“Stop it,” he muttered, slapping Louis’ hand away as it crept up his thigh. He leant over, pulling off Mason’s own shoes and socks, before standing in front of him and pulling him up. Mason got his balance, and Louis switched places with him, so Harry could support him from behind. Louis stepped away, snapping photos of the pair with his phone as they started to step into the water together. The public could watch what they were up to, and Louis spotted a few smiling adults pointing at Harry and Mason. Louis wondered if people thought that Harry might be Mason’s dad, and that thought didn’t scare him like it might’ve done once upon a time.

Mason squealed as he felt the fish start to move around his feet, lifting them from the bottom of the water, letting Harry support his weight for a moment. Mason slowly lowered them back down, grinning down at the fish. Harry leant him over, letting Mason dip his fingers into the water, grazing the scales of the fish, feeling their slimy skin brush past, laughing as it tickled him. Louis carried on taking pictures, moving around, getting various angles, focusing on Mason’s face as he laughed away. There was a look of pure joy on his face, and it was all Louis had ever wanted. Harry looked up, locking his eyes on Louis’, and it took everything Louis had to hold back from saying those three little words that had been on the tip of his tongue for too long now.

Harry called Louis over, asking if he wanted to switch places for a bit. Louis nodded, and stuck the camera in Harry’s pocket, carefully transferring Mason between the two of them. Louis winced as the fish slid around his ankles, but loved how happy his son was, how at home he seemed in the water. It seemed Harry had turned his son into a water baby. They carried on for a while, until Karly brought over a couple of stools for the three to sit on. Harry moved one of them so it was positioned between his legs, Louis lowering Mason into it. Louis’ heart felt full at the way Harry had thought about Mason and his balance without him having to say anything.

Karly came back then, a beautiful starfish sat in her hands. “Would you like to hold it Mason?” she asked, the boy smiling eagerly and nodding. He held out his tiny hands and Karly transferred the animal over. Louis stood up, walking through the water until he was in a position to take a few photos of Mason with the starfish on his palms. Harry sat close behind, hands gently holding Mason in place on his hips, making sure he didn’t fall. Mason chatted away, telling Harry all the facts he knew about starfish and the other animals he’d seen that day, Harry listening intently. Harry smiled over to Louis, and he called over to another member of staff, watching them from the small staff building off to the side.

“Excuse me!” Harry called, the man coming over. “Would you mind taking a photo of me and my boys please?” Louis bit his lip and handed over the camera, scooting his stool over next to Harry. Harry shifted, wrapping an arm around Louis’ shoulders, and pulling Mason back against him, the little boy still grinning with the starfish in his hands. They all smiled at the camera, the man taking a few photos for them before handing the camera back to Louis to have them checked.

Louis felt his heart skip a beat as he viewed the pictures. They were perfect. They were all beaming at the camera, all three of them touching in some way, Harry in the middle of the photo, holding them all together. Louis realised that this, right here, was what he wanted. What he wanted forever. This was his family now. Wordlessly, he handed the camera to Harry who flicked through the pictures with his free hand. He gave Louis a huge smile, dimple popping in his cheek. Louis stepped back, calling to Mason and Harry to smile at him. They did, and the image was immortalised forever on Louis’ camera screen. His boys. His everything.

*****

The rest of the day was perfect. They sat on the grass in a picnic area, in the sunshine eating together. They all sat on the floor, knowing it was easier for Mason, and Harry took a few silly pictures of Louis and Mase mucking around with their food. They walked around for the afternoon, taking lots more pictures, Mason fascinated by everything around him. As they left, they had to go through the gift shop. Harry was insistent on buying a few items for Mason, but didn’t want him to know. Luckily, Mason asked Louis to take him to the toilet before the long drive home, leaving Harry alone in the shop. He ran around, quickly grabbing the things he’d spotted Mason eyeing up.

He headed for the cash desk, paying as he saw Louis and Mason coming back towards him. Louis came over, scowling slightly at Harry.

“Hey, let me give you some money for that stuff,” he said, making to pull out his wallet from his pocket. Harry took his wrist, pulling his hand away. “No, Harry please, this is too much. You’ve already paid for us to come here, and bought the food for today. Let me give you something for it.”

“Lou, no. It’s just a few bits and pieces. Please let me do this. Anything to make our boy happy, yeah?” Louis smiled up at Harry, loving the words that had come out of Harry’s mouth. He nodded slowly, thanking the cashier as Harry grabbed the bag, and they headed over to Mason together. They left the gift shop, Harry asking them to stop by a bench. He sat down with Louis next to him, Mason whizzing to stop in front of the pair of them. He handed over the gift shop bag to Mason, who looked surprised. He opened it, pulling out the whale hat, and pool toys.

“Oh wow, Harry, thank you so much, these are amazing!” he said, sticking the hat straight onto his little head with a huge grin. He looked over the pool toys, examining each one carefully. He knew he’d have a lot of fun in the bath with them, and was sure Harry would let him take them to hydro with him too.

“They’re not just from me Mase, they’re from me and Daddy. I usually get to do all the fun stuff with you, so I’m super happy Daddy got to come with us today, so we wanted to treat you. You like it?” Mason nodded, leaning forward to kiss Harry on the cheek, then Louis. Harry wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them into a hug. “Love ya kiddo,” Harry said softly into Mason’s ear.

*****

They were all hungry on the way home, so Louis pulled into a family restaurant. Mason asked Harry to carry him in, instead of bothering with the wheelchair, knowing it wasn’t always practical to use it in restaurants, getting in the way and making Mason feel awkward. Harry happily carried him, setting him down on a chair next to Louis as they sat down together.

They all ordered pizzas, talking about their day as they ate. Mason kept flicking through the photos he’d taken throughout the day, showing them off between bits, telling Louis and Harry all about his favourite parts of the day. They grinned at his enthusiasm, nodding along with him. After they’d eaten, Louis pulled out his phone to show Mason some of the photos the staff had taken of the three of them, and noticed a message from Liam.

**From Liam:**  
**Hey Lou, can I have Mason tomorrow night? Thought you might like to have a date night with H. Happy to have him overnight. Let me know mate.**

**From Louis:**  
**That’d be great Li, thanks. Will drop him round at about 4?**

**From Liam:**  
**I’ll pick him up, don’t worry. Have to collect Alice from work so we can both go. See ya tomorrow.**

Louis handed the phone over to Harry, letting him read the messages. He grinned, and nodded over to Louis. As much as they both loved spending time with Mason, it would be nice to have a bit of adult time, time to themselves without worrying about Mason. Louis felt Harry wrap his foot around Louis’ ankle under the table.

Mason tugged on Harry’s shirt sleeve then. “Harry, I really need a wee!” The boy was almost dancing around in his chair, so Harry acted quickly, grabbing Mason up in his arms and heading quickly for the toilets, Louis watching with a fond smile on his face.

The waitress headed over then, starting to stack the plates up and clear away the table. Louis helped, grabbing a few screwed up napkins and putting them into a bowl that earlier held their garlic breadsticks.

“Thank you,” she said softly, looking to make sure she’d grabbed everything. “You have a beautiful family. Your husband and son are beautiful, you’re very lucky.”

Some part of Louis couldn’t bear to correct her. Instead, he nodded, grinning over to her. “They are, aren’t they? I am definitely very lucky. Thank you,” he said, as she started to walk away. Louis watched as Harry and Mason made their way back towards the table, Mason sat on Harry’s hip. Louis went to pay, determined that he’d make a contribution to the cost of the day. Harry followed him, a sleepy Mason resting against Harry’s chest now. Harry gently put him into his chair, fastening the belts. Before Louis had a chance to climb into the van, Harry grabbed him by the hips, pressing his back against the metal door.

“Thank you for today Lou,” he murmured, staring into Louis’ eyes. “I’ve had an amazing day with you two.” He kissed Louis softly then, their lips working slowly against each others. Harry released him then, Louis holding onto his hands by his sides.

“You’re the best thing to happen to us, Harry Styles,” he said, eyes sparkling as they looked up at Harry. Harry blushed as he felt Louis squeeze his fingers. “You don’t know how much you’ve changed our lives.”

“I think I have an idea Lou.” He kissed him again, pulling away before hopping in behind the wheel, ready to drive his boys home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, I really enjoyed the dynamic in this chapter! :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	12. Good For You

_“Baby, let me be good to you, good to you  
Let me show you how proud I am to be yours....” _

Louis stood in front of his wardrobe, rifling through every shirt he owned, discarding all of them as he tried to pick something to wear tonight. He sighed, wondering what on earth he was going to wear for the date, certain that he’d look awful in all of them. He heard Mason wheeling in then, picking up a soft blue shirt up from the floor and handing it to Louis.

“Wear this one Daddy, you look very handsome in it.” Louis smiled down to his son, and agreed. He chose a pair of skinny black jeans, and his newest Vans, determined to impress Harry tonight. He knew that Harry wouldn’t care what he wearing, that he’d still enjoy the evening anyway, but Louis had the feeling this was going to be special, and he wanted everything to be perfect. He glanced at his phone, checking the time. There was still a few hours to go before Harry was due to come over, but he wanted to clean the house a bit, as well as make a start on the dinner. He had one dish he liked to pull out on special occasions, and that’s the one he’d be making for Harry tonight.

Mason’s bag was packed, and the boy was excited to be having a sleepover with Liam and Allie. It had been a while since he’d done so, and while he’d been a bit sad he wasn’t able to stay the night with Louis and Harry, Liam had given him enough to look forward to that he didn’t really mind. Mason helped Louis tidy the sitting room, picking up the magazines and stacking them neatly, following him around with the fluffy duster. Louis lit a few candles, making the room smell delicious.

A few hours later, everything was prepared for the meal. The potatoes were peeled and ready, sat on the stove ready to be boiled and mashed, the chicken had been wrapped in ham and was sat in the fridge, awaiting the oven. Louis had dressed himself smartly, fixing his hair in the way he knew Harry liked. He’d made sure to put on some cologne, and had had a nice, refreshing shower so he felt fully ready. It didn’t matter that they weren’t going out, Louis was determined to make this the best date Harry had ever had.

The doorbell rang then, and Louis glanced at the clock, realising it was Harry at the door. He had wanted to come over and see Mason before he left, and Louis was more than happy with that. He knew he’d be the same if the situation were reversed. He nervously went over to the door, pulling it open and dropping his jaw as he looked at Harry. He stood back slightly from the front door, perched slightly on the ramp leading up to the door. He looked amazing, clad in a gorgeous floral shirt, black jeans clinging to his thighs, making Louis’ mouth water. His hair was flowing down to his shoulders, which Louis was pleased to see. He tended to wear it up  around Mason for ease, but Louis did love it when he wore it down, it made him want to run his fingers through it. He was also clutching a gorgeous bunch of white flowers in front of him, partly wrapped in a gorgeous pale pink tissue paper.

Harry grinned, extending the flowers to Louis before he walked in. “For my gorgeous date,” he said, leaning in to give Louis a soft kiss on the doorstep, not caring who was watching. Louis smiled into it, pulling Harry in. Mason wheeled through from the sitting room, waving at Harry.

“Ooh Harry I like your shirt! Did you throw lots of shirts on the floor like Daddy did when you were picking which one to wear?” Louis slapped a hand over Mason’s mouth then, the boy licking it to get his dad to remove it. Mason laughed and hugged Harry, the taller man bending over to hug him properly. He crouched down then, resting his hands on Mason’s legs.

“Nope, I’m a bit cleaner than your dad,” he said to Mason, smirking up to Louis as he blushed at the innuendo.

“Yeah, right,” Louis muttered as he walked back off to the kitchen. The doorbell rang again then, Harry letting Mason go to answer it as he knew it would be Liam. They greeted each other in the hallway, hugging quickly, Mason picking up his bag and holding it out for Liam to take.

“Blimey kiddo, you coming for a week or something?” he joked, feeling the weight of the small bag. Mason giggled, shaking his head. “Well, be prepared like the scouts say, huh?”

Louis popped out of the kitchen then, saying hi to Liam as he stepped next to Harry. Harry wrapped an arm round Louis’ waist pulling him close. Liam couldn’t help but notice how comfortable they were with each other, casually touching without thinking, and he liked how relaxed and happy his best friend looked. “Right, let’s get you out of here, we need to go get Allie, okay?” Mason wheeled over, hugging Harry and Louis close.

“Have a really nice dinner Daddy, don’t burn it,” Mason said as he hugged Louis. “Be careful with Harry please, he’s my bestest friend you know.” Louis jokingly rolled his eyes, smiling over at Harry at the comment. Harry picked him up out of the chair then, carrying him out to Liam’s car. Liam collapsed the smaller wheelchair, ready to stow it in the boot of his car. Louis waved from the door as he watched Harry sit Mason down and belt him up, the boy shouting his goodbyes from the open car window as Liam drove him away.

Butterflies fluttered in his tummy as he watched Harry walk down the path towards him, suddenly very aware they were alone together for the first time in a while, alone for an entire night. Harry came in and pushed Louis up against the door as he closed it, kissing him deeply for just a few seconds, teasing Louis somewhat.

“God, you smell so good,” he breathed into Louis’ neck, sliding his hands up under the hem of Louis’ shirt. Louis kissed back for a moment, pulling away, not wanting to let things run away with him before they could even eat the dinner he’d spent hours preparing. He hurried into the kitchen, Harry hot on his heels. He took down a vase from the cupboard, cutting open the wrapping of the flowers, before filling it with water and carefully arranging them in the vase, admiring them as he did so.

“You know what these flowers mean love?” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis shook his head, shivering at the feel of Harry’s warm breath on his skin. “They’re gillyflowers. They mean a happy life, they mean lasting beauty. Both of these things make me think of you Lou. You make me so happy, and Mase too. And you are so beautiful Louis.” He swung him around then, pushing him into the worktop as he kissed him again. Louis moaned at that contact, their bodies pressed close together. Harry deepened the kiss again, Louis losing himself in it for a few minutes until he came to his senses.

“Wow, um, they’re lovely Harry, thank you so much. No one has ever bought me flowers before,” he blushed. Harry looked surprised at that.

“Well, I’m gonna have to change that, aren’t I?” he said, watching as Louis put them at the edge of the table against the wall, in the perfect position for their dinner. Harry noticed the setting of the table then. Louis had laid out a dark tablecloth, and had set up some candles which were glowing gently in the room. “Wow Lou, this looks beautiful. What are we eating?”

Louis smiled and blushed at the compliment. “Erm, it’s chicken wrapped in parma ham, with homemade mash,” he said, busying around again, prodding the potatoes with a knife to make sure they were done. “Do you want some wine?” Harry nodded, grabbing the two glasses from the table. “Red or white?”

“Red, please love,” Harry said, taking the bottle from the side. He popped the cork, pouring a small bit into each glass. He watched as Louis had a sip, then pulled him in for a kiss, flicking his tongue into Louis’ mouth suddenly before pulling away. “Mm, fruity,” he smirked.

A while later, the dinner was ready, and Louis called Harry back into the kitchen as he finally plated up the food, laying both plates on the tables. It looked lovely, if Louis did say so himself. As Harry sat, Louis snapped a quick photo, determined to prove to Mason that he hadn’t burnt it, and that Harry was indeed excited about eating his cooking. Louis took a sip of his wine, and smiled as Harry took his hand across the table.

“Thank you Lou, this looks wonderful,” he spoke softly. He released Louis’ hand to let him eat, instead wrapping his foot around Louis’ ankle, gently stroking it with his foot, running it up and down the inside of Louis’ calf. They ate slowly, chatting as they did so, enjoying the ambience and the company, not rushing anything this evening.

“Wanna know something?” Harry said between mouthfuls, reaching for the bottle of wine to refill their glasses. Louis nodded, mouth full of food at that moment. “Niall had been trying to set me up on dates when I wasn’t here working with you and Mase.”

Louis coughed slightly at that, his food going down the wrong way. He quickly cleared his throat, sipping heavily at his wine, trying not to react too much to Harry’s revelation. “Oh, that’s um, that’s nice of him, I guess,” he said, quickly cutting off another piece of chicken and putting it into his mouth before he could say anymore.

Harry laughed, putting down his knife and fork, now finished with his dinner. “I didn’t go on any of the dates he set me up on, Lou. Wanna know why?” Louis half shrugged, half nodded. “They weren’t who I wanted to go on dates with.” He smiled softly over to Louis then. “It’s always been you, Lou.”

Louis bit his lip, swallowing his food down. He pushed back from the table then, standing up and coming round to Harry’s chair, lowering himself into Harry’s lap. He pressed their foreheads together, gazing into Harry’s beautiful green eyes. His own eyes fluttered closed as he kissed Harry softly. “Well, I’m glad you didn’t go on the dates, I’d hate to get all jealous boyfriend on you already.” They kissed lazily for a few more minutes until Louis tore himself away, standing up and beginning to clear the table. Harry joined in, the two making quick work of putting everything into the sink. They picked up their wine glasses, and headed for the sitting room, curling up next to each other on the sofa. Louis sat his glass down on the table, leaning into Harry’s side, enjoying the comfort.

“Erm Lou, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.” Louis turned, suddenly feeling his stomach fall at the serious expression on Harry’s face. He nodded, not wanting to speak just yet. Harry cleared his throat before he spoke again. “Well, I’ve kind of, I mean, I’ve-” he stopped, taking a breath. “This isn’t a job for me anymore, Lou.” Louis blinked, willing the tears to stay back behind his eyelids, not wanting them to fall. His heart was thumping erratically in his chest, feeling everything slipping away from him, out of his control.

Harry grabbed his hand then, sensing Louis’ panic. “No, no, Lou, wait. I meant - god, I’m fucking this up. I meant that I don’t think of this as work. This is where I wanna be all the time, I don’t want to be paid for it.” Louis bit his lip, one of the tears betraying him as it fell down his cheek. Harry softly reached over, wiping it away with his thumb. “I’ve gotten a job offer Lou, at the hospital. They’re gonna work around my schedule with Mase so I can still be here for him, but not as someone who works for you. As your boyfriend, your partner, as Mase’s best friend. I wanna be here for my boys, I want this to work, I want to be with you Louis, you and Mason. You two are my everything, my reason for being. God Louis, I-”

Louis cut him off with a kiss, suddenly realising what he was going to say. He turned, straddling Harry’s lap and deepening the kiss. “Yes Harry, I want all of that. God, I want that so much.” He kissed him again then, pulling back and cradling his cheeks in his hands.

“I love you, Harry.” They didn’t move, just stared into each other’s eyes, letting the words sink in.

“Louis, I love you too. I have for so long. You and Mase, you’ve always been more than a job to me. I love you, both of you, so much. I want you to be mine.” He kissed Louis then, the other man pulling back slightly to mutter “Always been yours Harry, will always be yours.”

Louis kissed him again, clinging on as he felt Harry stand up, wrapping Louis’ legs around his waist. He didn’t stop kissing him as they stood still, passionately kissing each other in the middle of the living room. Harry started walking out of the room then, stopping to press Louis against the wall, his back thudding against the plaster. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s curls, gripping them slightly as Harry pushed his tongue into Louis’ mouth. He pulled back slightly.

“I want you Lou.” Louis nodded, pulling him back in for another kiss.

“I’m yours Harry.”

Harry stumbled back, heading through the doorway of Louis’ room, and laying Louis down on the bed, still kissing him. His fingers worked down as he straddled Louis’ lap, neither able to break the kiss. He slowly began unbuttoning Louis’ shirt, fingers nervously fumbling with the buttons, trembling with the anticipation of what was to come. The fabric parted, exposing Louis’ chest, and Harry kissed his way down, feeling Louis undoing the buttons on his own shirt, hands sliding over Harry’s torso, fingers playing with his nipples, causing Harry to moan into the kiss. He twitched his hips reflexively, pushing their crotches together, causing both men to groan.

“Can I-” Harry breathed out, going for the button of Louis’ jeans, Louis nodded frantically. Harry worked it open, sliding the zipper down, pushing the trousers down off Louis’ legs. He was only in his boxers then, and Harry was quick to join him in that state, shoving his own trousers down. Louis rolled them over then, grinding his hips down and kissing Harry, raking his hands over his chest, leaning down to suck on his nipples, loving how responsive Harry was when they were played with. Harry grabbed his wrist then. He glanced up at him.

“Slow down my love, there’s no rush.”

“I’ve waited so long already Harry, I just want to be yours.” Harry nodded, and pulled Louis down into another kiss, sliding his hand in the back of Louis’ boxers. He didn’t miss how Louis’ breath caught in his throat at the touch, Harry running a finger down, stopping as he touched Louis at his most private place. Louis whimpered, and Harry pulled his hand back, wondering if he’d pushed too far.

“No, no, I’m fine Harry, don’t stop, please,” Louis pleaded. Harry leant over then, sliding open the top drawer of his bedside table, and pulled out a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms. He laid the condoms on the table, and brought the bottle back to the bed, laying it on the sheet next to them both. He carefully rolled Louis over, settling between his thighs. He leant down and kissed the area around his happy trail, sliding his fingers into the elastic waistband of his boxers, pulling them down slowly, freeing Louis’ hard erection. Louis moaned as the air hit him, wanting Harry to touch so badly.

“We have to go slow, my love,” Harry murmured, kissing Louis between his words. “I don’t want to hurt you, and I know it’s been a while for you. Let me take care of you yeah? Let me make you feel good.” Louis blushed and looked up at Harry, completely trusting him in everything. He let his thighs fall open, exposing himself fully for Harry. Harry’s eyes raked down his body, resting his hands of the inside of Louis’ thighs, admiring his boyfriend’s body. “God you’re beautiful.” He leant down and pressed a kiss to the tip of Louis’ cock, smiling as pre-come leaked from the tip, tumbling down his hard shaft.

Harry reached for the bottle of lube, coating his fingers in it, warming it between his fingers. He slid a finger against Louis, rubbing around until he felt Louis relax, and slowly slid a finger in. Louis clenched against the intrusion, breathing in deeply as Harry stilled. “Sorry-” Louis breathed out, wanting so badly for this to go well, for Harry to want to do this again and again with him.

“S’ok love, it’s okay. Take your time, let me know when it’s okay.” Louis paused for a minute and soon nodded, Harry beginning to work his finger in and out. He could still sense Louis was feeling discomfort at his touch, so leant down to take his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, hoping to distract Louis from the burn he was feeling. Soon, Louis felt more relaxed, and was whining in pleasure, encouraging Harry to add another finger. Harry waited a minute before sliding in the second, working Louis open with them, trying to stretch him, not wanting him to be in any unnecessary pain tonight. Louis writhed under him, and he clenched the sheets between his fists at his sides, enjoying the pain turn to pleasure as he became used to it.

Soon enough, Harry slid a third in, Louis arching his back at the feel. This stung, but he was determined to ride it out, let it happen because he knew it would only make things easier later on. Before he knew it, he was moving his hips back and forth, Harry keeping his hand still, letting Louis dictate the pace. He was muttering “Harry, god I’m ready, please, I’m ready” under his breath, but Harry carried on, sure that Louis needed a few more minutes.

Louis grabbed at Harry’s wrist, pulling him from his body. He yanked him down into a kiss, and pulled back, looking at him with sparkling eyes and red lips. “Make love to me Harry, please. I love you so much, please make love to me.” Harry nodded, sensing that it was time. He reached across to grab a condom from the table, stopping as he saw Louis shake his head.

“I’m on birth control, I just never stopped taking it. I want to feel you Harry, I want this with you, if you want that too.”

“Fuck yes, I want that Lou, I love you so much.” He settled back on his thighs, letting Louis get comfortable underneath him on the bed. He bent down, pressing a kiss to Louis’ knee as he lined himself up. He took his hard cock in one hand, holding himself in place. Louis reached for his other hand, lacing their fingers together. They stared at each other as Harry pushed in, breaching Louis slowly. He wriggled, smarting from the burn despite Harry’s thorough prep, but he tried to relax, letting Harry push further into his body.

As Harry bottomed out, he released a breath, leaning over to kiss Louis, their tongues playing together as they waited for Louis to relax enough for Harry to move. “I love you Louis, god you feel amazing, so tight,” he breathed out, moving his hips ever so slightly as Louis nodded to him. He moaned at the feel of Louis’ warmth around his cock, the pressure as he slid in and out of his body, no barrier between them. He reached up, grabbing both of Louis’ hands in his, intertwining their fingers, pressing the back of his hands against the sheets as he made love to him. He continued kissing him, hips moving back and forth, Louis’ legs coming up to rest of top of Harry’s back as he moved inside him.

“I love you Harry, you feel so good,” he moaned, feeling sweat start to prickle on his chest, their hot bodies pushed together at every possible point. Harry started to move faster then, their panting breaths the only sound in the room as Harry pressed into him, harder, faster. “Oh fuck, Harry, so good-”

“My god Louis, fuck, you are so good, all mine aren’t you?” Louis nodded, blindly kissing Harry as he continued to thrust. “Can I finish in you, please Lou?” he gasped out, feeling his climax approaching fast. Louis nodded, pulling one of his hands away, only for Harry to bat his hand to the side, Harry replacing it with his own sliding it between their bodies, wanting to bring themselves to orgasm at the same time. He stroked him, the friction of his hand and the movement of their bodies suddenly taking him over the edge. Louis gripped Harry’s other hand tightly as he spilled over his own stomach, moaning loudly at the feeling, Harry still thrusting hard into him.

“Oh Louis, god Louis, fuck, I love you, fuck!” Harry shouted as he thrust a few more times, body starting to shudder as he released inside Louis, the older man groaning as he felt Harry filling him up with his come, the intimacy of the action making him feel incredibly loved. Harry slumped down on top of Louis, panting hard, still inside Louis’ body, not moving. Louis let his feet fall down to the mattress, now running his hands up and down Harry’s sweaty spine, connected in the most intimate of ways.

After a few moments, Harry sat up slightly, reluctantly pulling out of Louis, wincing at the feel now he had become soft. He rolled over, grabbing some tissues and cleaned Louis up a bit, before wiping himself up, falling back onto Louis’ body. They quickly rolled to hug each other, needing to be close, needing to touch everywhere.

“Oh wow, Harry, that was amazing. I’ve never felt like that, not ever.” Louis kissed Harry’s chest then, feeling the other man pull him closer.

“Felt like what?” Harry questioned, keen to hear what Louis was going to say.

“Never felt so loved.” Louis said, blushing slightly. Harry smiled.

“Well, good. It’s my job to make you feel loved, cos I love you so much. You mean everything to me Louis. Thank you for letting me do that, you felt amazing.” Louis held his hand, relaxing in bed in Harry’s arms, exactly where he wanted to be.

“So good love. You are so amazing, I’m so lucky.” They dozed off for a while, completely sated and exhausted, only stirring when Louis rolled into a damp patch on the bed, cringing at the feel. He pulled himself out of the covers, shaking Harry gently. “Hey love, let’s go shower, yeah? Then we can sleep again.” Harry nodded blearily, following Louis to the bathroom, both still stark naked. Louis let the water warm before pulling Harry in with him, the pair kissing lazily under the spray.

They soon allowed their kisses to deepen, their cocks responding to each other. Harry reached down, pulling them together, taking both of their dicks in his hand, stroking quickly until they both spilled over his hand. Louis moaned loudly, the sound filling the bathroom as he orgasmed for the second time that night. They washed each other off before wrapping themselves in warm towels and padding back to the bedroom, pulling on some boxers.

“Oh, wait, before we go to sleep, I have to show you something,” Louis said, hopping up and darting out of the room. He returned moments later to find Harry propped up against the bedhead, a pillow behind his back. He pulled a small blue folder from behind his back, Harry recognising it as Mason’s family tree project from school. He knew Louis had sent him to school with an envelope full of photos, and a list of names, but it had been the boy who’d put it all together at school.

“Take a look,” Louis said, passing the folder over to Harry. He opened it, grinning at Mason’s bubble writing, coloured in awkwardly in his own special way. He turned the first page and gasped, tearing immediately filling his eyes. At the top of the page were the words ‘MY FAMILY’ and underneath was a picture of him, Louis and Harry. Mason had written a few sentences under it, and Harry felt the tears fall as he read the words in Mason’s sloppy writing. “This is me, my Daddy and my Harry. Louis is my Daddy, I grew in his tummy, and one day I hope Harry can be my other daddy because me and Daddy love him so much.” Harry openly sobbed then, covering his face with his hands, embarrassed at his display of emotion. Louis pulled the book away, wrapping Harry into a tight hug. The younger man wrapped his arms around Louis, clinging on as he cried, tears running down his cheeks. He calmed himself down, pulling the folder back into his lap. He turned the pages, smiling at the pictures of Louis’ family that lay scattered across the next few pages, names under them, Mason having decorated the page with lots of sparkly stickers. At the back of the book was a page about their aquarium trip, and Harry grinned with wet eyes as he spotted all the pictures of himself and Mason, in the water, together on the stools, laughing at each other on the grass where they had a picnic. Harry’s name was littered around the pages surrounded by hearts, and Harry didn’t think that there was a better feeling in the world.

“You’re everything to him, you know,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry softly. “He loves you so fucking much. You’re his as much as you are mine.” Harry nodded, more tears falling as they held on tightly, letting the emotion of the night wash over them as they snuggled down under the covers, holding each other tight, neither one ever wanting to let go.

“Move in with us.” Louis suddenly said into the silence. Harry lay still, wondering if Louis had meant it. Louis squeezed his hand then, wanting a response, suddenly worried he’d gone too far. “Move in, please Harry. I want you here all the time. Please.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Harry said, a huge smile splitting his face open as he rolled on top of Louis again, kissing him with all the love he had inside of him.

*****

The next morning, Harry and Louis had just got dressed when they heard the bell go, signalling that Mason was home. Louis stumbled to the door, pulling it open and grinning down at his son who was sat in his chair. He pulled Louis down into a hug, wheeling through the house to find Harry.

“7 years raising him, and he goes off to find Harry first,” he uttered, rolling his eyes as he took Mason’s backpack from Liam. He turned around slowly, heading for the living room, stopping in his tracks as he heard Liam laugh. “What?” he shot over, scowling at his friend.

“Had a good night, did we?” Liam laughed, mimicking Louis’ walk, complete with limp. Louis flushed then, realising what Liam meant. He had felt sore when he’d woken up, and still hadn’t quite got used to the feeling from last night. He quite liked the reminder though, it had to be said.

He smirked to Liam. “God Liam, it was so good. It was perfect. I, um, I told him I love him.” Liam smiled, pulling Louis into a hug at the revelation. “He told me he loves me too. I asked him to move in, Li, fuck. I just want everything with him. I know it’s soon but this feels right. I’ve never wanted anything more.”

Liam’s heart was ready to burst at his friend’s happiness. “I’m so happy for you Lou. Mase will be thrilled too, he loves Harry to bits, didn’t stop talking about him all night. You deserve this Louis. Not seen you this happy since your little boy was born.”

Harry suddenly rushed out of the sitting room, phone stuck to his ear. “For fuck’s sakes Niall, really? Fine, I’ll be there in 10 okay? But I’m not staying long, want to get back to Lou and Mase.” He jabbed at his phone, ending the calling and sighing. “My twatty flatmate has locked himself out, gotta go let him in but I’ll be back yeah?” He pulled Louis into a quick kiss, blushing as he remembered Liam stood watching them. “Love you Lou.”

“Love you too, go on, off you go, we’ll be waiting.” Louis smiled as Harry walked off, Liam following him a few minutes later.

*****

Harry jogged up the road, laughing at the pitiful sight of Niall slumped on the steps. He looked tired after a late shift, and Harry’s anger quickly dissipated. He walked up the steps, nudging his friend’s leg with his foot as he pulled his key out of his pocket, opening the door for the pair of them, grabbing Niall’s bag from the floor.

“Come on mate,” Harry said, pulling Niall up the stairs with him. They bustled about in the flast for a few minutes, Harry making Niall a quick drink before he went to bed for the day, before he went back to work again later that night. “Erm, Niall, I need to tell you something.”

“You didn’t marry him already, did you?”

Harry flushed, realising that thought was actually quite a pleasant one. “Oh ha ha, no Niall. Louis kind of asked me me to move in with him and Mase last night. I said yes.” He stared at Niall, waiting for his reaction.

“Thought as much,” Niall said, nodding happily. “I could see this coming a long time ago H. You’ve always been gone for him. Been asking around for a new flatmate just in case. How was date night?”

Harry grinned at the memories, suddenly wanting to get back home to Louis and Mason. Niall smirked. “Oh, like that is it?” He laughed loudly as Harry nodded, blushing. “I assume it was good?”

Harry nodded. “Everything I’ve ever wanted Niall. He’s all I want.”

*****

Louis sat Mason down on his bed, snuggling in next to him. “I showed Harry your project last night love. He loved it. He was very touched you put him in there, you know. I’m glad you did.” Mason smiled, nodding proudly.

“Well, he’s my Harry and he’s my family, he had to go in. I love him Daddy.” Louis gulped, swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“Well, that’s good Mase, because I asked Harry to move in with us last night. He said yes, that he’d love to live with us all the time. How do you feel about that?” He sat back, waiting for Mason to ponder it over, instead sitting up in surprise as Mason started laughing.

“You’re so silly Daddy!” Mason kept giggling, tickling Louis’ chest and arms with his little fingers. Louis pulled away, trying to understand what Mason meant.

“What do you mean sweetheart?”

“Harry has lived with us with us for ages! He stays here all the time, he sleeps in your bed, he takes me to school, he’s here all weekend which is so cool. You’re silly Daddy, but I love you!” he said, popping a kiss on the end of Louis’ nose.

Louis giggled at that, realising Mason was right. Harry had become part of their lives, their family, so easily, so quickly, that they hadn’t seen it happen. Making his moving official was just the beginning of everything in Louis’ eyes, and he’s never been more excited for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


	13. When You Say Nothing at All

_“The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_  
_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall”_

It was a few weeks later that Harry finally started to move in. He’d wanted to do it sooner, but had felt guilty leaving Niall before he’d had the chance to find a new flatmate, knowing he couldn’t afford Harry’s half of the bills as well as his own. They’d stuck up fliers around the hospital staff areas, and sure enough, they’d got a response from another nurse, this time in the oncology ward. His name was Graham, but he preferred to be called Gray, and Harry had had a good feeling about him from their first meeting. Niall had asked Harry to sit in on an interview of sorts, and they’d both agreed afterwards that he was the best bet for Niall. He’d agreed to move in the next week, and Harry had been slowly packing his stuff into boxes, the place looking empty as he did so.

The night before his official moving out, he’d told Louis and Mason he wanted to spend his final night with Niall, both of them understanding, wanting a final night as just the two of them as well. Harry had splurged on a decent takeaway and new movie, and they’d stuffed themselves silly on the sofa, laughing at the ridiculous rom-com Harry had picked, and talking into the small hours.

“I’m gonna miss you H, but I am so fucking happy for you mate. Mase and Lou are perfect for you, I’ve never seen anyone look at you the way Lou does when you aren’t looking.” Harry blushed at Niall’s words, so pleased that everyone seemed so happy for them. “Just don’t forget me yeah, now you’re with your ready-made family.” Harry launched a cushion at him, laughing loudly as it hit Niall square in the face before bouncing onto the floor. “Seriously though, you’ve found your happy-ever-after. Don’t fuck it up, okay?”

Harry nodded, feeling exactly the same. “I still can’t believe this is happening Ni, I really can’t. I’ve loved him, loved both of them for so long, this is all I’ve ever wanted. And now it’s really happening. I’m moving in, Lou is mine, and I couldn’t be happier. Thanks for always supporting me mate, love ya, ya know.” He pulled Niall into a rough hug, roughly wiping the tears now gathered at the corners of his eyes. The pair looked towards the boxes stacked in the hallway, the only things remaining in the flat of Harry’s were his bedding on his bed, and the clothes for him to change into the next day. It was the end of an era, but Harry knew he had so much to look forward to.

*****

The next morning, Liam pulled up outside Niall and Harry’s flat as the two brought down another couple of boxes, trying to ram them into the boot of Harry’s car far enough so they could close the door on them. He laughed, jogging over to help. They managed to squeeze them in between the three of them.

“Thanks, Li,” Harry panted out, grinning over. He’d offered to help out as Louis had had to stay at home with Mason, and Harry had been excited at the thought of his best mate meeting Louis’ best mate, finally. He gestured to Niall. “Li, this is my best mate, Niall, Niall, this is Lou’s best mate Liam.” The pair shook hands, grinning at each other.

“Great to meet you at last,” Niall smiled over to him. “Heard a lot about you.” They all went back into the flat, grabbing the last few boxes and heading for the door. Liam headed down the stairs in front of Niall, leaving Harry in the flat on his own for the last time. He pulled his keys out of his pocket, twisting at the metal until his key came off, and he laid it down on the counter in the kitchen. Something about that felt final. He wandered around, peering into the room that had been his home for the past few years, recalling some of the memories he’d had in there; the late night chats with Niall. upset phone calls to his Mum when he missed her so much it had actually hurt, and most recently, the text conversations with Louis into the early hours, neither wanting to stop the chat, despite their tiredness. He smiled, closing the door behind him, and walking out.

Niall was stood at the door, and pulled Harry into a hug. They stood there for a few minutes, letting the emotion of the situation wash over them. “You’ll always be welcome here, Haz,” Niall said, watching as Harry closed the door behind him for the first time. Harry just nodded, biting back the tears. He threw his arm around Niall’s shoulders, walking down the stairs, heading home for the first time, heading home to his boys.

*****

He rolled up with Niall in the passenger seat, Liam already there and unloading boxes. Harry spotted Mason in the window of the sitting room, waving manically at him with a huge grin on his face. He’d been so excited that Harry was going to be officially living with them, he’d told everyone at school, and Louis had let him be the one to tell Jay as well. She’d shed a tear of happiness, thrilled that Louis had finally found someone to share his life with, and was looking forward to meeting him soon enough.

Niall had opened the boot and was carrying in a particularly heavy box, nearly tripping over the ramp up to the front door, not used to it like the other 3 men were. Louis laughed, helping him with the box. Niall and Louis had met a few times now, but Harry was determined to have both him and Liam round for dinner soon, sure that the four of them could be great friends. Niall hadn’t yet met Mason either, so he was excited for them to meet. He knew Niall’s childish and fun-loving nature would appeal to Mason, and he was sure the two would soon be firm friends.

Louis had clearly made a start with Harry’s things, his suitcase already open on their bed, shirts hung in the wardrobe, shoes lined up on the bottom of it, looking just as if they belonged there. Harry smiled at the sight of his things mixed in with Louis’. Sure, he’d stayed there long enough it felt a bit like home, but having a drawer, and actually officially sharing their bedroom were two different things. This was his home now, and he was determined to enjoy every single minute of it. He closed the door behind him as he made his way into the living room.

Niall was sat next to Mason on the couch, looking at the project the boy had shoved into his hands. Mason had received a special certificate for it in assembly, and eagerly showed it off to anyone he could, so proud of his work. Niall was smiling fondly at the photos of Harry, Mason and Louis, and was listening to Mason excitedly chatting about the various fish and what they’d got up to that day. Harry glanced around, noticing some of his books now on Louis’ bookshelf, and a couple of photos of his family lined up on the windowsill alongside ones of Jay, and Louis’ sisters. He turned around as he felt arms wrap around his waist, and a kiss on the back of his neck. He shivered slightly at the feel. Louis carefully spun him around, making him face the wall covered in family photos.

Harry gasped as he noticed the newest canvas there, in the middle of the lot. It was a gorgeous photo, Harry’s favourite one from their trip to the aquarium - the one with Mason sat on Harry’s lap, and Louis next to him, Harry’s arms slung around the pair of them. They were all grinning at the camera with the biggest smiles, and the photo really stood out against the pale wall, brighter somehow than all the others. He bit his lip, his hands grabbing at Louis’ which were still resting at his waist. “Oh my god Lou, thank you,” he breathed out, unable to stop himself from grinning at the sight.

“You’re officially our family now you live here with us. You belong up there with the rest, so I got it made for today. I love you Harry, thank you for this, for making me so happy. I’ve never been so excited to share my life with someone.” Harry wriggled around in Louis’ grip, kissing him softly, his heart feeling completely and utterly full, and completely Louis’ in every way.

“Oi, kids in the room!” Niall hollered out. He bent over, scooping Mason up in his arms and jokingly jogging to the door. “Mason wants to show me his room, he doesn’t need to be traumatised by this!” Louis pulled back, laughing at Niall’s reaction, loving how easily Mason had taken to another person important to Harry. Most importantly, he knew that he could trust Niall with Mason, being a nurse and all.

They heard a heavy thud from the kitchen then, Liam grunting as he put down a heavy box of Harry’s beloved kitchen equipment he couldn’t bear to leave behind. The pair hurried into the kitchen, feeling slightly guilty at Liam’s sweaty form, realising he’d done most of the work now.

“S’alright you two, I’ve got it, don’t worry,” he said in a sarcastic tone. Louis stuck his tongue out at his best friend, grabbing him a can of coke from the fridge to cool him down. He chucked it over to Liam, who opened it and guzzled half down immediately. Harry squeezed Louis’ hip before stepping over to unload the items, setting some of them on the counter. Louis went off to find out what Niall and Mason were up to. Liam slapped Harry on the back then.

“Look after them for me, mate. They’re both really special to me, I just want them to be happy.” Harry nodded at Liam’s words, a serious expression on his face.

“I promise to spend the rest of my life making them smile Li, they’re everything to me.” They both smiled at each other, Liam pulling Harry into a quick hug before he left.

Later that evening, Mason had been in his room for a little while, the door closed while he got on with some secret project he’d hidden from both Louis and Harry. They had just finished washing up after dinner, and were chatting about their plans for the next few days. They stopped as they heard Mason’s door open, and his wheels skidding on the wooden floorboards in the hallway. Louis moved to stand next to Harry, wrapping an arm around his waist, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, grinning at Mason as he wheeled into the kitchen, a piece of paper on his lap, folded in half.

“I made you this Harry,” he said, shyly handing over the piece of paper. Harry took it, kissing Mason’s forehead as he turned it over. He smiled so wide as he saw Mason had made him a card. It had “WELCOME HOME HARRY” in colourful letters above a picture Mason had drawn of the three of them. They were holding hands, Harry much taller than the other two, but it warmed Harry’s heart. He opened it carefully, eyes filling at the words inside.

_“To my best frend Harry_

_I am so happee you are living with me and Dad. I howp you like living here, you can play with my toys al the tighm. I love you so mutch Harry!_

_Lots and lots of love and big kissis_

_Mase XXXXX”_

He handed the card over to Louis before stopping in front of Mason, crouching down and pulling him into a fierce hug. “I love you so much Mason, and I am so, so happy to be here with you and Daddy.” The little boy kissed Harry quickly and hugged Louis before he left the room. “God, I feel so lucky Lou, to have you and him. You mean everything to me.” He kissed Louis softly, smiling as he pulled away. “Right, I’m gonna go get Mason bathed and in bed, then we can enjoy our first evening at home together.” He threw Harry a filthy smile as he stalked off down the corridor, calling to Mason as he went.

*****

An hour later, a slightly damp Harry came out of the bedroom, having put Mason to bed as well as the bath, loving his new routine and home life. Louis came out of the kitchen then, carrying 2 glasses of wine. He smiled as he handed one over to Harry. They sat together on the sofa, and Louis turned to face him.

“A toast,” he said, holding his wine glass aloft. “To you moving in, to a happy house, to you, Harry. I love you.” He clinked his glass against Harry’s, sipping at the liquid.

“To us,” Harry breathed out, swallowing a mouthful of wine. A few glasses later, they both padded to kitchen quietly to return their glasses to the sink, but as they came out, Harry span around and caught Louis in a passionate kiss, deepening it in just seconds. He shuffled back until Louis’ back hit the wall, moaning as he pushed their crotches together. Louis allowed him to take charge, winding his fingers through Harry’s curls, trying to keep quiet, aware his son was sleeping just down the corridor.

Harry slid a hand down the front of Louis’ jeans, stroking him on top of his boxers, Louis groaning at the feel. His own hands were grabbing Harry’s backside, fingertips digging in, sure to leave bruises if he held on much tighter. Harry was relentlessly rutting against him now, and Louis could feel his cock against his thigh each time he pushed forwards.

“Bedroom, Harry-” he broke away to pant, but Harry shook his hand, pinning Louis’ arms to the wall with one hand. The other hand worked down, fiddling with the button of Louis’ jeans until it came away. Louis moaned loudly as he heard his zipper, then Harry was pushing his jeans down his thighs until they pooled on the floor at his ankles. Louis wriggled, kicking them off, now in only a shirt and his underwear in the hallway of his house. Harry suddenly pulled away, darting to the bedroom and returning with a bottle of lube shoved in his back pocket. He opened the buttons of Louis’ shirt, licking over his collarbones as he exposed them, Louis breathing heavily and trying to keep quiet.

He’d slid his own hands underneath Harry’s jeans, cradling his gorgeous butt in his hands, gasping as Harry pushed him up against the wall hard, shoving a thigh between his legs to open them. Harry kissed him deeply as he quickly coated his fingers in lube before sliding them behind Louis, pushing one inside him. Louis felt a moan bubble in his chest, but it was pushed back down by Harry kissing him, his tongue forcing his way into his mouth. Harry worked him open, a second finger inside Louis by now, and Louis realised this was happening here, against the wall of his house.

“Gonna fuck you here in the hall,” Harry panted out, sliding his fingers in and out Louis quickly now, wanting to get him ready. “Gonna christen this house, every room of it. You want that Lou?” Louis nodded, gasping at the intrusion as Harry pushed a third finger alongside the two already inside him. He opened his legs further, trying to make room for Harry. They’d had a lot of sex since that first time a few weeks ago, taking advantage of Mason’s early bedtime, making love into the small hours, sharing showers afterwards. But this was the first time Harry had shown this side of him, wanted to be rough with Louis. He loved it.

Harry withdrew his fingers, wiping them off on the side of Louis’ boxers, which he quickly shoved down. Louis went to shrug off his shirt, but Harry shook his head. “Leave it on-” he choked out, hoisting Louis up then, back sliding with sweat against the painted surface. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist, feeling Harry’s strong arms support him, hands gripping under his bum. He felt Harry lineup, breaching him slowly with a push of his hips. Louis moaned, but Harry kissed him again, desperate to keep him quiet.

Louis held on tightly, arms flung around Harry’s neck, head thrown back in ecstasy as Harry started to thrust into him harder, Louis sliding up against the wall with every movement. It felt filthy, Louis had never done anything like this before, but he was loving every second, every movement felt amazing. He didn't know how Harry was able to keep him up, his whole body felt like jelly, and he just relaxed, letting Harry do all the work. “Harder Harry-” he panted out, grabbing a handful of curls in his fist.

Harry moaned lowly, Louis feeling the rumble in his chest as he spoke. He adjusted their position slightly before starting to pound into Louis fast and hard, hips a blur of thrusts, keeping a frantic rhythm. “Oh fuck - Harry, fuck, I, oh god, yes, there,” Louis choked out, unable to keep quiet now. He could feel his orgasm bubbling deep down in his stomach, his cock now solid between their bodies, the friction of Harry’s stomach and his own as they thrust sending him hurtling towards a finish. His feet were dangling uselessly in the air, and he loved how helpless he felt, how easily he was letting Harry dominate him. It was a side of Louis he hadn’t really explored before.

“Oh fuck Lou, you’re so fucking perfect - you’re all mine, FUCK!” he thrust hard three more times before he grabbed Louis in a deep kiss, forcing his tongue in his mouth as he came deep inside Louis. Louis groaned as he felt himself be filled with Harry, the come making the slide easier as Harry worked himself through his climax.

Harry released one of Louis’ thighs, bringing his hand round and wrapping it around Louis’ cock, helping tug him to orgasm too. Louis squeezed his eyes shut, but as he felt himself start to come, he opened his eyes, staring deep into Harry’s. “Harry, oh fuck, Harry-” he panted, feeling himself spill over Harry’s hand, trying to catch all the liquid before it fell onto the floor. As Louis came down from his high, Harry pulled out slowly, making Louis wince as he felt come start to seep down his leg.

“Jesus,” Harry breathed out. “Never done anything like that before Lou, you were fucking amazing.” He smirked, kissing Louis deeply again as Louis slid his boxers back up his legs. Harry just kicked his jeans and boxers off fully, bending to pick them up from the floor, walking naked to their bedroom. Louis slumped back again, still a bit shocked that he’d been fucked against the wall in his hallway by Harry in the middle of the night. He grabbed his jeans and stumbled over to the bedroom.

As they climbed into bed, Louis remembered the question he’d been meaning to ask Harry before he’d been shoved up against the wall. He cuddled up to Harry, throwing a leg over Harry’s larger ones. “H?”

“Mmm?” Harry mumbled, now completely worn out by his exertions. Louis grinned, stroking a hand up and down Harry’s torso.

“Would you be my date to Liam’s wedding? It’s in a couple of weeks, I’d be honoured to have you on my arm love.” Harry bit his lip, nodding at Louis. He had known Liam’s wedding was coming, but was waiting to see if Louis would ask him. He knew this would be the first public event Louis would be taking him to, that this was a big step in their relationship. He couldn’t wait.

“It’d be my pleasure Lou,” Harry said, kissing him softly. “Night love, sleep well. I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Louis breathed out, the pair falling asleep together in their bed, their home for the first time, smiles etched on their tired faces.

*****

Two weeks passed, and it was now July, meaning it was time for Liam’s wedding. Mason and Louis had been for their suit fittings with Liam a few times, and Harry had found one in his wardrobe that would be okay for the occasion, Louis persuading him to model it for him, getting completely turned on at the sight of Harry all dressed up for him. Mason woke them both up ridiculously early, eager to get dressed in his special suit, even if he was about 6 hours too early.

Louis and Harry had dragged themselves out of bed, taking it in turns to shower. Louis prepared breakfast while Harry ironed the three shirts, wanting them to look perfect. They all had matching ties, Harry and Louis were wearing a cobalt blue, with Mason wearing a baby blue that coordinated perfectly. Their three polished pairs of shoes sat in the hallway, and Harry’s mind couldn’t help but wander off to the thought of them perhaps getting ready for something of their own one day.

Harry helped Mason to get ready while Louis sat in the sitting room, going through his best man’s speech. Harry knew he was nervous about it, he’d spent a lot of nights sitting quietly next to Louis in bed while he wrote it, but knew Louis would do a great job simply because he loved Liam, and wanted it to be good for him. He sat patiently on the edge of the bed while Mason got his seatbelt on in his chair, then moved to tie his tie around his neck. He straightened it up, pulling back to admire how smart he looked.

“You look great Mase, very smart.” He grinned, high-fiving the boy. Louis stepped in then, now dressed. Harry felt his heart skip a beat. He’d seen Louis dressed up for work before, of course, but that was nothing compared to this. Louis’ navy suit fitted perfectly, flaring at his slim waist, trousers sculpted to fit his bum perfectly. Harry was practically drooling. “God, let me take a photo of you two,” he uttered out reaching for his phone from his own suit trousers. Louis helped Mason out of his chair, standing him in front of him, supporting him around his chest. They both grinned at Harry as he snapped a photo.

“My turn,” he said, throwing the phone on the bed as he grabbed Mason, waiting for Louis to get in place. Louis took a photo with Harry’s phone, before taking one with his own too. This was a memory he’d want to treasure. Something about this felt so perfect, and Louis wished he could freeze this moment in time. Harry picked Mason up, then popping him up onto his hip, and beckoning Louis over. “Come here love,” he said, grabbing the phone as Louis nestled against his body. They squeezed in as Harry held the phone at arm’s length, the camera clicking several times as they all smiled widely. He pulled the phone back, turning it around so they could look at the photo.

“Oh Harry,” Louis uttered, completely overwhelmed by the picture in front of him. “Send me that, now please.” Harry hit a few buttons until Louis’ phone pinged. He tapped at the screen, sending his mum a photo, despite the fact she’d be meeting them at the venue in a few hours.

 **From Louis:** **  
** **My family. I’m so happy Mum. I feel like I can do anything as long as I have these two by my side. XX**

He noticed Harry on his phone, Mason now back in his chair. He’d attached 3 photos to the message to his mum, the family shot, followed by of Louis and Mase, then himself and Mason.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **Me and my boys all dressed for the wedding. My world in 3 photos. Can’t wait for you to meet my special guys. XXX**

They hung around at home for a while until it was time to leave, Harry carefully tying the laces on Mason’s smart new shoes Louis had bought for the occasion. Together, they walked out to the van, loading Mason on and kissing each other softly before getting in, starting the hour’s drive to the hotel where Liam and Alice were to be married.

They arrived and both helped Mason out, the gravel surface proving to be difficult for Mason to manoeuvre his wheelchair on. Louis sighed in frustration.

“Lou, grab Mason and I’ll bring the chair in, okay?” Louis nodded, lifting Mason up and carrying him up the driveway to the entrance where they stood waiting for Harry. He’d ended up turning the chair around, dragging it backwards rather than trying to push it forwards. His muscles bulged under the fabric of his jacket, and Louis was suddenly caught by the feeling of realizing this man was all his. Harry parked the chair on the concrete entrance, watching as Louis carefully lowered Mason in it. They checked in, Louis knowing where to head off to, leaving Harry and Mason alone in the foyer, the pair soon making their way to one of the large rooms where guests were waiting.

A few people smiled and waved at Mason as he came in, knowing him from the years he’d spent around Liam and their family, Mason happily introducing Harry to anyone who would listen, often holding his hand as they stood still, chatting for a while. Harry thought he spotted a familiar figure against the window, but frowned, realising it couldn’t possibly be who he thought. The figure moved then, and Harry gasped as he realised who it was. He stepped away from Mason for a moment, tapping the man on the shoulder.

“Niall?! What the hell are you doing here?” he said in surprise, pulling him back to where Mason was waiting for him.

“Hi Niall!” Mason said eagerly, tugging on the man’s jacket sleeve to get his attention.

“Harry, Mason, hey! Um, I know Alice through family in Ireland, she invited me ages ago. I didn’t realise it was Liam’s Alice, how funny!” He laughed then, leaning over to hug Mason. “You look super smart bud, very nice suit and tie you’ve got there.” Mason puffed his chest with pride, knowing he looked good. They chatted away, greeting people as they walked into the room, now sat on some chairs to the side. Mason was playing a game on Louis’ phone, bored with the wait.

Harry stopped his chat as Mason tapped his leg, getting his attention. “Look, it’s Daddy and Nanny!” Harry’s heart suddenly fluttered - this was the moment he’d been waiting for and dreading all day. He knew Jay was going to be at the wedding, having been close to Liam when the boys were growing up, and he was suddenly nervous at having to do his real first ‘meet the mother-in-law’ thing. He stood up, brushing down his jacket to straighten it up, clearing his throat and wiping his sweaty palms on his suit trousers. Niall patted him on the back, shuffling off to leave them to it, promising to catch up with him later.

Louis stepped over, his mum’s arm hooked through his own, with a big smile on his face.

“Harry, this is my mum, Johannah. Mum, this is my Harry.” Harry blushed at Louis’ words, reaching out a hand to shake Jay’s. She smiled, shook her head and pulled Harry into a hug, wrapping herself warmly around him.

“It is lovely to meet you at last, love,” she said, a smile identical to Louis’ lighting up her face. Harry couldn’t help but note how beautiful she was. “You’ve made my two precious boys so happy, thank you.” Louis stepped over to Harry, taking his hand in his own, a reassuring gesture that made him smile. Harry reached over a hand to touch Mason’s shoulder.

“Wonderful to meet you too, Mrs Tomlinson,” Harry said, nerves starting to subside.

“Oh, none of that. It’s Jay, love. We’ve spoken before and you live with my son, I think we’re past formalities, don’t you?” She grinned, and Harry nodded, smiling over to Louis. She turned to talk to Mason, sitting on a spare seat next to him while Harry and Louis stood together, watching their interaction.

“Your mum is beautiful,” Harry said, lacing their fingers together, squeezing gently. “I’m so happy I’ve finally met her.”

“Me too,” Louis said. “Got a surprise for you later,” he said, throwing him a smirk as he walked away, heading back to Liam, who he felt sure was probably starting to freak out by now. Harry pouted at him, Louis laughing as left the room. Harry headed back over to sit with Jay and Mason, the three chatting about things before they were all called to the event room where the wedding was taking place. Just before they left, Jay grabbed Harry’s arm, pulling him close.

“You know how I knew you were special to him, Harry?” Harry bit his lip and shook his head, curious to see what Jay was going to say. “He’s never been comfortable leaving Mason with anyone, even Liam. But he never seemed to think twice about it with you. That’s how I knew Harry, how I knew he loved you. His trust isn’t something he gives away easily. Look after it, please. He’s never been happier than with you.” He hugged Jay quickly, treasuring the words, knowing how much  it took for her to say those things to Harry. He followed Mason out, laying a gentle hand on the boys shoulder as they walked together.

A seat had been removed from one of the rows of chairs near the front, making space for Mason’s wheelchair. Harry smiled at the thoughtful gesture, and stood to the side as Mason got himself in position, making sure his brakes were on before he sat down next to him. Jay slid into the chair next to Harry, laying a gentle hand on his thigh.

“Don’t mind do you, love?” Harry smiled and shook his head, feeling warm as Mason grabbed his hand, holding on as the other guests sat down around them. Louis and Liam walked in shortly after, and Harry’s breath caught as he saw how amazing Louis stood up there, next to Liam, a white rose now buttoned against his navy jacket. More thoughts flooded through Harry as the ceremony commenced, his eyes filling at the personal vows Liam and Alice had written each other. Louis stepped forward with the rings then, and turned to smile at Harry. Jay caught the look, and squeezed Harry’s free hand. Louis’ eyes didn’t seem to leave Harry after that, the pair locked together across the room, in their own bubble despite the many people surrounding them. They were separated by cheers and applause as Liam and Alice were pronounced man and wife. Louis smiled, mouthing “Love you,” to Harry, who blew a kiss back. As days went, this was pretty perfect so far.

*****

They’d spent the next hour outside in the blazing sunshine while they’d been moved around for various poses for the photographer. Harry had hung back next to Jay as Mason and Louis stood with various family members for photos, cheeks aching from all the smiling. Jay tapped his arm, getting his attention and motioning over to Louis, who was beckoning Harry over. Harry shook his head, holding his hands up, happy to stay where he was.

Louis turned to Liam then, jogging over to Harry while Mason, Liam and Alice had a few pictures taken together. Liam lifted Mason out of his chair for a few, Louis flicking his gaze to watch over. Harry couldn’t help but think Louis’ wouldn’t have bothered watching him lift Mason, a feeling that filled him with pride and love.

“Come in the photos, love,” Louis said, Harry still shaking his head. “Look, you’re my partner. Everyone else has got their other halves with them, and I want you with me. Please?” He stood on tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, blushing as he realised his mum was stood watching them. “Oops, sorry Mum.” She waved his apology away. Louis took Harry’s hand, tugging him with him, Mason grinning as the pair approached.

Harry stood tall next to Louis, Mason in front of them both. They reached a hand down each, resting them on Mason’s shoulders, arms around each other’s waists as they smiled at the photographer, part of the large wedding party photo. Harry’s cheek ached with the breadth of his smile. He knew it was a big deal that Louis had pulled him into the photo, had publicly asked for Harry to stand next to him, to show everyone they were together. As the photographer was about to walk away, Louis leant over to whisper something to Liam. Harry watched as he nodded, clapping Louis on the shoulder, hearing the words “Of course mate, see you in there,” as he walked away. Louis stalked over to the photographer now, gesturing with his hands. Harry stood with Mason, wondering what was going on.

Louis came back over, and pulled Harry close. The photographer pointed his camera at them, lining it up as Harry asked Louis what was happening.

“Asked Li if I could get a photo of just our family,” he shrugged, holding on tight to the back on Harry’s jacket. Harry shivered at Louis’ turn of phrase, loving how easily he had uttered the words ‘our family’. He turned, watching as Louis smiled at the camera, hand again on Mason’s shoulder. After the photographer nodded, Louis stepped away, indicating to the man to take another photo. Harry grabbed Mase out of his chair, holding him close, and kissed his cheek. They had a few more photos, and when he’d put Mason back in his chair, he whizzed off, leaving Louis and Harry together.

Louis stood in front of him, taking Harry’s hands gently in his hands, smiling up at him. Harry could hear the photographer snapping away, but didn’t care. He let go of his hands, putting them on Louis’ cheeks and kissing him softly.

“I love you Louis,” he whispered. Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, settling at the bottom of his spine.

“Love you more,” Louis whispered back, nothing able to separate the pair as they stood, the world passing them by as they kissed each other, lost in the moment.

*****

A few hours later and the reception was in full swing. They’d all had a sit down meal, Louis, Harry and Mason sitting on the table nearest the top. Liam had wanted Louis with him on the main table, but Louis had politely declined, telling him he really wanted to sit with his boys, and Liam had understood. He’d gone back up there to make his speech, Harry and Mason laughing away at Louis’ jokes, tales of growing up, and Liam’s many embarrassing moments. He’d finished the speech with a wonderful toast, and Harry had been filled with pride as the room applauded, Louis locking eyes with him, sparkling under the lights.

Mason had been off with a few other young guests for a while, whizzing around the dance floor, trying not to run over anyone’s toes. Louis was sat in Harry’s lap, Jay beside them as they talked about Louis’ sisters, and what plans they had for the summer. The talk between them was easy, and it was hard to believe Jay had only met Harry that day for the first time. The room fell into a hush as Liam and Alice came onto the dancefloor for their first dance, Ed Sheeran’s song ‘Thinking Out Loud’. Louis pointed his camera at them, taking a short video. It was a touching moment, and Liam had never looked happier. Everyone applauded as they pulled apart, the next song coming on.

Harry shivered as he recognised it - Kodaline’s ‘The One’. It was one he’d had on repeat on his own iPod lately, the lyrics reminding him so much of him and Louis. He gently pushed Louis off onto the seat, standing up and holding his hand out as the beginning chords rang through the room.

“Dance with me, Lou?” Louis nodded shyly, his mum grinning at the pair as Louis took his hand, and they walked onto the dancefloor. There weren’t many other couples out there, but Harry didn’t care. He looped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling them close together. Louis lifted his arms up, cradling Harry’s neck, tickling the soft skin there. They swayed slowly, not drawing their eyes away from each other’s as they listened to the lyrics echo around the room.

 _“‘Cause you make my heart feel like it’s summer_  
_When the rain is pouring down_  
_You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong_  
_That’s why I know you are the one_  
_That’s how I know you are the one_  
  
_In life_  
_It’s easy to get scared oh_  
_But with you I am prepared for_  
_What has yet to come_  
  
_‘Cause our two_  
_Hearts will make it easy_  
_Joining up the pieces_ _  
_ Together making life”

Harry felt tears prickle in his eyes, leaning forward to kiss Louis. He sensed the eyes of the room on them, saw Jay with a camera in her hand, no doubt taking lots of pictures. Harry ignored it all, lost in the moment with Louis. Never had the lyrics to a song been more poignant, and he sang lowly into Louis’ ear, meaning every word. As the song ended, they moved closer together, Harry’s feet either side of Louis’ now.

“I’m gonna love you forever, you know,” he whispered into Louis’ ear. He regretted the words slipping out for only a second before he realised that he didn’t care, that he meant them, and he wanted Louis to have heard them. Louis glanced up him, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Me too, love. You’re it for me, Harry.” They both grinned at their confessions, feeling all warm and tingly as the words sunk in. Harry bent down to kiss Louis gently and took his hand, leading him off the dancefloor, back to sit with Jay and Mason. He blushed as Jay looked at them with fond eyes, giggling as Louis sat down heavily on Harry’s thigh instead of the free seat next to him. It seemed Louis needed to be a bit tactile now. They all together, watching as Liam and Alice worked the room, making sure to thank all of their guests, hugging and kissing cheeks as they passed around. Mason was now back on the dancefloor with Niall, bopping around to Bruno Mars and Little Mix, and Louis loved how much fun he was having. The night was wearing on, and Louis knew Mason would be getting tired, so he decided to share his surprise with Harry as his mum stood up to go and fetch another drink for herself, Louis and Harry politely declining as they both felt merry enough.

“Hey love, wanna know what your surprise is?” Louis mumbled, leaning over to pull Harry closer with his tie. The taller man smirked and nodded, eyes glassy thanks to the alcohol they’d been consuming. “Mum’s gonna take Mase back to our place, and we’ve got a hotel room. All to ourselves. All. Night.” He grinned wickedly over to Harry, whose eyes widened as he worked out what that meant. “You. Me. A big bed all to ourselves. Don’t have to be quiet or anything.” Harry bit his lip, a blush creeping up his cheeks as his imagination started to run away with him. “I’m gonna get some water, want some?” Harry nodded, trying to pull himself back out of the fog his head was in.

A while later, Mason came across. He’d been dancing around with Louis, who was now spinning around with his Mum, head thrown back in laughter, the skin at the sides of his eyes crinkling. This was how Harry loved looking at Louis best of all - smiling, happy, and carefree. He wanted to always see this on his face.

“Harry, will you dance with me?” Mason asked with a shy expression, as if he expected Harry to turn him down. The lights dimmed then as Stevie Wonder’s ‘You are the Sunshine of my Life’ came over the speakers. Harry grinned, thinking that there couldn’t be a more perfect song to dance with his, well, his best friend to. He leant over, unclipping Mason’s seat belt and pulled the boy up into his arms. The dance floor had cleared again by now, most children now curled up on chairs, or laying half asleep on parents laps. Mason snuggled in, legs wrapped around Harry’s waist as his Harry held him close.

They swayed around the dance floor, Harry loving the feel of Mason’s little arms around his neck, the little breaths hitting his neck as Mason chatted quietly. Harry was aware people were staring at them, but again, he wasn’t at all bothered. He had never felt more at home, more settled than when he was with Mason, and something about this felt like a shift in their relationship, that they were more than best friends in that moment.

Louis sat back, eyes fixed on the figures in the middle of the floor, only a couple of other people dancing to the track. Harry and Mason were drawing the attention of everyone in the room, and Louis couldn’t have felt more proud if he tried. Jay grabbed his hand, and Louis turned to her, smiling so broadly, heart feeling so full. One of Liam’s elderly aunts tottered by then, stopping and resting a hand on Louis’ shoulder. She leant in to him.

“Looks like you’ll be doing this next, dear,” she said, smiling and nodding to Harry and Mason. Louis’ heart fluttered as he realised that actually yes, he wouldn’t mind if that was the case. They hadn’t been together that long, but Louis was completely, utterly, totally in love with Harry Styles. He trusted him with his son, his heart, and that wasn’t something Louis gave away easily. He caught Harry’s gaze across the room, a spark zipping up his spine at Harry’s beautiful eyes locked on his. He stood up suddenly, Jay glancing up at him, worried that he was upset.

Instead, he smoothed out his jacket and trousers and headed over to Mason and Harry, drawing them both into his arms as the track changed to Ronan Keating’s _When You Say Nothing At All_. Harry shifted Mason round slightly so he could throw his free arm around Louis’ waist, the three rocking side to side, a perfect family picture to everyone watching. The few couples on the dance floor noticing the direction of everyone else’s gazes, and sloped off, admiring the family before them.

Mason’s eyes were heavy now, but he spoke softly, making sure his Dad and his Harry could hear.

“Daddy, maybe one day you can marry Harry and we can be a real family like Liam and Alice,” he said sleepily, resting his head back down on Harry’s chest. The two men looked at each other, not quite knowing what to say. Louis decided to brave it, honesty being his best policy.

“Maybe, my love. I think I might quite like that.” He leant down, resting his head on Harry’s other shoulder, ensuring that there was not a dry eye in the house as they watched a beautiful love story unfold in front of their eyes.

*****

Louis fumbled with the key card, shoving it into the electronic lock on the outside of the door, giggling as it continued to flash its red light up at him. Harry reached over, grabbing it out of his hand, turning it over and slotting it in, the light flashing green as the door swung open, revealing a small but perfectly formed hotel room, their suitcase Louis had packed secretly last night sat on the bed.

Louis let the door close behind him, pulling off his tie, letting it hang down either side of his shirt. He watched Harry carefully placed their bag on the floor, stripping off his jacket and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door, moving to Louis to help him take his off. The air in the room felt charged, like there was something buzzing between them, something Louis was keen to tap into. There was something quite hot about the fact they were in a hotel room, that they didn’t have to worry about disturbing their son, that they were still buzzed from the wine they’d been guzzling most of the day. Louis felt merry but not drunk, and he was sure Harry felt the same.

Jay had taken Mason home, the boy nodding off on Harry’s lap shortly after their family dance, which had received a round of applause as the song ended, much to Louis’ embarrassment. He genuinely hadn’t realised the entire wedding party was watching them, and it made him feel quite overwhelmed. Harry had carried the boy out to Jay’s car, settling him into the passenger seat and kissing him softly before he moved aside to let Louis kiss him too. They waved Jay off together, holding hands between their bodies. They’d stumbled back up the steps together, Louis producing a keycard from his back pocket, and now they were alone.

Louis moved into Harry’s space, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands ran up, ending in Harry’s hair, getting caught in the knots now there from a night of fun, their bodies pressing together in the dark of the room. Harry groaned, reaching down to grab Louis’ ass with his hands, shoving their crotches together. Louis had had a feeling that the night would end here, and he was planning on some fun. He led Harry over to the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube from the end pocket on their overnight, stuffed with pyjamas they blatantly had no use for, and a change of clothes for the next day.

Harry worked at the buttons of Louis’ shirt, letting it fall open as he undid the last one, bending down to circle one of Louis’ nipples with his tongue, a loud moan erupting from his boyfriend at the touch. Harry ran Louis’ tie through his hands, gripping it lightly until it came away from his shirt. He rolled on top of Louis, pulling the shirt off him before working at the buttons of his trousers, the thud of their shoes hitting the floor making him jump slightly.

“Jeez Lou, you look so hot tonight,” he mumbled into a kiss, sliding Louis’ trousers off, quickly followed by his boxers. Louis was now bare underneath him on the bed, and Harry’s imagination was running away with him. He ground his still clothed crotch against Louis’ bare one, the older man groaning at the friction, bucking his hips for more. Harry pulled the tie up, leaving it next to Louis’ head, wondering how to broach his idea with Louis. They continued to kiss, tongues tangling together, breaths hot and heavy against each other.

“Loved how everyone was - fuck, that’s so good, was watching us tonight H,” Louis choked out, reaching his hands down to take off Harry’s trousers, not wanting to be the only naked one. He needed to feel Harry’s skin against his own, and he needed it now. “Loved people seeing us together.” Harry hummed in agreement, grabbing Louis’ wrist and putting it back on the bed, above his head this time. He kissed down his bicep, licking at the line of muscle there. Louis shivered, goosebumps popping up on his flesh as Harry licked and teased, enjoying the feel of relinquishing control to Harry more than he expected.

Harry bit his lip, staring down at Louis. He picked up the tie, propping himself up on his elbows. “Can I try something Lou? You can say no, but I think it could be really good.” He felt his cock twitch then at the thought of what he was proposing, and he was suddenly desperate for Louis not to turn him down. He looked down at Louis, watched him nod, pupils completely blown now. He slid the tie, wrapping it lightly around one of Louis’ wrists. Louis groaned as he realised what Harry was doing, and put him other arm, laying his wrists together. Harry quickly worked the tie into a loose knot, leaving Louis exposed on the bed, completely at his mercy.

“Oh fuck,” Louis muttered, pulling lightly at the restraint, realising he could quite easily escape if he wanted. He didn’t. Harry began kissing down his chest, running his tongue lightly over Louis’ ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo, one he’d had done after Mason’s first birthday, his acceptance of the path his life had now taken. It was poignant, and Harry loved the meaning behind it. Louis writhed underneath him, trying to get some friction on his cock, desperately wanting to touch Harry, yet the fact he couldn’t was turning him on even more. Harry was completely and utterly in charge of him, and Louis loved every second of it.

Harry teased him for a while longer, laying kisses across Louis’ hips, his thighs, his calves, but avoiding the place Louis wanted to be touched most of all. He begged, pleaded with Harry to touch him, and soon, Harry took pity on him, leaning to lay a gentle yet teasing kiss to the leaking head of Louis’ cock. It stood away from his body, hard with arousal, and Louis just wanted Harry. Harry lubed his fingers, keen to work Louis open, get him ready for his own cock which was hanging heavily between his legs, desperate to be touched too. He bent over and kissed Louis as he slid the first finger in, Louis gasping and sucking at Harry’s bottom lip, trying to ignore the slight burn that came everytime he was intimate with Harry.

They breathed heavily, moaned into each other’s moans as Harry worked another 2 fingers in, stretching Louis, enjoying the full control he had by now. He was rubbing his heavy cock against Louis’ thigh, the soft hair there a delicious feeling on him as he rubbed his hips back and forth.

“Shit, Harry, I’m ready, please, just fuck me,” he panted out. It wasn’t like Louis to be so crude, so pliant for Harry, but this whole scenario was getting him out of his head. Harry nodded, pulling away from their wet kiss, lining himself up against Louis before pushing forward carefully, not wanting to hurt Louis. He moaned lowly as he bottomed out, resting his hips against Louis’ backside, hands gripping at his hips, fingertips pressing into the soft skin there. He could see a few faded bruises from their precious bouts of sex, and grinned at them, knowing Louis loved them as much as he did.

“Move Harry, come on, fuck me,” he growled, twitching his hips, trying to get Harry to move inside him, needing to feel him move now. Harry hung his head low and began pistoning his hips, moving roughly into Louis, gazing down at him as he thrust inside. It was rough sex, yes, but there was still a feeling of complete and utter love between them, the trust Louis was giving to him in letting him do this filling his heart with complete love and devotion.

“You liked that tonight, huh? People looking at us?” he spat out as he continued pounding into Louis, the man completely helpless beneath him, nodding frantically. “You like people knowing we’re together?” Louis cried out as Harry hit his spot, nodding again between whimpers. “Gonna marry you one day you know,” he uttered, mumbling now, not caring about the words spilling from his mouth as their bodies moved together. “Gonna let everyone see who you belong to, that you’re mine.”

That clearly proved too much for Louis as he whined loudly, bucking his hips as he spilled all over himself, hot come splashing against his stomach, Harry’s eyes widening as he realised what had happened. “Oh fuck, that’s so fucking hot,” he breathed out then, thrusting harder, keen to reach his own climax. “All mine, aren’t you Lou?” He said, leaning over to grab Louis’ mouth in a kiss.

“Always been yours Harry,” Louis choked out, now coming down from high, shaking slightly. “Will always be yours.” Harry groaned, a final hard thrust being all it took to finish inside Louis, completely turned on at the thought of making Louis officially his, marrying him, putting a ring on his finger. It might be too soon for some, but not Harry. He knew what he wanted. He pulled out slowly, smirking as the come started to trickle out of Louis and onto the bed sheet. He stood up on shaky legs, heading to the small ensuite to grab a flannel, covering it in warm water before returning to wipe over Louis, and then himself.

As he returned the cloth to the sink, he heard Louis moan and suddenly realised his boyfriend was still tied up, quite possibly sore by now. He hurried over, pulling at the tie until it came away, examining the red marks on Louis’ wrists where he’d tugged at his restraint throughout their sex. He kissed each wrist softly until Louis pulled at shoulders, kissing his lips softly.

“You’re a kinky fuck, Harry Styles,” he laughed into their kiss. “Didn’t know you were into all that.” Harry blushed.

“Um, me neither Lou. I’ve never done that before. Was it okay?” Louis laughed, nodding and caressing Harry’s cheek with his fingers, their bare bodies pressed up against each others from head to toe.

“More than okay,” Louis said, kissing him again. “I love you so much, you know that, right? Like, more than I thought I could ever love someone else. You’ve changed my life Harry, in so many fucking ways. I adore you, every single little thing about you.” He kissed Harry again then, feeling sleepy now as they buried into the duvet. The room stank of sweat and sex, but neither of them cared at all.

“Oh god Lou, if only you knew,” he began, wanting to say so much. “Oh fuck it. You’re it for me, Louis. I’ve always known, but tonight I was sure. You and Mase, you’re my world, and I want you both forever. I’m sorry if that scares you, but it’s how I feel. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you two. Nothing has ever made more sense to me. You’re the home my heart has been searching for.”

Louis couldn’t speak. All he knew is that he wanted forever and more with Harry. He wanted to live a million lifetimes with Harry and their son, but somehow he knew that forever would never be enough.


	14. Arms Open

****_"So when you feel like you can't take another round of being broken_ _  
_ _My arms are open”_

_August_

The summer holidays had been in full swing for a few weeks now, and Louis and Harry had juggled looking after Mason with their jobs. They felt lucky to be in the position to be able to stay home with him, one making sure they were at home while the other went off to work, Liam jumping in if they really couldn’t make their schedules work. Mason seemed happy enough, often going out to the park with Louis or Harry, having extra hydro sessions in the pool, his new favourite thing, or working on his summer project from school, a diary of everything he’d been up to over the summer.

Louis had been surprised last week when he’d received a call from a parent of a boy in his class, Jamie, who had asked if Mason could come to their house to play. They’d explained that they lived in a ground floor flat, that it would be fully accessible for Mason, and that they would be making pizza for lunch. Harry persuaded Louis into saying yes, saying they would both be at the end of the phone if they were needed, that he needed to give Mason a bit of freedom. Louis had been a bit stroppy at that, but had soon relented, realising Harry was right.

Mason had been eagerly chatting about it for the whole week, and the night before had packed a little rucksack with his colouring book and pencils, keen to share them with his new friend. Louis had also taken him to the shop to buy some snacks to take with him, Mason keen not to turn up empty handed. Louis had bathed him that night, his son talking about all the fun things he’d get up to before asking to go to bed early, keen for the next day to arrive.

That’s why it came as such a shock when Mason woke up pale and warm, saying he didn’t feel well and didn’t want to go to Jamie’s house. Harry had woken up first, and wasn’t sure how to deal with this, so had woken Louis.

“Lou, Lou, love, please wake up.” Harry shook his shoulder, shaking Louis awake, worried now about Mason. Louis sat up groggily, wiping his eyes and yawning, eyes widening as he realised Harry looked concerned about something.

“What is it H?” he asked, voice still deep with sleep, swinging his legs round until his feet hit the carpet.

“Erm, it’s Mase. He feels really warm and he doesn’t look right, says he hurts everywhere. I’ve not seen him like this Lou, is this normal?” Louis frowned, shaking his head and standing up, pecking Harry quickly as he made his way to Mason’s bedroom. He’d seen something like this before, but wasn’t about to panic, sure it would pass. He sat on the edge of Mason’s bed, taking his son’s small hand.

“Hey my gorgeous boy, what’s up?” Mason just whined and rolled over, eyes red with tears. Louis’ heart broke, and he wished straight away that he could take the pain away for him.

“It hurts Daddy, everywhere. It hurts so much and I don’t want to go to Jamie’s house.” The little boy started sobbing, and Harry left the room, heading to the bathroom cabinet to grab the calpol. He hated seeing Mason poorly, this was the first time he was going through this with him and he didn’t like it one bit. He shook the bottle before handing it over to Louis, who quickly gave his son a couple of spoonfuls.

“We’ll be right back love, okay?” Louis said, tucking Mason back in and pulling Harry out of the room. “Shit Haz, this isn’t good. We both have work today cos we thought Mase would be out, and I know Li is busy. What are we gonna do?” He bit his lip then, worrying about childcare arrangements. This was the first time they’d run into this problem.

“You go to work, I can move my shift to another day,” Harry said, hugging Louis, sensing his worry. “You need to get your project done, I know how important it is that that’s done on time. My patients can be seen by one of the other physios or moved to another day.”

“God Harry, you shouldn’t have to do that-”

“Lou, let me do this for you. It’s what I’m here for, to help you out and look after our boy. He’ll be fine, and if I really need you, I’ll call you.” Louis looked up, nodding reluctantly. He wished he could stay home but knew that Harry was right, that he couldn’t afford to miss a day at the moment. He of course trusted Harry implicitly with Mason, and knew Mason would be happy to be left with Harry. “Don’t forget I’d already booked time off for Mum and Gems to come tomorrow anyway, so I can always switch the days with that if the bosses get funny about it.” Louis smiled, excited about the fact he’d be meeting Anne and Gemma the next day, hoping Mason would be feeling better for it.

“Okay love, thank you. I appreciate it, you know.” He went onto his tiptoes to press a quick kiss to Harry’s lips, then headed off back to their bedroom to get dressed, figuring that if he left early, he’d be home earlier as well. He pulled on a black shirt, pairing it with chinos, hoping that would keep him cool in the warm British summer. He shoved a few papers he’d been reading over last night into his bag, and headed to the kitchen. He saw Harry standing there, buttering a few pieces of toast, which he quickly plated up and handed to Louis.

“God, you’re amazing, what would I do without you?” he said, shoving a piece of toast into his mouth. Harry was taking Mason’s pills out of his holder, putting them on a small tray with a glass of juice and a few pieces of chopped up fruit in case he felt like eating.

“Don’t have to ever worry about that Lou,” he said with a smile as he left the kitchen, heading over to Mason’s room. He snuggled up with him on the bed, the pair listening to Louis get ready for work before he came into the doorway.

“Right my boys, gonna get going then hopefully I can leave early and be back with you.” He walked over, bending down to hug and kiss Mason, holding him close and rubbing his small back, hating the fact that he had to go to work when Mason really needed him. He kissed Harry quickly too. “Love you both so much, call me if you need me, yeah? I’ll come home if you do.”

“Lou, we’ll be fine, I promise. Now go be a big important boss, and we’ll see you tonight.” Harry grinned, slinging a gentle arm around Mason, pulling the boy in close for a cuddle, which he nestled in to. Louis stood in the doorway, smiling at the sight before him. He loved how comfortable Mason was Harry, how much he loved to be around the man, and he felt happier as he walked out of the house, climbing into his car and beginning the long drive to work.

“Hazzy, can I have some banana please?” Mason said quietly into Harry’s chest, pulled in tight against him.

“Course my love,” Harry said, bending over to reach for the plastic bowl he’d put on the tray. “Need you to take your meds too, okay?” He passed him the glass of juice, watching as Mason swallowed one pill at a time before he reached for the bowl of banana, happily chomping a few pieces down until he pushed it away, not wanting anymore. They snuggled back down into the covers now, talking about everything and anything, until Mason started to moan again in pain.

Harry’s heart fell at the noises. He knew Louis had given him Calpol and he couldn’t have any more for at least 4 hours, and wished there was more he could do. “Where does it hurt, Mase?”

Mason whimpered, clutching at his tummy. “My head feels funny, and my legs hurt Harry,” he cried out, wincing as another spasm seemed to hit.

“Want to try a bath my love?” Harry said, wondering if the warm water might soothe his aches and pains away. Mason nodded, so Harry slipped off, leaving the doors open so he could hear, running a bubble bath for the boy. When he was satisfied it was ready, he picked Mason up from his bed, taking care not to hurt his already sore muscles and carried him into the bathroom. He stripped him quickly, lowering him slowly into the water. Harry crouched on the floor next to it, using his hands to lift water over Mason’s small torso, smiling as the boy started relaxing at the feel of the water.

He gently washed Mason, making sure he didn’t drip the shampoo in his eyes, letting the boy stay there as long as he wanted before eventually telling him he should get out, that perhaps needed to try eating a little something else so he didn’t feel too sick. He pulled Mason out carefully, setting on his lap and rubbing him dry with a fluffy towel, slipping the boy into some clean boxers and pyjamas, taking him through to the kitchen and sitting him in a chair. He seemed okay as Harry bustled around, preparing him some toast, which Mason just nibbled at.

“Harry, I don’t want to eat anymore,” he whined, still shifting in his chair, unable to get comfortable in that position. “I just want to lay down, I hurt so much Hazzy.” Harry felt bad then, like he’d done the wrong thing and was quick to try and make things right.

“Okay bud, I’m sorry. Let’s go and watch some telly, how does that sound? We can get you a blanket and snuggle up if you want, watch a movie?” Mason nodded, reaching up his arms for Harry to pick him up. Harry glanced at the things littered around the kitchen, and decided he could clear it up later if Mason had a nap.

He walked them both through to the sitting room, grabbing the mail from the doormat as he did so. He sat down, Mason on his lap as he flicked through the letters. Louis had changed most of the bills into Harry’s name too when he’d moved in, so Harry felt he had a sense of ownership over the house too, and getting post with his name on always made him smile. Most of the letters were junk, or for Louis, but there was a water bill addressed to ‘ _Mr. L. Tomlinson and Mr. H. Styles’._ He loved seeing their names together like that, it added a gravitas to their relationship and added to their commitment. He grinned, setting them down on the side as he snuggled into Mason’s hug, the little boy a hot water bottle on his lap in the warm August heat.

They settled back, and watched the entirety of the Minions movie before Mason got too hot on Harry’s lap, and he reluctantly settled him at the other end of the sofa, resting Mason’s small feet in his lap, gently massaging the muscles in his ankles and calves, stopping as Mason shrieked in pain.

“Damn, sorry Mase,” Harry said, grabbing Mason’s hand.

“It’s okay Harry, it just hurts so much,” Mason cried again, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry’s phone beeped with a message, and he grabbed it, reading eagerly.

 **From Louis:** **  
** **Everything okay with my boys? Miss you both, wish I was there with you :( Love you xxx**

Harry quickly replied, knowing Louis would be worried if he didn’t hear back.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **All is fine love. Mase is still sore, but he’s had a bath and managed to eat a bit. Call us at lunch if you can. Love you too xx**

Harry noticed the time, and decided to make some soup for Mason for lunch. He set the boy up with a new episode of Top Gear, and left him on the sofa, telling him he’d just be in the kitchen if he needed him. He gathered the ingredients together he needed, quickly making the soup and leaving it to simmer on the hob, the delicious scent filling the house. It was a bit warm now, so Harry threw open a couple of windows, hoping the breeze would cool him down a bit. He didn’t particularly want to strut around in just his shorts, but knew that was coming if he didn’t cool down soon.

His phone rang then, on the table in the living room. Mason hollered to Harry, calling him in as he noticed it was his dad calling. He picked up the call, smiling into the screen as Harry settled in next to him.

“Hi Daddy,” he said, a subdued tone in his voice. Harry pulled him across onto his lap, smiling at Louis’ image on his screen.

“Hey my boys,” Louis said with a smile, clearly sat at his desk, eating the packed lunch Harry had prepared for him the night before. He was spudding the healthy salad with his fork, shoving a pile of lettuce and tomato into his mouth as Mason and Harry watched. “How are you feeling Mase?”

The little boy gave Louis a tight smile. “I’m okay Daddy. Harry gave me a bath and we’ve been cuddling and watching Minions.”

“Well, that sounds like the perfect day,” Louis said, still eating. “Wish I could be there with you, but I’m glad Harry is taking such good care of you.”

Mason nodded then. “Yeah, he’s made me soup for lunch,” he said, sniffing the air making Louis laugh.

“Save some for me please!”

“Course I will love,” Harry cut in, wincing as Mason pushed down on his thigh muscle to shift to a more comfortable position. He whimpered again, and Louis stopped eating, concerned again about Mason. “He can’t have any more calpol yet Lou, is there anything else I can do?” He stroked Mason as the boy rested his head against his chest again, seeming tired again.

“Not really love,” Louis said, hating the fact he was stuck so far away. “You’ve done everything I’d do, we just have to wait it out. If he isn’t better later, I might call the doctors and get an appointment. Look, I’m sorry but I’ve got to dash, call me if you need me, yeah? I’ve got my phone on me. Love you both, Mase, make sure you tell Harry if it gets worse, okay?” Mason nodded, sniffing back his tears, not wanting to worry his dad any more.

Harry quickly ended the call, seeing Mason was getting more distressed at not having his dad with him. Mason wriggled again, clutching at his legs once more. Harry felt useless, completely out of his depth, and he wished there was something he could do. He knew touching Mason was a no-no at the moment, but he’d given him a bath, and had another hour to wait before he could give him calpol.

“Want to try some soup bub?” he said, stroking Mason’s head. The boy nodded, and Harry went into the kitchen, pouring a little into a small bowl, grabbing a spoon and glass of water and putting them back onto the navy blue tray still on the table from breakfast. He carried it through, resting it on the table in the sitting room, letting it cool before Mason could sip at it.

“Thank you Harry, you’re the best,” Mason said as he sat back with Harry again, legs outstretched on the comfy sofa. They were watching Top Gear, and Mason was telling Harry all sorts of facts about the cars on-screen, agreeing with everything the presenters were saying. Harry couldn’t help but think they were talking waffle, but what did he know? He leant forward and picked up the tray, putting it on his lap to make it easier for Mason to eat.

The boy seemed to love the soup, and asked Harry to balance the tray on his own knees when the bowl was nearly empty. He carefully spooned the food up to his mouth, eating fairly eagerly. Harry snapped a quick photo on his phone, sending it off to Louis to cheer him up.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **See? My homemade soup is the cure to everything. We’re doing good. Don’t work too hard. Love you xxx**

Louis sent back a string of heart emojis, clearly busy but wanting to acknowledge Harry’s message. He cleared the tray away, putting Mason back into the corner of the sofa as he took everything back into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock, realising he could give Mason some more calpol now, and grabbed the bottle from the bathroom again. He sat in front of him on the sofa, carefully measuring out the right dose, not as fluent at the whole thing as Louis was, practised after many years of caring for his own son. He noted the time on his phone, in case he needed more later, not wanting to get anything wrong today.

“Hazzy, I’m tired,” Mason moaned. “Everything hurts.” His little eyes filled with tears then, trying to brave for Harry, not wanting to be a cry baby.

“Hey, come on now, where are those beautiful blue eyes?” Harry said soothingly, stroking his hand down Mason’s back. “I wanna see those lovely blue eyes again, don’t cry sweetheart.”

Mason giggled at Harry’s words, tears falling slightly onto his cheeks as he blinked. “Blue eyes like Daddy,” he smiled.

“Just like your beautiful Daddy,” Harry agreed. “Want to have a nap love?” Mason nodded and pulled at the soft cotton blanket draped over his legs despite the warmth of the room. Harry helped him shuffle down, laying his head on a soft cushion. He stayed with him until he was asleep, making sure he was against the back of the sofa so he couldn’t roll off. He snapped another photo for Louis, sending it off before he tucked his phone into his pocket, determined to finally clear up the mess he’d made in the kitchen that day.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **Our sleeping beauty <3 Gave him some more calpol, and he said he was tired so he’s having a nap. Hope work is okay my love. I love you! xx**

He stacked up the dirty dishes and pans by the side of the sink, running the water until it was warm, grabbing his rubber gloves from the cupboard under the sink. Louis didn’t like to wear gloves, but Harry did, and Louis constantly took the piss out of him for it. He grabbed the dirty saucepan first, having transferred the rest of the soup into a jug for Louis to have later on. He’d popped it on the fridge and stuck a post it on it with a big heart scrawled on it red sharpie. He knew it was sickeningly soppy but he couldn’t help himself sometimes

He scrubbed at the dishes, piling them up on the draining board, singing away to himself as he did. There was only a few glasses remaining, and he pulled them over to the sink, picking one up. He was just wiping the next one over with the sponge when an ear-piercing scream reverberated through the house. Harry dropped the glass in shock, it shattering into pieces on the floor.

“Fuck!” he shouted, jumping over the pieces and running to the living room in a panic to get to Mason. His heart stopped as he arrived in the doorway, seeing Mason contorted on the floor, screaming in pain, grabbing at his leg. “Oh my god Mason, what happened?” He shouted, running over. He went to grab the boy then realised that perhaps wasn’t the best thing to do. Mason hadn’t stopped screaming and Harry was panicking. He’d never seen anything like this and he suddenly wished Louis was here.

He tried to comfort the boy, then realised there was only one thing he could do. “Hang on darling, I’m gonna grab my phone and get some help okay?” He said. He bit back the tears and the lump in his throat, pulling his phone off the kitchen table and sprinting back to the lounge.

“Oww, it hurts Papa, make it stop please,” Mason sobbed out, tears streaming now, reaching out for Harry. Harry’s heart skipped a beat as he realised what Mason had called him, and he wanted so badly to take his pain away. He shifted on the floor so he was behind the boy, supporting him, holding his hand as his other shaking hand dialled for an ambulance. “Papa, help me-” Mason choked out, gripping Harry’s hand so tightly, his knuckles had turned white.

“Ambulance please. Erm yes, it’s 28 Spring Drive, in Camden. It’s, um, it’s my son, Mason Tomlinson. He’s 7. He has cerebral palsy, I don’t know what’s happened but he’s screaming in pain on the floor, I don’t want to touch him.” Harry nodded as the operator spoke to him, giving him instructions. “Yes, he’s wheelchair dependent, no, no I can’t move him. He’s in too much pain.” Mason screamed again then, Harry struggling to hold himself together. “I’ll open the door now, thank you.” He hung up, pulling himself off the floor and running to the hallway, throwing the door open before returning to Mason.

The boy was bright red in the face now, hiccuping with the exertion of his sobs, snot and tears running down his face. Harry grabbed the box of tissues, trying to clean him up, wondering whether or not to call Louis just yet. He wiped Mason’s face, letting the boy rest again him, taking the pressure of his back from holding him upright. It felt like hours until he heard the sirens come down the road, the flashing blue lights lighting up the room, the sirens deafening now. He heard doors being thrown open, and Mason suddenly grabbed at Harry.

“No, no, Papa, don’t let them take me away, please, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU, I’M SORRY PAPA!” he screamed out as he saw the paramedics come into the room. Harry struggled to calm him down, trying to reassure Mason he wasn’t going anywhere without him, that it would be okay, even if he wasn’t sure about that himself at the moment.

The paramedics crouched down next to Mason, one standing to wheel a stretcher into the room. They moved the table to one side, and Harry felt completely out of control. They laid it down to its lowest level, Mason still screaming as they tried to touch him.

“Mason, love, you need to calm down,” Harry begged, stroking Mason’s arm, trying to soothe him with his voice. “I’m going with you okay, and we’ll call Daddy and he’ll meet us there.”

“Hi Mason, I’m Max,” the paramedic said, trying another tactic to get through to the nearly hysterical little boy. “Who is this with you?”

“My, my Papa-” Mason sobbed out. “I don’t wanna leave him, I need my papa.” He was still crying but the screams had subsided.

“Okay, your Papa can come with you, that’s not a problem. But to get you to the hospital to see the doctors, we need to get you onto this stretcher, okay? It’s just a big bed on wheels, can you let us move you onto it?” Mason nodded slightly, Harry encouraging him, telling him he was there, that he wasn’t leaving. The paramedics moved him slowly, taking what felt like hours to complete the turn, all three gently lifting him onto the stretcher, leaving him rolled on his side, the position Mason was displaying a preference for.

Harry looked around, grabbing his phone from the table, and Mason’s favourite blanket, thinking it might be comforting for the boy. His own heart was pounding now, and he didn’t know what to do, and felt grateful that the paramedics were there to handle the situation. They slowly wheeled him out of the house, Harry taking the keys from the table as he slammed the door behind him, keen not to get out of Mason’s line of sight in case he panicked again. Mason was now in the ambulance, and the paramedics pointed to the chair next to the bed where Harry could sit. One man stayed in the back with them, fitting a couple of pads to Mason’s chest, and taking his temperature as the blue lights sounded out loudly, Mason still whimpering. Harry realised he needed to let Louis know what was happening. He felt sick as he realised he had to call him, right now.

“Is it okay if I call his Dad?” Harry asked, the paramedic nodding as he turned to Harry.

“Oh, I thought you were his father?” the man questioned, with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Louis’ his biological father. I’m Louis’ boyfriend, but Mason is my son too,” Harry said, heart filling as he realised how true those words were. “I’m his Papa.” He slid the phone from his pocket, scrolling through his contacts until he got to Louis.

“Hey love,” Louis said cheerfully into the phone. “I’m heading home in - what the fuck is that noise Harry?” Harry could hear the panic in his voice, and swallowed back a sob.

“It’s, um, we’re in an ambulance Lou. Something’s wrong with Mason, he woke up screaming in pain, I didn’t know what to do, I called an ambulance. Fuck, I’m so sorry Lou-”

“Harry, darling, it’s okay. Which hospital are you going to?” Harry could hear Louis running down the corridor of his workplace, doors slamming open as he hurried to his car.

“Um, the Royal Free, I think,” Harry said as the paramedic nodded, confirming his guess. “yeah, the Royal Free. Louis, we need you, please hurry.”

“I’m on my way love, is Mase okay?” Louis was shouting now, his phone on loudspeaker on his passenger seat as he sped his way out of the parking garage under his building. Harry nodded, biting his lip, sniffing.

“Yeah, I mean I think so, he’s stopped screaming, they’ve given him something for the pain.” Harry grabbed Mason’s hand then, as the boy started to whimper. “Lou I’ve gotta go but I’ll see you there. I’m so sorry Lou, I love you so much.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming Harry, I love you, tell Mason I love him so much and I'm coming for him.” The phone call ended with a beep, and Harry finally allowed the tears to fall, wondering how everything had turned into a living nightmare in a split second as they sped across London, blue lights blaring, the guilt eating Harry up inside.


	15. Sanctuary

_ “I will share the weight you carry _ _  
_ _ Let me be your sanctuary” _

The back doors of the ambulance flew open as they parked at the A&E entrance to the hospital, the daylight making Harry wince as he sat back. The paramedics asked him to step out, which he did, hovering outside the door as he waited for Mason to come out. He was still crying, but seemed a bit sleepy now from the drugs the paramedics had given him. The trolley was wheeled out, making a thud as the metallic wheels hit the hard concrete, Harry wiping at his eyes with his t-shirt sleeve. 

“Papa,” Mason whimpered, reaching for Harry again. The paramedic moved away, letting Harry comfort the boy, not wanting to distress him more than necessary. 

“It’s okay love,” he said. “We’re here now, they’re gonna make you all better.” They started to walk in through the automatic doors, Harry raking a hand through his hair, looking around wildly for any sign of Louis.

“Where are you Louis, I need you,” he muttered under his breath, hands shaking and heart racing at the seriousness of the situation. 

*****

Louis’ tyres squealed as he darted into the car park and flung his car into the first available space he saw. He noticed he needed a ticket but had no money, so decided he’d just have to pay whatever fine they dealt him. He locked the car as he sprinted off towards the building, heart pounding, a sick feeling in his gut, wondering what had happened to his boy. He felt slightly calmer at the fact Harry was with him, but still, he needed to get there right now.

He slammed the doors open with his flat hands, his loud footsteps echoing on the floors as he ran down the corridor, sweat dripping off his face now. He skidded to a halt at the main desk, breathing heavily.

“My son has been brought in by ambulance, where do I find him?” He panted out, the receptionist staring back at him in alarm. 

“It’ll be A&E for an ambulance admission, follow the red line please-” She cut off as Louis sprinted away, people watching with wide eyes, realising the extent of the situation as his footsteps echoed again as he raced away to find Mason and Harry.

He was frantic now, and as he finally reached another set of doors, his heart fell to the floor as he saw Harry pacing back and forth, tears still streaming down his face. He was buzzed in to the department, racing over to Harry who had noticed him by now. They crashed together as they met in the middle of the waiting room, holding each other tight, Louis trying to comfort Harry as he sobbed against him. He pulled away, holding Harry at arm’s length, trying to get a hold of the situation.

“I’m here now love. Where’s Mason?” he asked, concern all over his face, wanting nothing more than to see his son. Harry sniffed, taking a deep breath.

“Um, they took him off for a scan,” Harry said as a nurse made her way over. She handed Harry a clipboard, asking him to fill in the forms on it, explaining a doctor would come and talk to them shortly. Louis slumped into the hard plastic chairs, feeling completely numb. “I’m so sorry Louis, I don’t know what happened, I’m so sorry-” he started crying again, and Louis quickly pulled him against him, wanting to comfort him and alleviate Harry’s obvious guilt.

“Harry, stop, love. I don’t blame you. This would have happened if I was there too. I’m just grateful you were there to look after him. Come on my love, this is not your fault okay? This is part of being a parent, yeah? The good and the bad.” Louis smiled slightly as he realised he’d referred to Harry as Mason’s other parent, the truth settling in his bones, comforting him somewhat. They sat there quietly for a few moments until a lady in a white coat approached, a stethoscope slung around her neck.

“Mr Tomlinson?” She asked, looking at both Louis and Harry. 

Louis nodded, sticking out a hand, shaking hers briefly. “I’m Louis, I’m Mason’s dad. This is Harry, my, um, Mason’s other dad.” Harry blushed but just took Louis’ hand in his as the doctor began to speak.

“I’ll take you both through in a minute, but I just wanted to update you. We took Mason in and he’s had an MRI scan, which we gave him a light sedation for as he was in a very heightened state when he arrived. The scan has unfortunately revealed that Mason has snapped his hamstring. This can often happen in children with CP, as the muscles don’t always grow fully alongside the bones. Mason’s has been taut and stretched for some time, and has snapped under the pressure. We’re going to have to take him to surgery to repair it, which is what the forms are for that you’ve got there. Do you have any questions?” She looked at both then. They shook their heads.

“Oh, can I please see him now?” Louis asked, eyes filling with tears.

“Of course, please follow me,” she said, heading for a set of double doors, holding up a pass against a black panel on the wall, granting them entrance. She stopped outside a cubicle. “He’s in there. I’ll leave you alone for a few minutes, but a porter will be along shortly to take him to the surgical ward.” She walked away as Louis burst through the curtain, Mason curled up on the bed under his blanket.

“Daddy,” he whimpered out, reaching for Louis. Louis leant over the railing, folding Mason into his arms as best he could, and rubbed his back soothingly, letting him cry it out.

“It’s okay love, Daddy’s here now, you’re okay,” he muttered under his breath, Harry hovering at the end of the bed, unsure what to do. “Come here H,” Louis called, pulling him close as Mason grabbed his free hand. “We’re both here now, sweetheart. You’re gonna be okay darling, we love you so much.” They sat comforting Mason, his tears slowly subsiding again as the pain meds flowed through his veins, courtesy of the IV in his small arm.

“Daddy,” he whispered, pulling Louis closer. “I think I made Harry mad, I’m so sorry-” Louis shook his head, not wanting to start the tears all over again.

“Oh love, Harry isn’t mad, not at all, he just wants you to get better like I do.” He stroked his son’s head, then frowned as he noticed Mason’s stricken expression. The porter ripped open the curtain then, kicking at the brakes on the wheels of his bed, ready to take him down to theatre. Harry leant over to press a quick kiss on Mason’s forehead, stroking his cheek, whispering “Love you Mase,” as he was moved around the cubicle, Mason’s eyes seeking him out over the rail.

“No, Daddy, I did something. I called him Papa by accident when I was hurting and I was scared. I don’t want him to leave Daddy, I’m so sorry-” The porter started the bed in motion then, Louis grabbing his head and striding down the corridor beside the bed until he was stopped at the ‘STAFF ONLY BEYOND THIS POINT’ sign. “I’m sorry Daddy,” Mason pleaded as he was wheeled through the doors after Louis laid a quick kiss on his son’s cheek. He turned to see Harry, head in his hands, sobbing in the corridor. He walked back to him, hugging him close, trying to be strong, trying not to crumble as he so desperately wanted to.

******

They’d sat in silence in the small family room for a while after Mason had been taken away. Harry was curled up in the corner of the sofa, head on the arm, looking completely exhausted. Louis was sat on an armchair, texting his mum, updating her on the situation. She promised to get a train tomorrow, knowing Louis and Harry would need her support. He told her Anne was coming the next day anyway, and she said that was fine, that she was looking forward to meeting Harry’s mum anyway as they were all family now. He put the phone down, realising he needed to talk to Harry about the things that had been said.

“H-” he started, but Harry cut him off.

“Lou, I’ve got to tell you something, but please don’t be angry. It was a spur of the moment thing, and I’m sorry if you think I took liberties.” He cleared his throat, sitting up and looking at Louis, dreading admitting this to him. “Um, when I called the ambulance, I said Mason was my son. I said it again in the ambulance when I asked if I could call you, and he asked if I was Mason’s dad or not. I said you were his biological dad, but that I was his dad too. I’m sorry Lou.” He looked down at the floor then, not wanting to see Louis’ reaction to his slip-up.

“Oh Harry, that’s fine,” Louis said, heading over to sit next to Harry, resting a hand on his leg, rubbing back and forth in a comforting gesture. “Mase told me as they took him off that he called you Papa, and he’s worried he’s upset you. Can I ask how you feel about that? If it’s too much, it’s fine, I can talk to him-”

“God, NO, Louis, that is all I’ve ever wanted.” Harry sat up then, turning to face Louis, taking his hands in his. “I’ve felt like his Papa for so long, I just didn’t know what to do about it, didn’t know if he’d want to call me that, snd, well, I didn’t know how you’d feel about it. I’d never tread on your toes, I mean, I know you’re his dad, but god, it meant everything to me that he called me Papa when he needed me.” He wiped away a stray tear. “I feel so lucky to have the pair of you, you’re my family, my loves, my world. No matter what happens with Mase, I’m always gonna be here, I’m always gonna support you and take care of you both. You can lean on me, Lou, and so can Mase. I’m not going anywhere, ever.” They hugged, kissing gently through their tears. 

“I’m so grateful to have you, Harry Styles. Thank you for taking such good care of our boy,” Louis said, locking eyes with the love of his life. He grabbed the clipboard next to him, realising he didn’t finish filling in the forms earlier. He picked up the pen, and looked at the small writing on the page. He started filling in the boxes about Mason, noting the two spaces underneath stating ‘Next of Kin’. Under box 1, he filled his own name and address, filling in the relationship as ‘Father’, signing it underneath.

Harry tapped on his phone, updating his mum on Mason as Louis filled in the other box, aware Harry wasn’t paying attention at that moment.

_ Next of Kin (Contact 2) _

_ Name: Harry Styles _ __  
_ Address: As above _ _  
_ __ Relationship: Father

He finished off the form, filling in the necessary boxes before putting it on the table, cringing as it clanged onto the floor. Harry leant over, picking it up, gazing over it before he put it down. He caught sight of his own name, and pulled it back over, staring open eyed at the words in front of him.

“Louis, oh my god,” he breathed out, blinking back yet more tears. “You have no idea what this means to me.” He grabbed Louis’ face, kissing him hard, their lips pressed together until their noses bashed each others. “I love you both, so fucking much it hurts.”

“I love you Harry, and I meant it, what I said before. He’s our son, you’re his dad too. This is it, isn’t it? Us, I mean. We’re it, you, me and Mase. We’re a family now. Nothing will ever change that, I promise.” They sat in the silence, cradling each other, Louis relieved he had Harry, and that he wasn’t going through this hell alone.

*****

It was a long wait for Mason to get out of surgery. They’d spent a large part of it on the phone to their Mums, Liam, Gemma and Niall, all very concerned about Mason. Anne told Harry she was still intending to come the next day, and Harry was pleased at that, needing the support of his Mum at this time. Liam had said he’d come to visit the next day and bring Harry and Louis some clean clothes, while Niall said he was on shift, and that he’d pop in when he was on his break. Harry had just dozed off on Louis’ shoulder when the door to the room opened, and a nurse walked in. 

“He’s back from surgery now. He’s a bit groggy, but you can come and sit with him.” Louis stood up, heading for the door as Harry nervously hung back.

“Haz? Come on, we’ve gotta see Mason love.” 

Harry bit his lip. “You sure he will want me there?” He didn’t know why but he suddenly felt unsure about his position in their little family unit. Everything had happened so quickly, and he wanted to make sure Louis hadn’t said things in the heat of the moment. Louis stepped over, taking Harry’s hands in his own.

“Yes, of course he will. And I want you there Harry. Come on babe, let’s go.” Harry nodded, not letting go of Louis’ hand as they walked down the corridor, eventually being led into a small side room where they found a tiny Mason in the middle of a hospital bed. He had a white sheet draped over his right leg and stomach, left leg out, dressings and drains covering it. Louis cringed, hating to think of what they’d had to do to his little boy, but hurried over to the head of the bed to kiss his son.

Harry took the chair at the other side of the bed, taking hold of Mason’s limp hand. The boy moaned lightly, eyes starting to flutter open. Louis brushed his fringe out of his eyes, stroking his head softly, eager to see his son’s beautiful blue eyes. It killed him he hadn’t been there for Mason when he’d needed him, but that was in the past now, it was done. He couldn’t let it eat him up.

“Hey love,” Louis murmured softly as Mason came back to the land of the living. He groaned as he tried to move. Louis stopped him, resting a careful hand on his chest, making sure he stayed down on the bed. “Don’t try to move yet love, you’re still sleepy and you’ll be a bit sore.” Mason nodded, tears sneaking down his cheeks. Harry reached over to wipe them away with a tissue he’d grabbed from the bedside table.

“Daddy it hurts,” Mason cried softly, trying to see what had happened to his leg. 

“I know sweetheart, I know. Maybe the doctor can give you some more medicine soon. Do you know what they did to your leg?” Mason nodded.

“Daddy, is Papa, I mean Harry, is he here?” Louis’ eyes found Harry’s, and he nodded, telling his boyfriend it was fine to let Mason know he was right there too. Harry stood up, bending over the bed so Mason could see him.

“Hey Mase, I’m here sweetheart,” he said, touching his cheek lightly with his hand. Mason laid there quietly for a while, both men sitting next to him, chatting across the bed, talking about all the visitors Mason would have soon, how spoilt he was going to be by everyone while he was in hospital.

The door creaked open after a while, a new doctor coming into the room. She grabbed the chart at the end of the bed.

“Good evening, I’m Doctor James,” he said, flicking through the paperwork. “Can I ask who you are to Mason, please?”

Louis nodded, going to talk but Harry cut him off. 

“This is Louis, he’s Mason’s dad. And I’m Harry. I’m Mason’s Papa.” Harry watched Mason’s face beam at the expression, the little boy scrabbling for Harry’s hand on top of the bedsheet. Harry took it, smiling softly at his son. The doctor nodded, talking to them about the pain meds Mason was on, and explaining that he’d be on the ward for at least the next week, and that they were both welcome to stay that night, but from then on, only one parent would be permitted to stay with him. Harry grinned as he realised he was being referred to as Mason’s parent, that this was his life now.

“So the surgery went well, we were able to repair the tear in Mason’s hamstring. Obviously this is a big injury, and it’s going to require a lot of rehabilitative therapy to regain any strength in that leg. We’ll begin that while Mason is with us in hospital, but then we will refer you to one of our clinics for further sessions.”

Harry spoke then. “I can take care of that. I’m a qualified physiotherapist, I take care of Mason’s PT needs, so I will be able to take over once he’s been discharged, if that’s suitable.” The doctor nodded, scribbling that down in Mason’s notes. 

“Yes, that sounds fine. It sounds like Mason’s a lucky little boy to have 2 supportive dads. I’ll leave you to it, and I’ll make sure someone brings you in another foldaway bed, the sofabed isn’t hugely comfortable. If you need anything, please press the call button on the wall. We’ll be back in to check on Mason periodically, and we’ll get his catheter removed soon.” The doctor left the room, leaving the three to themselves again. 

“So, looks like you’ll be in here a while then bub,” Louis said. He reached for his phone, about to step out of the room. “I’m just gonna go and call work, let them know I won’t be in for a while, okay? See you both in a minute.” He blew them kisses as he left. Mason winced again as he reached for Harry, trying to hug him. Harry lowered the rail of the bed, and sat alongside Mason, pulling him into his side, careful not to jostle any of the wires coming out of the boy. They hugged quietly for a while, Mason relaxing against Harry’s body, the familiar feel of him comforting to Mason. 

Harry hopped up when a nurse walked in to check on Mason’s IV and take his temperature but she laughed, telling him he was fine. Mason looked sleepy now, and Harry ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that was an easy way to send Mason to sleep after months of practise. Louis came back in just as he was drifting off, and closed the door quietly. He smiled as his boys, both with their eyes shut, resting together, entwined on the bed. He snapped a photo, sending it to his mum and Liam.

**From Louis:** **  
** **Hey guys, Mase is doing well, he’s got his Papa looking after him now. Couldn’t ask for more. xx**

**From Mum:** **  
** **Oh Louis, Mason and his Papa look perfect. I am so, so happy for you love. See you tomorrow. I love you all. xxx**

**From Liam:** **  
** **What a little fighter. Perfect father and son photo mate. I’ll grab your stuff and be in tomorrow. Hug the little guy for me. x**

Louis walked over to the sofa, laying out the blankets that the nurses had given him as he’d walked in. He’d insisted he and Harry would be fine sharing the sofa bed, knowing neither of them would sleep particularly well that night anyway. He quickly pulled it out, making up the bed before he settled back on it, kicking off his shoes. He felt emotionally drained, still not quite able to believe what had happened. He had never thought that when he left Mason this morning with Harry he’d end up in a hospital, comforting his son after major surgery. He closed his eyes, intending to rest them for a few minutes, before answering a few waiting emails.

He was woken a little while later by quiet voices talking on the other side of the room. He didn’t move too much, not wanting to disturb any conversation that Harry and Mason were having, and by the tone of their voices, it seemed important. He raised his head sleepily onto his elbow so he could hear better, the dim light of the room casting shadows against the wall as Mason and Harry sat still huddled together on his bed.

“So will my scar ever disappear?” Mason asked, pointing to the dressing which was now slightly blood soaked, making him cringe a bit. “It looks horrible Harry, will I have to wear a plaster on it forever?”

Harry chuckled quietly “No love, just until it’s all healed. I’m sure they’ll change this tomorrow so you can’t see the blood, it’s only because it’s new that it’s bleeding a bit. And the scar will disappear a bit, but you will always see it.” He held out his arm then, pointing out a thin silver line running across his wrist. “See this?” Mason nodded. “I broke my wrist when I was about your age. I had to have a little operation too, and this is what I’ve got left from that.” Mason took Harry’s wrist in his tiny hand, inspecting the scar as best he could in the dim light of the room.

“Wow Harry, that just looks cool, will mine be like that?” 

Harry nodded with a smile. “Yeah, I think so. Well, it might be a bit longer than mine, but when you’re a big grown up like me and Daddy, it’ll be like this, so you can hardly see it. Anyway, you should wear your scars with pride, show what a fighter you are.” Mason grinned at his words, pretending to flex his little arm muscles.

Suddenly, his face became serious. “Harry, can I ask you something?”

“Of course love, you can ask me anything.”

Mason stilled, turning words over in his mind, trying to work out how to say it. Instead, he just came out with it, not really caring how it sounded, he just wanted answers. “Do you hate me for calling you Papa earlier?”

Harry looked shocked, and a little horrified at Mason’s statement. Louis held his breath on the bed, wondering how Harry was going to handle this one. He decided to stay quiet, that he didn’t need to get involved. This was between Harry and Mason, and they needed to fix it together.

“Mase, why on earth would you ever think that?” Harry asked, hurt showing all over his face at the fact Mason could ever believe Harry would hate him.

“I mean, I know you love me, you tell me that a lot, and I love you too.” Harry smiled at Mason’s words, pleased he knew that he loved him. “But my other dad didn’t want me. And now I’m scared you don’t want me cos I called you Papa and didn’t ask you if that was okay. I’m sorry, Harry-” he started crying then, and Harry scooped him up in his arms, holding his little body as close as he could.

“Oh Mason, that could never, ever be true my darling. I could never hate you, I love you too much.” Mason sniffed at that, watery eyes looking up into Harry’s. “Ever since I met you Mase, I knew you were special. You had a gorgeous smile, you were such fun to be around, and I looked forward to every day that I got to come to your house and play with you, and take care of you. I loved taking you to hydro, watching you get strong in the pool, doing homework with you, putting you to bed.” 

Louis smiled quietly at Harry’s words. He knew Harry would know the right thing to say, and as usual, he wasn’t letting Louis down.

“It didn’t take me long to realise that I loved you, Mase. I started to think of you as so much more than the little boy I was paid to look after, you were my best little buddy, and you were the highlight of every day we got to spend together. Then-”

“Then you fell in love with my Daddy.” Mason looked up with a small smile on his lips. Harry smiled back, clutching Mason’s hand a little harder now.

“Yeah, I fell in love with your Daddy, sweetheart. And that just made me love you more, cos you’re part of your Daddy, aren’t you??” Mason nodded eagerly. “Then I realised you weren’t my job anymore. I wanted to be with both of you all the time, and I missed you so much when we weren’t together. When Daddy asked me to move in, it made all my dreams come true Mase. I got to take care of both of you all the time, wake up with you two, be a little family with you.” Harry swallowed heavily, feeling a lump in his throat now.

“I’ve been thinking of myself as your Papa for a long time love. And I could never have hoped that you would think of me that way too. When you called me it Mase, I thought my heart was just gonna burst out of my chest. You’ve always been my wonderful little boy, and to hear you call me that was everything I ever wanted. I’m sorry it had to happen when you were poorly and scared, but I promise you it meant everything to me, and you can call me that as much as you want. Being your papa is the greatest privilege in the entire world.”

Louis felt a tear roll down his cheek as Harry’s speech, and he laid there wondering how he ever got so lucky. He looked over as Harry held Mason close, kissing him softly on the top of the head. 

“I love you so much Mason, more than you’ll ever know. And I love your daddy too. You are the best things that ever happened to me, and I’m so glad you both picked me to be in your lives, to look after you, to spend your lives with me.”

“I love you too Papa, so much.” 

Louis stood up then, walking over to the bed in his socks, the floor cold on his feet. He pulled Harry and Mason into a hug, kissing Harry gently on the cheek.

“We’re the lucky ones,” he whispered. “You took a chance on us. You took on a lot, a single father and his disabled son, but you could see past that, you just saw us. I can never thank you enough for that Harry. I love you.”

“You can thank me-” Harry started, tears dancing in his eyes now. “Be with me forever. Let me love you both, grow old with me, be my family. That’s all I want.” The tears fell then as he cradled his boys to him, his world in his arms as well as his heart.

*****

Louis and Harry stirred the next morning as a nurse came into the room, far too bright and chirpy for the time of day. They hadn’t slept well, constant interruptions stirring them from their sleep, and the sofabed had played havoc with Harry’s back. He groaned, sitting up to watch her fiddle with Mason’s IV.

“Morning,” she called. “I’m going to bring breakfast around for Mason soon, you and your husband are welcome to go to the small kitchen at the end of the corridor for tea or coffee, and some toast.” Harry nodded, unable to correct her in his sleep-addled state. Louis smirked in the bed next to him, having heard every word. 

She came back a few minutes later, placing a tray on the table in front of Mason. Harry stood up, heading over to help Mason eat. Louis went to move too, but Harry told him to lay back down and have a few more minutes rest. He looked down, wrinkling his nose at his creased t shirt and shorts, not having had a change of clothes to sleep in last night. He helped with his juice and his toast, before heading off to grab a coffee for him and Louis, knowing they’d both need the caffeine to wake up a bit. 

As he came out, he bumped into someone, apologising quickly before he looked up, making sure he didn’t spill the coffee.

“Harry!” the voice said, grabbing the cups from him.

“Niall, hey mate, so glad to see you.” He grabbed Niall in a hug, making sure he didn’t knock the cups. They made their way up the corridor together, stopping outside the door to Mason’s room.

“Is it okay if I come in and see him?” Niall asked. He looked down at his scrubs, wishing he’d thought to change before he’d come to visit. 

“Of course it is, idiot,” Harry said, pushing open the door. “Look who I’ve found!”

“Niall!” Mason cheered from the bed as he appeared from behind Harry, grinning at the boy, and then to Louis, who was sat up on the sofa bed now, tapping away on his phone. Niall stepped over, hugging Mason gently, looking at his leg.

“Wow, that’s a cool war wound you’re gonna have there!” Niall said, high-fiving Mason before perching on the edge of the bed next to him, grinning as Mason shuffled over. “Hey Lou, how are you doing mate? You and Haz look tired, not easy to sleep here, is it?” Louis shook his head, ruffling his hair, knowing he probably looked a mess, and smelt less than fragrant too. He stood up, going to hug Harry, pecking his lips lightly. He took the coffee Niall had left on the table, sipping at it slowly. 

Another nurse came in then to change Mason’s dressing, and the boy started crying as she pulled at the plaster, making his wound sting. He cried out for Louis, and Harry winced, hating seeing Mason in such pain. 

“Look, do you think I could do that Meg?” Niall said, indicating to the dressing and pot of things she’d left on the side of the bed next to Mason’s leg. “He’s only gonna get more upset, and you know I’ll do a good job.” She sighed, rolling her eyes and nodding as she left.

“Just make sure you sign the chart Niall, okay?” 

“Will do my dear!” He called, winking at her. He set to work, calling Louis over to distract Mason as he slowly took the plaster off, taking care not to pull at the fragile skin. He cleaned the area thoroughly, before patting it dry and applying a new dressing. Harry watched over his shoulder, in awe at how adeptly his friend’s hands worked, how caring and gentle he was. He was grateful that Niall was there, as it had calmed Mason down no end. 

Niall stood to wash his hands, calling Louis and Harry over to the sink while Mason settled back on his pillows. “Look, Mason’s gonna be transferred to the children’s ward later on.” He said, both men nodding as they recalled being told that yesterday. “I’ll see if I can be listed as Mason’s nurse when I’m working, might make things a bit easier for him.” Harry grabbed him a hug, holding him tight.

“Thank you Niall,” he whispered into his neck. Niall smiled at them both, before heading to say bye to Mason, absolutely shattered now and keen to get home himself. He promised to swing by the next day, where he hoped to see Mason on his own ward. Harry and Louis took it in turns to go to the loo, neither wanting Mason to be alone at the moment. A porter came by shortly afterwards, wheeling Mason up to the children’s ward. He was excited to be moved around the corridors on his bed, waving eagerly to other patients, some of the older ones waving back and smiling at him. Harry and Louis trailed behind, carrying the few things they had with them, hoping Liam came by with their clothes soon.

They settled Mason in to his new room on the children’s ward, happy to see it was a much nicer place for Mason to be. The walls were painted in a seascape scene, and a brightly patterned curtain was pushed back against the wall, affording Mason some privacy if it was needed. A few nurses had stopped by to introduce themselves, having heard about Mason from Niall, and he relished the attention, smiling happily at everyone, keen to introduce them all to his Daddy and his Papa.

After a while, a nurse came to the door. “Mr Styles, there’s someone at the desk asking for you?” He frowned but it quickly turned into a smile when he realised who it was.

“Oh Lou, it’s my mum and my sister!” he said, hurrying to the door. “I’m so excited for you to meet them.” Louis grinned back at him, pleased to see a big smile back on Harry’s face after a very stressful day. 

Harry smiled as he approached the desk, noticing the two familiar figures from afar. Anne was clutching a large purple GET WELL SOON balloon and a big cuddly Minion, and Gemma had a large gift bag hung from the crook of her elbow. They both waved as they saw Harry, the man grabbing them in a tight hug as he got closer. “I am so happy to see you,” he uttered, still tightly wrapped in his mum’s embrace. “I can’t wait for you to meet Mase and Lou, you’re gonna love them so much.” She pulled away, letting Harry lead them both down the corridor.

They pushed into the room, peering cautiously around the door, not wanting to startle Mason, but he was already sat up, staring eagerly at Harry, waving as they walked in. “Hi Harry’s Mum, hi Harry’s sister!” he squealed out, jumping around on his bum a bit, Louis trying to calm him down as he laughed at his son’s enthusiasm over finally meeting Harry’s family.

Anne bustled over, passing Louis the balloon and wrapping Mason in a quick hug. “Oh hello love, it is so lovely to see you! Looks like you’ve been a super brave boy,” she said as she handed over the Minion toy, and Mason’s jaw dropped. He held it close to this chest, squeezing it tightly.

“Wow, thank you so much!” he called out. While the two talked for a minute, Gemma stepped over to Louis. To Harry’s surprise, Louis moved closer, throwing his arms around her, patting her between her shoulder blades. Louis wasn’t one to hug people he didn’t know, so it meant the world to Harry he was being so demonstrative with his family. 

“So good to meet you,” Louis said, grinning at her. “Thank you for coming all this way to see us.”

“No problem at all Louis, I’ve been looking forward to meeting the man who stole my little brother’s heart.” Harry blushed at her words, watching as she walked over to Mason too. Anne had moved away by now, heading for Louis, who she wrapped in a tight hug.

“How are you, love? I know it isn’t easy to have a child in hospital, make sure you lean on your Harry, okay? He loves taking care of you both, I’m so pleased he found you,” she said, releasing him slowly. Louis grinned, blushing slightly. She sat down with Louis then on the sofa, chatting away like they’d been friends for years, and Harry stood watching everything unfold. It was all he’d ever dreamed of - their families blending together, supporting each other, accepting each other as their own. 

Mason was now emptying out the gift bag Gemma had handed him, staring in awe at the gifts that tumbled out. Harry knew that she worked for Buzzfeed and was always sent lots of freebies, but the fact she’d made the time to go through and find things that Mason would enjoy meant a lot to him. Mason’s jaw dropped when he saw the newest Star Wars droid pop out the bag, he’d been constantly reminding his dads that the new film was coming out during the Christmas hols.  

“Papa, look at this, it’s so cool!” Mason shouted over to Harry, making Anne and Gemma swivel their heads, staring in shock at Harry. Harry stepped over, taking the little robot from Mason’s hands, admiring it. He handed it back, stumbling as his mum grabbed his wrist, pulling him back over to the side of the room.

“Papa?” she questioned, looking at Harry and then Louis. Both nodded, linking their hands between them.

“Yeah,” Harry said with a grin. “He called me it yesterday when he was poorly, and we talked about it last night. He says I’m his Papa, and Lou was happy with it, so…” He shrugged, pulling Louis closer.

“He’s his other Dad, Anne. I’ve never trusted anyone like I trust Harry, and he’s amazing with our son.” Anne’s eyes filled with tears at Louis’ words, and she quickly threw her arms around both men’s shoulders. “Thank you for raising such a wonderful man, Anne.”

“Oh Louis, thank you for loving him,” she replied, Harry’s heart filling with love as his two worlds collided.

“So Mase, do you wanna hear all about what a dork your Papa was when he was a kid?” he heard Gemma say across the room, pulling himself frantically out of the hug.

“Gemma, NO!” he called out, almost running to the bed to shut his sister up.

A sudden knock at the door came then, and it creaked as it opened. “Only me!” Liam called in. “I found someone I think you might know in the corridor too…”

Louis jumped up as he spotted his mum, and ran over, hugging her. He realised it was a good job he loved hugs, as it seemed like that was all he did lately. Liam went over to the bed, hugging Mason, examining his leg like everyone did who came in to the room. Harry stood back, surveying everything. Jay walked over then, and she held Harry, stroking his hair softly.

“You okay, love?” she asked, holding him at arm’s length to look into his eyes. “Gotta make sure my grandson’s Papa is doing well, don’t I?” She grinned up at him, watching him nod shyly. He stepped away, determined to introduce everyone. He went and stood with Anne and Gemma, linking arms with his mum.

“Everyone, this is my Mum, Anne, and my sister, Gemma,” they both waved as Harry introduced them. “Mum, Gem, you know Lou and Mase obviously, but Jay is Louis’ mum, and this is Liam, Louis’ best friend.” They all smiled at each other. Liam handed over a bulging bag then, Harry taking it and placing it on their bed. 

“Oh thanks Li, been desperate for a change of clothes,” he said, rifling through to find a clean t-shirt, pulling one out for him and another for Louis. They both turned around to change, no-one really paying them attention as they were all surrounding the bed, talking to Mason. The little boy was laughing away, being entertained by his family, loving everyone being together. Jay stepped away from the group.

“Listen, do you boys want to go home and shower? We’re all here, Mase is fine, you need to freshen up and have a little bit of time to sort yourselves out,” she said kindly, rubbing Louis’ arm gently. Louis looked over to Harry who shrugged, liking the sound of that. He felt disgusting after sleeping in his clothes, and he wanted to wash off the memories of the day before.

“Yeah, Mum, that sounds good, thanks,” he said, holding Harry’s hand. She patted both of their shoulders before returning to the group, asking everyone if they wanted drinks before heading off to make them, closing the door quietly behind her. 

Louis went over to the bed, wanting to tell Mason he and Harry were leaving. “Mase, Papa and I are just gonna pop home for a shower, okay? We’ll be right back though, and Li, Anne, Gemma and Nanny are gonna stay with you.” The little boy nodded happily, seemingly unbothered his parents were leaving him. They both kissed him, thanking everyone and telling them to call if they needed them. Anne hustled them out of the door, assuring them he’d be fine, and to enjoy an hour of peace.

Louis took Harry’s hand as they walked down the corridor, swinging them between them as they walked. He smiled, tugging on Harry’s arm.

“Love this,” he said, smiling widely now. “Love our big, happy family. Mase looked so happy with everyone around him, he loves your Mum and your sister already. How did we get so lucky, huh?”

Harry stopped them, pulling Louis into a quick kiss as they left the children’s ward, hospital bracelets on their wrists ensuring they could get back in later hassle-free when they returned. “Love you Lou. Love our family, love our life, love our son. Everything’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Louis laughed, throwing his head back, eyes crinkling just how Harry liked.

“Love you too, you goofball,” he said, grabbing his hand again and marching off for the car park. “Come on, we’ve got a shower to get to.”

****

Harry drove them home in Louis’ car, Louis looking completely drained and in an unfit state to drive. He swung the car into the second empty space in front of the house and pulled out the keys from the ignition, slumping back for a moment and taking a deep breath. Louis grabbed his hand across the centre of the car, and smiled softly at him. They got out together, holding hands as they walked up the path to the house, Harry trying to shut out the memories of when he was hurrying out the door, an ambulance waiting for his son, just 24 hours ago now.

They walked in, kicking off their shoes as they closed the door, and made their way through to the kitchen to get a quick drink before they changed and got ready to get back to Mason, who they were sure was having the time of his life with his family. Anne had already text Harry, telling him to take his time, that Mason was fine and entertaining everybody. Louis stopped still in the doorway as he noticed the smashed glass littering the kitchen floor, not walking any further.

“Harry?” He asked, turning to his boyfriend, whose face looked drained all of a sudden as he took in the scene before him.

“Oh shit, um, that was… I dropped it when I heard Mase scream-” He swallowed heavily as Louis swung around, stalking off towards their bedroom, unable to look any more. Tears filled Harry’s eyes as he recalled the horrible scream Mason made, the panic that had flooded his chest at the horrible noise, knowing something was dreadfully wrong straight away. He went to the small cupboard in the corner of the kitchen that housed the broom, and brush and dustpan, taking the latter out, and carefully walking over the floor to the main pile of smashed glass. He began gathering into one large pile with the brush, the sound of tinkling glass filling the small kitchen. Once it was all cleared up, and tied safely into 2 bags, he popped it on the table, intending to take it out to the outside dustbin when they left.

He walked off then, wanting to find Louis and make sure he was okay. Their bedroom door was shut, so he tapped it gently with his knuckles, wanting to make sure Louis was okay with him coming in. No reply came so he pulled the handle gently, the door swinging open into the empty room. Louis’ clothes were all over the floor, and Harry could hear the shower running. He stooped over, gathering Louis’ clothes and putting them into the wash basket in the corner of the room before stripping off himself.

He walked over to their small ensuite bathroom, steam billowing out as he pulled the door open. He stepped over quietly to the shower cubicle, sliding the glass door across, revealing Louis standing under the spray.

“Okay if I come in?” he asked quietly. Louis nodded, moving back slightly to make room for Harry’s tall frame. They didn’t speak, standing under the jet of hot water, letting it wash away the memories of the past day, the hospital stench that somehow manages to seep into every pore. Harry went to reach behind Louis for the bottle of shampoo stood on the small shelf when he felt Louis grab him by the hips, pulling their bodies together and kissing him roughly. He was surprised but quickly responded, his own hands flying to Louis’ sides, grabbing him tightly, fingers digging into the soft skin. The way Louis was gripping him felt like he never wanted to let go, that he needed to hold something tangible, something that couldn’t get away.

Their kiss soon turned dirty, Louis’ tongue quickly snaking its way into Harry’s mouth, the water pouring over their bodies, keeping them warm. Louis’ hand wrapped around Harry’s cock, which had suddenly started to harden under his touch, Louis’ passionate kisses turning him on quickly. Harry was aware that there was a sense of desperation to Louis’ kisses, that there was more to this than just wanting to be close to Harry. 

“Make me forget Harry,” he muttered as they continued to kiss. “Use me, make me forget, please-” Harry nodded as Louis spun around, pressing his chest to the wall, palms flat on the dark blue tiles on the wall. Harry slid a hand down to Louis’ ass, ready to prep him but he was surprised at Louis’ violent shake of his head. “No. Just fuck me Harry. Show me I’m yours. Now. Please.” Harry hesitated, not wanting to hurt him, but Louis looked at him again then, tears glistening in his eyes, a faint blush covering his cheeks as he bent over slightly, all but begging Harry to take him.

He bit his lip and shuffled forward, putting his bare feet either side of Louis’ smaller ones, the shower only hitting his own back now. Louis hung his head, facing the floor as Harry lined up, kissing his shoulder softly as he started to push in. It was too slow for Louis, and he moaned loudly as he bucked his hips back, forcing Harry deep inside him in one stroke.

“Fuck, Louis, shit - are you okay? Fuck you feel good-” Harry mumbled, grabbing Louis at his slim hips, gently rocking now, the pleasure spreading through his body. Louis nodded, clawing at the wall as Harry filled him, breathing heavily at the sudden stretch and burn. Harry began to thrust then, one of his hands coming up to cover Louis’, lacing their fingers together against the wall. In that moment, Harry had a sudden image of their hands there together, bands adorning the fourth fingers of their left hands, and his belly fluttered at the thought. He shook his head, pushing the thought away as Louis started pushing back against him roughly, his ass hitting Harry’s hips heavily, the sound of skin slapping filling the shower.

“Yes, Harry, harder, do it harder-” Louis breathed out heavily, pushing back from the wall then, his back colliding with Harry’s chest. He snaked a hand up around the back of Harry’s neck, grabbing the soft skin and lowering his head down until their mouths met. He kissed him passionately as Harry continued to thrust into him, the desperation between them both fuelling their passion, the need to find a release filling every part of Louis. Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’ own hard cock now, stroking rhythmically in time with his thrusts, Louis moaning at the stimulation all over him.

As Harry approached his orgasm, he suddenly bent Louis back over, tugging his hair so his head was pulled back, forcing him to look at him as he thrust roughly into him, wanting to claim Louis, to show him he belonged to him. “You’re mine, Louis - I’ve got you, I’ve got you baby-” He thrust a few more times, and his loud moan echoed around the small bathroom as he filled Louis, sending the other man over the edge as well, his own come falling to the floor, being washed away down the drain.

Louis stood up slightly, his back aching slightly now as Harry pulled out of him carefully, wanting to be cautious as he knew Louis had had no prep. Louis hissed as Harry’s cock came out of him, but turned around, immediately huddling against Harry’s chest, back under the water by now. He felt used in the best way possible, and was grateful that Harry understood he had needed that, had needed to be close to Harry and taken away from reality for a short while. 

“Thank you. I love you so much Harry, thank you for being here, for not leaving me.” He cradled Harry’s cheeks, kissing him softly, staring deep into Harry’s eyes.

“Never gonna leave you Lou, you’ll never have to be alone…” Harry mumbled against his lips, letting Louis rest his head back against Harry’s chest, the beat of his heart lulling him to a sense of calm and contentment. Even through all the chaos, they knew they always had each other.


	16. Amazing

_“How did you find me?_  
_You came out of nowhere like lightning,_  
_It's kind of amazing how you found me,_ _  
Through all the noise somehow_.”

“I can’t do it, I can’t !” Mason cried out, tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks as he slumped back down onto the bed. Harry and Louis sat at the side of the room, holding hands on the sofa bed, not wanting to interfere, knowing Mason needed this but hating seeing their son so upset. The nurse reached forwards, rubbing Mason’s arm gently, trying to cheer him up.

“Mason, come on. I know it’s hard, I know it hurts-” She was cut off by Mason all but screaming at her.

“NO, YOU DON’T! You don’t know how much it hurts, I’m so stupid, I can’t do anything, my stupid legs are never gonna work again-” he started sobbing then, pushing the nurse away as she tried to comfort him. Louis had had enough.

“Look, I think that’s enough for now,” he said, stepping over and pulling Mason into a tight hug. Mason clutched Louis’ t-shirt, tears dampening the fabric as he cried.

“Mr Tomlinson-”

“No, I said that’s enough. He’s upset and this is never going to work, not when he’s like this. Give us a while to calm him down, then maybe he’ll want to try again. This isn’t helping anybody.” He rubbed a steady hand up and down Mason’s back, relaxing slightly as he felt his son’s sobs subsiding. The nurse nodded reluctantly, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

“Mase?” Louis began, wanting to talk about the things Mason had just said. The little boy peered up at his father, tears glistening in his little blue eyes, so like Louis’ own it startled him sometimes. Louis set his hands on his son’s shoulders, looking at him head on. “You know what you said isn’t true, right? You aren’t stupid, and your legs aren’t stupid either. You’ve been so strong Mason, I am so proud-”

Harry cleared his throat then, raising a joking eyebrow at Louis, making him roll his eyes.

“Sorry, _we_ are both so proud of you, you’ve been so brave. But while we know it hurts, you need to get standing soon Mase. Those muscles need to start getting strong again, and they won’t if you just stay in bed.” He tried to look sympathetic, but at the same time, he knew sometimes his son needed a bit of tough love.

“Okay Daddy, I’m sorry,” Mason said softly, nodding slightly. “It just hurts a lot, and I’m scared it’s gonna get bad again and I will need another operation.” His lip wobbled then as he tried desperately to hold back more tears.

“No, love, that won’t happen, okay? I know it’s scary, but you have to be brave for us, okay?” Mason nodded, and Louis kissed the top of his head. “Let me go and get you a drink and we’ll talk some more before that mean old nurse comes back. Don’t forget, Niall’s working later so maybe we can get him to help, yeah?” Mason smiled and nodded, watching as Louis left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Harry made a quick decision as he was left alone with Mason.

“Mase, wanna try standing with me? You can stand on my feet again like we used to at home.” He perched on the edge of Mason’s bed, taking his hand. “You can trust me love, I won’t let you fall.” Mason licked his lips and nodded, shuffling over to the edge of the bed. His scar was still covered in a dressing, but the other swelling had gone down now, and his scrawny little legs hung over the edge of the bed, shorts stopping just above his knee.

Harry grinned, turning to stand in front of him. He held out his arms, Mason gripping onto them tightly, his little knuckles going white with the strain. He slid off the edge carefully, his feet scrabbling around on top of Harry’s trainers. He whimpered, and Harry quickly scooped him up onto the bed, seeing this wasn’t going to work like this. He bent over, untying his laces and kicking off his shoes, standing there now in just his socks.

“Right, let’s try again love,” he said, pulling Mason to the edge again.

“I’m trying Papa, I’m scared,” the boy managed to get out, tears of frustration coming out again. “Don’t let go Papa, please-”

“I won’t love, I’m here. You’re doing so well, keep going…” Mason carefully put down his good leg, resting his tiny foot on top of Harry’s, taking as much weight as it could manage. Gingerly, he lowered his sore leg down, pressing his toes lightly onto the top of Harry’s foot, smiling as he realised he wasn’t on the bed anymore.

“Papa, I did it, I’m standing up!” Harry grinned down at him, arms still locked around Mason’s back, shuffling away from the bed slightly so Mason was forced to support himself further. The door clicked open as Mason straightened up slowly, beaming at Harry.

“Oh my god!” came Louis’ voice from the doorway, hurrying over, the commotion drawing the attention of a passing nurse. He took a quick photo, keen to share with his Mum and Anne, then gave Mason a huge smile and thumbs up. “I knew you could do it love, just needed your Papa to help, didn’t you?” Mason nodded and grinned as Harry started to move them slowly around the room, making sure Mason’s muscles were being worked without putting too much pressure on them. Louis quickly wrote a text out to Mason’s grandmothers.

 **From Louis:** **  
** **Clever boy stood up today with his Papa! We got there in the end, just needed someone he could trust to help him :) xxx**

“Lou, wanna hold him?” Harry called over, Louis nodding before kicking off his own shoes, noticing Harry was just in socks, making it more comfortable for Mason. He went over and stood next to Harry, making sure he stood still while Harry helped the boy onto Louis’ feet. Louis couldn’t stop the huge grin on his face as he took the bulk of Mason’s weight on his forearms under his arms.

“There’s nothing you can’t do, Mason Tomlinson,” he said softly, pride filling his heart as his young son reflected back the smile on Louis’ own face.

Despite the good start with Harry at standing up, Mason found himself getting frustrated as he was forced to do more and more therapy at the hospital as the days went on. Harry had persuaded them to let him take on Mason’s case, him and Louis both arguing that Mason progressed better with Harry than the other physio’s he’d worked with before, and they’d agreed after watching Harry take Mason through his exercises first. It had started well enough, Mason keen to impress his Papa, but as the therapy became more strenuous and difficult, he found himself getting tired and upset, reluctant to head for the therapy wing, even with both Louis and Harry taking him. Niall had even sent them away a few times, realising that the arguing was getting them nowhere, and that they all needed a bit of space from each other. He’d sat with Mason while Harry and Louis had headed to the cafeteria to get a snack, knowing Niall was right, as much as they hated to admit failure.

They had managed to get Mason down on the mat later that day, getting in a few stretches and a bit of standing before he was too tired to continue. Harry was a bit frustrated, feeling that they weren’t making enough progress for the doctor’s to allow him to come home any time soon, but Louis calmed him down, saying that if they pushed too hard, Mason wouldn’t want to work with Harry either, then where would they be? Harry had agreed, carrying Mason back up to the ward, and settling in for the night. It was his turn to stay the night, and Louis had kissed and hugged them both before heading out of the door.

“Hey Mase, did you know my Mum is coming to visit in a few days?” Harry whispered in the darkness, cuddling Mason to sleep.

Mason smiled sleepily, excited to see Harry’s Mum again. They’d spoken on the phone and on FaceTime quite a bit since she’d left with Gemma the other day, but Mason was pleased she was coming back so soon. “Where is she gonna stay, Papa?”

“At our house,” Harry said. “She can sleep in your bed while you’re here, and me or Daddy will be at home with her since we take it turns to stay here with you, you little munchkin.”

“Erm, Papa?” Mason’s voice sounded unsure then, and Harry knew he had a question for him. He hummed, prompting Mason to continue. “Would it be okay if I called your mummy Nanny Anne? It’s just, I call Daddy’s mummy Nanny, and well, you’re my Papa, and so she’s my Nanny too, right?” Harry smiled, nodding. “So is Nanny Anne okay?”

“More than okay Mase, she’ll love it,” Harry said, kissing his son on the cheek, loving how close Mason and his mum already were. “Shall we send her a picture of us?” Mason nodded, grabbing Harry’s phone from the table next to his bed. Harry opened the camera app, and Mason held his thumbs up next to his face, pressing his cheek into Harry’s as he took the photo, both smiling widely. He let Mason tap out a text, smiling at the words and horrible spelling. He was definitely Louis’ son in that sense.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **To Nanny Anne, Papa sed you werr coming to see mee soon! i am veree exsightd to see you. lots of lov, MASON XXXXX**

Harry attached the photo before sending it, laying the screen back down so Mason could get some sleep. What Harry hadn’t told Mason was that she was coming tomorrow, and he couldn’t wait to see his Mum. Louis was picking her up from the train station, taking her back to theirs to drop off her bags and bringing here around lunchtime to surprise the boy.

*****

Louis hung around on the platform, the sun blazing down on him as he leant against the wall, waiting for the train to pull into the station. He’d been texting Harry on and off all morning, wishing he was at the hospital with the pair of them, but knew he’d be there soon enough. Harry had told he was getting down to PT again that morning, and Louis could only hope it was going to go well, as he knew how much Mason had been struggling, despite Harry’s encouragement and endless patience.

He glanced up as he heard the train approaching, standing up so Anne would be able to spot him. Luckily, not too many departed the carriage so he saw her, and hurried over to grab her heavy bag from her.

“Hello, Anne!” he called, grabbing the bag from her shoulder and swinging it onto his own. He bent down to hug her quickly, blushing as she kissed his cheek. “Sorry you’re stuck with me, but Harry was at the hospital last night, and he’s got Mason in PT this morning so…”

“Don’t apologise love, not at all. It’s wonderful to see you, how’s that little man of yours doing?” They chatted all the way back to the car, and then the drive home too, Anne smiling and showing Louis a photo Harry had sent them both of Mase on the PT mat, sweating but smiling profusely, clutching one of the small gym balls to his chest.

They arrived at Louis and Harry’s house, and Louis let them in, taking Anne’s bag into Mason’s room, promising her he’d changed the sheets that morning. He gave her a quick tour, smiling fondly as she admired the photos on the wall of the living room, grazing her fingers over the canvas of Louis, Harry and Mase that he’d hung there the day Harry had moved in.

“You have a lovely home, I can see why my son loves living here with you both,” she said softly, following Louis into the kitchen where he started to make tea. The kettle boiled and he soon set the two mugs down on the table, sliding into a chair opposite Anne. They sat quietly for a few minutes, sipping their drinks until Anne started to speak.

“Louis, I just wanted to thank you for making my boy so happy,” she began, looking up at Louis over the rim of her mug. “He’s always been someone who wanted to settle down, to have a family, ever since he was little really. I knew when he first called me and started talking about you and Mason that he’d found that in the pair of you. He really does love you Louis, and Mason too.”

Louis smiled to her, taking in her words. “We love him too, both of us. He’s been my rock Anne, I don’t think I could have got through this without him. I know we’re young, and we haven’t really been together that long but, um-” He cut off then, suddenly unsure he wanted to admit this to his boyfriend’s mother.

“But what, love?” she prompted, wanting him to finish his sentence.

“He’s it for me, Anne. I can see myself growing old with him, raising Mase together, maybe even expanding our family, who knows. But what I do know is that I want to be with Harry, he makes me happier than I’ve ever been. I feel so lucky I found him, that of all the men in the world, he chose me to love.”

Anne took Louis’ hand across the table, eyes welling up with tears at the honesty of Louis’ speech, sensing how much he really loved her son. “He wants that too, you know. I can see how much he loves you both, his eyes don’t leave you when you’re in the room. You both have something special Louis. And-” she winked over at him then. “I’d love for you to one day be an official part of our family.” He chuckled, standing up and leaning over her, hugging her shoulders gently.

“Me too,” he whispered. “Give me time.”

They headed over to the hospital then, Anne and Louis both desperate to see their boys. Mason’s jaw dropped as Anne came through the door, hurrying over to wrap her arms around the small boy on the bed, Louis kissing Harry quickly. They all swapped, and Anne sat next to Mason, the boy chatting eagerly about his session with Harry that morning, how he’d stood for a whole 2 minutes, a new record for him. He showed Louis and Anne a video Harry had got one of the other PT’s to take of them practising standing, and then a bit of stretching, and they looked on with pride, Louis particularly proud of how strong Mason was getting, and how well he listened to Harry’s instruction.

Mason’s lunch was brought in soon after they arrived, and Anne helped him cut it up, quickly producing a bag full of Marks and Spencer sandwiches and other goodies from her handbag, Louis and Harry quickly descending on it like they hadn’t eaten for days. Harry pulled over a couple of chairs from against the wall, and they all sat together, eating lunch, enjoying being together. There was a knock at the door, and Niall’s grinning face appeared around it.

“Hey Ni, come in,” Louis called, slapping Harry’s hand away as it headed yet again for Louis’ bag of crisps. Harry pretended to cry, rubbing the sore spot so Mason threw Louis a filthy look, pointedly offering Harry a crisp from his own bag. Anne giggled into her sandwich at the whole exchange. She handed Niall over a sausage roll from the packet on the bed, which he took, muttering “I shouldn’t really, but it’s too good to say no,” as he munched on it quickly.

“So, Mase, I was speaking to the doctors and they’re pleased with how you’re doing so far. You’ve been in here, what, 8 days now?” Mason nodded. “Okay. Well they said if you keep working with Harry and getting strong, you can go home next week. How does that sound?” Mason’s face lit up at Niall’s words, and he clapped his hands together in excitement. Louis and Harry smiled at each other too, wanting nothing more than to have their family back together at home.

Niall stayed a little longer until he had to get back to his other patients, and Anne sent Harry and Louis home for the afternoon, declaring she’d like an afternoon with her grandson. They both smiled and nodded, kissing the pair goodbye before heading home. Anne and Mason settled back on his bed, watching a movie on the iPad Louis had brought over for Mason a few days ago, knowing how bored Mason was stuck in bed most of the day.

“So, I liked your text yesterday,” Anne said to Mason, as he wriggled around to look at her. “It was a lovely picture of you and Harry.”

“Me and Papa, you mean,” he grinned as she nodded.

“Yes, your Papa, that’s right, I’m sorry. I liked that you called me Nanny Anne, you know. I’d like it if you wanted to call me that all the time too, like you call Harry your Papa now.” Mason hugged her, little arms looped around her neck softly. “He loves you very much you know, Mason. I’m happy he loves living with you and your Daddy.”

“I love him too,” Mason said honestly, wanting Anne to know how special his Papa was to him. “I liked it when it was me and Daddy, but now I like it more with me and Daddy and Papa. He makes Daddy smile lots, and he gives really good cuddles. I only get cross sometimes when they kiss too much, it’s yucky.” Anne laughed then, knowing full well how affectionate Harry and Louis were with each other. “But now I got two Daddies and I’m the luckiest boy in the whole universe.”

Anne’s heart felt full as she realised just how much her son meant to the small boy, how easily he’d opened his heart to the idea of having two daddies. Sure, Harry was young, but he’d always been headstrong and know what he wanted. And what he wanted now, it seemed, was a long and happy life with Louis and Mason.

*****

“Come on Mason, push down a bit harder, you can do it!” Mason growled as he pushed, but a stabbing pain ran down his leg and he collapsed back onto the mat, beating it with his little fists, feeling frustrated all over again.

“Oh Papa, I can’t! It hurts, I can’t do it!” He pouted over at Harry then, who sighed, pulling Mason back up carefully into a sitting position, and sat down opposite him, crossing his legs in front of him. He took Mason’s hands in his, making the little boy look up from the floor.

“Yes you can Mason, you have to. We’re so close to getting you to come home, you have to push a little bit harder, show them you can do it.” He stood up again, bare feet planted on the mat as he picked Mason up, putting his feet on the floor again. He started to ease off, letting Mason take a little more weight on his legs. “Good boy, keep going, keep going-”

Mason huffed again and shook his head, falling forwards into Harry’s arms before he lowered him back to the floor. Harry sighed, running his fingers over his face, trying not to let his frustration show. “One more time, come on-”

“No, I don’t want to, I don’t want to do it anymore.” Mason folded his arms, looking across the other side of the room, avoiding Harry’s gaze.

“Mason, you need to. Come on, get up-” Mason pushed him away, and Harry stood, shocked. Mason had never been like this with him before, and while he knew it was out of frustration at the situation, it hurt.

“Go away Papa. I want Daddy. I want to go back upstairs now.” Harry nodded silently, picking the boy up off the floor and putting him back into his wheelchair. Mason clicked the seatbelt on, and Harry pushed him along, standing to the side in the lift, Mason still not talking to him. They arrived back in his room, and Harry lifted Mason onto the bed, handing him a cup of water as Mason sat back against the pillows. Harry sighed, wondering what to do. He was about to grab his phone when Niall strolled in the room, bag slung across his body.

“Hello, Tomlinson Styles people! How are we to-” he cut off as he felt the tension in the room, and noticed the expressions on Harry and Mason’s faces. “Erm, everything okay boys?” he questioned, turning to Harry then.

“Yeah, just a tough PT session,” he said, shrugging his shoulders. Niall saw through his bravado straight away, and headed over, pulling Harry into a quick hug.

“It’s normal for kids to get angry with the person pushing them,” he uttered quietly, trying to put Harry’s mind at rest. “You know how desperate he is to get home, just give him a bit, yeah?” Harry nodded, biting his lip to hold back the tears. Niall left him then, stepping over to Mason and chatting to him, finally drawing a smile out of the boy as he plucked a Twix out of his bag.

“I love you enough to share my Twix with you Mase,” he said, a serious expression on his face then. “And you know how I don’t like to share my food.” Mason laughed loudly at that, quickly gobbling down the treat before Niall could change his mind. “Listen, want me to stay with you for a bit while Papa goes home and picks up Daddy?” Niall raised his eyebrows at Harry, trying to communicate silently at him that they needed a break from each other, and to take what he was offering. Harry nodded slightly, telling Niall he understood.

He grabbed his phone and bag, and headed towards the door before a small voice stopped him. “Papa, don’t go, I just, I’m sorry Papa.” Mason sniffed, holding his arms out, Harry hurrying over to them, smiling softly as Mason wrapped his arms around his neck.

“It’s okay kiddo, don’t worry. I know it’s hard, and maybe I was a bit tough on you too, I just want you home so bad.” He ruffled Mason’s hair then, pulling away slowly. “I’m gonna go home though, and get Dad if that’s okay with you. Uncle Niall will stay with you but I promise I’ll be back soon. Love ya Mase.”

“Love you too Papa,” and Mason pulled Harry down, kissing him roughly on the cheek before letting him go, waving as he walked out of the door. He wandered slowly down the corridor, feeling heavy hearted. It was the first time he’d had cross words with Mason, and while he knew that was just part and parcel of being a parent, it didn’t make it any easier. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, texting Louis to let him know that he was on his way, and stood in the lift, ready to go down to the car park. He smiled to one of the nurses who stepped in just before the doors closed.

“Oh, you’re Mason Tomlinson’s Dad, aren’t you?” she asked, soft Scottish accent filling the silence. He nodded. “He’s a lovely little boy, credit to you both. Always got a smile for me whenever I pop in to do his obs.” Harry’s chest swelled with pride at her assumption, the ease at which she’d accepted him as Mason’s parent. The lift pinged at the next floor and she smiled, walking out before the doors closed with a metallic thud.

Harry took the scenic route home, needing to clear his head a bit after a stressful morning. He didn’t moan as he hit nearly every red light on the way home, instead letting the radio play music mindlessly in the background, the windows open and blowing cool air around the car. As it was the summer holidays, there were kids everywhere, the park he passed full to bursting with children and parents making the most of the sunshine. Harry hoped that soon enough he could take Mason out to the park, get him back in the hydro pool, go back to having some fun together, to get away from the hospital after two long weeks of being stuck in there, ready to climb the walls at times.

He parked the car, and unlocked the front door, stepping heavily through the hallway and collapsing on the sofa, Louis watching curiously from across the room. Niall had text him already, warning him that there’d be a bit of set-to between Harry and Mason, but that there was nothing to worry about, he’d just wanted him to be aware in case Harry wasn’t in the best mood. Louis was glad of the warning now, almost feeling the stress radiate from Harry’s weary bones.

He stood up, taking a seat on Harry’s sofa, lifting his feet onto his lap. He pulled off Harry’s trainers and socks, throwing them to the floor before taking Harry’s foot in his hand, massaging the soft skin there. Louis usually hated feet, but there was something about it being Harry’s feet that made him not mind. Harry breathed out heavily, relaxing into the touch, smiling tightly at Louis.

“What a shit morning, Lou,” he muttered, closing his eyes and sinking into the pillow. “Our son hates me.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Don’t be dramatic love, he doesn’t hate you,” Louis said, applying more pressure to the balls of Harry’s feet. “He just gets frustrated, and then ends up pushing the people who love him away. Trust me, I’ve had it loads.”

“He told me to go away, Lou. Then he didn’t talk to me for ages. Maybe me doing his PT isn’t a good idea... “ Harry trailed off, not really meaning the words but he wanted Louis to reassure him that he was doing a good job, that he was the right person to be helping Mason. Louis obliged happily, instinctively knowing what Harry needed.

“It is a good idea H, just remember he’s only a little boy, and he wants to impress you. He’s annoyed with himself he still can’t do things properly, and then he takes it out on you. I promise you, he would be devastated if he had to work with someone else now. He trusts you and loves you to bits. Come on, cheer up.”

“Yeah, he did say sorry before I left,” Harry reluctantly admitted. “I told him it was fine, which it was, but, well, it hurt Lou. Our first argument. I don’t like it.” He made a pouty face at Louis who chuckled, rubbing him jokingly on the cheek as he sat up now against the back of the sofa, draping his legs back over the side, feet on the floor. “I just want him to come home. Feels like it’s been too long since we’ve been together here, Lou. Want my family back together again.”

Louis surprised him then by swinging a leg over Harry’s, straddling him on the sofa. He leant forward, kissing Harry, teasing his lips with his tongue before pulling away, Harry quickly leaning in for more as Louis shook his head. “You stressed baby?”

Harry sat silently, nodding, wondering where Louis was going with this. “Want me to take care of you, love?” He leaned in, kissing Harry’s lips softly as he felt him nod. “Want me to make you feel good?” Harry felt his cock twitch at Louis’ words, realising where this was all going. He hummed in agreement as Louis deepened the kiss, flicking his tongue against Harry’s, teasing him. Louis continued to rock against him, kissing him, licking down over his collarbones, pulling Harry’s hair out of its ponytail band and tugging at it lightly, making Harry moan underneath him. He stood up then, bringing Harry to his feet and led him to the bedroom.

Harry stood in the middle of the floor as Louis stopped a few paces away, eyes fixed on Harry as he took off his clothes, piece by piece, making a show of it. Harry’s own hands slid to his bottoms, but Louis bit his lip, shaking his head, now fully naked in front of Harry, his arousal evident now. He walked over to Harry, swinging his hips, ensuring Harry’s eyes didn’t leave him at all. His hands worked at the knot of the drawstring of Harry’s shorts, freeing it before sliding them and his boxers down over his hips until they fell to the floor, Harry quickly kicking them away. Louis grazed Harry’s hard cock with his hand before he slid up, helping push Harry’s t-shirt over his head. They were both completely bare now, and there was something incredibly sensual about that, the sunlight pouring into the room, ensuring their bodies stayed warm. They kissed passionately, hands gripping flesh wherever they could, Louis pressing his crotch into Harry’s, both moaning at the friction, the feel of each other.

Louis started nudging Harry towards the bed, and Harry made to push Louis down. Louis caught himself, and shook his head again. “I’m taking care of you, remember?” Harry frowned, wondering what Louis could mean, when suddenly, Louis pushed him, making him fall flat on his back. Louis leant over, picking up the bottle of lube from the side table, and sat it on the bed by Harry’s hip. He climbed on the bed then, straddling Harry, his cock nestling between his cheeks. Harry whimpered at the feel, needing more but at the same time, not wanting to ever stop whatever Louis was doing now.

“What do you want, Harry?” Louis breathed out as he leaned over, kissing Harry again.

“You,” Harry moaned, gripping Louis’ hips, forcing him down, the pressure on his cock tantalisingly good. He moved Louis’ hips then, hands slipping down over his toned thighs, marvelling up at the man on top of him, feeling like the luckiest man in the world right now. He reached for the bottle of lube, but Louis again slapped his hand away, taking it for himself.

“If you don’t keep those naughty hands to yourself, I’m gonna have to do something about it,” he murmured, a glint in his eye at his own words. Harry blushed, memories of the night of Liam’s wedding filling his mind. He realised he actually wouldn’t mind that, and bit his lip as Louis covered a couple of his own fingers in lube. Harry panicked slightly, wondering what Louis was planning on doing with them.

“Erm, shit, erm Lou, I don’t know - I haven’t-” Louis shushed him, pressing one of the fingers of his other hand to his lips. Harry wriggled, still worrying, not sure he was ready for whatever Louis was planning. They hadn’t discussed this, and it seemed too big a thing to do on a whim.

“Baby, don’t panic,” Louis said, sitting up on his knees then. Harry watched as he snaked a hand behind himself, eyes widening when he realised what Louis was planning to do. His hands gripped Louis’ thighs then, firmly enough he was sure it was going to leave little bruises, but that was the last thing on his mind. He watched Louis’ face contort as he slid a finger into himself, breathing out heavily at the sensation.

“Oh fuck, Lou, that’s so hot-” he mumbled, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight in front of him. He moved one of his hands down from Louis’ leg to his own cock, quickly wrapping his fingers around it, but took it off when he noticed Louis’ frown of disapproval.

“No, only I get to - oh, fuck - I get to touch it,” he muttered, concentrating on his own rhythm, on opening himself up for Harry. “I’m taking care - uh, oh my god - of you, love you Harry - oh, that feels good” Harry groaned as he realised Louis was taking a second finger, sliding his hands up over Louis’ torso, playing gently with his nipples. Louis groaned, hand working faster behind him now Harry was touching him too, and he slid in a third, knowing he’d need it because Harry was certainly big, especially when he was really turned on like he was now.

“You gonna let me ride you, Harry?” Louis whispered, angling his body down so his stomach touched Harry’s erection, rubbing his stomach back and forth with the thrusts of his fingers inside himself. He stayed there for a moment, before it became too much, and pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bedsheets.

Harry’s cheeks were flushed, his lips red and swollen, and he clawed at Louis’ shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss, tongue desperately seeking out Louis’. Louis shuffled forwards, resting on Harry’s thighs for a moment, trying to catch his breath.

“Ride me Lou,” Harry growled lowly, now desperate to be inside his boyfriend. Louis nodded, tilting himself up, and taking Harry’s cock in his hand. He positioned it, lining it up before he started to lower himself onto it, groaning at the stretch, at how big Harry felt. He felt much bigger than when they had sex with Harry on top, and he loved it, loved how deep Harry felt inside him. He breathed out as he bottomed out, sat on top of Harry now. He stared down into his boyfriend’s eyes, and Harry laid his hands down, palms up, beside his head. Louis took the hint, and placed his own hands in them, using them a leverage.

“Oh god Harry, feel so good,” he said quietly as he began to rock back and forth, trying to get used to the feel. Harry was humming too, eyes shut, enjoying the sensation of Louis surrounding him, tight around his hardness. Louis began to use the powerful muscles in his thighs to lift himself up and down slightly, the drag of Harry’s cock inside him heavenly now.

“Fuck, Lou, you’re so - uh, god, - you’re so perfect,” Harry said, opening his eyes, watching the rise and fall of Louis’ body as he rode his cock, the best sight Harry thought he had ever seen. Louis removed his hands, resting them now on Harry’s chest, while Harry’s own grabbed Louis’ hips as he bounced up and down more vigorously. Harry could see his cock disappear into Louis’ body as he lifted himself up and down, and he prayed to God he wouldn’t come just yet, he needed to make this last.

“Mmm, god, so good,” Louis moaned, thighs burning now. Harry sensed what was happening and lifted his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed to help Louis, thrusting his hips up into Louis’ body roughly, Louis stilling to allow Harry to control the pace for a few minutes. The only sounds were their heavy breaths and Louis’ moans and gasps as Harry hit his prostate with each thrust, sending him hurtling to the edge before slowing down, teasing him, pulling out until just the head was inside, then thrusting back in hard, making Louis want to scream.

Harry’s own orgasm approached, and in his haze, he lost his rhythm, now wildly fucking up into Louis, determined to find the high he’d been craving since Louis started this in the living room. He took Louis’ cock in his hand then, stroking it, wanting to bring Louis to the edge with him, staring up into Louis’ blown eyes, both being overtaken by their own pleasure as their bodies met again and again, Harry pounding into Louis over and over and over. Louis screamed as his orgasm hit, twitching wildly around Harry inside him, sending him over the edge too, spilling heavily into Louis’ body, moaning “Louis, Louis, Louis,” repeatedly, unable to take his eyes off the man he loved so desperately.

They continued rocking gently, until Louis whimpered, sensitive and sore now from Harry’s hard thrusts. He pulled up carefully until Harry’s cock slid out of him, flopping down on the bed next to Harry, nestling in close. Harry rolled over until they were chest to chest, Louis’ come now smeared all over both of their toned stomachs.

“Love you baby,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s cheek, sweeping his curls away from his face, both of them sweating and red now.

“Thank you for taking good care of me,” Harry smirked, pecking Louis’ lips, feeling exhausted now. “Hate to cut this short, but Niall can’t stay long, and we have a boy to get back to.” Louis groaned, rolling onto his back and slapping a hand to his forehead, Harry laughing, feeling much happier there in his and Louis’ room, thinking Louis was just about the best person in the world.

*****

Just two days later, Mason had got the news they’d all been waiting for - he was allowed to go home, and he couldn’t be happier. He’d beamed and cheered as the doctor told him the good news,. He’d had to be observed in PT with Harry, proving that he could bear a bit more weight, and the doctor was pleased with how the incision was healing. Niall had vowed to pop around every couple of days to check on it, make sure it was continuing to heal properly, and of course Harry would be continuing with Mason’s strengthening exercises, and was hopeful that some hydro sessions would help too.

Louis did a final check of the room, making sure they’d left nothing behind as Harry pulled the zip of Mason’s suitcase, tucking in a stray sock he spotted on the bed. He lifted it onto the floor, pulling the handle up, and throwing the other overnight bag over his body. Louis went to protest, saying he could carry something but Harry shook his head, smiling and kissing Louis’ lips lightly, telling him to go with Mason. Harry turned around, taking one last look at the room that had been home for the past two and a bit weeks, a little nostalgic now it was time to finally leave.

Mason was zooming off down the corridor, since Louis and Harry had brought in his power chair to take him home in, knowing Mason needed a bit of freedom after being cooped up for so long. He’d stopped at the nurses station, and was hugging nearly everyone in sight, thanking them for looking after him. He asked to see Niall, face falling when he was told he wasn’t on shift. Louis winked at Harry, knowing full well where Niall was, and it made him more excited to get their boy home. Louis and Harry shook hands with a few familiar faces, thanking them for their help, and accepting the well wishes.

“Goodbye sweetie,” the nurse with the Scottish accent Harry had met in the lift said to Mason, hugging him quickly. “Now you go and be a good boy for your dads, you’re lucky to have two daddies who take such good care of you.” Mason grinned and nodded.

“They’re the best!” he shouted, Harry and Louis feeling full of pride at their son’s proclamation. “Bye everyone! I will miss you all!” Mason waved as he zoomed off to the lifts, Harry and Louis trailing behind him, hands linked between them, relieved to finally be leaving. They stepped into the lift and Harry winced as Mason run over his toe, Louis holding in his laughter, not wanting Mason to know as he’d be mortified he’d hurt Harry. They loaded him into the van, throwing the bags down on the floor beside him, and getting in themselves, fastening their belts.

“Home, little family,” Louis grinned, starting the engine and driving his boys home, something he’d been looking forward to for too long now. They pulled up outside the house, pleased to see there was no sign of anything untoward, not wanting to spoil anything for Mason. Harry helped Mason out, the boy asking to be carried inside rather than in his chair, Harry obliging as Louis grabbed the bags this time. Harry fumbled with the key one handed, the other supporting Mason under his bum, and nudged it open with the toe of his trainer, putting Mason in the small wheelchair sat waiting for him in the hallway. Louis set the bags down heavily on the floor, and helped Mason with his shoes.

“Go wait for us in the sitting room,” he encouraged, Harry and him hovering behind, waiting for the inevitable noise.

“SURPRISE!” The loud noise rang through the house as Mason appeared in the doorway of the room, jaw dropped at what was in front of him! There stood Liam and Allie, Niall, Jay, Anne and Gemma, balloons all around the room, and a WELCOME HOME MASON! sign pinned to the long wall. There was an array of food on the small table, and a pile of colourful envelopes sat on one of the sofa cushions. Party poppers banged and music rang out as Mason wheeled himself in, greeting everyone with hugs and kisses.

“Uncle Niall! That’s why you weren’t at the hospital to say bye to me!” he called out as he wheeled over to Niall, hugging the man quickly. He sped over to Jay and Anne who were stood talking like they’d known each other years, and the sight made Louis and Harry look to each other, smiling, eyes sparkling with happiness. This was everything they’d ever wanted - everyone home, together.

Everyone gathered around as Mason opened lots of get well cards, a few from school friends who’d heard about his injury and had dropped them round the house. Louis stood then up around the sitting room, shoving them on the windowsill, shelves and TV stand, trying to cram them all in. Paper plates were passed around as people helped themselves to the food Jay and Anne had prepared, coming down last night on the train together, and setting everything up for Mason. Liam and Niall had come over that morning, letting themselves in and hanging up the banners and balloons, sitting talking to Louis and Harry’s mums until they got the text from Harry that they were leaving the hospital.

It was early evening when Mason started to look tired, and Louis reluctantly started to wind the party down, not wanting everyone to leave but he knew that if Mason didn’t get to bed soon, he’d have a stroppy little boy in the morning. Liam and Niall left first, promising to pop round in the next few days, hugging Mason and telling him they were so glad he was home and healing well. Gemma left with them, Niall promising to drop her at the train station as she had work the next day, and needed to get back.

Anne and Jay helped Louis clear up the mess while Harry gave Mason a quick bath, wanting him to get into fresh pyjamas for his first night home, and to wash the smell of the hospital off him.

“Thank you both, for everything,” he said quietly into the room as they threw plates into the black bag, Anne running a broom over the wooden floors. “This was amazing, Mase had a great time. We all did.”

“Don’t thank us love, you all deserved a treat,” Jay said, hugging Louis quickly as she walked past him to the kitchen, a tray of uneaten nibbles in her hand. She banged around in the kitchen for a few minutes as Harry came out of the bathroom, a cosy looking Mason on his hip. He hugged and kisses his nanny’s goodbye, making them promise to come over tomorrow since they were only staying in a small hotel around the corner as there was no room at Louis and Harry’s now they were all home.

The two put Mason to bed, reading him a chapter of his story, but he was asleep before Louis had even reached the bottom of the second page. They kissed him, and went to their own room, exhausted now as well, but more than happy to be back home, finally able to sleep together in their own bed again. Harry nudged their overnight bag against the wall, vowing to sort it in the morning before stripping off completely and climbing into bed. Louis raised his eyebrows, quickly copying Harry and darting in next to him, pulling the soft sheet over their bare bodies. He cuddled up close to Harry, sighing with happiness as they relaxed, not hearing the usual sounds of the hospital that they’d grown accustomed too, relishing the silence. 

“Fucking finally,” Louis breathed out. “So glad to be home.” Harry smiled over to him, kissing him softly. “Love you H, glad you’re here with me. Thank you for everything, for supporting me and Mase, for loving us. You’re everything I ever wanted and more.”

“I feel the same Lou, you’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be. You and Mase mean the world to me, I’m so pleased we’re all home together now. Get some sleep sweetheart, and have lovely dreams. I love you so much.” They kissed each other goodnight, staying tangled in each other’s arms despite the warmth of the air, Louis’ window cracked open to let a slight breeze in. Harry fell asleep quickly, his breath tickling Louis’ shoulder where they were pressed together. Louis reached down, lacing his fingers with Harry’s, and whispering into the dark “I love you Harry, forever and always” before he closed his own eyes, letting a peaceful sleep wash over him, cradled in the arms of the man he loved for the first time in too long.

 


	17. What I Never Knew I Always Wanted

_ “I finally found what I never knew I always wanted _ __   
_ I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened _ __   
_ I didn't know there was a hole _ __   
_ Something missing in my soul _ _   
_ __ 'Til you filled it up with your love”

“I swear to God Harry, if he mentions his bloody birthday one more time I’m gonna cancel the entire damn thing,” Louis muttered as Mason wheeled off to the sitting room, Anne on the phone FaceTiming him, happy to hear all about his birthday and how he couldn’t wait to turn 8 in just 2 days.

“Oh leave him be, Lou,” Harry chuckled, finding the whole thing quite cute. He hadn’t been around Mason for a proper celebration yet, and was keen to make the day as special as Mason was hoping it would be. “Birthdays are super special, especially when you’re only 7! Give him a break, love.” He nuzzled into Louis’ neck, knowing that was a good way to calm his boyfriend down. Louis hummed into the touch, and let his head relax back against Harry’s chest. “Anyway, the cake is under control, I know exactly what I’m doing with that.”

Louis smiled up then. “Thank God,” he muttered. “Last year I spent like a tenner on this hideous thing from Tesco he’d been begging me for for weeks, and it was awful Harry, like eating dust or something.” Harry nearly spat out the mouthful of tea he’d been about to take then, imagining Louis’ horror at just how awful the cake was. 

“Well, you won’t have to worry about that this year,” he said, pecking him lightly on the lips. “It’s all planned out. I’m even going over to Niall’s to bake it so Mase doesn’t see anything, and Niall’s gonna bring it over while he’s at school, so it’s a real surprise.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the smile of excitement on Harry’s face. It was hard to forget that Harry hadn’t yet celebrated a birthday with Mason - it felt like they’d been a family forever, yet at the same time, it had only been a few months now.

“You’re a great Papa,” Louis said, groaning loudly to annoy Mason as he came flying back into the kitchen, phone perched on his lap giving Anne a wonderful view of their ceiling. Harry laughed and snatched the phone up, chatting to his mum while Louis and Mason worked through his spellings for the week. Mason was determined to get them all right this week, and had been diligently practising each night with either Louis or Harry.

“Yeah okay Mum, chat soon, love you,” Harry said, ending the call.

“Love you Nanny Anne!” Mason called from across the room, so Harry flipped the camera around, showing Mason blowing her kisses. The phone beeped indicating the call was over, and Louis glanced at the clock noticing the time.

“Right kiddo, bedtime,” he said, Mason pouting at him.

“Daddddddddd, I’m nearly 8, can’t I stay up a little bit later? Please?!” He fluttered his eyelashes, having noticed before it seemed to work for Harry when he tried that on his dad. To his frustration, it didn’t, and Louis pointed at the door, a firm look on his face now, one Mason knew not to argue with. He slowly wheeled himself to his room, excitement bubbling as he realised the sooner he went to bed and got tomorrow over with, the sooner his 8th birthday would be here, and boy was he excited!

*****

Luckily for Mason, the next day passed by quickly enough, and he surprised both his dads by asking to go to bed at 7, a whole half an hour than he was normally allowed to go, figuring his birthday would be here in no time. He woke the next morning on his birthday with a massive grin, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“DADDY! PAPA! IT’S MY BIRTHDAY!” he screamed out, not caring at all what time it was, wanting them both to come and find him. He grinned as he heard them bustling around, taking turns in the bathroom before coming into his room together, both clad in t-shirts and their boxers, sitting down on Mason’s bed and grabbing him in huge cuddles.

“Happy birthday my little love, how are you 8 already?” Louis said, rubbing his sleep-mussed hair, feeling a bit emotional. He couldn’t believe he’d had this little boy in his life for 8 years already, and he could honestly say that they were the best 8 years of his life. His eyes were drawn to Mason’s photo collage on his wall, loving how Mason had modified it a lot over the past few weeks to include photos of Harry, Anne and Gemma too. It was a real amalgamation of their families, and in Mason’s eyes, it was perfect. Louis’ eyes fixed on a photo of Mason at a few weeks old, in Louis’ arms in a blue blanket, face peeking out, eyes squeezed shut in sleep. It was one of the rare photos Louis had with Mason minus his breathing tubes, and he loved it. He couldn’t help but laugh wryly at how young he looked, and how quickly time had passed.

“Happy birthday love,” Harry said, leaning over and kissing Mason lightly. “Oh, Lou, what have we here?” He called, throwing him a puzzling look, bending over the side of the bed and producing a blue, beautifully wrapped parcel. Mason gasped, clapping his together and making grabby hands for it. “Oops, nope, sorry Mase, this is Niall’s present-”

“Papa! Don’t tease, it’s mean,” Mason screeched, Louis laughly loudly at their interaction. Harry gave in, handing over the present to Mason who ripped at it eagerly, grinning as paper went flying everywhere. Louis tried to scoop some of it up, but soon gave up, reasoning that he’d bother clearing it away when Mason had gone to school. He pulled out a Buzz Lightyear lunch box, and a clip that would go on his rucksack.

“Wow super cool! Thanks Papa and Daddy!” He kissed each of them before eagerly opening the zip to peer inside the box. “Can I use it for lunch today please?” Louis nodded, handing over another nicely wrapped present.

“Last one before school bud, okay?” he said, watching Mason nod, knowing that their tradition was to have a couple of small things in the morning, and the bigger presents came later on with birthday cake. It was a grey Mickey Mouse jumper, one Mason had been eyeing up online the other day. He squealed as he unfolded it, quickly wrestling to get it over his head over his pyjama top. He smiled so widely at Harry he thought his face might break, but he pulled out his phone, snapping a quick photo of his smiling face.

Louis stood up then, making his way to the door. “I’m gonna go make breakfast and your lunch, Papa will help you get ready for school okay?” He walked off then into the kitchen as Mason and Harry struggled with his uniform, Mason reluctant to remove his new Mickey jumper, but Harry promised him he could put it back on the minute he got in from school, which seemed to pacify Mason. They ate breakfast together before Louis and Harry took it in turns to get ready.

The drive to school went smoothly, and they followed Mason up the path to school hand in hand, Louis swinging a carrier bag full of sweets in his other hand for Mason to hand out at the end of the day. Just as Mason was about to whizz up the ramp into his classroom, Harry stopped him with a hand on his arm. 

“Hang on bud, you can’t go into class on your birthday without one of these…” He dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled a shiny silver 8 badge, leaning over to pin it to the front of Mason’s school jumper. Louis bit his lip, feeling emotional that Harry had remembered such a small detail, knowing it would mean the the world to Mason. 

“Wow, thanks Papa, now everyone will know I’m 8 today!” he said, reaching up to hug Harry, then Louis. Louis set the plastic bag of sweets onto Mason’s lap, explaining that he had to wait until his teacher said it was okay at the end of the day to hand them out, but he and Harry would be there to pick him up. He went in, and the two dads stood outside proudly, listening to the chorus of ‘Happy birthday Mason!’’s that rang through the open windows of Woodpecker class, since Mason moved up from Kingfisher class last summer.

Just six hours later, Harry and Louis were stood in the sunshine, albeit a chilly sun since it was November now, among the other parents as they waited for their son to get out of class. They were getting quite a few looks from the other mums stood around, as usually Mason was collected early, but had asked for today to be picked up with everyone else, keen to hand out his sweets at the door like everyone else did. Louis had agreed, and he and Harry had spent the day preparing for Mason’s party, blowing balloons, creating a few party games, and picking up their parents from the train station. Niall had dropped the cake off, looking a bit pale at the stressful journey, having driven at the pace of a snail to ensure it didn’t get damaged.

Louis ignored the stares, smiling as Harry stood behind him, wrapping his arms loosely over his shoulders, clasping his hands in front of his chest. They chatted about the party, and soon enough, the classroom door was opened, and they could see Mason sat in his chair, eagerly handing each child a bag of Haribo as they walked past. When the last child had passed, he came down the ramp, a big smile on his face, straight over to Harry and Louis, who were stood hugging by now. He chatted excitedly about his day all the way home, how his class had sung Happy Birthday after assembly, and he’d got to choose the story for the afternoon. They’d driven home, and by now, Mason was beyond excited at seeing all the family and friends he knew were waiting inside for him. Harry carried him inside as Louis followed,, locking the van and picking up Mason’s school bags. 

Everyone cheered and cries of Happy Birthday filled the room as Harry took Mason into the sitting room, filling Harry’s mind with memories of his welcome home party after he’d come home from hospital, just a few months ago now. Mason had come so far since then though, and that time was starting to finally feel like a distant memory. Harry sat Mason on the sofa, and everyone took it in turns to come and hug the boy, handing him cards and presents that he piled up around him. 

Once everyone was there and sat down, Mason started opening things. First was a card from Louis and Harry. He read the greeting aloud, showing off his improved reading skills. ‘To an amazing son, Happy 8th birthday, we love you so much. Love from Daddy and Papa”. Everyone smiled at the joint card, Jay brushing a rogue tear away from her cheek before anyone saw. Niall stepped forward then, handing over a parcel wrapped in pink paper.

“What? I only had paper left over from me mum’s birthday, sorry Mase!” Mason giggled, tearing it open anyway, thrilled with the art supplies that tumbled out, pencils, pens and a new sketchbook. He hugged Niall, thanking him before moving on to the next one. Liam stepped forward, Alice stood against the wall with a smile on her face. 

It was a large box, and Mason tore at the paper, bits flying everywhere as Louis rolled his eyes again at the mess his son managed to make every time he opened a gift. He pulled out a pair of blue trainers, much like the ones Liam had been wearing himself lately that Mason hadn’t stopped nagging Louis about since he’d gone there and seen Liam wear them a few weeks ago. “So super cool Uncle Liam, I’m like you now! Thanks Uncle Liam, thanks Auntie Allie!” They both smiled, coming over to hug him before Liam helped him put them on, threading the laces for him.

He then opened a few more presents, gifts from Jay and Mason’s aunties, Anne and Gemma, and just when Mason thought they were done, Louis ducked out of the room, coming back with a silver envelope in his hand.

“Now, you’ve had a pretty tricky year one way or another love, so your Papa and I wanted to do something special for your birthday,” he began, feeling nervous now for some reason. “Well, I say we, this was all your Papa’s idea, he sorted this out and only told me a few days ago.” Harry blushed, having agreed with Louis that he wouldn’t take credit for the idea, Louis completely reneging on that now. He handed it over to Mason, who motioned to Harry and Louis to sit next to him.

His small fingers worked at the back seal, catching in a gap Harry had left for him, ensuring he could open it all by himself. He pulled out a piece of gold card folded in half, big black letters on the front saying WE’RE GOING TO….

Mason held his breath as he opened the card, almost not wanting to see what was written inside.

DISNEYLAND PARIS!

Mason actually screamed when he read it, making Anne jump a mile, laughter filling the room as he grabbed Louis and Harry in his arms, hugging them fiercely. His eyes widened as something dawned on him.

“That’s why I got a Mickey jumper and a Buzz lunchbox!” he cried out, pointing at it. They nodded, hearts full at the pure joy on Mason’s face. “When are we going? Tonight?”

They chuckled at his enthusiasm, shaking their heads. “No love, in a few weeks, we had to wait until we could get a nice hotel to stay in, but it’ll be great to have something to look forward to. Plus, it’ll be all ready for Christmas when we go, we’ll see some amazing Christmas trees and stuff when we’re there.” He nodded and clutched the little card to his chest. 

“This is the best present ever, I love you both so much,” Mason whispered as everyone looked on, overcome with emotion themselves now at the perfect little family in front of them. Mason grabbed the little Mickey teddy Jay had got him then, giving him a big kiss. “I’ll be able to give the real Mickey a kiss soon!”

The party continued then, Mason nearly crying when Harry revealed the cake he’d spent a few days making over at Niall’s place, that had caused Niall such stress to get back to their house in one piece. It was in the shape of a number 8, and was covered in smarties and looked like a rainbow, rows of colours standing out against the chocolate icing, 8 candles dotted around it. 

“I nearly had a heart attack getting that here,” Niall quipped as he grabbed a lighter from the kitchen drawer. “I was envisioning arriving and all the smarties laying on the cake board, and the cake looking naked.” Harry threw his head back in laughter, almost wishing that would’ve happened just to see the look on Niall’s face when he took the lid off. Mason had blown out the candles after everyone sang Happy Birthday, and stood patiently while it took him 4 puffs to blow them all out. They cheered afterwards, watching as Harry carefully cut it up, handing everyone a piece on a Mickey Mouse serviette. It was delicious, and a few went in for seconds, Niall the only one braving asking for thirds.

“What? I’m a growing boy,” he said, mouth full of cake again. Mason just laughed, hoping he’d be just like his Uncle when he grew up. 

After everyone had gone home, having helped clear up the mess of the party first, Harry and Louis sat with Mason on his bed, the boy shattered from the excitement of the day.

“I can’t believe we are going to see Mickey Mouse,” he said, still mulling it over in his mind. Louis had let him use his iPad a while ago, letting him flick through the website so he could see the things he had to look forward to. He and Harry had spent a night looking through, making sure things were accessible for Mason, and had already arranged a ground floor room with the hotel, and special passes at the parks to allow them on all the wheelchair accessible rides without having to wait. Of course there would be things Mason couldn’t do, but Louis explained to Harry that Mason had to learn his limitations, and that there would just be things in life he couldn’t do. Harry hadn’t been happy, but had understood where Louis was coming from. 

“It’ll be here before you know it,” Harry assured him, bending down to kiss him goodnight. “I’ve loved spending your birthday with you Mase, I hope you had a great day.”

“I did, thank you for my amazing cake Papa, it was brilliant!”

Louis looked aghast then, staring at Mason with his hand on his head. “And how do you know I didn’t bake that Mason Tomlinson?”

Mason laughed, Harry soon joining in. “Because it tasted super good Daddy!” Harry was practically crying now, rocking silently, clutching his stomach, unable to look at Louis’ scandalised face.

“Right, that’s it. I’m going to Disneyland on my own.” Louis folded his arms in a huff then, secretly loving how his boys teamed up against him, the smile on Mason’s face filling his heart with love and pride.

*****

3 weeks later, it was just 4am and Harry was startled awake by his phone alarm, quickly reaching over to flick it off before it woke Louis too. He climbed out of bed, cringing as the cold winter air hit his bare legs. He knew he mocked Louis for his incredibly unsexy Spiderman pyjama trousers last night, but it seemed Louis would be having the last laugh this morning. He shivered, hurrying over to the wardrobe to grab his joggers, pulling them up over his hips, then slipping on a hoodie.

He crept down the corridor, popping into the kitchen to turn on the kettle, knowing Louis wouldn’t function at this hour without at least one cup of coffee inside him. He pushed Mason’s door open, smiling at the little Disney suitcase Anne had bought him for his birthday sat just inside the door, packed and ready to go. He shook Mason awake gently, the little boy waking surprisingly easily, eager to get going. Harry shushed him as he helped him dress in warm clothes, slipping fluffy socks on his feet then the trainers Liam got him a few weeks ago. It had taken Louis a while to get used to them, but since Mason wore them at every opportunity, he didn’t have much choice but to grow to like them. 

Harry helped him with his breakfast, heading to open the door for Liam when he text them saying he’d arrived. Harry had asked him to give them a lift to the train station, as parking with Mason would be a nightmare, and luckily Liam had agreed. Harry had bought him a rather expensive bottle of whiskey to thank him. He let him in, and Liam sat with Mason, having coffee and toast while Harry headed over to their bedroom, the one with the unlucky job of trying to wake Louis up. 

“Louis. Louis. Louis. Wake up.” Harry had turned the lights on, had shaken Louis quite vigorously, had even put some music on but Louis hadn’t moved. It surprised Harry how Mason only had to sneeze and Louis was jumping up, yet right now, not even a blink of an eye was apparent. Harry sighed, realising desperate measures were needed. He hopped on the bed, straddling Louis, and stuck his hand down the front of Louis’ pyjama bottoms. Louis shrieked as Harry’s cold fingers touched his soft cock and Harry smirked, quickly removing his hand.

“Fuck me Harry, what the shitting hell was that for?” Louis cried, cupping his own hands over himself now, for protection more than anything. 

“Seriously? Get your ass out of bed, we’re leaving in 15 minutes. Mason’s dressed, bags are packed, Liam’s here, we’re just waiting on you.” He pointed over to the travel mug of coffee he’d put on the bedside table. “I even made you coffee. Thank me later.” He got up off Louis, grabbing the quilt and whipping it back until it landed on the floor.

“Bastard!” Louis called as Harry left the room, shutting the door behind him before heading out to the van to put in their bags, and get Mason sorted.

*****

“Have an amazing time guys, see you Sunday evening!” Liam called, pulling away from the drop-off point. Mason whizzed away, and Louis called after him, leaving Harry juggling their bags and Mason’s suitcase. Mason followed all the signs for the Eurostar, pointing and grinning at each one, gathering lots of smiles from passers-by as he eagerly told several of them he was going to Disneyland with his dads. They checked in, getting their tickets, and Harry headed off to grab a few drinks and snacks for the journey, knowing Mason hadn’t had his pills yet as it was too early when they’d woken up. 

When the train was called, they made their way straight to the platform, aware they were going to be boarded first because of Mason’s chair, and then let off first at the other end too. Louis followed the guard, Mason following behind him, Harry bringing up the rear as they boarded. Harry lifted their bags into the overhead storage, and settled in the seat opposite Louis and Mason. They’d taken away his chair into the luggage carriage when they were on-board, so he was at least in a normal chair for now.

The journey passed by quickly enough, despite being just over 3 hours long with just a few delays. They were approached by a staff member as they pulled in to the station, telling them Mason’s chair would be outside by the gates as they disembarked. Louis carried Mason as Harry fumbled with the bags again, and they were led to a waiting van, adapted for Mason’s chair since wheelchair guests were commonplace at Disney. They took a short ride to their hotel, which was on site, and Mason couldn’t hold back his excitement.

“Oh my god Papa, look! Look at the pictures on the wall, oh my god DISNEY ICE-CREAMS!” he shrieked, spotting a cart outside the hotel.

“Love, it’s December,” Harry reminded him, realising that it didn’t matter whether it was mid-summer or mid-winter, Mason would no doubt be having one of those before they left. They checked in, and were handed ‘My First Visit’ badges by the receptionist, which Mason begged Louis to pin on him, already keen to see their room. They headed down the corridor, another staff member helping Harry for the bags now which he was grateful for. He made sure everything in the room was suitable for Mason before leaving, Harry thanking him profusely for his help.

It was nearly lunchtime, and Mason was keen to get out and explore Magic Kingdom. Louis had already promised to buy him some ears and a Magic Band, so their first stop was definitely the gift shop. Mason found his ears, refusing to take them off so the attendant had to lean over and scan the barcode on Mason’s head, making him laugh aloud. Harry had stepped away to grab a map, and as they walked out, Louis handed him a carrier bag, smirking.

“Oh god, what have you done?” Harry groaned, hand darting in to the bag. He gripped something soft in his hand, pulling it out. “Louis! I love them!” To Louis’ surprise, Harry put the Minnie Mouse ears straight on his head, beaming over to Mason who was laughing his head off by now. 

“The bow suits you my love,” Louis smirked, snapping a picture of Harry on his phone.

“I’m rather partial to pink bows every now and then,” Harry said with a wink, making Louis feel all flustered. Harry chuckled, walking off with Mason down the main street, the castle coming into view now making all 3 gasp. Mason sat in awe, just staring, unable to believe that it was really there in front of him. 

“This is amazing” he breathed out. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, so pleased that Mason was over the moon with everything, and they’d only been here about an hour. He snapped a photo of Mason’s expression, before asking him to spin around so he could take a proper photo. Harry went and crouched next to him, and Louis took another photo, making sure the castle was in the frame behind them. He went to hand the camera to Harry before a lady walked over to them, baby strapped to her chest.

She held her hand out for the camera and spoke softly. “Go and get in the photo with your husband and son, I’ll take it.” Louis grinned at her, but did as she asked, crouching down on the other side of Mason’s chair, grinning wildly at the camera. She handed it back, letting him check before thanking her, unable to resist peeking at the tiny baby against her chest, admiring how small it was. Mason was chattering away and while Harry was listening, his eyes were fixated on Louis, watching him fond over the baby, seeing his eyes light up as the lady lifted back her sling, letting Louis stroke the babies soft head. Harry’s heart fluttered at it.

They explored for a bit longer until Mason started to whine that he was hungry, Louis grabbing them all adorable Mickey shaped burgers and chips from a little cafe, sitting at a table together with the map in front of them, planning which rides Mason wanted to go on. He’d had the talk last night about the fact he couldn't go on everything, and Louis was proud of how Mason had taken the news, accepting with ease he wouldn’t be able to do every single thing he wanted.

After lunch, they went on a few rides. A few of them had required Louis or Harry to carry Mason on, but that wasn’t a problem for either of them. They took it in turns taking him on, the other staying on the ground, taking photos. Louis had particularly enjoyed watching Mason and Harry whizzing around on the Dumbo ride, waving and screaming at him every time they came past, making Louis laugh and other guests smile at him. Louis had taken a turn when it came to the Mad Hatter’s Tea Cups, Harry laughing when he came off feeling a little green from the incessant spinning. Harry had hurried over to grab Mason from his arms as Louis stumbled though, and they’d had to sit down for a minute.

Harry led them off next, not telling Mason where they were going. He flashed their passes at one of the staff members, and they were led down a corridor, and had to wait in front of a white wooden door. Harry flicked his phone over to video mode, keen to capture every moment of what was about to happen.  The door clicked open, and Harry slipped in first, standing back to video Mason’s reaction.

“OH MY GOD HI MICKEY MOUSE!” he shrieked, zooming over, stopping just before he ran over poor Mickey’s toe. The mouse waved at him, pulling Mason in for a hug, the little boy beaming and shaking slightly. Harry and Louis took lots of photos, watching with pride as Mason handed over his little autograph book for Mickey to sign, happily waving it in front of Harry’s face when it was done, in shock he’d gotten Mickey Mouse’s autograph. 

“Come on Dads, in the photo too,” the photographer called, Louis and Harry scuttling over to join in, laughing as Mickey rested a paw on Louis’ head, messing up his hair. They scanned their special card before they left so they could view the photos on the iPad back at the hotel. Harry quickly sent the video to his mum with a short text, knowing she’d be keen to hear from him. 

**From Harry:** **  
** **Dreams do come true Mum… in more ways than one. xx**

They spent the rest of the afternoon trying out other rides in the different areas of the park, meeting a few more characters along the way, filling Mason’s autograph book as they went. For some of the slower rides, Mason had been able to stay in his chair, making it easier for them, but Harry seemed happy enough lifting Mason around if he couldn’t, ensuring the boy didn’t miss out on anything. Mason eagerly proclaimed that the ‘Toy Story Blast’ was his favourite, and Louis couldn’t stop himself buying the hilarious photo of the three of them at the end, all of them looking deadly serious with blasters in their hands, aiming at invisible aliens. Dinner time came around, and they stopped at a restaurant, all of them choosing pizza, and sharing their choices between them.

The sun had set long ago, and Louis knew that the final surprise for Mason was just around the corner. They paid for their meal, and headed off, Harry putting a woolly beanie on Mason’s head, wrapping a scarf around his neck, trying to keep him warm in the cold December air. The castle was decorated for Christmas, looking like an ice castle, and it was magical. As the lights on the main street dimmed, Harry reached down, hoisting Mason out of his chair and onto his shoulders. The little boy grinned, and Louis took a photo of his boys, Mason looking so at home on his Papa’s shoulders. He rested his little chin on Harry’s head, Harry’s hands wrapped around little calves, holding him tightly.

He jumped as music started playing, colourful strobe lights dancing over the castle to the rhythm of the music, and suddenly the sky was lit up with colourful bangs as fireworks exploded over their heads. 

“This is so amazing!” he cried from atop Harry’s shoulders, eyes sparkling with colour as the fireworks continued to pop, keeping his attention for the next 20 minutes. They sang along to the familiar songs, and as the show came to an end, Mason applauded loudly, cheering along with the other children who were watching. Mickey and Minnie appeared in front of the castle, waving goodbye to everyone now the park was closing.

“BYE MICKEY! BYE MINNIE! I LOVE YOU!” Mason screamed out as Louis carefully grabbed Mason down, sitting him back in his chair. After he’d fastened his son in, he turned back to Harry, grabbing him down into a sudden kiss. His cold fingers rested on Harry’s cheeks, and they kissed softly, the world around them melting away as they lost themselves in each other for a few moments.

“I found my Prince Charming in you,” Louis muttered, pulling Harry in for another kiss. “I love you so much Harry, thank you for making all our wishes come true.”

Harry blushed, whispering into Louis’ ear that he loved him too, and was about to follow him and Mason when someone tapped him on the shoulder. An iPhone was shoved into his face, and a teenage girl grinned at him, showing him an image… him and Louis kissing, beautifully framed with the backdrop of the castle, their own bodies just a silhouette against the bright castle.

“Oh my goodness, that’s beautiful,” Harry breathed out. “Can you quickly air drop it to me, please? I just think that’s the most beautiful anyone has ever taken of us.” She nodded shyly, sending it over quickly before running back to her family. Harry waved in thanks, jogging to catch up with Louis and Mason.

“What was that?” Louis asked, having noticed Harry with the young girl. 

“Oh, she just asked me to take a photo of her and her family in front of the castle,” he said, hating lying to Louis but knowing it would be worth it when he put his plan into action. 

They fell asleep in one bed that night. Mason had a small single to the side, but Harry had been insistent on them all sharing, saying they’d be warmer altogether. Louis relented, and smiled himself to sleep as he felt Harry’s arm drape over both him and Mason, cuddling them both even in the deepest of sleeps.

The second day was spent in the other park, and they had just as much fun as before. They’d bought a few small souvenirs for their families, making sure Mason met as characters as possible, and nearly filled their phones with the amount of photos they’d taken. Again, they’d taken it in turns to take Mason on the rides, watching his face light up as he was whizzed around, screaming along on the roller coasters, and laughing in delight at one of the shows they stopped to watch. It had been an amazing day, and when it was time to check out, they were all gutted, not wanting their first family holiday to end. 

As they checked out, the receptionist handed Mason a stuffed Donald Duck toy, thanking him for being such a lovely guest, and Mason teared up, not wanting to leave. In the end, Louis and Harry had had to pull him away, pushing his chair into the waiting taxi, reluctant to leave themselves. They kissed quickly before they got into the taxi, Harry whispering “best holiday ever” into Louis’ ear before climbing in. The eurostar ride back was quiet, Mason falling asleep against Harry’s side, while Louis sat watching a Harry Potter movie on the iPad, his new latest obsession. He and Mason were still enjoying the second book for their bedtime story, but he’d recently got into the movies with Harry, and was determined to watch them all. 

Liam was waiting for them at the drop off point when they arrived back, which was lucky as Mason had fallen asleep and the power chair was heavy for Louis to push alone. Harry ducked out, calling Liam over to help. He picked up the sleeping boy, setting him into the car seat in the van while Louis struggled along with the chair, Harry with the bags. The Tomlinson’s fell asleep on the short drive across London back to their house from St Pancras, exhausted but entirely happy after their wonderful Christmas Disney adventure.

*****

A week later, Louis had given to Mason and Harry’s constant demands for a Christmas tree, and had fetched it down from the loft, Harry standing at the bottom of the ladder, making sure Louis got down safely, despite Louis’ protests he’d managed this on his own for 7 years now, and that he wasn’t planning on breaking his spine that night. Harry had moaned as Louis dug the plastic tree from its box, saying he really wanted a real tree, but Louis had tutted, saying it was easier with Mason’s chair to get a fake one, as the needles were a nightmare under the tyres of his chair. 

They called Mason in when it was assembled, the box of decorations in the middle of the floor. Louis had left the lights to Harry, hating the job of untangling the wires, and smiled when Harry plugged them in, making sure they were spread evenly. After that, they hung the red, silver and gold tinsel, draping it around the branches, making it sparkle with the fairy lights woven around it. Baubles came next, and Mason proudly showed off some of the special ones he and Louis had, handmade ones from nursery and school, a few with Mason’s name on that Louis had purchased in various places, as well as the usual glittery, snow covered ones, candy canes, reindeers, robins and more. The tree was stuffed, and Harry thought it looked perfect.

Just as he reached down to grab the star from the floor, Mason shrieked and wheeled out of the room. Harry threw Louis a puzzled look, and he just shrugged his shoulders as he waited for Mason to return. He did just a few minutes later, a couple of tissue wrapped things sat on his lap. He looked shy as he handed each of his dads a package, a green one for Harry, and a blue one for Louis. They opened them, grins spreading their faces as they saw what Mason had got them.

They held them up, showing each other what they’d been given. Louis had a gold bauble in his hand, “I LOVE MY DADS” written around it in glittery black writing. Harry, though, well, he was an emotional mess. In his hand was a silver bauble, ‘Best Papa Ever’ on it, printed several times over it. He stood, hugging Mason tightly and padded over to the hang it on the tree, right in the front so he could see it every time he looked at the tree. Louis hung his too, smiling as they caught each other’s eyes. Louis bent over, picking up a paper bag from behind the curtain and handing it over to Harry.

“Mase kinda stole my thunder,” he said, shrugging his shoulders, as Harry pulled a golden ‘H’ out of the bag. Harry grinned as he hung it to join the gold L and M already hung on the tree. “That’s better, now it’s a family tree,” Louis said, leaning in to kiss Harry softly.

Harry stepped over to Mason, lifting him out of his chair after grabbing the star from the floor. He passed it to the little boy, holding him high under his arms so Mason could stretch, trying desperately to hook it over on the top branch of the tree. Louis leaned in, tilting the branch to Mason so he could work it on, and looked proudly as it settled down, taking pride of place at the top of the Tomlinson family Christmas tree. 

*****

“Oh Mase, that’s so cool, thanks love!” Louis said as he unwrapped a boxset of the Harry Potter movies, knowing how much his dad loved watching them now. He sat them down next to the hoodie, ‘Best Daddy’ photo mug, complete with photo of him and Mason pulling silly faces on, and a big bag of Haribo he knew he’d have to hide from his sweet-toothed son.

“Happy birthday Daddy,” Mason grinned, kissing his dad’s cheek, standing up the card he’d made Louis at school on the coffee table. Harry leant over then, handing Louis his own card. Louis grinned down at the red envelope, ‘Louis’ in the middle with lots of tiny hearts drawn around it. He smirked over to Harry, who just blushed, telling him to open it already. The front proclaimed ‘To my gorgeous boyfriend’, with a little teddy clutching a bunch of flowers. Louis smiled, opening it, ready to read the words Harry had written so beautifully.

_ ‘To my wonderful Louis _ _   
_ _ You’ve made me happier in these past 8 months than I have been in 22 years. I fall in love with you more each day, you and our son mean the world to me. Thank you for loving me. _

_ Happy birthday sweetheart. _

_ All my love, forever and always, _ _   
_ _ Your Harry xxx _

Louis pulled Harry into a tight cuddle, kissing him softly before they parted. 

“Thank you baby,” Louis whispered, setting it down on the table next to Mason’s. Harry hopped up then, darting out before returning with a large rectangle wrapped parcel in his arms. Mason frowned, having not seen this before either, but Harry grinned, setting it down in front of Louis. Louis bit his lip, not expecting another gift. They’d agreed Harry wasn’t to spoil him for his birthday, as it was Christmas the next day, but of course, Harry clearly hadn’t listened.

“Open it!” he said excitedly, sitting back next to Mason so he could watch Louis rip the paper off. It fell to the floor along with Louis’ jaw as he took in the gift in front of him. 

“Oh Harry, sweetheart, it’s perfect,” he breathed out, unable to drag his eyes away. “It’s that quote, the one I told you a few weeks ago I loved. I can’t believe you did this Harry.” Harry blushed, a smile creeping onto his face. Louis spun the picture around to show Mason, who gasped.

It was the photo of Louis and Harry kissing in front of the Disney castle that the girl had sent him in the park. Harry had had it blown up on a large canvas, and underneath it, in gold script were the words

_ ‘After all this time? _

_        Always.’ _

It was beautiful, and Louis couldn’t wait to hang it on the wall, wondering where he could hang it. He wanted everyone to see it, to see the love he and Harry had for each other. He set the canvas carefully to one side, taking a quick photo of it to send to his mum, who had had to stay in Doncaster with his sister’s today, as one of them wasn’t well.

**From Louis:** **  
** **Always him. Always. xxx**

Mason left the room then, keen to fetch another piece of birthday cake from the kitchen, and Louis took advantage of a moment alone with Harry to jump into his lap, clutching his cheeks in his hands, kissing him like he’d never kissed him before, pressing every ounce of love inside him from his lips to Harry’s.

*****

It was far too early on Christmas morning, but everyone in the Tomlinson household was wide awake, sat in the bright lights of the sitting room. Wrapping paper was littered all over the floor from where Mason had eagerly torn open the gifts from Father Christmas that Harry and Louis had excitedly left by the tree late that night, Harry beyond excited to be participating in his first Father Christmas preparation. Louis had laughed at him, letting him eat the mince pie messily over the plate to leave crumbs, and watched with tears in his eyes as he chomped at the carrot, trying to make it look “reindeer chewed, come on Lou, it’s gotta be believable, right?”. They hadn’t got to sleep until gone 1am, kissing and cuddling, enjoying the first hour of Christmas morning together, murmuring words of love under their breaths between kisses and touches.

It seemed like Mason had finally run out of things to open, but Louis hopped up, about to present the pièce de résistance to Mason. Harry watched on as Louis reappeared in the room, a bike at his side, covered in a red ribbon. 

“OH MY GOD A BIKE!!” Mason screamed, bum-shuffling as fast as he could over to it. Harry jumped up, picking Mason up so he could get a proper look at it, ringing the bell, and carefully sitting him on the seat, propping his little feet up on the pedals. The bike still had stabilisers, but Mason didn’t care, he’d never had a bike before. “Can we go and ride it now, please?” he begged, Louis laughing and shaking his head.

“Love, it’s half six in the morning, it’s freezing out. We’ll take you out after breakfast, yeah?” Mason sighed but nodded, letting Harry take him off, the pair sitting back down on the rug Louis had put down last night, knowing Mason wouldn’t want his chair while they opened presents. 

As they settled down, Harry reached under the tree and removed a parcel wrapped in silver and gold wrapping paper,  a shiny red ribbon wrapped around it, curls hanging down the sides. “Happy Christmas Lou,” he muttered, handing it to Louis. He carefully took the ribbon off, peeling the paper back, revealing a wooden box. He opened it, jaw dropping at the sight.

Harry had bought him a watch, and the background of the face was a beautiful black and white photo of the three of them, one Liam had taken of them at Mason’s birthday party. 

“Oh it’s beautiful Harry-” Louis said, but Harry stopped him, reaching for his hand.

“Turn it over Lou,” he mumbled, flipping the watch over in Louis palm. Engraved on the back were the words  _ ‘No matter the time, you’ll always be mine. H x’.  _ Louis pulled Harry into a kiss then, not caring Mason was pulling a face at their affectionate display. He pulled away, keen to put the watch on his wrist, showing Mason, the boy admiring it for a minute.

“Right, your turn to open something Mr Styles,” Louis said, stretching an arm under the tree and pulling out a red package, a snow white bow sat on the top. Harry kissed him as he accepted it, opening it with care. Inside was a small black velvet box. His heart was pounding as he opened the lid, skipping a beat as he looked down at the silver ring inside.

“Oh my god Lou, I, oh my god-” Harry breathed out, hands shaking now.

“It’s not an engagement ring,” Louis was quick to say. “Not yet, anyway. This is, um, it’s a promise ring Harry. It’s my promise to you that I will love you always, that I’ll forever be yours, and you’ll be mine.” Harry struggled to hold back the tears as Louis slid the ring onto the fourth finger of Harry’s right hand. He held his hand, admiring the look of it against his pale skin, the feel of it around his finger. Louis suddenly slid it off again, tilting it so Harry could see inside the band.

“Almost forgot,” he chuckled, watching Harry’s face as he focused on the small writing inside the band. ‘ _ Always. L, H, M.’  _ Harry kissed Louis then, sliding back into place.

“Thank you. I love you.” He pecked Louis once more.

“Always.”

“Oh come on, is it my turn yet?” Mason whined from the carpet, looking thoroughly disgusted at the soppiness he’d been witness to. Harry and Louis laughed as they pulled away, looking to Mason as he wriggled over to the tree. He grabbed a blue box from under the tree. It looked terrible, sellotape everywhere, holes in the paper where Mason had made a mess, and had DADDY in sharpie across the front, but Louis loved it anyway. 

He tore at the paper, revealing a simple cardboard box. He lifted the lid, lifting the sheet of white tissue paper covering it, uncovering a beautiful handmade frame decorated with buttons, stars, hearts and all manner of crafty items. Inside though was a beautiful photo of Louis, Harry and Mason at Disneyland, each of them crouched next to Mason, huge grins on their faces.

“Do you like it? I made it with Nanny Anne and Auntie Gemma when they visited and you went Christmas shopping!” he said excitedly, Louis passing it to Harry to look at.

“I love it sweetheart, thank you so much.” He hugged Mason close, pulling him into his lap as Harry set the frame up on the table next to the ‘Merry Christmas Daddy’ and ‘Happy Christmas Best Papa’ cards Mason had given them both earlier on. Harry made to stand up, ready to get some breakfast when Mason tugged at the bottom of his pyjama top.

“Papa, sit down a minute, I, um, I have something for you too.” Harry nodded, sitting back on the rug, watching as Mason crawled slowly over to the tree, plucking a tiny box from within the branches. He popped it in the box of his dressing gown before crawling back to Harry and climbing in his lap. He positioned himself on one thigh so he could still look at Harry, handing over the messily wrapped green present. Harry took it, starting to unwrap it slowly, aware of Louis’ curious eyes on them both from across the rug. He pulled out a white Christmas box, foil Christmas trees dotted all over it. He slowly lifted the lid, pulling out what was inside.

It was a paper heart. It had clearly been cut out of a piece of scrap paper, and Mason had coloured it in red with one of his crayons, a few pieces of white paper showing through where he’d scrawled, missing patches. Harry held it carefully, wondering quite what to say. Mason had gone red, matching the colour of the heart, fiddling with the belt of his dressing gown in his little fingers.

“Thank you Mase,” Harry said, kissing his cheek. “Can I ask why you’ve given me this, love?”

Mason nodded uncertainly. “It’s, um, well, it’s my heart, Papa. I heard Daddy say once that the most special thing you can give someone you love is your heart. So, um, I wanted to give you mine.” Harry didn’t breathe for a moment, letting Mason’s words sink in. He placed the heart carefully back in the box, giving it it the love and care such a precious gift deserved, before hugging him so tight, never wanting to let go. 

“You had my heart from the moment we met, Mason Tomlinson.” Harry whispered into his neck, the two not wanting to release the hug just yet. Louis began gathering wrapping paper up from the floor, making sure Harry and Mason didn’t see the tears that were falling freely then. As he scooped up paper, he wondered to himself how he got so lucky, that he had found someone who had captured not only his own heart, but his son’s too, that had accepted them both freely and easily, choosing to share his life with them. Whatever Louis had done, he’d do it a thousand times over if it meant he got to share just one lifetime with Harry Styles.

*****

The rest of the day passed in a blur, but Harry enjoyed every single minute of his first family Christmas with Louis and Mason, the first of many, and he couldn’t wait for more. They’d eaten breakfast together - well, breakfast perhaps wasn’t the right word. Louis and Harry had had toast and mince pies, but Mason had dived into his selection boxes, scoffing down a Kit Kat and a fudge, Louis telling Harry Christmas morning and Easter were the two mornings in the year he was allowed chocolate for breakfast. Harry felt a bit sick at the thought, but somehow remembered doing the exact same thing as a kid, so he watched Mason happily stuffing the things down. After that, he’d opened the present from Anne, a bicycle helmet, elbow and knee pads for his bike, and they’d all dressed up, heading out into the cold morning air, the road nice and quiet. Mason had gone up and down the road, a look of pure joy on his face as Harry and Louis had jogged alongside him, Louis trying to video every moment on his phone.

Then came Christmas lunch, cooked by Harry of course. They’d decided to stay at home for their first Christmas, promising to visit their families over the next few days, instead enjoying the time together for their first Christmas dinner. It was delicious, and even Louis finished his vegetables, Mason declaring “I am very proud of you for eating veggies like a grown up, Daddy”, making Harry giggle as he prepared the Christmas pudding while Louis cleared the table. 

They’d spent an hour FaceTiming Jay and the girls, and then Anne and Gemma, Mason showing off most of his presents, Anne gasping when she noticed the ring on Harry’s finger, both men quick to assure her they hadn’t kept anything from her, that it was a promise ring. Harry had snuck away with the phone before hanging up, showing his mum and sister the heart Mason had given him, explaining what Mason had said, both women crying at the words. 

“You’ve found your forever home haven’t you Harry?” his mum said before she hung up, feeling like her son had finally slipped through her fingers, that he belonged to Louis and Mason now, happy tears in her eyes.

“My forever family,” he said with a smile, eyes fixed on the paper heart, never thinking for a million years a hastily coloured scrap of paper could mean the entire world to him.

Later that evening, they’d finished watching Arthur Christmas together, stuffing down a few chocolates from the Quality Street tin now nestled under the tree in their matching pyjamas. Louis had bought them a few weeks ago, and had insisted they put them on straight after tea. Harry had laughed, eagerly stuffing his long legs into them, the three taking a photo with the new selfie stick Harry had also got Louis, sending it off to their families with the same message for everyone.

**From Louis and Harry** **  
** **Happy Christmas all, lots of love, the Tomlinson-Styles xxx**

Across Louis’ chest was the words ‘Daddy Elf’, Mason’s read ‘Little Elf’, and Harry’s, of course, read ‘Papa Elf’. Harry knew he would treasure them forever, and looked forward to pulling them out year and year, knowing Mason would hate it as he grew older. Somehow, Harry couldn’t wait. 

They put Mason in the middle of their bed, the boy falling asleep almost as soon as his little head hit the pillow. They kissed him, tucking him in, and then they spent a few minutes taking Mason’s presents through to his bedroom like he’d asked, stacking them up by his desk before closing the door behind them, making their way back to their own bedroom, making sure the Christmas tree lights were switched off first. It was early enough, but they were both tired after a long day, and a late night the night before. They crept in, careful not to wake the sleeping lad.

Louis stopped as he caught sight of a small wooden frame on Harry’s bedside, stepping closer to it, picking it up carefully, smiling as he realised what it was. 

“You framed it,” Louis whispered to Harry, who had come up behind him, holding him around the waist. 

“It’s the most precious thing anyone’s ever given me, I’m gonna treasure it forever Lou,” he whispered back, admiring the little paper heart in a frame 3 times too big for it, but somehow, that didn’t seem to matter. Louis set the frame down softly, turning in Harry’s grip, the pair standing together, kissing softly for a few minutes.

“Happy Christmas Harry,” Louis said between kisses.

“Happy Christmas my darling, thank you for the best Christmas ever,” he smiled, reaching round to touch Louis’ face, moonlight shining through the curtain, his ring glinting as it caught the light, filling his heart with the thought of Louis’ eternal love as they kissed in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! x


	18. Thinking Out Loud

_"Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_ _  
That maybe we found love right where we are”_

The rest of the festive season passed by, and Louis and Harry made sure to enjoy every moment of it. They’d enjoyed wonderful dinners with their parents, choosing to spend Boxing Day with Anne and Gemma, spending the night before driving to Jay’s for another day of fun and yet more Christmas gifts.  They’d returned home in time for New Year’s Eve, turning down an invitation to Liam and Allie’s annual party to spend the night at home together, enjoying their first New Year together as a family. Despite his adamant declarations that he’d make it to midnight, Mason had fallen asleep just after 10 on the sofa, Louis carrying him to bed before rejoining Harry on the sofa.

They’d danced around the living to a Spotify playlist Harry had created, pausing to watch the fireworks on the TV. They’d kissed as Big Ben chimed midnight through the speakers of their television, wishing each other a Happy New Year, falling back onto the sofa and kissing like their lives depended on it. They spent the next few days before Mason had to go back to school and Louis and Harry back to work watching Mason speed up the road on his bike, Louis watching with pride as Mason concentrated on the motions of his legs, Harry jogging along beside him, red cheeks, love in his eyes, cheering him on like the proud father he was.

Reality hit again when Mason returned to school. Harry had kept up his physio at home, making sure they went to hydro at least once a week too to keep his strength up, and Louis tagged along as much as he could. They continued to balance their work schedules, making sure one of them was home to look after Mason, but ensuring they had time for each other too. Liam was happy to come and sit with Mason while Harry took Louis out to dinner, or when Louis surprised Harry with a surprise lunch on a Saturday lunchtime, having taken on a few extra shifts to cover a pregnant co-worker while she had some check-ups. They’d sat in the employee lounge, thighs pressed together on the small couch, chatting away, ignoring the small glances of Harry’s co-workers, smiling at the lovebirds. It all felt too good to be true, and a plan was forming in Harry’s mind.

Louis had been stressed for the past few days, and for the first time in a while, he’d gone to bed before Harry was even tired, needing to escape into a book for a while, to leave the pressure of work behind. Harry had stayed up catching on Game of Thrones, something Louis just couldn’t get into, try as he might. He’d walked into their bedroom during an advert break, smiling at the sight of Louis slumped against his pillow, book propped open against his chest, sound asleep. He chuckled softly, going over to remove the book, and shuffling Louis down in the bed, tucking him in like he usually did with Mason. Louis shifted, grabbing the duvet between his cool fingers, and Harry stopped for a second, not wanting to wake him, but relaxed as Louis stilled again, heavy breaths filling the room.

Harry left again, keen to finish the episode. Just before the end, he hit the pause button on the remote, sure he’d heard a sound. There was nothing, and he shrugged to himself, about to start the show again when he heard it for sure this time.

“Papa! PAPA!” Harry jumped off the sofa in a flash, sprinting down the corridor and flinging Mason’s door open, heartbreaking as he saw the little boy sobbing in his bed, clutching onto his teddy. Harry flicked on the bedside lamp, grabbing the tissue box as he sat on the bed, pulling Mason on his lap and holding him close. They sat quietly, Harry rocking him back and forth until his sobs began to subside. He grabbed a fresh tissue, helping Mason blow his nose before he turned him so he could look into his tear-filled eyes.

“Oh Mase, what’s wrong darling?” Harry said, wanting to get to the bottom of Mason’s tears “Is it your legs?” He had a feeling it wasn’t, as usually Mason would be grabbing at them if he was, it seemed like this was more of an emotional pain, and that sort of scared Harry more.

Mason sniffed, burying his face in Harry’s hoody. “I had a bad dream,” he whispered, Harry straining to hear his little voice. Harry stayed quiet, letting him talk when he was ready. He looked up at Mason’s photo collage, pleased to see the photos on it Mason had asked him to print from Christmas, one of Mason on Gemma’s hip catching his eye, loving the ease at which his mum and sister had accepted Mason into their lives and their hearts.

“Wanna tell me about it, love?” Harry prompted, the boy sighing deeply, clearly deciding if he wanted to admit to it or not.

“Um, well, I dreamed that you left us, you left me and Daddy. You didn’t come to school to pick me up, and when me and Daddy got home you were gone forever.” He started to cry quietly again then, the thought clearly too much for him, especially in the middle of the night.

Harry hated that Mason had thoughts like that, that he feared Harry was going to leave them, that Mason was going to lose his Papa. He didn’t speak, just wrapped his arms around Mason again, snuggling the pair down into his bed, Mason’s little body against his own, feeling little toes on his thighs. He stroked Mason’s soft hair back, trying to provide comfort in every way.

“Mason, I promise you, I am never, ever leaving you. Not ever. I love you and I love your Daddy so much, I couldn’t ever want to be anywhere but here with you both. Forever and ever, that’s a promise, okay?” Mason sniffed and nodded, pulling Harry down so he could kiss his cheek. “Please love, don’t ever think I’m going anywhere. I’m here for good, you never have to worry, yeah?”

“Forever, Papa?”

“Always.” Harry nodded, letting Mason drift off in his arms, unable to stop himself dozing off too, warm and comfortable.

He was shaken awake the next morning by a confused Louis, who was worried when he’d woken up alone in his bed, the cold sheets telling him Harry hadn’t spent the night next to him. It was still early, Louis had an early meeting but he wanted to make sure things were okay before he left. He was dressed, and leaned over to give Harry a soft kiss as his boyfriend smiled up at him, still entwined with Mason as the little boy slept.

“Everything okay love?” Louis whispered, crouching down next to Harry so they could talk.

“Yeah, sorry babe. Mase had a bad dream, so I came in to calm him down, and well, I must’ve been too comfy cos I clearly fell asleep in here with him.”

Louis frowned at Harry’s confession. “You didn’t come get me? What was the dream about?” Harry stuck a hand out from the covers taking Louis’ quickly, wanting to calm his boyfriend down.

“Love, I’m his papa yeah? I can deal with stuff on my own. Anyway, he called me for me and you were asleep. I’d have woken you if I needed to, but it was all good. He, um, well he dreamt that I left you guys.” Louis looked shocked, so Harry quickly continued. “Don’t worry Lou, I told him I’m not going anywhere, not ever, and we cuddled, which is how I ended up here.” Louis tucked Harry’s hand back in then, kissing him softly before standing up.

“Okay Haz, thank you for being there for him. I’m gonna get going though, okay? You still alright to get him to school and stuff?” Harry nodded, watching Louis lean over to kiss Mason softly, before pressing his warm, coffee-tinged lips to Harry’s, murmuring in contentment. “Mmm. Wish I didn’t have to go but duty calls. Love you so much.”

“Love you too Lou. See you tonight, I’ll have dinner ready when you get in. Lasagne tonight?” Louis smiled and gave Harry a thumbs up from the doorway, closing the door with a click as he left the house, leaving his boys in bed, right where they belonged… in his home, and in his heart.

*****

The next week or so passed by without incident, and Harry was pleased that Mason didn’t have any more bad dreams about him, though he slept lightly for the following few nights, wanting to make sure he’d hear if Mason needed him. His own 23rd birthday was fast approaching, and he’d begged Louis several times not to make too much of a fuss, the older man just smirking and walking off, quietly plotting with Mason whenever they could.

Mason had a class assembly at school that day, so of course both Harry and Louis were attending. Louis had managed to juggle his workload to ensure he could attend, much to Mason’s delight. Mason had woken up early, eager to get to school and deliver the lines he’d been asked to speak, as well as holding up some of the artwork the class had been working on. Louis had gone off to make breakfast for the three of them, reluctantly agreeing to make Mason’s choice of scrambled eggs, the smell of that and coffee soon filling the small hallway.

Harry helped Mason get dressed, his heart thumping as he finally dared to talk to Mason about something that he been on his mind for a few weeks now. He stood the boy up, helping him change his little boxers, before helping with his grey school trousers, then his socks too before sitting him down. He helped Mason get the polo top over his head then sat back, knowing Mason liked to try and fasten the buttons by himself.

“Mase, can I ask you something?” Harry said slowly, trying to be quiet so Louis wouldn’t hear him, although the amount of banging and clanging in the kitchen told Harry breakfast was well underway. He hadn’t heard any curse words yet though, so it seemed all was going well.

“Yes Papa,” Mason said, tongue stuck out in concentration as he tried to put the little white plastic button into the hole near his collar, Harry just watching on in amusement, knowing it would make Mason angry if he tried to interfere now. The boy cheered when it slid in, and went straight for the next one. Harry took a deep breath, ready to speak now.

“Um, how would you feel if I said I wanted to ask your Daddy to marry me?” Mason stilled in his movements, dragging his eyes up to meet Harry’s, neither speaking for a moment. Mason’s lips slowly start to spread into a grin, and he grasped for Harry’s hand.

“You want to marry my Daddy?” he whispered back. “I think I would like that a lot Papa!”

Harry grinned at his enthusiasm. “Yeah, I would love to marry him, make us an official family,” he said softly, Mason squeezing his hands now. “But don’t tell Daddy anything about it okay, because I want it to be a surprise when I decide to ask him. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first, because you’re the most important person to both of us, and I just want you to be happy.”

“Can I help you choose a ring?” Mason asked, Harry chuckling at the question.

“I’ve seen a few I like, but yeah, I’ll have to show some photos one day when Daddy’s at work so you can help me decide which one he’d like best. So I can marry him then? You’d be okay with that?” Harry started to help Mason with his jumper then as Mason nodded, kissing Harry quickly. Harry’s heart fluttered in his chest at Mason’s approval. He’d already spoken to Niall about it, about the fact he wanted to marry Louis, and his best friend had been over the moon for him, confirming with Harry that he was doing the right thing. He tugged the jumper over Mason’s head, and stood up, ready to follow him out of the room.

*****

Louis heard the sounds of Harry standing up and Mason clicking his brakes off, so jumped into action, scooting back down the hallway and into the kitchen, quickly looking like he’d been there all along, piling far too many eggs onto Mason’s plate, hands shaking slightly. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Harry asking his son for permission to marry his Dad, that Harry wanted to marry him, make him officially his, make them a proper family. It was everything Louis had ever dreamed of and more, but he knew he couldn’t let on to Harry that he had overheard, intending to go and hurry them up, instead stumbling upon their private conversation.

Harry strolled in then and Louis collected himself, determined to act normally, not wanting to give anything away. He kissed Louis lightly as he walked past, grabbing the two mugs of coffee Louis had made, and sat down next to Mason, who was busily munching on his pile of eggs. Harry ate his fruit salad quietly, wrapping his foot around Louis’ bare ankle, smiling at him over the table. Louis blushed, and continued eating his own eggs, starting up a quick conversation with Mason in order to distract himself from the other thoughts currently exploding around his head.

After the assembly, where Louis had taken far too many photos and embarrassed Mason just a tad, Harry had headed off to work as he had a new client coming that weekend, a young girl who had had surgery after a terrible crash that had killed her father, and shattered both of her legs. Louis knew how well Harry wanted everything to go, so he was putting in a few extra hours, making sure everything was right, and that he was ready to meet her that weekend. Louis, however, knew he had a job to do. Liam was picking Mason up from school, after he’d been unable to attend the assembly, instead promising him a milkshake of his choice, which Mason happily agreed with, and Harry had said he wouldn’t be home until about 6. That left him a good 8 hours, and he knew what he was doing with that time.

Anne was currently in London visiting Gemma, promising to pop by their place soon enough for a visit, but Louis had texted her while Harry had taken Mason into class, asking to meet her for lunch. Anne had happily agreed, expecting both of them, but Louis hadn’t wanted to correct her. She promised to cook, sending Louis Gemma’s address, and he headed off, knowing that the flat was on the other side of London, and with traffic being typically awful, it would take him at least an hour and a half to get there.  Just before midday, he pulled into Gemma’s parking space, locking the car as he walked off, suddenly feeling nervous.

He buzzed up, Anne delightedly welcoming him through Gemma’s red painted front door, Louis gazing around at the flat, deciding it was very Gemma. There were photos dotted all around, mainly of Gemma, her mum and brother, but Louis smiled when he saw several of him, Mason and Harry too, as well as just one of Harry and Lou, taken  just after Christmas, Louis perched happily on Harry’s lap, Harry’s arms looped around his waist. They were both slightly merry from the bottle of wine they’d shared, but there was no denying the love between them in that photograph.

Anne peered around Louis, looking for her son. “H at the car?” she questioned, bustling off to finish the pot of tea she’d prepared earlier. Louis followed her, feeling a bit sick with nerves.

“Erm, no, it’s just me Anne, Harry had to go to work. I just, um, well I wondered if we could have a chat, just us?” he said, biting his lips as Anne handed him a floral mug full of tea, nodding as she headed for the living room, settling into a squashy grey sofa, curling her feet up underneath her. They chatted for a while, Louis proudly showing off a few photos and videos of Mason’s assembly, Anne keen to sit through them all. Then they discussed Harry’s birthday, and the new case he had taken on. Louis knew Harry had called Anne about it, and they were both a bit concerned Harry would get too emotionally invested, he often cared too much, but they knew in the end, he’d be just fine.

“So Louis, we’ve discussed everything but whatever it is you came to talk to me about,” Anne said carefully, a small smile on her lips, knowing that Louis was holding something back. He nodded quickly, blinking and sighing. He shuffled back against the sofa, crossing then uncrossing his legs, fiddling nervously with the hem of Harry’s hoodie that he’d grabbed from the car as he’d left, realising he hadn’t brought a coat.

“Um, yeah, there’s something I wanted to tell you, and, um, ask you?” He said, the statement coming out more like a question due to his nerves. He cleared his throat again, determined to be an adult and do this properly, like he knew Harry would appreciate when he found out about it.

“Okay. Well, you know how much I love Harry. He’s changed mine and my son’s life in ways I never dreamt were possible, and I can honestly say he’s made me happier than I ever thought I could be,” Louis began, Anne’s eyes twinkling at Louis’ words. “I’ve always made it clear to him that I want to spend forever with him, I think we both know this is it, for the both of us. So, um, now you know that, I’d like to ask your permission for me to please marry your son.”

Anne gasped, a hand flying to her mouth at Louis’ words. “Oh goodness Louis, of course you can marry him, there’s nothing he wants more.” Her eyes filled with tears as she leant over, pulling Louis into a tight hug. “And while I already think of you and Mason as family, it’ll be lovely to make that officially the case. Do you want him to take your last name?”

Louis shrugged, thinking that would be something he and Harry would have to discuss if he accepted Louis’ proposal. “Um, I quite the like the idea of us taking each other’s, cos Mason’s a Tomlinson, so maybe Tomlinson-Styles?” Anne nodded, wiping her eyes with her shirt sleeve. “I’m so glad you said yes, I promise I’ll spend my life trying to make him as happy as he makes me,” Louis vowed.

“Louis, you already do, I assure you. My boy’s been gone for you since you met,” she spoke quietly, glancing to a few photos of the pair on Gemma’s windowsill. “Every day after work, he used to call me, telling me all about Mason, the things they did. But he changed when he spoke about you, Louis. He became softer, quieter, and I knew then that he’d fallen for you. As a mother, I could only hope you’d love him back, and now I’m being blessed with not just a new son-in-law but a grandson too. Thank you Louis, for loving my Harry.” They just sat, holding each other for a while, letting the situation wash over them, reality sinking in to Louis that he needed to start shopping for engagement rings, a plan settling in his mind.

“Can I ask if you have any plans about how you’re going to propose?” she queried as he stood up, noting how the day had run away with them.

“Um, I was thinking his birthday?” Louis said, a bit unsure now as he realised it was only just over a week away. “I’ve had an idea about the ring I’d like to buy him, I just have to find it now.” They said their goodbyes, and Louis began the drive home, picking up something for dinner on his way, knowing Harry wouldn’t be in the mood for cooking, and he didn’t particularly want to burn anything tonight either.

*****

Louis let Mason in on his plans a few days before Harry’s birthday. Mason managed to keep Harry’s secret, wondering inside if somehow they would propose to each other, but secretly hoping Louis would be able to do the asking, thinking Harry was the sort of Papa who would love to be proposed to. Liam and Allie had agreed to take him for the weekend, Harry’s birthday happily falling on a Saturday, meaning a good few days of celebration could take place. Mason had pleaded with Louis to please let him wake up there, which of course Louis agreed to, asking Liam to swing by at lunchtime to pick up Mason.

He’d told Liam about the proposal too, showing him the ring he’d bought earlier in the week. It was a platinum band, with a matt stripe around the middle, a small diamond in the centre. It was exactly the sort of thing he’d pictured Harry wearing, and he couldn’t wait to see it on his finger. He’d taken a day off work and gone around some of the jeweller’s near his office, choosing the third ring he’d spotted. He’d already slipped one of Harry’s other rings out of the house in his pocket to get it sized properly, not wanting to guess like he had done with the promise ring, and it was tucked away in a blue velvet box at the back of Mason’s sock drawer.

Liam had been thrilled for them, and had complimented Louis’ ring choice, saying it would suit Harry’s long fingers perfectly. Louis had talked him through his plans, how he was planning on surprising Harry after he got in from work, then cooking them a romantic dinner to celebrate. So much was riding on Harry saying yes, but Liam reassured him that there was no way Harry would say no, that he’d never been more sure of anything in his life. Louis also had a few other plans he had no intentions of sharing with Liam, but he’d thought about that as well, spending a few nights on his phone in the early hours of the morning, his safari browser on incognito mode so Harry would never know the depths of what Louis had been reading up on. Part of him was excited, the other completely petrified, but if there was anyone he trusted with this, it was Harry.

*****

Saturday arrived before they knew it, and Harry was surprised by breakfast in bed from Mason and Louis, a pink rose sitting in a small vase on the tray, together with a homemade fruit salad, toast, coffee and orange juice, enough for all three of them. Louis had lifted Mason onto their bed, and they sat together, sharing the breakfast, singing Happy Birthday before Harry was allowed to eat. Mason handed over a birthday card, Harry tearing up as he took in Mason’s words, then Louis winked, telling him he’d get his later. What Harry didn’t know was that he wouldn’t be getting it until after the proposal.

Mason handed him a few small gifts, some ‘Best Daddy’ socks (“They didn’t have Papa ones, but Daddy said you wouldn’t mind having these”), a big box of Thornton’s chocolates, Harry’s favourites of course, and a little friendship bracelet he’d been learning to make at school. Harry thought that was the best gift ever and promptly got Louis to tie it on his wrist, declaring that he’d never take it off, much to Mason’s glee.

Harry had to head to work, kissing Mason before he left because he knew Liam would be round to pick him up soon enough. The boy had been a bit upset, not wanting Harry to leave, but after he’d gone to work, Louis had a chat, reminding him about the special plans he had, and that he’d let Harry call him later so they could talk some more. They also agreed on having a belated family dinner with Harry to celebrate the next week, Mason being allowed to pick the restaurant.

Once Liam had arrived, card and present in hand, to collect Mason, Louis set his plans in motion. He’d already ironed the shirt he knew Harry liked best on him, hanging it up with his suit, wanting this to be perfect. He hoovered and dusted everywhere, darting around the sitting room, putting candles on every available surface ready for lighting later. He prepared dinner, leaving everything in the fridge, ready to cook later on, washing up the boards and knives he’d used, clearing as he went. He hurried into their bedroom, changing the sheets and putting fresh ones on, making sure the bedroom was tidy around him. He glanced at his watch, smiling at the photo nestled beneath the hands and headed off to the shower, a sense of calm start to spread throughout him as the moment of truth neared.

*****

It was half six, and Harry was tired. He’d had a long day at the hospital, taking his time with Emma, the little girl who had come in for her first PT session. She’d been very quiet, unwilling to work with Harry at all until he’d decided to talk to her about Mason, showing her lots of photos on his phone, telling her all about his surgery and how they’d worked together to make him strong again. After that, she’d opened up a bit and Harry had even managed to persuade her out of her wheelchair and onto the mat for a while. He knew though, that it would be a long, hard slog to get her back to full strength, but he was prepared to put in the work.

He hadn’t been able to park in front of the house, so was trudging down the road, dimly lit by the streetlights, steam coming from his parted lips as he walked down the street to his little home. He was looking forward to a quiet night in with his boyfriend, wanting to get rid of the stresses of the day. He pulled his beanie off his head as he walked through the front door, the quiet a little unsettling. He already missed Mason, and had text him via Liam, looking forward to hopefully speaking to him later, or maybe the next morning.

He hung his coat up, calling “Lou, I’m home,” down the hallway, a bit puzzled when no answer came. He kicked off his trainers, pulling off his scrub top afterwards, leaving him in a long sleeved black t-shirt Louis usually pinched to sleep him. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he walked down the hall, puzzled as to why the door or the sitting room was closed. Something delicious was cooking in the kitchen, but before he went down there, he slowly pulled the handle of the sitting room door down, not wanting to wake Louis if he’d dozed off.

He wasn’t at all prepared for what he saw though, as the door creaked open, displaying everything to Harry for the first time. His hand flew to his mouth, eyes wide, heart full. The room was entirely bathed in candlelight, glowing from every surface in the room, filling the room with a sweet vanilla scent. But in front of him was his beautiful Louis, stood looking impeccable in a suit, Harry’s favourite light blue shirt underneath it, with a navy tie completing the look. His eyes were sparkling, a wide grin on his lips, and Harry thought he’d never looked more handsome.

“What’s all this?” Harry said, stepping into the room. He watched as Louis snaked a hand down to his trouser pocket, fiddling with something there, stopping Harry in his path.

Louis cleared his throat, stepping closer to Harry. “No amount of theatrics, or candles, or anything is going to do this moment justice Harry, so I hope this is everything you ever dreamed of. I’m just gonna do this now, okay?” Harry breathed in shakily, nodding, wondering what was coming.

“When I became a single dad at 17, I thought that was it. That no man would want to spend his life with a man with a baby, and one that needed special care too. I’d kind of resigned myself to a life by myself with Mason. But, well, then you came along Harry. You threw everything I thought about myself, my life up in the air, and you changed everything. You taught me what it was like to love again, to be loved, to share my life with someone. You made it okay to not always be strong. You made me the best version of myself I could ever hope to be.” Harry reached up, brushing aside a tear that was falling down his cheek, biting his lip as he realised what Louis was doing.

“You’ve made me happier than I ever thought I could be Harry, and I love you so much, with everything I have, everything that I am. You are the best boyfriend, the most amazing Papa, and Mase and I are so lucky to have found you, so lucky that you picked us. I can’t imagine my life without you by my side, you complete me Harry. So-”

Harry gasped as Louis dropped to one knee in front of him then, cradling a box in his palm. “Harry Styles, would you please make me the happiest man in the entire world, and marry me? Will you be my husband?” Harry was crying now, but nodded emphatically, hands trembling, heart pounding.

“Oh my god Louis, yes, yes, of course I will marry you, god I love you!” He pulled Louis up into a passionate kiss, then Louis drew back, taking Harry’s left hand in his, and sliding the ring up onto his finger. “Oh my god, I’m engaged-” he breathed out as he admired the ring and everything it symbolised.

“We’re getting married,” Louis agreed, nodding, unable to wipe away the smile covering his face. “I love you Harry, my beautiful, perfect Harry. My fiancé.” Harry moaned at the new term, pulling Louis into him and kissing him deeply, both losing themselves in the feeling for a while. Louis reluctantly pulled away, remembering the dinner, and held Harry around the waist.

“Go have a shower and change before dinner love,” he said, walking out of the room, only to be stopped by Harry’s fingers encircling his slim wrist.

“Thank you Lou, for this, for loving me, for letting me into your family. I can’t wait to be your husband, to promise myself to you for the rest of our lives.” They kissed again until Louis had to run off, Harry heading for their bedroom, jumping in the shower before dressing himself in a sheer shirt, unbuttoned halfway of course, black skinny jeans and his tan chelsea boots. He joined Louis in the kitchen where he was serving up, a candle between them, and a bouquet of flowers sat on Harry’s chair.

Louis hurried over, picking them up when he’d put the plates down on the table. “These are for you sweetheart,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry softly.

“They’re gorgeous Lou, thank you. I love when you buy me flowers.” He smiled as Louis took them away, standing them in a half full vase, intending to unpackage them after dinner. Before Harry could eat, Louis handed over a white envelope bearing his name.

“Promised you this earlier,” he said, watching as Harry peeled it open, pulling out the card inside. Harry grinned at the words ‘For my beautiful Fiancé’ on the front, opening it carefully. He read silently, mouthing the words as he read that Louis had written to him.

 _‘My darling Harry,_ _  
_

_With you, I’ve found my home. I love you more than words could ever say, and I cannot wait for the day I can call you my beautiful husband._

_I look forward to whatever our future holds, as I know that my future will be spent with you._

_Happy birthday Harry - you are the love of my life - my heart is forever yours._  
_  
_ All my love, always,

_Your Lou xxx_

Harry put his hand across the table, smiling as Louis took it, but turned it over, making sure Harry’s new engagement ring was on display. “Thank you Lou, it’s perfect. I love you so much.” Louis lifted his hand, kissing it before letting Harry have it back, both keen to eat their dinners now before they got cold. They tucked in, Harry humming in appreciation as he went back for seconds, eating every morsel on his plate. Louis cleared up, pulling 2 slices of cheesecake from the fridge for desert, the pair romantically feeding each other across the table, now slightly tipsy from the bottle of red wine Louis had got them for dinner.

“Mmm, kind of fancied something else for desert,” Harry winked across the table, eyes widening as Louis smirked back at him.

“Oh don’t worry my love, the night is still young…”

*****

Louis groaned, legs thrown around Harry’s waist as he carried him into the bedroom, both ready for what had been hinted at earlier after hours of teasing. It was nice not to have to worry about waking Mason up, although both of them missed their son a lot. Harry hitched Louis up, standing still in the middle of the room, just kissing him deeply for a few minutes before tenderly laying him on the bed. Louis smirked as Harry pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his chest and tattoos to him, something that turned Louis on every time they were intimate like this. It was fair to say that they’d had their fair share of sex lately, not seeming to get enough of each other, but the atmosphere felt charged tonight, and Louis had a plan.

He pulled Harry down on top of him, giggling as he pushed the bigger man down onto his back. He straddled his jean clad hips, pulling his own jacket and shirt off, Harry’s hands sliding up to touch Louis, pinching his nipples, running over his shoulders, and Louis smiled as he watched Harry’s ring shine in the glow of the bedside light, signifying this man below him was all Louis’, forever. He took Harry’s mouth in another deep kiss before starting to speak.

“I have one last present for you tonight baby,” Louis breathed out, Harry’s eyes widening at the thought of yet another gift from his fiancé. Louis sat up, pressing his hands on Harry’s chest, sitting back so his butt was against Harry’s thighs, Harry shuffling to sit up a bit against the bedhead. Louis took a breath, wanting to come across more confidently than he felt. He wanted so badly to do this for Harry. “Your present… well, it’s me. You can have me tonight, however you want me. I’m yours, fully. You have control Harry.”

Harry’s breath shuddered at Louis’ revelation, honestly the last thing he’d expected to hear from his man tonight. He had an idea that Louis knew he liked control, not in a horrible way, but in the way he liked to look after Louis, to care for him, especially during sex. Now he was given full rein to do what he wanted, for one night only, and his mind was exploding with ideas, pupils already blown at the possibilities.

Louis didn’t miss a thing, and had spotted Harry’s change in demeanor as soon as the words had left his mouth, realising this was exactly the sort of thing Harry would love, he’d guessed right. He slid his hands down to Harry’s trousers, intending to help him take them off but gasped when Harry held his wrists tightly enough that he couldn’t move.

“Uh uh, didn’t ask you to do that, did I love?” Harry smirked, Louis biting his lip as he realised they’d already started, that Harry was already taking control. Louis rocked his hips gently as he shook his head, his hand coming down to rest on the bulge in Harry’s trousers, clearly turned on by everything already. He rubbed back and forth slightly, Harry moaning under his touch, fingers still wrapped around Louis’ wrists, able to stop things whenever he wanted.

Louis smirked. “Hard already huh, H? Maybe I should think about getting you a cock ring, drag this out as long as we can.” His eyes flew open as he noticed a blush creep up at Harry’s cheeks at his joking sentence, it dawning on him all at once. “Oh my god-” he breathed out, teasing Harry now with his hips. “You’ve already got one, haven’t you? You kinky bastard.”

Harry growled at that, releasing Louis’ wrists and grasping at his hips, before flipping them both, Louis landing heavily on his back, completely turned on by this side of Harry. Harry dipped his head, kissing Louis while his hands slid across to work at the belt Louis had on, pulling it off and throwing it off onto the floor, making them both jump when it clinked loudly on the floorboards. Harry didn’t stop, fiddling quickly with the button and zipper, pushing Louis’ trousers down roughly, leaning down to press a kiss to Louis’ cock on top of his boxers, pleased at how hard he already was.

“All mine, aren’t you Lou?” Harry murmured, starting to push his own trousers off now, Louis laying still on the bed, just staring up at him, nodding at Harry’s question. He gasped as Harry ripped his own boxers off, then grabbing at Louis’, making them join his own on the floor. Harry lowered himself down gently, pressing their naked bodies together, rubbing his hips back and forth, teasing Louis. Louis went to touch Harry, but Harry pulled away again.

“Lou, don’t be naughty,” he whispered into his ear, Louis shivering when Harry’s warm breath tickled his skin. He whimpered as Harry took his hands, lifting them up by his head, pressing them into the mattress with a small amount of force. Harry continued to slide his hips up and down against Louis’, their bare cocks creating unbearable friction, pushing Louis to the edge almost immediately.

“Oh god, Harry, so good, I’m close-” he stuttered as he spoke, not quite able to believe that Harry had barely touched him and he was already close to the edge. All of a sudden, Harry’s body was gone, and Louis was writhing on the bed, moaning at the loss of warmth and touch. “Ha- Harry? Why did you stop?”

Harry smirked from where he was sat between Louis’ legs, sensually rubbing his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, eyes flicking back down to Louis’ crotch, enjoying taking Louis to the edge and pulling him back again just as fast. “I want you to grip the headboard, and keep your hands there while I suck you off Lou, can you do that for me baby?”  Louis flushed again, nodding quickly and putting his hands up, wrapping his fingers around the bars, squeezing tightly. “Mmm, good boy,” Harry praised, Louis’ cock twitching at the praise from his fiancé. “Such a good boy Lou... “ Louis gasped as Harry suddenly ducked his head, taking his cock in his mouth, overwhelmed at the wet heat surrounding him. He began to bob his head, teasing the head with his tongue, wrapping his hand around the base, letting Louis feel him everywhere. He pulled off, licking up and down carefully, pushing down the pre-come that was spilling now with his hand, helping with the glide of his hand on Louis’ shaft. He bent over again, sucking harder now, Louis moaning loudly, gripping desperately at the bars in his hands, wanting to touch Harry, needing to touch.

He reacted before realising, one of his hands flying down and landing on Harry’s head, gripping his curls in his hand, pulling lightly as he moaned. Harry continued to suck, Louis’ hips bucking up as he felt his orgasm approach.

“Oh god, Harry - fuck, so good, don’t stop-” He wriggled again, but all of a sudden, Harry pulled off with a pop, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth as he stepped up from the bed, throwing Louis a glare before stalking out of the room. Louis collapsed back onto the bed, panting heavily, frustrated that now Harry had brought him to the brink twice and stopped him coming. He was tempted to reach a hand down and touch himself, but had a feeling that would anger him even more. He waited only a few moments before Harry returned, strolling back in entirely naked, his eyes drawn to Harry’s large erection as he climbed back onto the bed. “Sorry baby, I’m sorry-”

Harry cut him off quickly. “Louis, you don’t touch if I don’t tell you can touch, okay love?” He smirked at Louis, letting him know he wasn’t really angry, that this was part of him taking control tonight. “You know what I’m doing to you baby, right?” Louis wondered how to answer, as he wasn’t sure about this sort of thing at all, not having dabbled in it much before. He slightly shook his head, knowing honesty was the best policy when it came to things regarding sex. Harry chuckled softly, running a finger up the inside of Louis’ thigh, making him shiver. His other hand was working over his own cock now, and Louis wished he could touch.

“It’s called edging love. I make it so you’re ready to come, then stop you. I decide when you can come, means I’m in control of you. You like that?” Louis nodded again, moaning as Harry wrapped his other hand round Louis’ own cock, tugging at them both in the same rhythm. He scooted closer until he was as close to Louis as he could, then grabbed both of their hard lengths in one hand, stroking rhythmically, their groans filling the room. Louis brought his hands up to his face, covering it as he moaned, feeling an indescribable level of pleasure as Harry wanked them both, the almost dry drag verging on painful, but he didn’t want Harry to ever stop. Harry reached up, pulling his hands away.

“Nu uh love, wanna look at your beautiful face,” he got out between breaths, feeling a bit too close himself for comfort now. He released their cocks, purposely leaning over Louis to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. “You gonna be good and let me prep you?” He asked, coating his fingers in lube, sliding a hand down between Louis’ cheeks, teasing Louis lightly.

“Yes Harry, do it, please-” he muttered, throwing his head back in pleasure as Harry slid his first finger in, Louis hissing at the slight burn despite having only had sex late last night under the covers while the world slept. Harry crawled up, keeping his finger working inside Louis as he pressed their lips together, trailing his tongue over Louis’ bottom lip, asking for entrance. Louis parted his lips, closing his eyes as Harry sank his tongue in, kissing him with such love and passion, Louis felt about ready to float away on a cloud to heaven.

Harry continued, working in a second and third finger as he kissed Louis, reaching down every now and then to stroke his cock, bringing him to the edge again several times as his fingers grazed that spot inside Louis that made his back arch, wanting to scream Harry’s name.

“I’ll take care of you love,” Harry whispered, twisting his fingers again, loving how responsive Louis was to his touch.

“Harry- god, just please-” Harry pulled his fingers away nodding, Louis sensing a change in his body language now. He propped himself up on an elbow next to Louis’ head, looking deep into his eyes, cradling his face with a gentle hand, the other lining himself up at Louis’ entrance.

“You are my world, Louis,” he said, the cool metal of his engagement ring making Louis shiver as it rested against his cheek.

“Always yours” Louis breathed as Harry slowly started to press in. Harry felt a tear drip down onto Louis’ face as he slid inside, their bodies connecting in the most intimate way, expressing their complete love and devotion for each other in the best way they knew how. Louis felt like he was on fire, Harry was touching him everywhere, and he needed more, more now. Harry kissed him, capturing his lips in a passionate embrace as he rocked his hips slowly, the feel of Louis around him everything in that moment. Louis was well aware Harry was making love to him now, and this felt like the best moment of his life, everything was perfect. Louis slid his legs up, wrapping them around Harry’s waist as they continued to move together, slowly, carefully. Harry had taken Louis’ hand in his now, stroking it softly with his thumb, kissing his collarbones as they made love, not breaking their gaze.

Despite the slow pace, this was more than enough for Louis, and he felt pleasure bubbling in his tummy. He pulled Harry deeper inside him, both groaning at the new feeling, Harry rocking slightly faster now, desperate to show Louis just how much he loved him, worshipped every inch of him. They lost themselves in a now frantic rhythm, Harry lifting his head to stare at Louis as he felt his own climax rapidly approach, the feeling becoming too much to bear.

“Harry, can I come, please let me come,” Louis begged, needing release now, sure he was going to let go anyway if Harry didn’t allow him. Harry nodded, reaching a hand down, wrapping long fingers around Louis’ cock, sending him hurtling off the edge of the cliff, come spilling over Harry’s hand, his own stomach as he screamed out Harry’s name. “Oh, fuck - HARRY, god, HARRY!” He pulled Harry back into a kiss, riding out his orgasm, bucking his hips into Harry’s touch. Harry thrust in hard a few times, aware Louis was sensitive, but it was enough to push himself over the edge too, coming deep inside Louis, filling him. They both moaned at the same time, the noise echoing off the walls as they came down from their highs.

Harry stayed inside Louis for a few moments, not wanting to break the connection, enjoying the feel of his fiancé around him, still slumped over Louis’ spent body, sticky with come and sweat, the room full of the scent of sex. Reluctantly he pulled out, laying straight back down, pulling Louis into his arms, stroking his cheeks, kissing him softly.

“I love you, future husband,” Harry smiled over, “so fucking much I don’t know to handle it sometimes.”

Louis, still breathing heavily, feeling completely wrecked, laced his fingers with Harry’s. “My Harry Tomlinson,” he uttered, Harry’s eyes flying open at the name, loving the sound of it from Louis’ lips. “Or Harry Tomlinson-Styles, whichever you prefer. I just want you to be mine, to have my name.” Harry nodded, leaning back in for another kiss, their eyes fluttering shut, exhaustion encompassing them both now. They drifted off in each other’s arms, feeling closer than ever, both beyond excited for their future together.

*****

The next morning, they woke up together, Harry quick to admire the ring on his finger again, wanting to make sure it wasn’t just a dream. They showered together, washing off the night before, although they had a talk about it in the shower, Harry saying he enjoyed it a lot, admitting to Louis he’d dabbled in a bit of light BDSM at college with a friend. Louis raised an eyebrow, a spike of jealousy shooting down his spine before he pulled himself together, telling Harry he’d be happy to try out a few more things like that, but that he wasn’t very experienced, having only indulged in very vanilla sex with Ryan, then a couple of rather forgettable one-night stands.

As they dressed, Harry sauntered over to Louis, a towel slung low on his hips, a black box in his hand. “Thought it was time to give you this,” he said, Louis took the box with trembling fingers, bursting into loud laughter as he lifted the lid, pulling out a dark blue cock ring, dangling it in front of Harry’s face. “Sorry love, couldn’t resist. Mine from before. Never used it with anyone else, just myself, but thought it’s yours now, like I am.”

Louis cocked an eyebrow as he placed it back in the box, quicky shoving it in their bedside drawer so it wasn’t anywhere prying eyes could see, Mason due back soon. “Might have to try that sometime, Mr Kinky,” he winked at Harry, making him laugh. As he turned around, still laughing, he stopped dead as Harry had another box in his hand.

“This one isn’t a joke,” Harry said, stepping close to Louis then, opening the box to reveal a white gold engagement ring, 3 diamonds in the middle. “I’d actually bought this a few weeks ago, was waiting for the right time, you just beat me to it. Marry me, Lou?”

Louis just grinned, nodding as Harry slid the band onto his finger. Louis wasn’t someone who usually wore jewellery, so it felt odd, but in the best possible way, like Harry publicly claiming him as his own. “I think that’s a given, don’t you love?” They kissed, Louis pulling away as he told Harry he wanted to tell their mums. They sat down on the bed together, putting their ring-adorned hands on Louis’ legs, tangling their fingers and he snapped a photo.

 **From Louis:** **  
** **WE’RE GETTING MARRIED! I asked my wonderful Harry to marry me and he said yes. Mum, I’ve never been so happy xxxx**

 **From Harry:** **  
** **Mum, I’m engaged! Louis proposed last night, it was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen. I’m getting married, I’m gonna be Louis’ husband!! xxx**

They dressed quickly, realising Mason was probably already on his way home with Liam. They tidied up the sitting room, Harry watching as Louis reluctantly removed the candles he’d set out the day before. Luckily, they’d thought to take a few photos of the set-up before they blew them out, knowing Mason would want to see a photo of everything. They’d just finished the washing up when the doorbell rang, then the door flew open, Mason whizzing over the ramp and down the hallway.

“DID HE SAY YES DADDY?” Liam came jogging in after him, a furious look on his face, but before he could say anything, he spotted Harry and Louis, arms wrapped around each other, holding up their left hands, showing off their new rings.

“He said yes, sweetheart,” Louis grinned. Mason practically screamed with joy, grabbing his parents into a tight cuddle. After they pulled away, Liam stepped over to congratulate the pair, hugging them both and admiring their rings. Harry looked over as Louis and Liam talked, concerned as he saw Mason crying in his chair. He walked over, crouching in front of him to find out what was wrong.

“Hey Mase, aren’t you happy love?” He bit his lip, Louis joining him on the floor in front of Mason.

“I’m just so happy Papa, I can’t believe you and Daddy are getting married and I get my dream family, everything is perfect.” Harry’s own eyes were shining with tears now as Mason leaned forward, wrapping his arms around their necks, holding on tightly. Liam caught Louis’ eye, waving to him, signalling he was going to leave the family alone for a while, and Louis smiled gratefully, knowing that was best for now. Mason pulled back and took their left hands, little fingers fiddling with their new rings.

“I love your rings, they’re so pretty,” he said, a watery smile in place on his face now. “Daddy, why has your ring got 3 diamonds?”

Harry decided to answer that one, knowing full well why he’d chosen it. “Well, there’s three of us, so I chose a ring for Daddy with 3 diamonds in it, so he’d take a little bit of us with him everywhere he goes,” Harry says, Louis reaching to rest a hand on his thigh at the sentimental message behind his ring. Mason wheeled off now, wanting to watch some TV, pleased to be back at home after a fun day with Liam and Allie.

“Harry, something like this must’ve cost a fortune...” Louis said, still a bit puzzled over how Harry could ever afford something like this. “I hope you didn’t get yourself into debt because of me?”

Harry bit his lip, shifting back against the kitchen cupboard, a guilty look flooding his face. “Um..”

“What are you not telling me?” Louis asked curiously, a bit concerned now that Harry had done something stupid to buy him a ring.

“Well, I’m, kinda, sorta, loaded?” It ended up coming out a question, Louis looking aghast at Harry’s revelation. “Like, I’ve got more than enough money to keep us comfortable for a long time, Lou. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it just never sorta came up, and it’s the not the sort of thing you say over breakfast or mid shag.”

Louis just stood still, staring at Harry, letting that piece of information sink in. “Okay. It’s fine, I get it. But… how loaded are we talking right now Harry?”

Harry smirked, pulling Louis by the belt loops on his jeans. “Like, I want us to get married as soon as possible and to make that happen, I’m gonna pay for everything, kinda loaded?” Louis hummed in agreement as Harry leant forward into a kiss. “Like, I’m gonna send us on an amazing honeymoon where we are going to spend a week on the beach or in bed, just us,” he said, pecking Louis again. “Every penny of it is yours as well when we’re married, I promised you I’m gonna take care of you both Lou, and I meant it.”

Louis dragged his face down into another passionate kiss, only pulling apart when he heard Mason call for Harry from his bedroom. They parted, Louis turning to make tea for them all as Harry went down the hall. Mason needed the toilet, so Harry helped with that, returning him to his desk, watching as he coloured in again, this time a drawing of his own.

“Hey Mase, can you do me a favour love?” he said, reaching into Mason’s top drawer and pulling out a post-it, sticking it on the desk quickly. “Can you write me an ‘M’ and an ‘L’ on there please? Oh, and draw me a little heart next to it too?” Mason frowned, looking puzzled at Harry’s strange request before nodding, scrawling the letters and the little drawing.

“What’s it for Papa?”

“You’ll find out soon enough love, thank you.” He ruffled the boys hair, carefully tucking the post-it into the top pocket of his shirt, intending to stow it away some safe in a few minutes, without Louis seeing. Harry headed off back down the hall, a secret smile on his face, plans whirring away in his mind.


	19. Footprints in the Sand

_“I see my life_  
_Flash across the sky_  
_So many times have I been so afraid_  
_And just when I_  
_I thought I'd lost my way_ _  
You gave me strength to carry on”_

Like everything else had happened in their relationship, they’d decided to get married quickly. Louis and Harry had had an honest talk about money, Louis completely shell-shocked when Harry revealed the extent of his wealth, a result of inheritance from an uncle on his father’s side of the family. He had always been careful with his money, sure he’d need it for something special one day, and his wedding to Louis seemed like the perfect reason to splurge.

They’d spent a few late evenings trailing around wedding venues while they roped in various babysitters to look after Mason. They were exhausted, driving or taking the tube around often into the small hours, but they were determined this was going to be perfect. They’d decided on getting married on the anniversary of the date they’d decided they wanted to be together, which happened to fall in mid-May, so a spring wedding. Once they had chosen the venue, making sure that it was fully accessible, they took Mason with them on an early Saturday morning, showing him where they planned to make their vows, then the building that the reception would be held in. Harry had held Mason up on his hip and they’d stood together in the middle of the room, taking it in, realising that this was where they’d officially become a family. The room felt emotionally charged, and Louis couldn’t wait, wanting the next few months to hurry by.

As well as the venue, they’d gone flower hunting, Harry taking charge as he seemed to know a lot more than Louis did. Harry chose flowers for meaning, the pair settling on a pale blue and lilac colour scheme, tying in with the suit ideas they both had. Harry had spent hours sitting painstakingly sitting with the florist, watching her nimble fingers weave together different arrangements until he was happy, ensuring he had Louis’ approval before he gave the final say. Louis nodded, thinking that honestly they all looked the same to him, but as long as Harry was happy, he was too. As they left the florist, keen to get back to Mason and Niall, who they knew had to be at work in just over an hour, Louis received a text from his mum, causing him to furrow his brow at his phone screen.

 _From Mum:_ _  
_ _Lou, I have something for you, but I think I need to give it to you in person. Can I come down this weekend please? Mum xx_

Louis replied that she was always welcome but shoved his phone away, trying to put the message to the back of his mind until he knew he had something to worry about. The drive back home had been thankfully quick, and Niall was already in his colourful scrubs when they arrived, almost hot-footing it out the door as they walked in to the sitting room. They’d tried to interest Mason in the floral arrangements, but being an 8 year old boy, he really couldn’t care less, much to Harry’s dismay.

“Like father, like son, huh?” he’d said ruefully, instead sending some pictures to his Mum and Jay who he knew would appreciate them.

The weekend arrived before they knew it, and Jay was due to arrive any minute. Harry and Mason had gone shopping as the cupboards were a bit bare, and they were planning on stopping at the gym at Harry’s clinic too, Mason wanting to try some new stretches Harry had spent last night showing him. Louis had happily packed his little bag with his shorts and t shirt he’d asked Louis to buy to match Harry’s own, and Louis had to admit they looked cute when wearing it as they exercised together. He was glad they were out while Jay was coming, at least while she gave Louis whatever she had to give him. His stomach fluttered with nerves, despite not knowing what awaited him.

She’d arrived and they had hugged tightly in the hallway. Louis missed his mum more than he’d admit, and loved every second he got to spend with her. It wasn’t often they got time alone either, so this felt like a real treat. He had spent a while talking through the wedding plans so far, the flowers, the venue, how he and Harry were foregoing traditional vows to write their own. He’d made a rough draft already, and Jay had cried reading it through.

“You love him so much, don’t you baby?” she said, taking his hand in hers, emotional at her son’s obvious happiness.

“He’s my happy-ever-after Mum,” Louis spoke softly, shrugging his shoulders, slightly embarrassed at his emotional reply. “Never thought I’d find someone like him.”

“You only get what you deserve Lou, never forget that.” They’d just held hands, enjoying each others company for the next few moments until her face fell slightly, and Louis knew something was coming. She cleared her throat, reaching over to her handbag on the floor, pulling out a sky blue envelope, Louis’ name but Jay’s address on the front.

“I’m so sorry to do this now, love, but I can’t keep it from you. It isn’t my decision to make.” She looked worried as she handed the envelope over with shaking hands, Louis frowning at it until he turned it over, seeing the return address. His jaw dropped as he saw the name, wanting nothing more in that moment than to grab the matches from the kitchen and burn it to ashes. He just stared at it, wondering if he should open it or not.

“God Mum, I never thought I’d hear from him again. I, um, god what do I do?” he said, turning it over in his hands, wondering why after 8 years he’d decided to get back in touch. “I don’t know if I can read his bullshit, if I want to.”

Jay nodded in understanding. She’d debated over whether or not to pass the letter on to Louis for a week now, but had decided that her son was an adult, he had a child, he was getting married - he had the right to decide what to do about this himself. She watched as he slid his finger under the flap, peeling the envelope open and pulling out a piece of cream paper. He turned it over, shuffling next to his mum so they could both read it together. He grabbed her hand in his as he read, needing the comfort.

**_Louis,_ **

**_I realise it has been far too long, but I hope this letter reaches you, that you or Johannah still live at this address._ **

**_I needed to say, Louis, that I’m sorry. I’m sorry for abandoning you 8 years ago after you had our son. I know that no words can ever make up for what I did, but I was a scared, confused kid, and I don’t think I realised what I was throwing away._ **

**_I’d love the chance to see you and Mason again, just to catch up if you aren’t interested in anything more with me. I don’t know what is happening in your life, if you’re happy, if you’ve met someone, how our son is, even. But I want to change that. I’d like to part of your lives again, if you’d let me. I’ve put all my contact details on this letter, so I hope you decide to take a chance on me again._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Ryan._ **

Louis shook, chucking the piece of paper onto the table and collapsing back into the sofa. He let out a deep breath then, shutting his eyes, Jay hurrying off to make them both another cup of tea, their go-to in times of stress like this. Louis flew up off the chair all of a sudden, rage encompassing every piece of him. He stomped into the kitchen, making Jay jump as he started shouting.

“Who the fuck does he think he is? That he can waltz back into my life, into my son’s life after 8 fucking years and pick up where we left? That I’d want to be with him again?!” Louis screamed, grabbing a mug from the side and throwing it at the wall in a complete rage now. Jay stood still, knowing he’d come to his senses in his minute, just grateful that Harry and Mason weren’t around to see this. She’d known it wouldn’t be good, but she hadn’t expected such an emotional reaction.

“Fuck Mum, what am I gonna do? Harry’s gonna freak when he sees this, I can’t show him. Shit. Why does he have to show up now? I’m finally happy, I’ve got someone I love, someone who loves me and my son unconditionally, and he has to show back up like he has a right to be in our lives.” He sat down into one of the kitchen chairs, placing his head in his hands, panting after his screaming fit.

“Love, first of all, Harry wouldn’t be mad about this. He knows you had nothing to do with this. He loves you, and he’ll just want to protect you, you know that. But even so, this is your decision. Even if you want to meet Ryan, just for the sake of Mason, nothing more, then that’s your decision. Like it or not, he is Mason’s other father.”

Louis practically hissed at that statement. “No, he isn’t Mum, he lost the right to call himself a father the minute he abandoned us Mum. Harry is Mason’s other dad, the one my son can rely on to be there every single fucking day of his life, the one who loves my kid to the moon and back and would die for him. That’s what a father is, not some sperm donor who runs at the first sign of trouble.” Jay sighed, realising Louis was right, but also that this wasn’t going away. She managed to calm him down, watching on as Louis had taken the letter and hidden it in his bedroom, undecided about whether or not he was going to tell Harry, let alone Mason. That was a decision only he could make, and Jay hated Ryan more than ever at that moment for ruining her son’s bubble of happiness that he so desperately deserved.

*****

They’d gone suit shopping for Mason the day after the letter had arrived, making an appointment with a tailor who would be happy to adjust a suit for Mason in a short amount of time, given that the wedding was just 7 weeks away now. They’d told their son that they were both wearing blue suits, and Mason had wanted to match, so they’d sat together as the suit shop bought out several different ones, letting Mason narrow down his choices. They both knew he was old enough to make his own choice, so they let him go off with Liam, who had accompanied them on the trip in order to help Mason change, not wanting to spoil it for his dads before he had chosen the one he would wear to their wedding.

“This is it!” they heard him call from behind a curtain. Liam pulled the curtain aside, asking Louis and Harry to close their eyes until they were ready. They held hands, doing as they were told as Liam helped Mason walk slowly over in front of them, standing him up nice and tall, supporting him under his arms until Mason was ready. “Okay Daddy and Papa, you can look now!”

They opened their eyes at the same time, gasping at their beautiful little boy. He’d chosen a royal blue suit, with a crisp white shirt underneath, a bright pink tie fastened at his neck. He was still in his socks as they hadn’t bought shoes yet, but that didn’t matter. He looked grown-up, smart, and so, so handsome. Even the ladies who worked in the shop were getting tearful at the perfect little family in front of them.

“Oh my god, Mase, you look so amazing!” Harry had cooed, stepping up and kneeling in front of his son, fiddling needlessly with the little tie. He grinned up at Liam, touching his hand in thanks. Louis hadn’t moved, staring at his son with glassy eyes, breathing a bit shuddery.

“Uncle Li, can you walk me to Daddy please?” Liam nodded, and Harry darted out of the way as he watched Mason slowly move towards Louis, sitting on his knee, Liam stepping away with Harry to give the pair a minute.

“How’d you get so big, huh?” he said, trying to hold back his tears. “I’m gonna be the proudest Dad ever to have you up there with me when I marry Papa. I love you Mase, nothing will ever change that, okay?” Mason nodded, feeling a bit tearful himself now.

“Love you Daddy. I don’t ever wanna take this suit off!” Louis giggled at that, Harry coming back to sit with them.

“Well, he’s gonna show us up at the wedding Lou,” Harry joked, grinning at both of his boys now. “Gonna have all the girls chasing you.”

“Ewww! No, Papa, no girls, girls are smelly!” Louis threw his head back in laughter, unable to do nothing but agree with his son on that point.

During the drive home, Louis had been quiet and pensive as Harry had driven them, dropping Liam off at home before parking up outside their house. Mason was worn out after an afternoon on trying on suits, and they shared a quick dinner of frozen pizza before putting the boy to bed. Louis had been quiet again while Harry had read another chapter of the bedtime story to Mason, and Harry was worried now that he was having cold feet about the wedding, or that there was something wrong that he wasn’t telling Harry.

They sat back in the sitting room together and Louis reached for the TV remote, but Harry stopped him, pulling his arm back gently. He hated pressing Louis, but he knew he had to ask, that it was the only way Louis would open up.

“Lou, what’s wrong love?” Louis looked at him then, shaking his head quickly. “You can’t fool me, you know. I know something’s up, you’ve been quiet since we left the shop earlier. Talk to me, love. I won’t be angry, whatever it is. Is it the wedding?”

Louis was quick to jump in then, hating the hurt in Harry’s eyes at the thought Louis might be worried about marrying Harry. “No! Definitely not Harry, I want to marry you more than anything, you know that.” Harry nodded, feeling a bit calmer now. Louis suddenly stood, leaving the room then returning a minute later with an envelope in his hand. He sat down, looking really nervous, but Harry didn’t pry, knowing Louis would speak when he was ready.

“Well, you know Mum came down yesterday?” Harry nodded, they’d shared a dinner together when he and Mason had come back from the shops before she’d had to catch the last train home, promising to visit again soon. “She came for a reason Harry, she gave me this.” He held up the envelope slightly, still not wanting to open it. “I’ll be honest. I didn’t wanna tell you about this. I wanted to forget I ever saw it really. But we’re getting married. I don’t want to have secrets, and I don’t want you to think I don’t trust you with this. So… here.” He handed it over to Harry then, who looked down at it.

“If you don’t want me to read this Lou, I won’t. You’re allowed to have some things to yourself, even if we’re married. I’m gonna be your husband, not your keeper.” Louis nodded, closing Harry’s fingers around the envelope anyway.

“I, um, I think I _need_ you to read this Harry. Please. Before I change my mind. _”_ Harry pulled the piece of paper out of the envelope, sitting forward and reading it, no expression crossing his face. As he finished, he sighed and refolded the paper, sliding it back into the envelope before placing it back down on the table.

“So. Want to tell me your thoughts first Lou?” He said, voice calm and even.

Louis cleared his throat. “Well, of course I don’t want to meet him, Harry, that’s the last thing I want, I promise you. You’re the one I’m marrying, he’s nothing to me-”Harry cut him off with a kiss, intent on stopping his panicked rambling. Louis relaxed into the kiss, Harry pulling away slowly and taking his hand.

“Didn’t even cross my mind love,” Harry murmured, pulling Louis closer. “I’m guessing this letter has upset you, want to talk about it?”

Louis shrugged, not wanting to but he knew he had to. “I hate him. I hate him for thinking I’d ever want anything to do with him again after what he did to me, to Mase. He thinks he can just waltz back in and play happy families. It makes me sick, I hate him Harry. Mum said he’s Mason’s other dad but he isn’t, he really isn’t. He’s just a guy who knocked me up and abandoned me and my boy.” He took a deep breath then. “You’re all I want and need Harry. I have no intention of ever having anything to do with him ever again, I don’t want to contact him or talk to him. I just needed you to know he’d written to me, what he wanted so you didn’t think I was keeping secrets.”

Harry pulled him into a hug then, rocking them both gently on the sofa. “It’s okay Lou. It’s your choice, yeah? If you want to see him, talk about Mase or something, it’s fine. If you want me there, that’s fine too. But it’s also fine if you want to walk away from him forever. You’ve always got me. Whatever you choose, you’ve got me Lou, I promise you that.”

Louis leant forward and grabbed the letter in his free hand, crumpling it into a ball and chucking it into the wastepaper basket in the corner of the room. He snuggled back into Harry then, flicking on the TV, eventually falling asleep until Harry lifted him up into his arms, carrying him to their bedroom and taking off his shirt and trousers before tucking him in. What Louis didn’t need to know though, was that Harry went back into the living room, took the crumpled ball of paper out of the basket, flattening it out before putting it into his work bag, wanting to save the letter just in case.  He turned off the lights as he joined his husband-to-be in bed, fitting his body around Louis’ smaller one, holding him close all night.

*****

They laid in bed the next morning, something turning around in Harry’s mind. It really wasn’t something he wanted to suggest to Louis, but he knew he had to bring it up, that somehow it would come back to bite them in the butt if they didn’t at least consider the suggestion. He felt nervous at the thought of saying it out loud, but decided to man up, clearing his throat before taking Louis’ hand in his, and rolling to face him.

“Um Lou, I was thinking…”

“Uh oh, dangerous times,” Louis joked, leaning forward to kiss his fiancé good morning. Neither of them could hear Mason yet, so they  left him sleeping, knowing they had a little while before they had to get up and ready for work and school. “No seriously, what’s up love? You aren’t upset by the letter are you, I promise Harry, there’s nothing he can say-”

“Lou, no, I’m not upset I promise. It’s just, well, I wondered if we should tell Mason about it.” He bit his lip, trying to gauge Louis’ reaction from his expression. It turned out that wouldn’t be hard to do.

“Um, I don’t fucking think so Harry. Sorry, but not happening.” Louis sat up then, yanking his hand out of Harry’s and folding his arms across his chest. “I’ve told you already, he hasn’t had any contact with my son in 8 years, why would I want Mason to have anything to do with him now?”

Harry took a breath, knowing he had to handle this properly, and that Louis wasn’t going to even consider it at all if this didn’t go well. “Please think about this Lou, don’t just go with your gut instinct. Just think about when Mase is an adult. What is Ryan ever finds him and tries to make contact, and he finds out you stopped him having contact with his other father? At least if you give him the option, he can never hold it against you, say that you didn’t do the best for him.” He rubbed a hand up Louis’ bare arm, running it across through the soft hairs on his chest. Goosebumps sprung up on Louis’ skin at the touch, and he looked at Harry, turning his head to meet his gaze.

“Shit. I didn’t think of that.” Louis clasped his hands behind his head now, leaning back against the bedhead, head resting on the wall. “Oh bloody hell Harry, why do you have to be right all the time?”

Harry laughed softly. “This is one time I wish I wasn’t right Lou. I don’t want Ryan having anything to do with Mason, but I really think you have to give him the option.” Louis nodded, kissing Harry’s lips gently before turning to get out of bed, but before he did, he stopped, looking at Harry over his other shoulder.

“And Haz? He isn’t Mason’s other father. You are. He’s just the sperm donor. That’s all he was, and all he’ll ever be to me. You on the other hand, are my everything.” He winked as he walked out of the room, going to wake their son up, ready for another day.

Louis and Harry were both busy all day, and before Harry knew it, it was time to clock off and go to collect Mason from school, Louis stuck in a meeting until at least 5. They’d decided as they got dressed to talk about the letter with Mason over dinner, and now Harry was feeling a little nervous. He didn’t really know how much Mason knew about his other parent, whether Louis had ever really told him anything, or showed him photos. He’d only seen one of Ryan and Louis himself when he was shuffling boxes about in the bottom of their wardrobe and one had fallen out. He’d shoved it away, not wanting to invade Louis’ privacy, but if he was curious, how must an 8 year old feel?

He prepared some homemade burgers with Mason, having fun with the boy, mushing the cold mince between his fingers, adding seasoning and rolling them into balls before squishing them between their palms, flattening them ready for the frying pan. They served up just as Louis walked in the door, poking his head into the kitchen, smiling at his boys, telling them he’d just get changed.

Once they were all seated at the table, Mason told Louis all about the burger-making, and then the things he’d got up to school that day. Eventually, he ran out of things to talk about, and Louis looked over to Harry, nodding slightly, telling him he was going to bring it up, now or never really.

“Mase, Papa and I have something to talk to you about okay? We’d like you to listen before you say anything though, and think about what you want before you tell us, yeah?” The little boy nodded, wondering what his parents wanted to say.

“Well. Nanny Jay brought something down with her the other day for me. It was a letter. From your father.” Mason didn’t react at all, still shoving another chip in his mouth, tomato sauce now around his lips. “Mason? Did you hear what I said?”

He nodded, shrugging his shoulders, giggling as he swallowed. “Why did Papa write us a letter?! He’s sitting right next to me.” Mason leant his head against Harry then, grinning up at him. Harry smiled back but looked back to Louis, trying to tell him he needed to be more clear, that the boy was clearly confused. Louis looked panicked so Harry decided to take over.

“Um, not from me kiddo. Your other dad. As in the one who was with your daddy when you were born. Ryan?” Mason’s face frowned in confusion then, knowing he’d heard the name, but his eyes widened as everything began to click into place. “He wanted to know if you wanted to see him at all, we know it’s been a while but he’s your dad-”

“NO! No he isn’t my Dad, you are Papa, and you Daddy!  Don’t make me see him, don’t make Papa go away Daddy, we’re family now, we don’t need him-” Mason started to get upset, tears brimming in his eyes and Harry quickly reached to comfort him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Louis jumped in.

“Mason, calm down love. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. Papa isn’t going anywhere, whether or not you want to meet your other father. And me and Papa won’t be upset if you do, you have a right to see him, it’s up to you. We’ll both be there whatever you decide.” Mason sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of Harry’s t-shirt.

“I don’t want to see him Dad. I don’t. He left you and me and he isn’t my family anymore. You and Papa are all I want, and when you get married we will be a proper family. Please don’t make me Daddy.” Mason looked down at the table then, clearly worried that Louis was going to force him into it. Louis reached across, taking Mason’s slightly sticky hand in his, nodding firmly.

“Then that’s fine. I said it was up to you, and I meant it love. I won’t mention it again, but if you want to talk about it, you can whenever you want, okay? Now, who wants ice-cream for pudding?”

*****

It was now 3 weeks until the wedding, and Louis and Harry still had an important job to do. They’d arranged with Gemma that Mason could have his first sleepover with her and Anne this Saturday, and the boy had been looking forward to it all week. Harry was a bit nervous, but somehow Louis felt okay with it, trusting his in-laws implicitly, not at all concerned over Mason’s care. Something about that settled happily within Harry. They’d taken him together to drop him off, leaving them with Mason’s smaller wheelchair to go out and about in if they needed.

Mason had zoomed in through Gemma’s front door when he arrived, eager to look around his aunt’s flat, leaving Louis and Harry in the dust. They all stood talking in the doorway, keen to make a move but wanting to say bye to Mason before they left. Harry was currently playing helicopter parent, reminding his mum of Mason’s bedtime, the fact he needed a face wash before bed, and not to drink too much before bed.

Anne laughed it off, stopping Harry with a hand on his arm. “Harry, believe it or not, I know what I’m doing. I raised you and your sister didn’t I?! All the way to adulthood too, aren’t I clever?” Louis laughed at her sarcasm, Harry glaring at him.

“Well, I’m so sorry for caring Mother,” he said, looking like a stroppy teenager as he leaned against the door. “Mase, Dad and I are going!” He heard the squeak of Mason’s wheels on the floor as he came to hug and kiss them goodbye.

“Have a good time Dads!” Mason called as they walked towards the lift, the two women stood smiling behind Mason, who was waving wildly at them, a huge grin on his face at his newfound freedom.

“Gem, meds before dinner, okay!”

“Bye Harry!” Louis just laughed again as the door shut, hitting the button in the lift for the ground floor, Harry already pulling his phone from his pocket ready to text his sister already. Louis took it from him, sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans.

“Love, chill out, please. Our son is with your mum and your sister. Family. He will be fine. He’ll have them wrapped around his finger in no time, you know that. Don’t worry. I trust them, and I know you do too. Let’s go enjoy our night yeah?” He grabbed Harry in a quick kiss, hands sliding down the sides of his floral shirt, ending on his hips.

“Okay, okay, let’s go love,” Harry said, taking Louis’ hand as they walked to his car, ready for their first night out on the town in far too long.

*****

They’d had a few beers by now, but no one could classify any of the four men as drunk, not by any means. Louis and Harry had met Niall and Liam in town, and they’d agreed that at some point, they’d break away, as Louis had wanted to ask Liam privately, figuring it was something he needed to do by himself. Harry had understood, wanting to do the same with Niall, knowing it would be an emotional moment.

As they ordered the next round, Harry pulled Niall over to one side, leaving Louis and Liam stood at the bar. He hooked his arm through Niall’s, guiding him over to a small table over by the wall, placing their pints on it, sloshing some of it over the sides as he slammed them down. Nerves were setting in now, even though he had no doubt that Niall would say yes, but still, it was a big thing he was asking.

“Everything okay Haz?” Niall asked, sensing something bubbling, unsure what it was. “Wedding plans all going well? Not getting cold feet are ya?” He laughed at his own joke, stopping when he saw the serious expression on Harry’s face. ”Fuck, you aren’t, are ya? Harry don’t be a dick, Louis’ the best thing-”

“Niall, shut up. I love Louis, I want him to be my husband. It’s not that. I just, I have to, um, I need to-” Niall looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Okay. I can do this. Niall, you’ve been my best mate for like 4 years now, I wouldn’t have gotten through uni without you. I want you with me as I marry Louis. Will you be my best man, Ni?”

A huge grin spread across Niall’s face as he quickly stood up, stumbling into the table before landing on Harry’s lap, hugging him fiercely. “Thought you’d never ask mate, it’d be my honour.” Harry hugged back, tears filling his eyes as everything started to fall into place.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

Over at the bar, Louis was having a similar conversation with Liam.

“Yeah of course Lou, I would love to! Thank you for asking me,” he said, pulling Louis in a quick hug. “Has Mase got a job in the wedding then?”

Louis nodded. He and Harry had spoken about this the other evening, and had asked Mason too, who had been delighted to have an official role. “Yeah, he’s the ring bearer. Got him a little velvet pouch to keep the rings in, he’s really excited.” He smiled as Harry came and stood behind him, wrapping his long arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head.

“Got our best men sorted then, love?” Louis turned, looking up at Harry. He nodded, watching as Niall and Liam fist-bumped each other before clinking pint glasses, downing what was left in their glasses.

“Right, next ones are on the grooms,” Niall shouted, calling the barman over, Louis and Harry groaning as they realised Niall planned on getting them completely and utterly plastered, having told them that they were boring for not wanting stag nights. So, being the best friends they were, they ordered another round of pints, preparing themselves for a long night of drinking, fun and friendship.

*****

Gemma and Anne brought Mason home the next afternoon. They’d intended on bringing him back before lunch but Harry had texted after an early morning visit to the bathroom, begging them to give him and Louis some more time, heads banging, and feeling completely and utterly miserable. Harry had drunk a pint of water when he’d gotten in, so he was faring better than Louis, but this reminded him exactly why he hated drinking.

Mason had been quite loud and excitable when he’d got in, Louis wincing and clutching his head in pain as he wheeled down the corridor to his room, Anne laughing at him and Gemma proceeding to make tea, banging everything as loudly as she could, just to wind Louis up. Harry had shooed her out of the kitchen, making it himself and the four sat chatting about wedding plans. Gemma and Anne had found their dresses, and were showing them pictures, Louis and Harry complimenting their choices, thinking they’d fit right in with the colour scheme they’d chosen. It was getting so close now, and Louis was getting really excited.

As bedtime rolled around, Mason was given a bath by Harry as Louis finished off a few bits of paperwork for work tomorrow. But as Harry laid him in bed, tucking the quilt in around his legs, Mason called Louis in too. He appeared in the doorway and Mason beckoned him in, patting the bed next to Harry. They sat down, and Harry looked at Louis in confusion, wondering if he knew what it was about.

“Papa, can you go in my desk drawer and take out the blue bag please? But don’t look in it!” he shrieked as Harry picked it up, heading back over and handing it over the boy. He took out 2 rectangular boxes, and cracked them open so neither of the men could see, eventually handing them one each.

“Um, I had an idea for something I wanted to get you both for your wedding, and Nanny Anne and Auntie Gemma helped me get them ready this weekend. I really hope you like them.” Mason blushed as he nodded, telling his dads they could open the boxes. They did so, looking down with teary eyes as they saw what was nestled in the black tissue pair inside.

Mason had bought them cufflinks for the wedding. They were identical, silver discs, except they were personalised. One of Louis’ had ‘Daddy’ on, Mason’s fingerprint on the other with his name underneath, and Harry had the same, except his had ‘Papa’ on the other one. They looked to each other, a little overwhelmed at what Mason had done for them.

“Oh, love, they are perfect, thank you so much,” Harry said, pulling both of his boys into a family hug. Harry and Louis switched boxes after the hug, admiring each other’s, excited to wear them on their special day. As they kissed Mason goodnight and left his room, he pulled out his phone, texting his mum his thanks.

 **From Harry:** **  
** **Mum, the cufflinks are so amazing, thank you for helping Mason with them. Me and Lou love them so much. xx**

 **From Mum:** **  
** **Anything for my boys. Love you all xx**

*****

It was 2 days until the wedding now, and Harry and Louis were having their final suit fitting. Liam had stayed at their place with Mason, and Niall was meeting Harry afterwards when Louis went to work to finalise the last few things before he finished work for 2 weeks, having taken some much needed time off their wedding and honeymoon. Somehow, they’d avoided seeing each other’s suits, Harry wanting them to remain unseen until the moment they met at the aisle, telling Louis it was bad luck to see them before the big day. Louis had laughed, telling him he was sure that only applied to wedding dresses, but the brokenhearted look on Harry’s face quickly made him retract his statement, nodding eagerly that of course he wanted his suit to be a surprise too.

Everything went well, both were happy with the fit and look of their suits, and carried the suit bags out with them, laying in the back seat of Louis’ car. Harry made him swear 3 times on Mason’s life not to take a peek before he drove off, kissing Louis quickly, and heading off to meet Niall. Louis thought he was going to the bank to sort a few bills, but Harry had different plans. They met outside the tattoo shop, Harry waving as he saw his friend leaning against the pillar on the wall in front of it. Niall himself didn’t have any tattoos, but for some reason, he enjoyed accompanying Harry on his appointments, fascinated by the process.

Harry hadn’t shown Niall his idea for his latest tattoo yet, but was determined that this would be what he was getting, something special for Louis and Mason, to show them both how important they were, that they were a permanent part of Harry now and forever. As they sat and waited to be called, Harry pulled out the post it note and his own sketch, explaining to Niall what he was planning. Niall had been very touched, telling Harry that he thought it was a wonderful thing to do. Harry wasn’t nervous, in fact, this was probably the tattoo he had felt most sure about - this was one he would always wear with pride.

The tattoo artist called Harry in, and started sketching after Harry explained what he was after. It was a fairly quick process from then on, and since Harry was used to the pain of it, he asked the man to do it in one sitting, not wanting a break. Niall kept sticking his head over to watch, the tattoo artist having to ask him several times to please take a seat as he was blocking his light, much to Niall’s displeasure. As it was completed, Harry grinned down at it, excited to show Louis later. It was dressed and cleaned, and they headed back to Niall’s car since he was giving Harry a lift home. Harry winced slightly as the seat belt landed right on the tender skin, but he liked the reminder of the permanent mark of his family he now had on his body.

Somehow Harry had managed to avoid Louis seeing his chest until the next night, the night before their wedding. They’d agreed to spend this night together at home, Louis choosing to go over to Liam’s with Mason early the next morning to get ready. Jay was going to meet them there with Louis’ sister, and Niall, Anne and Gemma were coming to the house, to attend with Harry. They’d done the last minute checks, making sure the bakery would be delivering the cake at the right time tomorrow, that the reception venue was ready, and that Mason was completely happy with his suit and what he had to do. He hadn’t wanted to go to bed, but Louis had told him the sooner he slept, the sooner the wedding would be here, and after that, Mason comically squeezed his eyes shut, desperate for sleep to come.

Harry and Louis had watched a movie, but switched it off halfway, neither really paying much attention, too much whizzing through their minds. They had butterflies, both so excited for what was to come, but nervous nonetheless, neither of them having done this before. Harry stood up, holding his hand up for Louis to take, walking them both through to the bedroom. He switched on the bedside lamps, the room bathed in a soft yellow glow. He climbed on the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Louis.

“Um, Lou, I have something to show you. I was gonna wait until after we were married but I can’t wait, I need to show you now what you and Mason mean to me.” Louis smiled and nodded, wondering what Harry was talking about. He started to pull his jumper over his head, Louis frowning as he spotted the dressing.

“Have you hurt yourself love?” he asked, fingers reaching over to touch. Harry clasped his hand over it, holding it there for a moment, filled with complete and utter love for the man he was marrying tomorrow. He shook his head slightly, peeling the edge of the dressing away, revealing the red tattooed skin underneath. “Oh my God Haz, you didn’t-” His fingers pressed over it softly then, wanting to feel that it was real, that Harry had really tattooed this onto his body permanently.

Over his heart, on the left side of chest, was a thin black line making a heart shape. But inside the shape were the letters M and L.

“Um, Mason wrote the letters for me. I got him to write them on a piece of paper, and they tattooed them on me, so it’s like he wrote your names on my heart, where you’ll both always belong,” Harry said, blushing as Louis’ fingers danced over his skin. Louis bit his lip, jumping into Harry’s lap, joining his hands behind Harry’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss.

“How did I ever get so lucky?” Louis whispered. “You complete me Harry Styles, and tomorrow you’ll be my husband forever. I love you so much, you know that right?” Harry nodded, kissing him back, threading his fingers through Louis’ soft hair, groaning slightly as Louis started to grind his hips down, circling them lightly over Harry’s jeans. They didn’t go any further for a while, instead kissing like teenagers, touching each other’s bodies, enjoying each other.

Soon though, it became too much for Harry and he slowly shuffled around, pushing Louis backwards onto the bed, grasping at the waist of Louis’ jogging bottoms, pushing them down with clumsy hands. “Wanna make love to you Lou, need to be inside you one more time before I make you mine properly.” Louis groaned as he nodded, lifting his backside up so Harry could peel his boxers off, leaving him in just a t-shirt on the bed. Harry slid his hands up then, pushing that over Louis’ head, sitting back on his knees between Louis’ legs, eyes raking over his bare body.

“Get naked Styles,” Louis muttered, pupils blown with lust at how Harry was looking at him.

“Tomlinson-Styles tomorrow,” Harry winked down to Louis as he wriggled out of his own jeans and boxers. He leant over then, pressing their bodies together as he pulled Louis into another deep kiss, their tongues moving languidly over each others, hands resting on hips, Harry rocking his thigh against Louis’ hard length, not wanting it to be over too soon. There was something special about this being the last time they’d have sex before they got married, and he wanted to remember every second.

He took his time opening Louis up, laying kisses all over his body as his fingers worked deftly, used to the feel of Louis, knowing exactly what he liked, how he liked to be touched. However, as he pulled his fingers out, ready to take Louis, he was surprised as Louis sat up, pushing Harry back on the bed himself. He licked and sucked at Harry’s nipples, tongue tracing around the outside of Harry’s tattoo, stinging the broken skin slightly, but nonetheless arousing Harry, knowing that Louis seeing his initial on body was a turn-on for him too. Louis kissed down, licking over the laurel tattoos on Harry’s slim hips before dipping his head, taking the head of Harry’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently. Harry groaned, arching his back at the warmth of Louis’ mouth as he took more of him, cupping the back of his head slightly to guide him.

Louis continued for a while until Harry frantically pulled at his hair, pulling him off before he could finish.

“Lou, stop, fuck, stop-” he’s practically begged, Louis biting his swollen lip as he looked up. “Wanna come inside you, please, now-” Louis hurried to lay back on the bed, spreading his legs over Harry’s thighs, now as desperate for Harry as he was for Louis. Harry leaned over, lining himself up, gazing deep into Louis’ eyes as he breached him, Louis gasping as he stretched around Harry. Harry bottomed out, not moving for a few minutes, just allowing the feeling of Louis to surround him.

Louis nodded, telling Harry he could move and slowly, he started to rock his hips, his cock moving slowly back and forth in Louis. There was nothing frantic or desperate about their actions, Harry was making love to Louis, and wanted to convey every emotion built up inside of him through the way he loved Louis right now. Louis lifted his legs, wrapping them around Harry’s waist, allowing him to go deeper, moaning as Harry brushed against his spot, sparks of pleasure shooting down his spine.

Harry moaned as Louis clenched around him, halting in his movements before he came too early. They kissed deeply, hands roaming their bodies as they made love, Louis reaching up and grabbing Harry’s left hand, kissing his engagement ring before pulling it down on top of his own, the back of his hand pressed into the mattress now. Harry started to thrust his hips slightly faster as he felt his orgasm start to approach.

“Love you Louis, so much, gonna marry you, gonna make you mine-” he uttered as he moved inside his fiancé, trying not to lose himself in the feel of his orgasm, wanting to keep every moment as loving and tender as he could.

“Gonna be yours-” Louis whispered into his ear, reaching his free hand down to pull at his cock, needing release now. “Next time you’re in me, I’ll be your husband, you’ll be mine-”

That was all it took to take Harry over the edge, thrusting quickly a few times before he spilt inside Louis, taking his mouth in a passionate kiss to stop from moaning loudly and waking Mason up. He kept moving his hips as he came down from his high, his cock almost unbearably sensitive but part of him wanted to stay inside Louis all night. He realised Louis hadn’t finished yet, and pulled out slowly, sliding down between Louis’ legs and surprising him by taking Louis in his mouth, putting 2 fingers back inside Louis, stroking around to find his spot as he sucked him.

“Oh fuck-” Louis breathed out, overwhelmed at all the pleasure Harry was giving him. It didn’t take long until he finished too, coming inside Harry’s mouth, watching as he swallowed him down, pulling off carefully so he didn’t make a mess. “Wow, my husband to be is so fucking fit.”

Harry laughed at that sudden revelation from Louis, jumping up to grab a warm flannel to clean Louis up. Before he did, Louis pulled him into a kiss, humming as he tasted himself on Harry’s tongue. They cleaned themselves up, stripping off to climb into bed together, naked as usual. They cuddled up tight, Louis spooning Harry, arched around his spine, knees tucked up behind Harry’s.

“Night my gorgeous husband-to-be,” Louis murmured, kissing the back of Harry’s head softly.

Harry opened his eyes, glancing at the small clock on his bedside, noticing it had now passed midnight. “Mmm, night babe. It’s officially gone midnight so it’s our wedding day now. Can’t wait to marry you, make you mine. Love you.” Harry fell asleep quickly, Louis listening as his breathing fell into a deep rhythm.

“You’ll never know what you’ve done for me, Harry Styles. A million lifetimes with you will never be enough.” He kissed his shoulder, holding his world in his arms, his heart full and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our hugest thanks as always for reading, hope to see you again on Wednesday for more!
> 
> Comments make my day! x


	20. Make You Feel My Love

_“I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
 _There's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_Go to the ends of this Earth for you  
To make you feel my love_ ”

**_5 hours to go_ **

Harry woke up the next morning to a cold bed, and was slightly disappointed when he rolled over to find Louis wasn’t there. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and threw his arms out in a stretch, jumping as his arm hit a piece of paper lying on Louis’ pillow. He sat up quickly, unfolding it, keen to read and find out what was it was.

_Morning my gorgeous fiancé_

_Happy Wedding day :) Already taken Mase to Liam’s place, don’t want to see you til you’re walking down that aisle to be mine._

_Love you baby, today, tomorrow and always_

_L xx_

Harry hugged it to his chest, quickly texting Louis back on his phone, spotting that Mason had sent him a video message from Louis’ phone. It was the little boy waving at the screen, telling Harry how excited he was and that he couldn’t wait to see him at the wedding. Harry collapsed back into his bed, grinning as he looked at his engagement ring which would later be nestled next to the wedding band he and Louis had chosen together. They’d got the date of their wedding engraved on the inside, with the letters HLM next to it, something important to both of them as Mason was as much a part of this day as they were.

He climbed out of bed, heading for the shower. He was nervous, yes, but more than that, he just wanted today to get going, to finally marry Louis. They’d only been together a year but this felt right, like nothing ever had before in Harry’s life. He had never been one to date very much, choosing to spend time with friends and family over boyfriends or sleeping around, preferring to save himself for someone special. There was only a few men before Louis that Harry had wanted to be with, but it had felt nothing like the feelings he had for Louis since day one. Harry knew that Louis came with more issues than some, but it was something he was more than willing to take on, and now he loved Mason as if he were his own child. The image of Mason’s happy little face filled Harry’s brain as he washed his hair, and he wished that he could have had Mason at home with him that morning, but understanding Louis had needed his son with him today.

Shortly after he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a thick white towel around his hips, the doorbell rang and then the door creaked open, telling him it was Niall or his Mum that had come in, since they both now had keys to his home. He poked his head out the door, grinning as he saw his mum waiting nervously in the hallway.

“Mum, come in, let me just get some clothes on,”  he said, smiling at her as she grinned back, dress over her shoulder on its hanger as she walked into the sitting room, hooking it over the top of the door. He heard her bustle about making tea, and the bell went again, Anne going to answer it this time. He heard the dulcet tones of Niall’s Irish voice carry down the hall, and the thud of his shoes as they hit the wooden floorboards. Harry slipped a t-shirt over his head, not wanting to get into his suit until the very last minute since he knew he’d somehow ruin it if he did. He left his bedroom, heading first to hug his mum in the kitchen, then Niall.

“Oh my gosh, I can’t believe my baby is getting married today,” Anne said softly as she stepped away, making tea as tears filled her eyes again. She’d already sobbed on Gemma’s shoulder this morning, and knew it was going to be one of those days where everything would make her cry. “Only 23 and already a husband and a father. I am so proud of you Harry, I am so pleased you’ve found Louis and Mason to share your life with.” Harry blushed at her words, hugging her close to him again.

“Me too Mum, they make me so happy,” he whispered into her ear, gently tucking her hair back, admiring how beautiful his mum looked with her make-up already done.

“Gemma’s just getting her nails done at her friend’s, then she’ll be here okay love? You know what she’s like, bit of a perfectionist!” They all laughed at that, taking a seat at the table as they drank their tea and ate some breakfast, running through last minute plans, all excited and feeling nervous with anticipation of the day to come.

*****

Louis hitched Mason up onto his hip after he parked outside Liam’s place. He had left their suit carriers in the car, intending to come and pick them up in a while. It was still early, and the sun was casting a warm glow over everything, but not warming the air just yet. The boy in his arms looked sleepy, but had woken excitedly, unable to believe that the day had finally arrived, that his dads would be getting married at last. Louis had hated leaving Harry in bed alone this morning, but he knew he didn’t want to wake him, knowing that the next time he saw Harry would be when he was walking down the aisle towards him.

They’d walked into Liam’s flat, letting themselves in with the keys, Louis setting Mason down on the sofa. He’d poked his head into Liam’s kitchen, seeing his best friend stood there already making coffee, and a hot chocolate for Mason. He just stepped into Liam’s outstretched arms, taking a deep breath. He knew that Liam knew how he was feeling, that Louis had been this person for him all those months ago when he’d married Allie, and he felt grateful to have Liam there by his side at this point.

He hurried back to the car, grabbing Mason’s chair and the suit hangers, carrying them back through Liam’s front door, bumping into Allie as she emerged in her workout gear, clearly heading off on her morning run. He kissed her on the cheek, hugging her as she ran off, wondering why anyone would want to go running first thing in the morning, it sounded like the sort of crazy thing Harry would do. Louis smiled as he thought of his fiancé, soon to be husband, hoping that he was with his Mum and Niall by now.

Liam had already taken Mason into the kitchen, and the pair were busy making wedding pancakes for Louis. Mason was excitedly whisking the batter in a bowl, showing Liam the technique for it that Harry had taught him, and Louis took a photo, sending it off to Harry to make him smile.

**From Louis:** **  
** **See that you taught my boy how to whisk ;) He’s sharing the knowledge with Liam, pancakes for me! Love you hubby to be xxx**

Soon after, a plate of fresh pancakes drizzled in maple syrup were placed in front of him, and the three boys were eating, chatting away as they did. Liam swallowed the last of his as he asked Louis a question.

“Lou, feeling nervous yet? Can’t believe we’ve still got 5 hours to go, bet you wish it’d come around much quicker…”

Louis nodded, hating that time seemed to be crawling by this morning. “Not nervous at all Li, you know that. I’ve never been more sure of anything since I brought this little man home from hospital. Harry’s my future, I know that without a doubt. Just want to be married to him now.”

Liam grinned, wiping Mason’s sticky mouth with a cloth as he cleared away, happiness filling his heart for his best friend. Louis headed off to Liam’s spare bedroom then, hanging up his and Mason’s suits on the front doors of the wardrobe, the shirts neatly pressed and ties hanging on the outside, ready to be placed around their necks before they left. He also took a box out of his rucksack, containing the flowers that would be pinned to the front of their jackets, Harry having a matching one at home too. Liam and Niall would be wearing ones in a coordinating colour. Louis had picked peonies which symbolize a happy marriage and happy life, something Harry had been eagerly divulged to Louis after a trip to the florists.

After he had given Mason a quick bath, he took a shower himself, shaving after he stepped out. He and Harry had both decided they wanted to wanted to be clean-shaven for the day, and had even gone to get their haircuts together a few days ago, wanting to make sure the other way happy with what they chose. He stood at the mirror after he washed the shaving foam off, loving how his eyes looked so happy, that he couldn’t stop smiling. Today was going to be the best day of his life with Harry, and he couldn’t wait to get to the Gardens and marry the love of his life.

*****

**_2 hours to go_ **

Harry had finally decided now was the time to get his suit on. His sister had arrived about an hour ago, wafting her fingers in the air, not touching anything as she came into his home, dress slung over her forearm. Niall had hurried to take it from her, jumping back quickly as she shrieked at him to not get anywhere near her nails. Harry just laughed, having had a lot of experience with Gemma and her nails in the past, and Anne scolded her daughter, telling her Niall was only trying to be a gentleman, making him blush.

He and Niall were getting dressed in his and Louis’ bedroom, while Anne and Gemma were in Mason’s bedroom. Niall was standing there in his boxers, scratching his belly as he admired the suit he would be wearing. He’d chosen a charcoal grey number, with a pale grey shirt underneath, and Harry had to admit it suited him, particularly with his recently re-highlighted blonde locks. Harry buttoned himself into the crisp white shirt he had chosen, fastening the precious cufflinks at the end of his sleeves, smiling as he ran his finger over the silver metal, letting his fingertip lay in Mason’s indented fingerprint. His son. Soon, he’d be officially Mason’s family. The thought choked him up for a moment, and Niall stepped over, clapping him lightly on the shoulder, smiling.

“Okay, H?” he asked, pulling on a pair of black socks then, before slipping his feet into a shiny pair of smart dress shoes. Harry nodded, reaching for his trousers, pulling them over his thighs, and then shrugging on his jacket. He tied the pink tie he was wearing, sliding it into place around his neck, and straightening it up as best he could. He walked into the bathroom, fixing his curls in the mirror, leaving them down as Louis had asked him to. He could hear Anne and Gemma moving about now, and took a breath as he opened his bedroom door, stepping out.

His mum’s eyes filled with tears as she saw her baby all dressed, ready to be married. He fixed the cuffs of his shirt quickly, ensuring the cufflinks stood out underneath the hem of each sleeve. Anne hurriedly wiped away her tears before they could fall from her eyes and ruin her make-up.

“Oh, Harry,” she breathed out, walking over and hugging him tightly, trying not to crease her dress or his suit. Gemma hugged him then too, looking stunning in a floor length teal dress, hair in an elegant chignon at the back of her head. Niall hugged Anne then too, and it was a very emotional few moments in the Tomlinson-Styles household. Niall walked over to the window, noticing the sleek silver Mercedes that had pulled up outside the house. Louis and Harry had agreed to splash out on nice cars to take them to the venue, arguing that they didn’t want to worry about not drinking later to get home, and to let everyone let their hair down too.

“Cars here mate. Ready to get hitched?” he grinned over to Harry, who took his Mum’s hand then. He bit his lip and nodded his head, a blush spreading over his cheeks as realised this was it. This was the last time he would be leaving this house as a single man, a Styles. He’d been returning married to Louis, sharing the surname Tomlinson-Styles with his husband, and he couldn’t wait. They all headed out of the front door, Harry climbing into the back seat with his mum and sister, Niall into the front seat. They fastened their seat belts, Anne and Gemma taking Harry’s hands, resting them on his thighs as the long drive to the venue began.

*****

Mason was sat on the edge of Liam’s bed in just his little boxers as Louis helped him put his socks on.

“I’m scared I’m gonna lose the rings Dad, then you can’t marry Papa.” He looked really worried, so Louis took a seat next to him, cuddling him close.

“Mase, you’re gonna be fine love. That little pouch with the rings in will stay in your pocket, and you know when to get it out. You’ll be fine, Papa and I trust you, that’s why we wanted you to have the job. And if he worst comes to the worst? We’ll get married without rings. Papa and I don’t need the rings to be married, it’s how much we love each other and the vows we say that counts.” Mason smiled and nodded then, sitting up straight and tall as Louis reached for his little white shirt, helping him put his little arms into the sleeves, fastening the fiddly white buttons.

They continued to get dressed, matching in their white shirts and blue suits, shoes sitting out in the hallway ready to be put on before they left. Louis crouched in front of Mason, fastening his peony to his blazer, a small lee one than was on his and Harry’s jackets, but Louis loved the fact they would be matching. Liam came and collected Mason to do his hair while Louis took a few minutes for himself, running his eyes over the vows he had written for Harry a few days ago. When Harry had first suggested they write their own vows, Louis was a little concerned that he wouldn’t be able to come up with anything that would convey what he felt for Harry, what he wanted to promise him as they got married. But a few weeks later, he was finally happy with what he had written, and he was excited to speak them aloud for the first time. He hadn’t even let his mum or Liam read over them.

He’d heard his mum arrive a few minutes ago, having deposited his sisters at the venue with other family, and was having a chat with Allie in the sitting room. He reached for the velvet pouch that Mason had left on the bed and opened the door, going to join his mum. She wrapped him up in a hug, emotional already after watching her daughter’s get dressed this morning, at how they were turning into young women before her eyes. Now her eldest child was getting married, promising himself to another, and finally finding the happiness he had deserved for so long.

“Lou, the car’s here mate,” Liam called, Mason on his hip now as Allie folded up Mason’s chair, ready to carry it out to the awaiting vehicles. Liam, Mason and Louis were going in one, with Allie and Jay behind them in another.

“Oh shit, I’m actually getting married. Oh my god Li, it’s happening.” His heart started to race as it became a reality. His wonderful family stood in front of him, smiling and proud, excited to watch Louis take the next step in his life. He’d been alone for so long, but that was about to come to an end. Now, and forever, he had Harry.

*****

**_30 minutes to go_ **

Louis was holed in a small room, watching the minutes tick by on the wall clock. Liam and Allie had come and gone, Liam returning on his own after making sure Allie was seated comfortably with a few of their other friends, and Mason was sitting in the corner of the room, playing a game on Louis’ iPhone, bored now at how long the time was taking to go by. All Louis wanted to do was to see Harry, and it was killing him that he hadn’t yet managed to see his fiancé, regretting agreeing to not seeing other before the aisle now.

“Have you seen Niall? Is Haz okay?” Louis asked, starting to fret now. He knew it was only about 20 minutes until he was going to have to go and take his place at the top of the aisle, waiting for Harry to make his appearance. Mason hadn’t wanted to wheel himself down the aisle, worried about everyone staring at him, so they’d agree he’d stay up next to Louis, and wait for Harry with him.

“Yeah mate, just bumped into him coming in with Anne and Gem. They’re all good, said Harry is nervous but excited. He misses you too Lou, don’t worry,” Liam joked, nudging Louis with his shoulder. The other man stuck his tongue out and started pacing the room again, fiddling with the delicate flower pinned to his lapel. Liam suddenly slapped his hand away, Louis rubbing at the stinging skin with a pained look on his face.

“Fucking hell Li, what was that for?” he screeched out, making Mason jump in the corner, just rolling his eyes at his dad’s usual dramatics.

“If you don’t stop fiddling, Harry is gonna ask why you’ve got a stem stuck to your jacket and not a flower,” he said, a serious expression on his face. “It’s fine, like it was when you pinned it on an hour ago, and it’s still fine now. Leave it or you’ll ruin it.” Louis reluctantly realised his best mate was right, and shoved his hands in his pockets, nudging the toe of his shoe against the stone wall. He and Liam stood talking for a bit until the celebrant knocked on the door, coming in to the room with a smile on her face.

“Mr Tomlinson, lovely to see you. Are you all set to get married?” she asked, hands clasped in front of her smart grey dress. Louis nodded, biting his lip as he realised it was coming, that the wait was finally nearly over. They chatted for a few minutes until she left, telling Louis she had to go and see Harry before it was time for him to come to the ceremony room and wait for his husband-to-be.

Mason wheeled over then, stopping just in front of Louis’ feet. “Um, Dad?” Louis looked at him then, taking his small hands in his own. “I just wanted to say I’m really happy for you, and that I am so happy you are marrying Papa. He makes you so happy and makes you smile, and I love that about him. I’m so excited for you Dad.” Louis just wrapped his arms around his son, closing his eyes as he felt the love between them, and caught Liam’s eye as he smiled over the pair. They broke the hug, and Mason reached into his pocket again, reassuring himself that the all-important velvet pouch was still there, clearly still paranoid that he was going to lose it.

Liam glanced at his watch, clearing his throat to get Louis’ attention. “It’s time Lou.” Louis stood, smoothing out his jacket and trousers before he stepped to the door. Liam cuddled him quickly. “I wish you all the happiness Lou, you deserve this. Harry is your light at the end of the tunnel. Go get your man.” He stepped out of the door first, holding it open for Mason to wheel past, Louis bringing up the rear. The sounds of their shoes on the stone floor echoed as they walked together, heading off to find Louis’ forever.

*****

“Are you ready darling?” Anne’s voice broke into the silence, Harry sitting still as a statue on a chair against the wall. He had barely moved since they had arrived at the Gardens, and Anne and Gemma were a bit concerned. He didn’t respond to her, so she went over, crouching in front of him after shuffling her dress around a little bit. “Harry? Are you alright sweetheart?”

He shook himself back to life, and locked eyes with his mother, noting the concern in her eyes. “Yeah, I’m fine Mum. Just realised this is happening. I’m marrying my Lou. Always dreamed of finding the one you know, the one that you know is forever. And I did it,  Mum. I found him, and now we’re here.” He let out a shaky breath, wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers as his mum stood up, smiling to herself.

“You did, love. And I am so happy for you. All a mother wants is to give her child to someone who will love them and treasure them, and I know that’s what Louis will give you. It’s time my darling. Let’s go get you married to your Louis.” He nodded, following her out of the room. It was only a short walk to the doors he would stand behind, and his heart was pounding. Anne reached over, straightening up his tie and resting her hands on his cheeks, kissing his cheek softly. “I love you Harry. I wish you every happiness my darling.”

They opened the doors, and heads turned as they heard the music start to play softly into the room. Harry linked his arm through his mum’s, resting his left hand on top of hers in the crook of his arm, and she felt his fingers tremble. She looked up to him and nodded slightly, a grin setting onto his face as they slowly started the walk up the aisle, the walk Harry had waited all of his life to make. He looked around as he walked, smiling at people as they looked at him with fond eyes, happiness clear to see on everyone’s faces. His gaze was drawn to the top of the aisle, and it was then he fell apart. His Louis was stood there, looking more handsome than he’d ever seen, Mason at his side, and Harry just broke. He felt the tears start to fall, and was powerless to stop them, not caring who saw him. This was the moment he’d been waiting for his whole life, everything was coming together and he couldn’t be happier.

Louis’ own eyes were swimming in tears too, and he felt Mason grip his hand as Harry and Anne walked towards them.

“Daddy, Papa looks so handsome,” Mason whispered up, making Louis glance down to him quickly, nodding in agreement. His eyes were quickly fixed back on Harry then though, looking stunning in his own navy suit, soft pink tie and flower looking perfect on him, hair resting around his shoulders. Anne had a look of fierce pride in her eyes, and as Harry neared, they stopped and she stood on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek and whispering something inaudible into his ear. Harry just nodded, wrapping her into a tight hug and taking another 2 steps, coming to a stop in front of Louis.

Their watery gazes met as their hands automatically reached for each others, unable to stop themselves even if they wanted to.

“You look beautiful Harry,” Louis said under his breath, wishing this moment could last forever. Harry’s cheeks were already red with emotion, and he smiled shakily back at Louis, trying to keep himself under control. He couldn’t speak, the lump in his throat too big. He suddenly dropped Louis’ hands, leaning over to hug Mason tightly. Everyone paused as they let Harry take his moment with Mason, the little boy’s arms gripping at Harry’s neck.

“Marry my Daddy now, please,” Mason muttered into his neck. Harry pulled away, kissing Mason lightly as he stood back, grinning at the small boy perched so proudly next to his dad.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here to celebrate the marriage of these two men, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles. We are here to celebrate their love as they join their lives together through the vows they will make to each other.” She looked at Louis and Harry. “You have both chosen each other, and you are about to promise yourselves to each other, promises you both intend to keep. I understand you have both written your own vows you wish to share with each other?” They both nodded then, before turning to face each other again, hearts pounding. “Louis, you wanted to go first?”

Louis nodded, taking a deep breath before he started to speak. Harry quickly raised up his hand, swiping away the tears from his cheeks, trying desperately to hold himself together. Louis gripped his other hand tightly then, eyes locked on Harry’s.

“Harry. You stumbled into my life a year ago now, and turned my entire world upside-down, but in the best way possible. You are one of the kindest, most caring, wonderful people I have met, and I am unbelievably lucky that you fell in love with me. I thought my heart wasn’t destined to love again, that it would be me and Mason forever. And that was okay. It was okay until you came along. You made me feel a love I didn’t think was possible, and you taught me to trust you, to open my heart, and to allow myself to be loved in return. You make me want to be strong, you make me want to look after you and protect you from anything in this world that can hurt you, and I promise to spend my life doing just that Harry. I promise to love you, I promise to cherish you and I promise to spend my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. We are forever, Harry. Not just for this minute, this hour, this day - I will always love you. You are the person I want to grow old with, and you are the person I want to raise our son with. I love you Harry.”

Harry was sobbing now, head hung low as tears fell like rivers, splashing on the ground at his feet. Louis couldn’t watch anymore, and stepped forward to Harry, wrapping him in a hug that tried to communicate every piece of love he had inside of him for this man. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Harry sniffed, grabbing a tissue from his pocket and wiping roughly at his face.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry,” he muttered, causing Louis to laugh and shake his head, taking his hands again.

“Don’t ever apologise my love,” Louis said, his own eyes filled with emotion.

Harry steadied himself, smiling down to Mason who had the biggest smile on his face. “Okay, my turn Lou.” He turned to his mum who was crying silently next to Jay, the two linking hands as they watched their sons promise themselves to each other.

“Louis, when you walked into my life, I kind of knew. I mean, I know that’s crazy but there was something special that I saw in you that I knew I wanted to protect, to love, to have as my own. You were so beautiful, you took my breath away, and you continue to do so every day - waking up to you is just a joy because you are my everything. You are my reason Louis, you and Mason. I never knew love until I knew you, and I am forever grateful to have the gift of your love. I promise to spend my life trying to be worthy of your love, and loving you in every way that I can, and that I will never, ever take your love for granted. Everything I have in this world, I give to you Louis. My heart, my mind, my body and soul - it’s all yours forever. I am utterly yours and have been since the moment we met. I will treasure every moment I get to spend by your side. I am the luckiest man in the world to call you mine. I love you so much, for all the days we spend together Louis, I am yours, and you are mine.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the room now, and Louis couldn’t hold back his tears either. They were grasping each other’s hands so tightly, their knuckles were almost white. They couldn’t wipe the smiles off their faces as they just stared at each other, not caring about their red eyes, or the tears that were continuing to fall.

“Do you have the rings?” The celebrant asked, breaking their haze. They nodded, and Mason sat up straight, reaching into his pocket and triumphantly pulling out the bag, emptying it onto his small palm. He quickly kissed the rings before handing them over, placing them carefully into the celebrant’s hand. She handed one to Louis first, who took Harry’s shaking left hand, sliding it halfway onto Harry’s ring finger. Harry held his breath, unable to believe this was really happening.

“Harry, with this ring, I promise to love you. This ring is a sign of my love for you, everlasting and eternal. It is my unbreakable vow, with all that I have and all that I am, I choose you, Harry, always.” He pushed the ring past the knuckle, pushing it into place on Harry’s finger. Harry couldn’t drag his eyes away from the white gold band, what he’d always wanted.

He looked up as Louis cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at him, eyes sparkling with unshed tears. Harry chuckled, reaching for an identical band, taking Louis’ small hand. It wasn’t shaking though, and that made Harry smile, realising this what was Louis had always wanted.

Pressing the ring on Louis’ finger, he began to speak. “Louis, I give this ring to you as a visible and ever present reminder of my love for you, and of my vow to love and cherish you always. I marry you with this ring, promising you all that I am and all that I have. I am honoured to call you my husband.” The ring slid into place, Louis’ breath hitching as reality struck him, that he was married now, that he’d found his forever.

“With the exchange of vows and rings, Louis and Harry have promised to be faithful, to love and cherish each other until the end of their days, and to forever support each other throughout their lives-”

“Erm, I’m really sorry, can I just interrupt?” Harry said, taking in the panic in Louis’ eyes as he halted the ceremony. His mum and Jay looked to each other, wondering what was wrong. “Please, don’t worry. I have made my vows to Louis, but there is something else I have to do.” He reached into the pocket inside his jacket, pulling out a small, flat box. “Mason, can you come here love?”

Mason looked to Louis who nodded, stepping aside to let Mason wheel himself in front of Harry, who was on the floor now on one knee, hand outstretched to take Mason’s own.

“Mason, I wanted to make some promises to you, too.” Mason nodded as he looked into Harry’s eyes. “You captured my heart Mason, from the moment I met you. Your little smile buried its way into my heart, and it’s never left. You started off as my new friend, until you became my best friend, and now I couldn’t be prouder to call you my son. There are not many choices we get to make Mason, but you made one when you chose me to be your Papa and I am forever grateful to you for that. I love you fiercely, proudly and I promise to love you, protect you and care for you always. You have graciously shared your dad with me, and in return, I give you my heart, and my promise that I will forever love you as my own. I’ll be here as your friend, your father, your confidante, and your light in the dark Mason. I’ll always be here to guide you home throughout your whole life.” He opened the box, showing Mason the small silver compass locket he’d bought the boy. Inside was a photo from their trip to the aquarium.

“When you wear this Mason, you can remember you always have a home with me, with your Dad, and we will forever help you navigate through your life together as a family. This is my promise to you Mason. I love you, and I am so proud to say you are my son.” The little boy launched himself into Harry’s arms then, nearly falling out of his chair with his enthusiasm. As he hugged Mason, Harry’s eyes snaked up to Louis, and was shocked to see him in Liam’s arms, back shaking as he sobbed into his best friend’s shoulder. Harry quickly unclipped Mason’s seatbelt, hitching him up onto his hip and spinning Louis around, wrapping his arms around both of his boys.

He turned to the celebrant then, realising that he wanted this to finally be official, and now. “You can carry on, I’m sorry I interrupted you.” He looked stunned as she wiped at her eyes, nodding quickly.

“Never be sorry for an interruption like that. That was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. Thank you for allowing us the privilege of hearing that Harry.” She cleared her throat quickly, turning to face the congregation again. “So, now that Harry and Louis have made their vows to each other, and to their son, it is my pleasure and honour to proclaim them husbands. Congratulations, you may now kiss the groom!”

A cheer rang out throughout the room as Liam quickly scooped Mason out of Harry’s arms and Louis and Harry came together at last, kissing each other with so much love and care, finally married. As they parted, they looked each other, squeezing hands tightly before turning to face their friends and family, everyone clapping happily, their mums crying in each others arms. They started to walk down the aisle, hands linked as the music rang out around the room again, rings glinting as they stepped into the sunshine, into the promise of forever.

*****

They spent the next hour outside in the sunshine taking many photographs. They’d smiled until their cheeks were aching, and eventually Mason begged Liam to take him away, leaving Harry and Louis alone to take the last few pictures by themselves, as they had always wanted. They sat in several poses, kissing and smiling as the photographer snapped away, a particularly beautiful picture being taken as they looked down at each’s rings, admiring the visible symbol of their vows, of their love.

They held hands as they walked towards the reception room that had been beautifully decorated the night before, and as Liam saw them approach, he grabbed the microphone from the music area. He tapped it a few times, getting the attention of the guests before speaking loudly in the microphone.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to welcome our newlyweds, Louis and Harry Tomlinson-Styles!” They beamed at each other as everyone cheered for them, a few wolf-whistles sounded out, but nothing caught Harry and Louis’ ears like the sound of Mason’s screams.

“YEAH DADS! LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH!” His little arms were waving frantically in the air and they hurried over to him, both kissing and hugging him before taking him out of his chair, and setting him down on the chair between them. As much as they’d wanted to sit together, wanting to hold hands, Mason’s happiness overrode everything else and they loved how wide his grin was as he settled between them, grabbing each of their hands.

They’d decided on a sit down meal, but it wasn’t anything too fancy, as they weren’t into anything too pretentious. The room was full of happiness and chatter as everyone ate, and when the first course was cleared away, Harry and Louis started to make the rounds together, stopping at each table to greet their guests, and accept well-wishes from everyone. Niall and Liam had stayed with Mason, making sure he was entertained and safe. As they made their way to the fourth and final table of people, Louis spotted Niall carrying Mason in the direction of the toilets, sticking his thumb up at the man taking such good care of his boy.

“Niall’s great, H, I’m grateful that bringing you into my life also brought him round too,” Louis grinned then, resting his head on Harry’s broad shoulder. They chatted for a few minutes with some work friends, admiring a few photos they showed them on their phone of Harry and Louis walking out of the church, accepting thanks and congratulations from them all. Niall came back in then, and Harry headed over, thanking him before taking Mason.

“Having a good time, my boy?” Harry asked, shuffling Mason around his waist until he was comfortable. The boy giggled and nodded, waving at Gemma who was pulling a face at him across the room. “Can I go and sit with Nanny Anne and Auntie Gem please?” Harry pretended to look hurt for a second until Mason patted his cheek, sending Harry begging eyes. Harry of course took him over, sitting him down on a chair between his mum and sister, grinning at the readymade family he’d somehow been lucky enough to find.

The second course started to come out to the tables then, and Louis and Harry retook their seats, Harry sliding into Mason’s empty one as he’d chosen to sit with Anne, Jay and Gemma for this bit. He felt Louis’ hand rest on his thigh, and he couldn’t resist sliding his own down to join it, fiddling with the new wedding band around his husband’s finger.

“Enjoying yourself, husband?” he asked Louis with a smirk. Louis revelled in the feeling that the new title gave him, and he kissed Harry’s lips softly as he nodded, aware that the eyes of the room were on the pair of them most of the time.

“Sure am, Mr Tomlinson-Styles, how about you?” Harry laced his fingers with Louis’ then, nodding. They then turned to their food, both hungry now the nerves and excitement had finally calmed down somewhat, and ate eagerly as they talked, Niall and Liam jumping in to their conversation frequently. The deserts were served, and everyone was starting to get a little bit hazy from the flowing alcohol, although Harry and Louis were careful to drink plenty of water between their glasses of champagne, not wanting to be too drunk for their first night as a married couple.

Niall and Liam made their speeches shortly after, both men having the room in stitches at their hilarious tales of Louis and Harry’s lives before they met, their embarrassing few dating encounters, and a few other anecdotes too. Everyone was roaring with laughter at them, they were natural public speakers and Louis and Harry blushed their way through it all, burying their heads in their hands when they mentioned things that their mums should never hear about them. Luckily, Mason was sat gossiping with Allie at that point, not paying much attention to the inappropriateness of some of the quips. After they were done, everyone raised their glasses to the newlyweds, but a hush fell over the room as Jay and Anne got to their feet, Anne knocking the edge of her spoon against her glass, a soft tinkling sound filling the large room. They both smiled at each other as they went to speak.

“I know it’s tradition that the best men do the speeches at the wedding, but Jay and I were never ones to stick with what was expected of us. We have a little something we both want to say, so please let us have your attention for a few more moments.” Harry gripped Louis’ hand under the table, a lump in his throat at the thought of what his mum was going to say, he was already dreading it in his own way.

“Harry has always been a mummy’s boy. He was always cuddly, the first one to run out of the school door and into my arms. He often snuck into my bed at night, and I’d wake to a face full of curls, and a small body like a radiator next to me. He’s grown up now, but the curls and the cuddles haven’t changed one bit, the things that make Harry ‘Harry’ to me. I’ve had the privilege to watch this beautiful boy of mine turn into a man, and I’ve seen him fall in love with Louis, falling faster and heavier than I’ve ever seen him do. I knew from the first moment I saw them together that Harry had met his one. He’d always dreamt of meeting the one, of getting married, raising a family together. And Louis, you’ve given him all that in just a year. You’ve made my boy’s dreams come true, and I am forever grateful to you for that. Just please look after him, take care of my baby for me.” Louis nodded, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat, feeling Harry snuggle closer into his side, eyes glassy with his own tears.

Anne sat down, letting Jay take her turn.

“It’s no secret to say that it broke me a little bit when Louis had his heart broken 8 years ago. It hurt me deeply to watch him in such pain, knowing he didn’t deserve any of it. He brushed it off, stepping up to become the most amazing father to my wonderful grandson, and I have been the proudest mum ever since, watching him be a single father, defying the odds and making a success of everything he and Mason did. But it still hurt knowing my boy was alone, that he had no-one to lean on, to comfort him through the tough nights. But Harry, you’ve changed that. You’ve given him that stability, that purpose, the comfort he’s craved and needed for so long. To me, Louis is like the moon. He always needed someone to help him shine, and Harry, you are the sunshine in his life, you make him shine brighter because of your presence. You complete him in a way I don’t think he knew he needed, you’re his missing piece. The way you love him and Mason is so beautiful and precious, and we are all lucky that you came into our lives. Welcome to our family Harry, Anne and Gemma. I wish you the longest, happiest life together. To Louis, Harry and Mason!” The room echoed her toast, Harry sniffing into Louis’ shoulder now.

The evening part of the day was beginning, and music was blaring as people took to the dance floor, bopping around to the happy music, Louis and Harry mingling among their guests. Liam and Allie were dancing with Mason, the little boy in Liam’s arms as he spun him around, screaming as he felt dizzy, Louis laughing at the joy on his face. Soon enough, the lights in the room dimmed, and the DJ they had hired for the night silenced the room as he lowered the music to a barely audible volume.

“It’s that time everyone, time for the first dance between Mr and Mr Tomlinson-Styles. So if you’d all please leave the dancefloor and let them take to the floor.” Everyone murmured as they stepped off, grabbing their cameras and phones, wanting to capture the precious moment. Louis walked over to a nervous looking Harry, taking him by the hand.

“I’m nervous Lou, so I’m sorry if I tread on your toes or fall over,” Harry stuttered out. He knew he was a klutz, often tripping over his big feet and was dreading this.

“It doesn’t matter, husband,” Louis murmured softly, bringing up a hand, curling his fingers around Harry’s neck, trying to make him relax. The dulcet tones of Adele filled the room as their first dance song, ‘ _Make You Feel My Love’_ sounded from the large speakers, setting a romantic tone. Harry pulled Louis in close to his body then, kissing him softly as they tangled their limbs, getting into a comfortable dance position that suited them.

The room was silent except for the song, and they shuffled slowly around the floor, hands entwined, feet moving slowly alongside each others. They knew everyone was watching them but at the same time, they felt like the only two people in the room. They just focused on the feel of each other, the love they held for each other, and their excitement over finally being married. They belonged to each other in every sense now, and nothing had ever felt more right. As the song moved towards its final third, Harry stepped away, jogging to take Mason from Gemma’s arms. The little boy went easily into Harry’s arms, and he took him back to Louis. They hugged, circling around for a while, hearing the sniffs of people softly crying at the sight. Louis couldn’t fathom how he’d ever been so lucky as to find someone like Harry, that had taken on not only him but his family too. It was everything to him.

The song transitioned into another romantic song on their playlist, ‘Flying Without Wings’. As the first words rang out, Harry lowered Mason to the floor, carefully putting his small feet on top of his own, Louis watching on in awe. Harry started to move them to the beat, calling Louis over, encouraging him to wrap his arms over Mason’s shoulders, allowing the three of them to dance together, their first dance as an official family. Others started to join the floor then, wanting to share the love of the moment. Liam and Allie waltzed past, Anne and Gemma were dancing together, and Niall was rocking Jay side to side, a smile on both of their faces as they laughed together. Harry started singing softly to Louis and Mason then.

_“Well, for me it's waking up beside you_  
_To watch the sunrise on your face_  
_To know that I can say I love you_ _  
_ In any given time or place

_It's little things that only I know_  
_Those are the things that make you mine_  
_And it's like flying without wings_  
_'Cause you're my special thing_  
_I'm flying without wings_  
  
_And you're the place my life begins_  
_And you'll be where it ends_  
_I'm flying without wings_  
_And that's the joy you bring_ _  
_ I'm flying without wings”

Louis was moved to tears at the beautiful sound of his husband singing a love song to him, and the words pierced deep within his heart. The song ended but they didn’t part. Mason clung tighter to Harry, resting his head on Harry’s belly, as Louis stepped closer, kissing Harry over Mason’s head. Niall appeared then, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of his friends.

“You make such a beautiful family, I can only hope to know a love like yours,” he said softly, pulling Mason away, leaving the husbands together again. They were in the middle of the dance floor but they didn't care. Louis stood on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, slowly working his tongue into his mouth, needing to show Harry how much every minute of this meant to him.

The night wore on, and people started to leave, kissing Louis and Harry on the cheeks, hugging them and Mason, the little boy now weary in his chair. Gemma headed over, saying she was going to take Mason home now, and decided to share a taxi with Niall, who offered to help her get the little boy back to her flat and into bed. Mason hugged both of his dads, shedding a few tears as he didn’t want to leave, but Louis regretfully put him into Niall’s arms, waving goodbye, hugged up to Harry. Jay and Anne left soon after, both retiring to the nearby hotel where they would be staying the night. Harry and Louis had booked the honeymoon suite for one night, and they were both dead on their feet now, keen to get to bed and bring a close to the most amazing day of their lives.

They climbed into the Mercedes together, pressing their bodies close as they began the short drive there. They couldn’t keep their hands and lips to themselves, the first time they’d had more than a few minutes alone since they were married.

“Love you so much, Louis Tomlinson-Styles,” Harry breathed out, hands running up Louis’ thighs, the driver ignoring every sound and movement they made.

“Love you more, Harry Tomlinson-Styles,” he returned with a cheeky wink. The pair tumbled out of the taxi together, thanking the driver before hurrying up the entranceway, checking in and accepting the congratulations from the hotel staff. They couldn’t stop showing off their new wedding bands, and it made everyone smile to see them so in love. They got their key and headed for the lift, pressing the button for the top floor, excited to see the suite they’d booked weeks ago but hadn’t had a chance to look at yet.

Harry pushed Louis against the wall of the lift, kissing him deeply until the doors opened. They gathered themselves, clasping hands as they walked down the corridor, eventually finding their room, sliding the key into the lock, excited as the light turned green and the lock clicked open. Louis went to walk in but Harry quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Taking Louis by surprise, he picked him up bridal style, kissing his lips quickly.

Louis moaned as Harry’s tongue entered his mouth, and Harry kicked the door open with his foot, landing with a loud slam against the wall behind it.

“Gonna show you how happy I am that you’re mine,” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as the door clicked shut behind them, neither of them intending to get a wink of sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sob! Hope that was everything you all hoped for and more :)
> 
> More on Friday! Comments and kudos are always hugely appreciated!


	21. Take It Off

_“Push me up against the wall_  
_Don't take it easy_  
_You like it hard like me_  
_It's what you need_  
_Let's get naked and explore_  
_Our inner secrets_  
_For what it is_ _  
It's what it is”_

Harry hauled their heavy suitcases out of the car while Louis picked a tired Mason up, carrying him into the house, greeting Jay who was standing in the doorway as he walked past. It was late, their flight home had been delayed, and they were all desperate for bed. Harry locked the car and followed his husband and son in, closing the door behind him.

“Hello love,” Jay said, pulling Harry into a hug when he’d pushed the suitcases back against the wall, intending to deal with them in the morning. He hugged his mother-in-law back warmly, sinking into her warm embrace. He could hear Louis down the corridor sorting Mason out, getting him into bed and he broke the hug, wanting to help out. Mason was already all but asleep when Harry walked in, so he just leant over, kissing his slightly sweaty forehead before closing the door, Louis hurrying off to greet his mum.

They only had 2 days at home before they were jetting off alone on the second part of their honeymoon, and Louis couldn’t wait. While the week away with Mason had been amazing, and their first family holiday together, he needed time with his husband alone now. They’d barely had a chance to be intimate as they’d shared a hotel room with Mason, only able to exchange quick handjobs and blow-jobs in the shower when the boy had fallen asleep. They’d tried to have sex in the shower, but Mason had woken up with a cramp, and they’d just decided to wait until their own holiday before having fun together.

Jay and Anne had agreed to come and stay in their house to look after Mason, making sure he got to and from school, and had a good time without his dads. He was sad that he wasn’t getting to go on the next adventure with them, but was also old enough to understand that they were just married, and wanted some time together before getting back to normal life. They spent a little while in the sitting room together, chatting over a few cup of teas, talking about their holiday and showing her pictures. They hadn’t done a huge amount, just spend a week on the beach or in the pool. Mason was a complete waterbaby now, and had loved every minute he’d spent with the pair in the water. They’d bought a few inflatables too and had fun with those, Louis taking a picture of Mason atop a whale that he knew he wanted to print onto a canvas and hang in their living room.

They spoke about the few afternoons they’d spent around the island of Majorca, exploring the culture, enjoying local food and basking in the warm Spanish sun. They’d had many compliments on their little family, and Harry had eagerly told anyone who would listen that this was his husband and his son, grinning as he slung his arms around Louis’s shoulders, gripping on the handle of Mason’s wheelchair proudly. They’d been typical tourists, taking lots of photos, asking random people to take family shots of them, keen to have lots of lovely memories to look back on.

Mason had been excited about his first ever visit to the beach, and they’d decided to forgo the wheelchair, carrying him from the hotel to the taxi, and then to the beach, taking it in turns to give him piggybacks. They’d spent hours building sandcastles, sharing lunch on the beach towels Louis had brought with him, and then Harry had taken him for a dip in the sea, Mason clinging on for dear life as the waves splashed against him and Harry, causing the spray to cover their faces. Louis had never seen such glee on his son’s face, and it was a moment in time he knew he would never forget. He wished he could bottle Mason’s happiness there and then, there was nothing better than his son’s smile, causing little crinkles by his eyes.

He couldn't help but admire his handsome husband either, toned and tanned body looking even better drenched in seawater. His black tattoos glistened in the sunshine, Louis’ stomach flipping over every time he caught sight of the tattoo Harry had had for him and Mason. Mason had spotted that on their first dip in the pool, stroking it with his little fingers, saying ‘Oh Papa! That’s like M for Mase and L for Louis!’. Harry had laughed, telling him that was exactly what is for, and explained he’d used the letters he’d got Mason to write weeks ago to get them tattooed on his body. Mason had been shocked at that, hugging tightly as he thanked him. 

Another moment Louis knew he wouldn’t forget was when Harry had brought Mason back to sit with Louis to dry off, and had returned to the sea, splashing around on his own for a while, waving often to his boys sat on the beach together. Louis had watched in amusement behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses when a curvy young woman in a pink bikini had walked over to Harry, draping her hand on his shoulder as she chatted to him, clearly flirting. Louis knew nothing would happen but couldn’t resisting reacting. He’d told Mason to wait there a minute, stalking over to Harry, circling his waist with his arms and pressing a deep kiss onto his lips, stunning the woman next to him.

“Oh sorry, were you talking to my husband?” he’d said innocently, Harry unable to stop the laughter erupting from his mouth, covering it with his left hand, showing off his wedding band.

“Erm, yeah, kinda gay and married?” Harry had sheepishly admitted, the woman apologising before hurrying off, a blush covering her chest and face. Harry had scooped Louis up in his arms then, carrying him up the beach, the eyes of everyone around on them but neither caring. It had been the best holiday, and Harry had insisted on covering all the costs, spoiling his boys rotten the whole week and Louis, while a little uncomfortable about it at first, was reassured when Harry reminded him that his money was Louis’ now too, and he was transferring it all into their new joint bank account after the honeymoon anyway.

Jay had smiled at their enthusiasm as they told her stories, but sent them to bed when she saw how tired they were. She knew they needed to rest before they started packing again for their second honeymoon to a chateau at a small vineyard in Paris Harry had found. They’d picked it together, and in lieu of receiving wedding gifts, everyone had contributed to the honeymoon, leaving Harry and Louis with only a few small things to pay for. They’d fallen asleep quickly in their own bed, pleased to be back in familiar surroundings, spooning each other to sleep. Harry had clutched Louis’ left hand as they fell asleep, rubbing his wedding ring with his thumb, a reminder of the fact Louis was now his forever more.

*****

They’d decided to take an early morning flight out to Paris, leaving Mason having breakfast with Anne, the family sharing lots of hugs and kisses before Louis and Harry got into the taxi to the airport. The flight was short, and they arrived to a warm Paris, meeting their car out the front, holding hands in the backseat as they were driven to the chateau where they would be staying for a week. They had the place to themselves, except for the staff who would come in and prepare meals for them, and they couldn’t wait.

As they’d arrived, their bags had been taken up the room, they’d been given a glass of champagne each and had gone upstairs to explore the room they’d be staying it. It was sumptuous, a gorgeous wooden four-poster bed in the middle of the room, leaded windows opening out to the most stunning views. Down the corridor was a bathroom, with a huge claw-footed bath and a walk in shower, both Louis and Harry winking at each other as they decided there and then they’d be putting both to good use throughout the week there. They also had the use of a small car for the week, meaning they could explore the city of love, and the countryside around them too.

They’d opted to go out for their first night in Paris, choosing a small Parisian restaurant, sat in a corner table together, a white candle between them. There were a few other couples around them, and they soaked up the ambiance, finally able to spend some time together. They took a quick selfie and sent it to Jay and Mason, already missing their son, but excited for what lay ahead. They ordered a bottle of red wine to share, holding hands across the table, Harry’s foot wrapped around Louis’ ankle under it, covered slightly by the crisp white cloth draped over the table.

“So excited to be here with you Lou,” Harry has said, raising Louis’ hand to his lips, kissing it softly. “I know we’ve only been married just over a week but it’s been the best week of my life. I’ve never been happier.” Louis grinned at his husband’s soppiness, clinking their wine glasses together in a small toast before the waiter brought over their main courses. They’d chosen 2 different dishes, intending to share them both, feeding each other across the table with small smiles.

They’d kissed in the back of the taxi home, desire burning low in their tummies as Louis dipped his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting the red wine they’d spent the night drinking, leaving them slightly buzzed but not drunk enough to not want to be together. Louis had jumped into Harry’s arms as they’d paid the driver and he’d sped off down the gravel driveway, Harry stumbling in through the front door, pushing Louis’ back against the wall and kissing him deeply, kicking the front door shut with his foot. Louis had groaned at the touch of his husband, desperate for Harry now.

“Take me to bed husband,” he’d whispered filthily into Harry’s ear, the younger man moaning at the words, his cock twitching at the thought of what was going to happen. He’d reluctantly released Louis, grabbing his hand and leading him up the stairs, closing their heavy wooden bedroom door behind them. They’d just stood in front of each other, eyes raking over each other’s bodies, breathing heavy already from running up the stairs. Harry gave in first, stepping over quickly to Louis and pulling him into a deep kiss, tongue roaming around his husband’s mouth. His shaky fingers worked quickly at Louis’ shirt buttons, throwing the fabric open and pushing it off Louis’ shoulders, letting it pool on the floor in a heap.

Louis had returned the favour, ridding Harry of his shirt and trousers, the pair grinding against each other as much as they could in the middle of the bedroom. Louis was getting impatient now, and pushed Harry’s shoulders, making him stumble backwards slightly towards the bed. As the back of his knees made contact with the mattress, he sat down, pulling Louis into his lap. Louis straddled Harry’s firm and tanned thighs, rocking his hips back and forth, grinding their now prominent erections against each other as they kissed passionately, the room filled with the sound of their breaths and moans.

Eventually Louis couldn’t take it anymore and he stood, pushing his boxers down over his hips, standing bare before his husband. Harry bit his lip, placing his large hands on Louis’ hips, admiring his husband’s body for the first proper time since they’d gotten married and spent the night in the honeymoon suite. They’d had sex then, determined to make their union official in every way, but they were very drunk and it had been not much more than drunken fumble, albeit a very good one. Now, however, Harry wanted to take his time.

“I’m gonna take you apart tonight Lou,” he uttered lowly, Louis immensely turned on by the deep tone of Harry’s voice now. “Gonna make love to my sexy husband, show you how much I love you, how glad I am you’re mine.” Louis nodded frantically as he pushed his hips harder against Harry, creating a delicious friction between their bodies.

“Want to feel you all night Haz,” Louis breathed out, tugging lightly at Harry’s hair, his fingers now woven through his curls as they continued to kiss between words. “Make love to me Harry.” Harry nodded then, letting Louis hop up and fetch the lube from the side pocket of their suitcase. He’d climbed back onto the bed, Harry pushing him onto his bed and he kissed him tenderly, licking across his collarbones, Louis’ skin popping up in goosebumps at the sensual touch. Harry’s hand had slipped down and was teasing his cock, grazing his fingers over it, making Louis’ hips twitch, craving the affection.

“Couldn’t take my eyes off you all night,” Harry spoke softly into the dim light of the bedroom, coating the fingers of his right hand in lube, nestled between Louis’ parted thighs. “So fucking gorgeous, just wanted to take you to bed then and fuck you all night.” Louis breathed in sharply as Harry pressed the first finger in, slightly forgetting it had been a week since they’d had penetrative sex, and that Louis would need more prep than they would partake in at home. He pulled out slowly, kissing Louis’ hips in apology. “Shit, sorry Lou…”

“It’s fine, I like it, keep going H, please,” Louis begged, hands gripping the bed sheet between his clenched fingers as Harry worked his finger in, twisting slightly, creating a wave of pleasure that zipped up Louis’ spine. He started to work it in and out, leaning over to suckle at the head of Louis’ hard cock, wanting his husband to feel nothing but pleasure. “Oh shit, Harry, yes, don’t stop-” Louis was panting now, already feeling close to the edge at the stimulation Harry was giving him.

Harry pulled off his cock with a pop. “Ready for another?” he said, Louis nodding frantically. Harry obliged, sliding his pointer finger alongside his middle finger, and watched as Louis screwed his eyes up at the stretch. He paused his movements for a moment, letting Louis adjust, but soon began to thrust them in and out, Louis’ back arching as Harry found the spot inside Louis he was searching for. He smirked as he rubbed over it again and again, Louis practically screaming out.

“Harry, shit, stop!” he shouted, legs kicking out as he desperately tried to stave off his orgasm. Harry stopped his fingers, enjoying the sight of Louis losing control underneath him, but not wanting things to come to an end too soon. He quickly pushed in a third finger, Louis moaning lowly now, hands clasped around his own cock, working over it, pre-come aiding the glide. “Enough, shit, fuck me Harry, now-”

Harry pulled his fingers out. “No Lou, gonna make love to you,” he whispered into Louis’ ear, coating his cock in lube so Louis wouldn’t feel any pain.

“Whatever you wanna call it love, just get inside me-” Louis said, finally moaning in pleasure as Harry started to sink into him. Harry bottomed out quickly, the feel of Louis’ body around his cock finally the best thing he thought he ever felt. He didn’t move for a moment, teasing Louis’ tongue with his own, hand coming up to play with Louis’ sensitive nipples making Louis whimper. He slowly started to move his hips, his cock moving in and out of Louis’ body in sure strokes, making both men fill with complete pleasure.

“Oh Lou, you’re so perfect, god, best husband ever,” Harry moaned as he thrust into Louis, dipping his head so he could watch himself disappear into his husband, the sight nearly pushing him over the edge. He grabbed Louis’ legs then, hitching them up onto his shoulders allowing him a deeper angle, his cock hitting Louis’ prostate with each thrust. Louis screamed aloud the first time he did, and Harry was pleased that they were the only ones in the house. He decided he liked the sound of his husband screaming his name and so carried on, eager to make him repeat the noise. His hips worked forcefully, Louis throwing an arm over his face as it became too much.

Harry quickly reached down to remove it. “Nuh uh, wanna see you when you come,” he said, smirking down to Louis who was looking completely broken by now. His hair was a complete mess, his cheeks were bright red and lips swollen from their kisses. His pupils were blown, and Harry thought he’d never looked better. He started to thrust harder and faster, determined to get Louis to his release, feeling his own bubbling away, drawing ever nearer. He grabbed hold of Louis’ calves as he used them for leverage, the sound of skin on skin filling the room as he bumped into Louis’ backside with every thrust, mercilessly pounding at his husband now.

“Oh my - oh Harry, shit, yes!” Louis screamed out as he couldn’t hold back anymore, spilling over his own stomach, Harry watching on in awe. The sight sent Harry into a frenzy, pistoning his hips into Louis at a crazy speed, the older man now whimpering as Harry held his legs open, chasing his own release.

“Fuck, love you, Louis, my husband, yes, fuck!” he grunted as he finally came, Louis moaning as he felt Harry pump his release into him, slowing in his thrusts as they both quickly became sensitive. Harry released Louis’ legs then, letting them fall against the mattress heavily, Louis too out of it to control them. Harry just collapsed on top of his husband, their sweaty chests connecting. He laid there, panting heavily for a few moments until he propped himself up onto his elbows, gazing into Louis’ blue eyes.

“God, that was amazing, you’re amazing Lou. I love you,” he said, kissing him softly as he pulled out, wincing at his own sensitivity. Louis hissed too at the stretch, adjusting to Harry coming out of him. He cringed slightly as he felt Harry’s come start to drip out of him, lifting his hips to pull a blanket under his hips, not wanting to ruin the sheets anymore.

“Love you too, don’t think you’ve ever fucked me that good,” Louis said, sounding a little hoarse now after his screams. “Well, the wall sex in the hall was pretty good, but you being my husband made that even hotter,” he laughed as Harry nodded in agreement. Harry reluctantly pulled his body off Louis, scooping him into his arms, heading for the bathroom.

“Come on husband, time for a shower,” he said, carefully leaning down for Louis to open the door from his arms, the pair diving under the warm spray together, kissing softly as they cleaned each other, drying off with warm fluffy towels and climbing into beds, limbs intertwined between the soft sheets as they fell into a deep and satisfied sleep.

*****

The next morning, Louis hobbled down to the breakfast table, Harry apologising quickly before Louis brushed it off, telling him he liked the reminder of the night before. Harry had smirked at that, quickly preparing Louis a plate of food, pulling him to his lap as they ate breakfast together, musing over what they wanted to do for the day. Harry had bought a few guidebooks with him, and had a small surprise lined up for Louis today. He told Louis he wanted to venture into Paris, and Louis agreed, keen to explore the city of love with his new husband, and they got dressed, kissing as they pulled their clothes on, Louis unable to resist giving Harry a quick blowjob before he pulled fresh boxers on. After, they’d climbed into their small rental car, Louis driving while Harry navigating, finding a parking space on a small street just outside the city centre.

Harry slung the strap of his bag across his body, taking Louis’ hand as they walked together in the morning sunshine, admiring the sights of Paris around them. They had decided they would visit Notre-Dame that morning, then they’d have lunch before Harry planned to take Louis to his surprise. Ever since they had decided on Paris, it was something Harry had wanted to do, and he couldn’t wait. He knew he was a soppy romantic, but that Louis loved that about him. They wandered around the shops, buying Mason a few souvenirs along the way, texting him and their mums some photos of the sights.

After walking around for a few hours, they stopped at a little café sharing croissants and coffee for lunch over a little table, guidebook sat between them as they planned out the next few days. They wanted to rest, but there were other things Louis and Harry both had marked as must-visits while they were in Paris. Harry began to lead Louis in the right direction of the surprise after lunch, gently weaving them through the Parisian streets, walking along the bank of the River Seine, basking in the lovely sunshine that was filling the sky. There were couples sat on blankets, businessmen walking past, and Harry was enjoying every moment.

They soon reached their destination, and Louis frowned as Harry pulled him off the grass and up to the bridge. His eyes widened as he realised where they were, and grabbed Harry’s cheeks, kissing him quickly.

“Harry! The padlock bridge!” He said in excitement, hurrying over and starting to examine some of the locks. He smiled to himself as read copious messages of love, watching as other couples walked past, doing the same thing. He spun around to look for Harry, gasping as he saw Harry hold out a blue box to him. Louis took it with shaking hands, pulling the layer of tissue paper off the top carefully, excited to see what Harry had done. His eyes filed as he glanced at the locks laying inside. One was a gold one, a heart carefully engraved onto it with a H and L inside, together with the date of their wedding. The other though was silver, and had 3 small hearts in a row at the top, the letters H, L and M nestled underneath, with the date Harry first met the pair engraved.

“Oh Harry,” Louis said, taking Harry’s hand in his free one. “This is so amazing, thank you so much.” Harry stepped forwards then, kissing Louis’ lips softly as he took the locks out of the box. He held out the gold one to Louis first.

“This one is for us, for our love. It symbolises how much I love you, and has our wedding date on, the date I became yours and you became mine.” Louis bit his lip, nodding. Harry pulled out the silver lock now. “And this one is for our family. This is the date I met my boys, my future family, and it will forever be one of the most special days of my life. I want to put them on the bridge next to each other Lou.” Louis nodded, taking Harry’s hand as they hunted for an empty space.

They found one, and knelt down on the concrete together. Harry pulled out 2 small keys from his jeans pocket, passing the gold one to Louis, watching as they both opened their locks. They slid them into place, the metallic clicks of the locks making them both smile. Harry held his hand out for the key, and Louis laughed as he threw them over the side of the bridge, a light splash sounding out as they hit the water.

“You’re locked in now H, no escape,” he joked to Harry as he took a photo of the locks on the bridge to send to everyone. Harry knelt down next to them then, pointing at them as Louis took a photo, then they switched places.

“No-one I’d rather be locked to than you and Mase,” he smiled down to Louis then, as his husband grinned up at him from the floor. He quickly sank down next to Louis, framing their faces in a photo with the locks, adding it to a text to their parents, Niall and Liam.

**From Harry:** **  
** **Love locks in place in Paris, they’re eternally mine now. XX**

Louis looked misty-eyed at Harry’s message, kissing him quickly as they began the walk back to their car, hand in hand in the city of love.

*****

Harry was quite quiet on the drive home, letting Louis take his hand and rest it on his leg, but he wasn’t overly chatty. He replied to Louis’ comment about the scenery they drove past, but eventually Louis gave up, realising Harry just wasn’t up for talking for whatever reason. They’d parked their car in the driveway, holding hands as they walked in to the house. They had stopped at a small restaurant on the way home and got some take out, and Louis walked through into the kitchen, plating everything up before it got too cold to be enjoyable.

They sat at the kitchen table together as they ate, Harry a little more chatty now, but there was something a bit nervous about his demeanour, and Louis just couldn’t put his finger on it. They both finished their meals, and sat in the sitting room for a while in front of the fire, since the evenings were still quite chilly. Louis spent a while sending Jay and Liam some photos from the day, admiring the one of their love locks again, a tingle going down his spine at Harry’s romantic gesture.

His attention was drawn by Harry suddenly standing up, holding out a hand for Louis to take. He glanced up at him through his long lashes, and took it, allowing Harry to pull him to his feet. They were both silent as Harry headed in the direction of the stairs, eventually walking them through the doorway to their bedroom, and settling him on their plush bed, back against the headboard. He patted his lap, and Louis smiled, crawling over and sitting in it carefully, their chests pressed together.

Harry started to lazily kiss Louis, his hands first resting at his hips before sliding underneath Louis’ t-shirt, caressing the soft skin of his tummy, and then his back. His kisses were becoming more insistent then, and Louis allowed Harry to take his top off before watching him do the same with his own. Louis shuffled even closer then, feeling Harry’s arousal beginning to stir in his lap as he moved over. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues working against each other’s, Harry moaning softly at the sensation, enjoying the feel of his husband in his lap.

“Lou,” he all but whispered as he pulled away for air after a deep kiss from Louis. “I, um, there’s something I want tonight.” Louis moved back slightly so he could see Harry better.

“Is this something to do with why you’ve been so quiet this evening?” Louis asked, not unkindly but still determined to get to the bottom of Harry’s peculiar mood after what had been a wonderful day. He watched as Harry started to blush, nodding at Louis’ words, clearly turning some of his own over in his head. He cleared his throat, softly kissing Louis’ lips again.

“I, well, I wanted to give you a part of me I’ve never given to anyone else Lou. If you don’t want this too, then it’s fine, but I just think-”

Louis cut him off then. “Harry, tell me love. It’s fine, you can tell me anything you know, I’m your husband after all.” Harry smiled coyly at that, taking another deep breath.

“I want you to make love to me, Louis.” He stared deeply into Louis’ eyes as they widened, taking in what Harry had just said. “I’ve never done that with anyone else before, had another man inside me I mean, never wanted to or trusted any guy enough to let them do that to me. But I want you to, I want to feel you inside me. Not gonna lie, I’m a bit scared, but I trust you to take care of me Lou.”

Louis just continued to stare, brain feeling like mush now at Harry’s confession. He had only topped twice in his life with Ryan, it was something he enjoyed but he preferred to bottom, and was happy with the sex that he and Harry had. However, he couldn’t deny that now Harry had said it, it was something he wanted to try with his husband, to feel what it would be like to be inside Harry’s body, to make him feel the way he made Louis feel when he made love to him. Louis started to nod slowly, leaning forward to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss.

“Yeah, I want to take care of you Haz,” he breathed out, their lips lightly meeting as he spoke. “Want to make love to my husband. Can’t believe you’re gonna let me do that to you.” Louis was infinitely turned on now and raised himself onto his knees, unfastening the button at the waistband of his knees, starting to push them down his thighs, Harry staring hungrily at him. “You sure about this?” He asked as he started to rock his hips against Harry’s, trying to get things going between them now he knew what Harry wanted.

Harry just nodded, gripping Louis’ hips tightly with his fingers, starting to move to lay them both down. They faced each other and began to kiss, Harry trailing his hand down and slipping it inside Louis’ boxers, taking his cock in his hand, stroking it carefully, feeling it grow hard in his hand. Louis quickly did the same to Harry, sliding his hand down to cup his balls as well, wanting Harry to feel nothing but pleasure, to not feel nervous about what they were going to do.

When Louis felt Harry was suitably hard, he reached over for the lube, chucking it on the sheet next to Harry’s head as he settled himself between Harry’s thighs. Harry looked very vulnerable underneath him like that, and Louis was shocked at the nerves littered all over Harry’s face. “Love, if you are really nervous about this, we don’t have to do it tonight-”

“No! I want to Lou, I’m just nervous that’s all. I want this so much, I want you.” Louis nodded, coating his fingers in lube as Harry watched on. Louis reached his clean hand down, pushing Harry’s thighs apart until he was exposed to him, Harry’s breath hitching at the thought that Louis could see every part of him now. Louis reached a hand forwards, and Harry instinctively closed his legs, not used to the idea that Louis was going to touch him there. Sure, they’d played around with fingering before, Louis had touched him there several times and Harry had enjoyed it, but the fact he was now doing it with the intent of having sex with him made things different for Harry.

“Love, let me…” Louis trailed off as he pushed Harry’s legs apart again, the younger man taking a breath and trying to relax. Louis decided to act quickly, knowing the longer he strung this out, the harder it would be for Harry. He moved his hand over to Harry, trailing his fingers overs over his cheeks, slowly sliding his fingers up and down, Harry’s breath beginning to quicken at the feel. Louis slowly pushed one finger inside Harry, breaching his rim, and Harry hissed at the sensation. “It’s okay babe, it’s okay…”

Louis continued to soothe Harry as he worked his finger in it and out, eventually pushing it in all the way as Harry finally started to relax. After a while, Harry nodded, telling Louis without words that he was ready for more, and Louis carefully worked in another, watching Harry’s face contort with pain. He’d never had 2 of Louis’ fingers before, and there was no way Louis was going inside him without at least one more. He wanted to make this as good as he could for his husband. Louis bent over, taking the head of Harry’s cock between his lips, trying to distract him from the burn. It worked, as Harry’s hands ended up in Louis’ hair, tangling in his curls as he continued to suck and work his fingers inside Harry, pushing in a third after a few more minutes.

Louis himself was rutting against the mattress as he worked over Harry, pulling off his cock to kiss his inner thighs, sucking lovebites into them, marking his husband up, wanting to remember this, not knowing if he’d ever get the opportunity to do it again. He could feel Harry was getting more comfortable with the feel of Louis’ fingers now, and as they locked eyes, Louis knew Harry was ready. He pulled his fingers out carefully.

“Want me to use a condom love?” Louis asked, prepared to do whatever Harry wanted to make this comfortable for him, but Harry just shook his head.

“Don’t need it do we? I don’t carry the gene like you do, I want to feel you,” he whispered. “Can I be on my back? I want to look at you, please Lou…”

“Course sweetheart. I love you, you know that? Thank you for letting me do this, for trusting me with your body.” Harry just nodded as he watched Louis lube his cock up, stroking over it gently as he got himself into position again, making sure Harry’s thighs were spread wide, draping them over his own. He wriggled forwards a bit more, lining up his cock with Harry. Harry scrambled around for Louis’ hand, taking it just before Louis began to push inside. Louis could see Harry was struggling, that it was painful so he paused, leaving just the head of his cock inside.

“Jeez Lou, you’re big, wow, feels so different-” Harry muttered, eyes squeezed shut as he held onto Louis’ hand. Louis felt Harry’s feet resting at the base of his spine as he curled his legs around Louis’ hips, and Louis started to press inside slightly, watching Harry exhaling as Louis’ cock filled him up. Soon, Louis bottomed out and he just stayed still, feeling Harry clench around him, the warmth and tightness almost pushing him over the edge. He closed his own eyes then, trying to ignore the bubble of arousal low in his belly.

“You okay love?” he asked Harry, who was still holding his hand. Louis carefully manoeuvred himself so he was laying on top of Harry now who cringed slightly as Louis’ cock shifted inside of him, pushing in deeper as he moved their bodies together.

“Yeah, just feel so full,” Harry spoke lowly, Louis feeling the rumble deep in his chest as he spoke. “You can move Lou, want to feel you move.” Louis did, starting to move his hips back and forth slowly, the drag of his cock against Harry was amazing and he couldn’t get enough. He could feel Harry relaxing as he got used to the intrusion, and his cock was hardening up again, having softened from the pain. Louis kept holding Harry’s hand which was now up by his cheek on the pillow, and he captured his lips in a loving kiss as he made love to him.

Their rhythm built as they both lost themselves in it. Harry hitched his legs up further then, his heels bouncing against Louis’ lower back with each thrust, both moaning and groaning at the pleasure their love-making was giving them. They were caressing each others faces, kissing slowly, and Harry’s cock was being stimulated between their bodies as Louis continued to move his hips, starting to thrust slightly harder now, Harry encouraging him to get a little bit rougher with him.

“Oh god Lou - shit, yes, feels good, oh-” Harry stuttered, feeling his orgasm start to creep up on him as Louis’ cock brushed his prostate on a particularly hard thrust. “Want you to come in me Lou, want it so much-” That just turned Louis on and he began to thrust more frantically, eager to give his husband the feeling he so regularly gave him. Their tongues played together as Louis continued to thrust, losing his rhythm as he chased his release, guiding his free hand to wrap around Harry’s hard cock, helping stroke him to orgasm as well.

“Harry, god, love you, Harry!” Louis shouted as he started to come, the feeling of releasing inside Harry one that he loved and wanted again. He kept thrusting, pushing his release into Harry, the younger man going wide eyed as he realised what Louis was doing. Louis kept his hand moving over Harry’s cock until he felt his husband arch his back, shouting Louis’ name as he came himself, covering Louis’ hand with come. They both panted heavily, letting their heartbeats slow before Louis carefully pulled out, a hand pressed to the inside of Harry’s thigh, resting over a deep purple love bite as he watched his own cock emerge from Harry’s body. He fell down next to Harry, grinning when Harry pulled him closer,  letting his sweaty head rest on Harry’s firm bicep.

“Lou, that was amazing,” Harry said, tucking 2 fingers until Louis’ chin, forcing him to look up until Harry’s sparkling green eyes. “Now I see why you like it when I fuck you.” He smirked at Louis’ indignant expression, laughing when he poked his tongue out at him. “No but seriously Lou, thank you for that, you felt amazing, so close, I’m glad my first time was with you.” He kissed his husband then, lacing their fingers together between their sweaty and spent bodies.

“I’m glad you trusted me enough to let me do that,” Louis said, still tired after his powerful orgasm. “You felt so good, so tight around me. I’d want to try that again sometime, would you?” Harry smiled and nodded, reaching down to cover their bodies in a sheet, the chill in the air settling over them now they were cooling down, sweat still covering their bare skin. “Love you so much Haz.”

He snuggled back into Harry’s side then, closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him. Harry laid awake a bit longer, hearing Louis lose himself in sleep as his breaths became regular and deep, his body still pressed along Harry’s side. Harry glanced down to look at Louis’ face, lit in the moonlight of the room since they hadn’t closed the curtains. Bottoming wasn’t something that had ever really interested him before, but there was something about letting Louis take him that Harry had really wanted to experience. Now it had happened, and Harry had loved it, loved feeling Louis inside him, looking into his eyes as they made love. He would want to do it again, he knew that much. But he’d save that for when they got home. He’d found something earlier in Louis’ bag he was far more interested in finding out about first…

*****

The next day saw Harry hobbling down the stairs, shocked at the pain in his butt each time he took a step. Louis had done nothing but laugh like a drain since the moment he saw his husband’s pain. “Now you know how I feel everytime you stick yours in me,” he joked, smirking as he bustled around the kitchen, preparing for breakfast for them both as Harry carefully lowered himself onto the wooden stool at the breakfast bar. Harry ate eagerly, and they planned their day, another jaunt into Paris. They only had a few days remaining, and were determined to make the most of it. They missed Mason and their home, but knew this would be the last time they’d have extended time alone for a while. Once they’d eaten, they showered together and got dressed, sending Mason and Jay a quick message to let them know what they were up to, and that they hoped they were having fun without them.

Louis drove this time, and they wandered the streets, stopping in some small boutiques to buy Harry a few new shirts, and Louis some skinny jeans. They also bought Mason a little shirt similar to one Harry wore, knowing he would love to dress like his Papa. Louis’ heart panged as he thought about his son. This was the longest they’d been apart since he was born over 8 years ago now, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss him terribly. Harry hugged him as if he knew what Louis was thinking about, and Louis allowed himself to be cuddled, head resting on Harry’s warm chest.

“He’s fine Lou, I miss him too, but let’s enjoy the rest of our honeymoon, yeah?” Louis looked up and nodded, letting Harry take his hand and lead him out of the shop. They had some lunch before spending the afternoon driving to Notre-Dame, marvelling at the opulence of the building, taking lots of photos of each other and enjoying his history. Harry had taken to reading out passages about it from Google, clearly enthralled, and Louis loved listening to him speak so enthusiastically.

As the afternoon drew into evening, they found a small bistro where they shared dinner together before Louis told Harry he had one more surprise for him. Harry cocked an eyebrow as Louis led him back to their car, driving towards the most famous Parisian landmark of all - the Eiffel tower. Louis produced tickets, telling Harry that they were going to go up together and see Paris at night. Harry was incredibly touched at Louis’ romantic gesture and they clasped hands, striding over to the landmark together, looking at the other loved up couples around them, celebrating their own love.

They stepped into the lift, still holding hands as the lift doors closed in front of them, stood against the wall, smiling at an older couple stood opposite then.

“First romantic holiday?” the lady asked, smiling at the pair in front of her. Louis nodded his head, smiling up at Harry.

“Sort of, it’s our honeymoon. We had a week away with our son, and now we’re having a week to ourselves,” he explained. The woman’s eyes lit up at Louis’ confession.

“Oh, congratulations! Newlyweds, how exciting, a whole lifetime to look forward to. How old is your son?” They chatted for a few more minutes about mason, Louis eagerly showing her a family photo they had taken in Majorca, both the woman and her husband complimenting them on their beautiful family. “Well I wish you a long and happy marriage both of you, and maybe some more children on the horizon?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she walked away, Louis stood still as her words sank in.

“Here’s hoping,” he heard Harry mutter as his husband started to walk away over to the guardrail, looking out over Paris at night. It was beautiful, street lights dotted around, sparkling bright into the dark of the night, cars driving around, but it was relatively peaceful for a city. Harry grabbed Louis by the hips as he joined him, pulling him in front of his body so his back was lined up with Harry’s front. He clasped his hands in front of Louis, letting them rest on his tummy.

“Happy honeymoon Lou,” he said softly into Louis’ ear, reaching for his left hand to stroke the wedding band identical to his own. Louis tilted his head back, pulling Harry down into a soft kiss. Louis wriggled out from underneath Harry then, coming to stand next to him, extending his arm out, phone in hand ready to take a selfie. They tried several angles but couldn’t seem to get a shot they were happy with. As Louis sighed, flicking through the snapshots, a man approached them, about Harry’s age.

“Want me to take a photo of you both?” he asked, French accent apparent even though his English seemed faultless.

“Thanks, we’d appreciate that,” Louis grinned at him, handing over his phone to the man. Harry and Louis wrapped their arms around each other, grinning at the phone pointed at them as the man took a few photos. Harry quickly spun to the side and pulled Louis into a kiss as he snapped a final photo, smiling at their openly public display of affection for each other.

“Want to make sure they’re okay before I go?” the man asked, passing Louis back his phone. He nodded, unlocking it and swiping through quickly, more than happy with the amazing compositions the man had taken.

“Wow, they’re great, thanks a lot!” Louis said, holding out his hand to share the stranger’s. “I’m Louis by the way, and this is my husband Harry.” Harry shook the man’s hand then before stealing Louis’ phone, eager to see the photos himself now.

“You’re welcome, I’m Thierry,” the man said. “You both look great together, I hope I will be lucky enough one day to find a man who loves me as much as you clearly love each other.” Louis and Harry blushed together at that, stepping close again to hold hands. “Enjoy your holiday in Paris.” He waved and walked away, leaving Harry and Louis alone again. They wandered around the viewing gallery, admiring the parts of Paris they could spot, reading the various signs dotted around giving them more information.

“I liked hearing you say that Lou,” Harry said when they stopped again, kissing the top of his head as he stood behind him. “My husband Harry. Sounds right. I like it.” Louis chuckled at Harry’s admission, heading for the lifts now as it was getting chilly and he wanted to go to bed with his husband. “Thanks for this though babe, it was great. Always wanted to go up the Eiffel Tower since I was a kid. So that’s 3 of my dreams you’ve made come true since we met.”

“Three?” Louis questioned, furrowing his brow as he tried to think.

“You took me up the Eiffel Tower, you’ve married me and you’ve given me a son. Louis Tomlinson-Styles, my personal dream fulfiller.” He pecked his nose then before they climbed into the car, beginning the drive home.

*****

Louis was in the shower and Harry knew this was his moment. He’d found it the other day when innocently rifling through Louis’ bag for some clothes to lay out for him, and he’d been shocked. This wasn’t something they’d ever even broached together, but there must be a reason Louis had brought it all the way to Paris with him. He heard Louis turn the shower off and the door open then close. He laid the item on his bare leg, sitting on the edge of the bed now, waiting for Louis to walk in. Just a few seconds later, Louis strutted in completely naked, rubbing his hair with a white towel.

“So, got any plans for-” He cut off as he looked up at Harry, cheeking burning red rather quickly as he noticed something on Harry’s thigh. His husband was sat on the edge of the bed in just his boxers, and he had a smirk on his face, eyes twinkling as he locked with Louis’. “Oh shit.”

“Oh shit indeed, husband. Want to explain this?” He picked up the navy leather paddle then, twiddling it around in his hand, slapping it gently on his palm. Louis’ cheeks were flaming now, bright red as he hurried to wrap the towel around his hips, covering himself as best he could. Harry stood up, paddle dangling at his side, still in his grasp and he stopped in front of Louis. Louis was biting his lip now, looking down at the ground. Harry hooked a finger under his chin, forcing Louis’ gaze to return to his face. “Wanted to try something new?”

Louis blinked then nodded slowly. “Um, saw it online and, um, well I wondered if you’d be up for it.” He took in Harry’s face, struggling to read his expression for once. “But if you don’t want to, it’s fine, let’s forget about it-” He went to grab the paddle then but Harry just lifted his arm, moving it out of Louis’ reach.

“Never said I didn’t want to…” he mumbled into the room. With his other hand, he pulled Louis’ towel, watching as his husband’s body was bared once more, Louis standing before him, his for the taking. Harry started stepping backwards towards the bed, sitting down when his knees met the edge of the mattress. He patted his bare legs, watching Louis’ eyes flash with desire as he realised what Harry wanted. “My turn first?”

Louis nodded, stepping over and laying down across Harry’s lap, feeling oddly exposed as he lay there, waiting for Harry to take charge. Honestly, Louis never thought he’d be trying something like this. The sex he’d had with Ryan all those years had been quite vanilla, never wanting to really spice it up or try new things. Maybe it was because he was young, but he had just had no desire to experiment. Now though, Harry made him brave, made him unashamed to find out his deepest desires. He’d really enjoyed the few times Harry had tied him up, the loss of control thoroughly turning him on, giving him amazing orgasms as Harry had been in charge of him; mind, body and soul. He’d had the idea about spanking for a while now, but didn’t know how to bring it up with Harry. He’d seen the paddle online one evening and had ordered it, stowing it away in his honeymoon suitcase, wondering if he’d find the guts to show Harry. He hadn’t but it seemed Harry had found it instead. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he awaited whatever Harry wanted to give him.

He felt Harry’s soft hand roam over his backside, teasing along the crease where his cheek met his thigh, back up to his lower back.

“I think we should start with 10,” Harry said huskily, running the smooth leather of the paddle up from behind Louis’ knee to the bulk of his cheek. “But Lou, if you tell me to stop, I’ll stop, okay? If you hate it, that’s fine. We’ll try it the other way too if you want. Ready?” Louis nodded, staring back at the ground.

He gasped loudly as the paddle stung his left cheek, smarting as the skin turned pink and began to sting. “Oh god, Harry…” His hands gripped at Harry’s calves then, needing to grasp something to keep himself under control. He could feel his cock hardening in Harry’s lap, and could feel Harry’s start to nudge him in the stomach. Harry took him by surprise again with the second smack, this time on the other cheek. His hand came up to tenderly caress the pink skin, Louis groaning again on his lap at the touch.

“Lou, okay? Want me to go on?” Louis couldn’t speak but nodded, bracing himself for another impact. Harry wasn’t hitting him with the intention of causing pain, was being careful, tentative and Louis desperately wanted more. Harry brought the paddle down again, 3 consecutive hits to the same cheek, causing Louis to cry out in pain and pleasure.

“Shit! Fuck, Harry, more-” Harry obliged quickly, bringing the paddle down twice more. Harry was immensely turned on by his husband wriggling around in his lap, and was struggling to control his own arousal now. Part of him wanted to stop and take Louis now, however, he knew that Louis wouldn’t want to stop until their agreed 10 strokes had been given. He ran his free hand into Louis’ hair then, tugging softly to bring Louis’ head back as he struck his cheek again.

“Shall I do the last two?” Harry checked, wanting to make sure Louis was okay with everything that was happening. He nodded, so Harry quickly administered the final two, making sure the final one stung, slightly harder than the rest. He laid the paddle down on the bed next to him, running a hand up and down Louis’ spine, letting him catch his breath. All of a sudden, Louis climbed up off his lap and straddled Harry. He shoved his hands inside the waistband of Harry’s boxers, roughly pulling at them.

“Fuck me Harry, now-” he said urgently, Harry reaching backwards for the lube they’d left on the bed the night before. Harry went to coat his fingers but Louis quickly shook his head. “Prepped in the shower, wanted to surprise you, just fuck me,” he begged, pushing up on his feet, letting Harry coat his cock in lube. He watched as Harry took himself in hand, lining up with Louis’ hole. He groaned as he started to sink down on it, feeling pleasure zip up his spine as Harry filled him up. It burned, and Louis knew the stretch was bordering on uncomfortable but he was too turned on to care.

Harry just sat and let Louis take control now, bouncing to his own rhythm, eyes shut as he let go, letting Harry’s strong arms hold him up, using his powerful thighs to slide himself up and down Harry’s hard cock. Harry leaned forwards, licking up Louis’ throat, sucking at the skin under his earlobe, pulling back to admire his work, licking gently over the purple mark. His hands gripped at Louis’ hips, sure to leave bruises there too. Louis looked tired now, so Harry planted his feet firmly on the floor and stood, still inside Louis. Louis moaned as Harry pressed in deep before he turned him round, laying him down on the edge of the bed, supporting his legs behind his knees as he started to fuck up hard into Louis’ body.

Louis was moaning loudly now, calling Harry’s name, chasing his own climax, head feeling fuzzy with everything that had happened. Harry was stood on the floor, towering over him, controlling every part of Louis’ pleasure. “Mine-” he grunted out, grip on Louis’ heavy legs tightening. That was all it took for Louis to lose it, crying out as he came all over himself. Harry kept pumping wildly between his legs, Louis whimpering as Harry’s thighs came into contact with the sore, sensitive skin of his arse as he pounded ever harder. Louis looked up, gazing at Harry with such lust it pushed him over the edge, pushing his hot come into Louis’ body with each thrust.

He pulled out, licking his lips as he went into the bathroom, grabbing his moisturiser from the side by the sink. He got back and rolled Louis over after he’d pushed himself up the bed a bit. He carefully rubbed the cream into his husband’s skin, not entirely sure how he felt about the pink skin there, how he’d caused that, caused Louis pain.

“So…. what did you think?” he asked tentatively,  still stroking Louis’ soft skin, bending down to press a quick kiss to each cheek. He looked up, trying to meet Louis’ eyes.

“Perfect,” Louis mumbled, all but face down in the pillow by now. “So good Harry, I promise. Loved it, you fucked me so good.” Harry chuckled at Louis’ crassness, but wriggled up the bed, throwing an arm over his back. “Thank you for not being weird about it. Always wanna try new things with you. Love you baby.” His eyes fluttered shut then, letting sleep overtake his exhausted body.

“Love you too baby, my best boy,” he said, stroking Louis’ fringe out of his eyes as Louis’ body relaxed into sleep in Harry’s arms. Harry thought in that moment Louis was his soulmate in every sense of the word. He was his best friend, his confidant, his lover. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Louis, or their son, and he felt like the luckiest man in the entire universe to have Louis Tomlinson-Styles by his side forever and always.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Your comments on the previous chapter really made me so happy, so thank you, I try to reply to every one left!
> 
> More on Monday :)


	22. Home

_“And it's alright_  
_Calling out for somebody to hold tonight_  
_When you're lost, I'll find the way_  
_I'll be your light_  
_You'll never feel like you're alone_ _  
I'll make this feel like home”_

They had been home from honeymoon a few weeks now, and it was the end of May, and Mason’s last half term of the school year was approaching. Mason had eagerly taken a bunch of photographs to school the week his dads had returned, showing his classmates what a good time they’d had together, and a few of Louis and Harry from Paris too. Life had quite quickly returned to a happy normal, Mason going to school, Harry and Louis going back to work. Once again, Harry managed to keep his schedule around Mason’s schooling, and had taken on more clients as he was getting a good reputation for himself, something Louis was incredibly proud of.

As the half term approached, Harry and Louis tried to work their schedules so that they could make sure one of them was home every day with Mason, but there was a problem with the first few days since they both had appointments they couldn’t get out of. They managed to rope Liam into taking Mason for the first Monday, and Niall had happily agreed to come and be with Mason on Tuesday, much to the boy’s delight. The idea of spending 2 days with his best Uncles was great, and felt like a real treat.

Harry spent Monday with some of his young clients, ones who had recovered well from various sports injuries, discharging several of them and saying emotional goodbyes, knowing he’d miss them. He spent his last hour planning the next session with Emma, the little girl who had been involved with a car crash. He’d been working with her a while now, and she was slowly starting to trust him, and Harry was determined to keep their progress going. He returned home, rucksack full of paperwork that he needed to finish, but he wanted to let Liam get home, knowing he’d probably want an evening with Allie.

Harry changed, and he and Mason prepared homemade pizzas for them all, shouting greetings to Louis when he walked in the door just before they put them in the oven. Louis loved coming home to such domestic scenes, knowing this was his life from now on. He’d walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist, kissing Mason’s head as he walked past. They sat together at the table, eating the delicious pizza, chatting about their plans for later in the week. They’d decided to take advantage of both of them having a few days off, and were heading up to Holmes Chapel for the first time, paying Anne a visit and seeing where Harry grew up. Mason in particular was excited to see more of Harry’s life, and to see Anne again.

They sat together on the rug in the living room while they did a few puzzles that evening. They all worked a team to find the pieces, and he loved Mason’s excited reaction each times they completed one. After they finished and Louis had cleared away, Harry persuaded Mason into doing some of his PT exercises since they were on the floor already, and Louis watched on, grinning as Mason pushed his limits, stretching and pointing his toes like Harry encouraged, catching the ball to practise his balance, and he noticed a marked improvement in Mason’s coordination which was great to see. Harry really was working wonders with their son.

Harry’s phone rang early the next morning, and he fumbled around half asleep, grabbing for it. It was Niall.

“Hey Haz, I’m so sorry but I’ve been called in to the hospital to cover someone, I’m not gonna be able to have Mase today.” He sounded really upset so Harry was quick to reassure him.

“Don’t worry Nialler, I’ll sort something out,” he said quietly, not wanting to wake Louis up just yet. He hung up, pondering over what he could do before deciding he’d just take Mason with him to work. He was only working a 5 hour shift, so the boy could practice his exercises and tumbles on the mats, perhaps join in with some of his younger clients too. He’d made the decision by the time Louis started to stir, and explained things to him, Louis nodding at the idea of him taking Mason to work.

“Yeah sure love, as long as you can manage him and everything else you have to do,” Louis said, smiling as Harry nodded. Louis left an hour before Harry and Mason, who was by now very excited to accompany Harry to work. Harry loaded Mason into the van, making sure he had changes of clothes for both of them just in case, and parked in the staff car park, watching as Mason zoomed down the pavement heading for the entrance to Harry’s building. He’d obviously been here a lot before when Harry had helped him with PT and so happily greeted the other staff members, making himself at home in the staff room, hanging up his hoody in Harry’s locker and leaving again to go and chat with Matt, another PT he sometimes worked with alongside Harry.

The first few clients went well, the hours passing by easily. Mason had sat and watched most of it, chatting to the children as they worked with Harry on the floor, and he loved watching his papa at work. Some of the other staff came and sat with him occasionally, listening as Mason told them all about the ‘family-moon’ as he liked to call it, showing them photos on Harry’s phone. Harry had already made sure to make a little folder for Mason to show off to everyone, not wanting to expose some of his more personal photos to the people he worked with or his son.

Harry’s final client of the day was Emma, who came in with her mum as usual. She didn’t speak for a while, which was quite normal, and Harry lifted her out of her chair onto the floor, trying to encourage her to start her movements while Mason chatted to her mum. It didn’t take long for Mason to realise Harry wasn’t getting anywhere today, and called Harry over, seeing his frustration.

“Papa, can you put me on the floor with Emma please?” he said softly, Harry nodding, wondering what Mason was up to. He stood back after placing Mason on the mat, watching him crawl slowly over the girl, trying to engage her in chat. Surprisingly, she soon began to talk to Mason, watching as he showed her some of his own exercises, and he hovered near the edge of the mat, trying to hear what Mason was saying that seemed to be opening her up to him.

“-I had surgery too you know. Wanna see my scar?” The little girl nodded, and Mason rolled up the leg of his jogging bottoms, showing off the light pink line down his calf. She reached forwards, touching it gently before showing Mason her own. “Harry helped me through all my PT after it. Even when I shouted at him and was really mean, he didn’t give up on me and helped me get stronger and to use my legs again. You’re lucky to have him helping you, he’s great at his job.” Emma nodded shyly before looking at Harry, who quickly came to join them on the mat.

“Mase, wanna join in some exercises with us, if that’s okay with Emma?” he said, looking to the little girl.

“Do you want to do it too Mason?” she asked in her quiet voice, smiling when Mason nodded eagerly, sitting next to the girl, both of them opposite Harry now. Harry ran through the program,watching as Mason copied his every move, Emma giving it a good go too. She was struggling more than Mason, who was of course used to Harry’s regime and exercises, but he was very encouraging of Emma, cheering her on as Emma’s mum watched on with a proud smile from the bench at the side. When he was done, Harry gave her a quick hug, telling her he was really proud of her, and that maybe he could arrange their next appointment for a weekend so Mason could join them, if that would it better for her. She’d agreed, and Harry waved them off, pulling Mason into a huge hug as he rested him on his hip.

He walked him over to the staff room, waving at a few other patients as they chatted away, packing their bags to get them home to Louis, ready for their trip to Holmes Chapel the next day. They spent another evening together, but this time Louis bought home Chinese as a treat, not wanting Harry to get stressed out with cooking and cleaning up before their long drive tomorrow. They’d got Mason in the bath and to bed early leaving them plenty of time to pack their bags, enjoying a movie together before they went to bed. They’d made love before they went to sleep, knowing they wouldn’t want to get up to anything in Anne’s house, and had missed each other over the past few days, not really having got much time alone. Louis had secretly purchased them some flavoured lube, so they’d had fun with that, trying to keep quiet and prevent waking up Mason with their giggles and moans.

*****

The drive to Holmes Chapel had taken nearly 4 hours, and all of them were sick of being sat down and feeling cramped. They’d recently sold Louis and Harry’s cars, buying a new Audi Q7 to share between them, as usually one of them always needed the van for Mason’s chair. Louis had been reluctant to splash so much cash on a car, but Harry reminded him they could easily afford it, and they’d gone to the dealership together to buy it. After such a long journey in such comfort, Louis was pleased Harry had forced him to buy the car, as it had made a horribly long journey somewhat more tolerable. Mason had spent most of the journey either listening to his iPod or watching something on Louis’ iPad while his parents chatted in the front seats. Louis did the first half of the drive, then switching for Harry as they stopped at the services for a toilet break for Mason.

As they pulled into the driveway, Anne appeared at the front door, waving at her son and his family, happy to see them all again. Harry hopped out, pulling Mason out of the car seat behind his own seat and handed Mason over to his mum, who kissed his cheek before taking Mason inside, keen to show him her home. Harry and Louis grabbed their bags and Mason’s chair, kicking off their shoes as they closed the door behind them, heading to find Anne and Mason who were in the sitting room. Harry hugged his mum again, and then watched as she hugged Louis too, just as tightly as she had done Harry. Harry stole Louis away then, giving him a tour of his mum’s home, showing off the small bedroom where Mason would be sleeping, and then their own bedroom that Anne had tastefully decorated in tones of blue and grey since Harry had last been here.

The first night at home was a quiet one, the journey having drained everyone. Anne had made an amazing Roast Chicken for dinner, and even Louis had eaten every scrap, including the vegetables much to Anne’s delight.  Anne had asked if she could put Mason to bed and of course, his dads had agreed, slumping on the sofa together and watching something mindless as they drifted off wrapped in each other’s arms. They were shaken awake by Anne a while later, who told them to go to bed, that they’d have more time together tomorrow. They’d reluctantly agreed, hugging her before wearily climbing the stairs and stripping down to their boxers before climbing under the soft duvet, falling asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

The sleep had invigorated all of them and they were up bright and early the next morning, Harry making scrambled eggs for everyone, while Louis made the tea. They were quite the team, and it made Anne’s heart feel full as she watched her son and his husband work seamlessly together in the kitchen. Anne had shopping and things to do so Harry took his husband and son off in their car, determined to show them the little town where he grew up. They drove around for a while, Harry pointing out his old primary and secondary schools, the house he, Gemma and Anne had lived in until they bought the house where Anne currently lived. Mason had loved seeing them, hearing Harry’s stories of his childhood, about his best friends from school who he still had occasional contact with on Facebook. Neither Harry or Louis particularly liked social media, so had a small circle of friends, keeping only those they wanted in their lives close to them and their family.

Harry pulled up in town then, going to get Mason’s chair from the boot while Louis got him out, setting him down in his chair and watching as Mason fastened himself in. They hadn’t bought the power chair, having wanted to bring the car not the van, so Harry stood behind Mason, pushing him along happily while Louis was at his side, pointing out shops and making them laugh as they walked in the warm sunshine. Harry stopped them outside a small bakery, Louis heading through the door first, holding it open for Harry to push Mason through, taking care over the small doorstep. He sat Mason and Louis at a table before heading over the counter, waiting to surprise the person he could see arranging the loaves on the display behind the counter.

She turned then and gasped. “Harry!” He grinned as she hurried round, grabbing him a hug. “You’re here, it’s so good to see you love!”

“Hey Jeanie, lovely to see you too,” he said back, holding her at arm’s length to check she looked well. “Everything going well in the shop? Seems like you’re still busy enough,” he said, looking around at the tables filled with customers, chatting over tea and cake, others coming and going with little yellow paper bags full of treats. She nodded, and he took her small, frail hand in his own. “There’s someone I would love you to meet Jean, he said, pulling her over to Louis and Mason.

Louis stood when Harry stopped next to him, and Mason gazed up, eyes wide as he tried to work out what was going on.

“This is my husband Louis, and this little guy is our son Mason,” he said, eyes full of pride as he showed off his little family. He still got a little tingle every time he got to introduce Louis as his husband. The novelty of the title hadn’t worn off yet, and they loved using it as often as they could.

“Oh yes, your mum said you got married a while ago,” Jean said, eyes sparkling with happiness. “So lovely to meet you both, hope Harry is taking good care of you.”

“The best,” Louis nodded in confirmation. “Lovely to meet you too.”

“Sorry Lou, erm, I used to work here when I was in sixth form, and I spent many an early morning baking bread in the early hours with Jean. We talked about everything, in fact, she was the first person I told that I liked boys. She never judged, always supported me.” He pulled her into a side hug then, watching Mason’s curious eyes from his chair.

“Tell me all about yourself, young man,” Jean said to him then, taking the fourth chair at the table while Louis and Harry went off to get tea and treats for everyone. Louis loved meeting people to do with Harry’s life before they met, each of them giving him an idea about a younger Harry, one he only got to hear or see about in photos and stories from family. They sat talking to Jean for a while, and soon enough, another of Harry’s former colleagues, Eileen, came over, hugging him and smiling as Harry introduced Louis and Mason again.

They left after a good hour and a half of chatting, Harry keen to carry on showing off his hometown. They walked around the park for a while, Mason having a go on the swings, then they all shared an ice-cream as they walked around, Louis and Harry taking a handle of Mason’s chair each so they could eat and push at the same time.  They ducked into a small supermarket, grabbing a colourful bunch of flowers for Anne, and a nice desert and bottle of wine for tonight. They moved around the shop together, Louis giving in and buying Mason some sweets since he’d been a good boy all day. They rounded the final corner, heading for the checkout when Harry bumped into a body.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry - Kate?” His jaw dropped as he eyes the familiar face, her eyes widening similarly as she realised exactly who she had bumped into.

“Oh my goodness, Harry?!” she squeaked, taking him into a quick hug before pulling away. “All grown up now, huh? You moved back here or just visiting your mum?”

“Erm, I’m bringing the family back home, show them around, you know..” he said, his cheeks reddening as Louis threw him a curious look. He’d never heard Harry speak of a Kate before, and he wondered what their connection was. He decided to take charge, putting Harry out of his misery.

“Hi, I’m Louis, Harry’s husband, and this is our son Mason,” he said, holding his hand for Kate to shake. She raised her eyebrows at Harry before turning to Louis with a smile, shaking his hand, then grinning down at Mason too.

“Lovely to meet you both, I’m Kate, I went to school with Harry,” she began, smirking at him at he started to hover over behind Mason’s chair, clearly a bit uncomfortable for whatever reason. “I guess you could say I was Harry’s first and only foray into a het relationship.” Louis snorted at that, trying and failing to imagine Harry with a girlfriend.

“Right, well, lovely to see you again,” Harry hurriedly said, keen to get the heck out of there by now. “Take care Kate, give your parents my regards.” He clamped his hands on Mason’s chair handles, spinning him around, leaving Louis trailing with the basket in his wake. He watched as Louis piled the items onto the conveyor belt, letting him pass.

Louis however couldn’t resist winding his husband up as they paid. “We are so talking about that later,” he muttered, flicking a wicked grin over at Harry who just rolled his eyes, already knowing he was powerless to Louis’ charms when it came to talking about things Harry would rather forget.

*****

That night, Harry and Louis were still fairly awake, laying in bed together, legs entwined as they kissed softly. They both knew it wouldn’t go any further since Anne and Mason were in the rooms either side of their own, but they still wanted to be close, and intimate in some small way. Louis pulled away, stroking down Harry’s side as he began to talk.

“So, Kate huh? Didn’t know you’d ever had a girlfriend love,” he said, watching as Harry started to blush almost immediately. “Hey, I’m only teasing, I’m just curious babe.” He wanted to reassure Harry but at the same time, he was intrigued to find out about Harry’s past.

“Yeah, in high school. Dated her for a few months, don’t know I bothered really as I always knew I preferred boys. I kissed her a bit, but it never went any further than that. We were about 15 but I had no intention of sleeping with her, sex with a girl just didn’t do it for me at all.” Louis smiled at that. It sounded similar to himself as a teen.

“Came out to Jean when I was about 16. She said she’d always known, had seen the way I looked at some of the older boys when they came into the bakery. I cried on her shoulder for a while, think it was the release of finally saying that I was gay aloud for the first time. But Mum and Gemma didn’t give a shit of course, and it was all fine. i was lucky, never got any horrible comments or anything. Dated a few okay guys at Uni and stuff, then I met you. pretty lucky if you ask me.” He smiled, leaning forward to peck Louis then. “How about you Lou? Date any girls yourself?”

Louis laughed softly, shaking his head. “Nah. Always liked boys, from a young age. Found myself watching them as we ran around playing football. Can’t ever say I’ve found a girl sexually attractive. I can admire someone’s beauty for sure, but sexual attraction? Save that for the men,” he said, winking at Harry. “Got myself a good one in you, didn’t I?” He kissed Harry again then. “But seriously H, I don’t care you had a girlfriend. A few of my mates who are gay had girlfriends when they were younger. What matters is you admitted things to yourself, and now you’re happily married to me, yeah?”

Harry nodded, wrapping his arms around Louis’ bare torso. “Yeah. I know Lou, I do. Just felt weird seeing her after all these years. And I think it felt more weird cos I hadn’t told you about her. She knew I was gay, I told her after we dated, I thought I owed it to her not to hear it on the grapevine, but she was cool about it. I’m proud to show you and Mase off, you know that.”

“I do love, and it’s been lovely being here and meeting all your old friends and colleagues. We’ll have to come back again sometime, Mason is loving it here with your mum. He loved going to the garden centre with her and meeting all her friends earlier,” he said, remembering how Mason had chatted about his hour with Nanny Anne meeting the ladies at the tea room, Anne proudly showing off her new grandson as she showed off wedding and honeymoon pictures to anyone who would listen. “Right, we’ve got a long drive tomorrow, so let’s get some sleep. Love you sweetheart.” He reached up, placing a soft kiss on Harry’s plump lips, the pair snuggling up to spoon, wrapped in each other as they always were.

*****

The next few days passed by uneventfully, until Friday evening when Louis burst through the door with a loud bang.

“HARRY!” he shouted loudly through the house, Harry sticking his head out of the kitchen in alarm.

“Lou? You okay love?” he called, wondering what was wrong with his husband now. Mason was still at his friend Jamie’s house, and he was due home in about an hour so Harry was preparing dinner for them all, chilli and rice that Mason had asked for that morning when he’d been picked up. He turned the burners down, making sure the dinner didn’t boil too fast while he followed Louis into their bedroom, where he could hear him getting changed into his comfy clothes.

“Lou, what’s going on?” he said, clocking his husband’s red cheeks as he pulled one of Harry’s t-shirts over his head. He seemed to prefer to wear Harry’s bigger clothes when relaxing at home, and Harry had to say he rather liked that.

“My god Haz, amazing news. You know that magazine I subscribe too, the one from America?”

“Ability?” Harry questioned, recalling the magazine they both read regularly every month, always picking up hints and tips from, reading about children far less fortunate less than Mason, and seeing new technology that was helping children overcome their limitations.

“Yep,” Louis said, nodding eagerly. “Well, they called and an interview they were to do this weekend has been cancelled, and they’re over here in London. So…” he teased Harry then, wanting to drag out the news. “They want to do a feature on me, and have an interview with us!” Harry’s jaw dropped.

“Oh my god Lou, that’s fucking fantastic!” Harry grinned so widely, grabbing Louis in his arms and spinning them around a few times before kissing him hard on the lips. “I’m so proud of you! Is it about the chair you’ve been working on at work?”

“Yeah,” Louis said, scooping up his dirty clothes and dumping them in the laundry basket. “They want me in the ‘Inspirational Parents’ feature, and asked if you and Mase could be part of it too.” Harry bit his lip, looking at Louis with eyes full of love and pride.

“I am so proud of you baby,” Harry said, pulling Louis in for a deep kiss then. He slid his tongue into Louis’ mouth, taking him by surprise as they stood in the silence of their house. Louis pulled away after a few minutes, keen to share more details.

“They’re gonna come here Sunday and take some photos of us and interview us. Want to show us at home, not forced photos or anything. I liked the idea so I said it was okay, you alright with that love?” Harry nodded, pulling Louis’ body close to his own then, rubbing his growing erection over Louis’ crotch. “Harry, Mason is coming home soon, save it for later,” he said with a wink. Harry groaned as he heard the timer in the distance from the kitchen, telling him he had to get the next bit of the meal ready.

“Come with me to the kitchen Lou,” Harry said, heading out of the door and down the hall. “Can’t believe we’re gonna be a magazine, people are gonna see me and my sexy husband and how lucky I am.” Louis laughed at that, knowing Harry always got a bit crazy when he was horny. Harry shuffled around a few pans, measuring out rice before pushing back over to Louis, shoving him against the edge of the kitchen table, Louis groaning as it dug into his lower back.

Harry pressed their mouths insistently together, flicking his tongue over Louis’ lips, trying to get Louis in the mood.

“Fuck it,” Louis muttered, grinding his own hips forward into Harry’s. Harry’s hands landed on Louis’ hips as they continued to lick into each other’s mouths, Harry soon trailing his tongue down over Louis’ collarbones, one of his favourite parts of his husband. They were so prominent, he couldn’t help himself. He slid his hands down, fumbling with the drawstring of Louis’ jogging bottoms, pushing them and his boxers down to his ankles, Louis startling as the cool air hit his now bare skin. Harry suddenly grabbed him under the thighs and sat Louis on the edge of the table, pulling him around until his heels were balanced on the edge of the wood, leaving Louis on display for Harry. Louis bit his lip, staring down with blown pupils at his husband, wondering what his next move was.

He bit back a scream as Harry suddenly fell to his knees, taking Louis’ cock between his lips and sucking quickly at it. Louis’ hands tangled in his hair, pulling in the way he knew Harry secretly liked, seeing Harry begin to tent in his own shorts now. “Harry, lube-” he choked out as Harry continued to suck, playing with his balls in his other hand.

Harry pulled away, shaking his head with a glint of something Louis couldn’t identify in his eyes. Harry grabbed hold of both Louis’ ankles then, forcing them to the edge of the table before he bent his head and licked a stripe over Louis’ exposed hole.

“Oh fucking hell, shit, Harry-” Louis cried out, throwing his head back in ecstasy. They hadn’t done this a whole lot so far, but right now, Louis wanted him to stay where he was forever. Harry continued to lick around, kissing the soft skin of his cheeks before returning to Louis’ most private place again, kissing and licking over it, making Louis writhe around on the table, Harry’s hands coming up to pin his hips down, keep him still.

Harry pointed his tongue, letting it slide inside Louis a few times, causing Louis to scream again, thumping the wooden surface with his fists, feeling completely out of control now. “Oh Harry, fuck, so good, need you-” but Harry was relentless. He continued to lick over Louis’ rim, pushing him to the brink before he pulled away, sucking a love bite to his inner thigh, or licking up his cock. Louis felt tears begin to fall from his eyes at the sheer pleasure he was experiencing, he didn’t think Harry had ever made him feel this desired before.

As soon as it began, Harry moved away, roughly pushing his own shorts and boxers to the floor as Louis hungrily eyed his erection, keen to feel it inside him. Harry suddenly grabbed Louis up by the shoulders, grasping the back of his hair in his hand and bending Louis over until Harry’s cock was in front of Louis’ mouth. Louis opened up eagerly, understanding Harry wanted him to get him wet so he could get inside him. He closed his eyes and sucked eagerly, making sure to take down as much as possible. He was just getting into a rhythm when Harry pulled him up again, kissing his lips filthily as he pushed him back onto the table again, parting Louis’ legs with his strong hands. He lined himself up, pushing roughly into Louis’ body, watching Louis’ back arch as he took as much of Harry as he could, the burn of it making it all the better since there was a distinct lack of proper lube, Louis’ spit only doing so much to aid the glide.

Louis propped himself up on his elbows so he could watch Harry fuck into him, the pair locking eyes as Harry thrust his hips back and forth in a fast rhythm, breaking their gaze to look down, watching himself move in and out of Louis. “So fucking hot-” Harry panted out, hands on Louis’ hips, fingers digging in to the soft flesh, trying to anchor Louis and stop him sliding up the table.

“Need you to come-” Louis began. “Oh, fuck - Mase will be home soon, fuck me Harry, make me come-” Harry leant over slightly, taking Louis’ nipple in his mouth and biting gently as he continued to thrust, Louis sputtering out little moans every time Harry bottomed out with each thrust. Harry lost his rhythm as his orgasm rapidly approached, and he released Louis’ hips to clutch Louis’ face, kissing him deeply as he fucked his husband hard a few more time before he released with a shout, the noise pushing Louis over the edge at the same time, come covering his and Harry’s chests as he finished, eyes scrunched shut and tongue deep in Harry’s mouth.

Harry quickly stood up, pulling himself out of Louis slowly, careful not to hurt him, aware of the lack of lube now his sexual haze was disappearing. “Oh my fucking god, did we just fuck on the kitchen table?” he panted out, reaching for some kitchen roll to mop up what he could, Louis hopping delicately up from the edge of the table. Louis nodded, smirking over to Harry who was flushed, and had sex-hair. Anyone who looked at the pair of them right now would have no problem guessing what they’d been up to.

“Gonna have to burn that shitty table now,” Louis muttered as he limped into the bathroom, wanting to clean up before Mason arrived.

Just five minutes later the doorbell went and Harry answered it, coming out to Jamie’s mums car to collect Mason while she brought in his small wheelchair. They thanked her, waving as she sped off up the street, then Harry span round, placing Mason in his chair, watching as he wheeled off to find Louis in the kitchen.

“Ooh cool, chilli! Thanks Papa! It smells lovely. Shall I set the table?”

“NO!” Louis and Harry both shouted together, making poor Mason jump a mile.

“Erm, I thought we’d have a treat and eat in the sitting room on our laps,” Louis said in a hurry, trying to ignore the strange look Mason was giving them.

“Yes! Playday at my friends, and eating in the sitting room for dinner - best day ever!” the little boy cheered, zooming up off to the sitting room with a huge smile on his face.

And if a shiny new kitchen table appeared the next day, well, nobody had to know why.  

*****

“Is it there yet Dad?” Mason asked, bored now at the wait for an email that seemed destined never to arrive in his eyes. Louis shook his eyes as he refreshed his inbox, flicking back to the photos app to glance at the family photos the duo from the magazine had taken earlier that day. They’d taken some in traditional poses, then a few of Harry and Mason doing some PT exercises on his mats, and Louis and him doing some colouring in in his room, keen to show normal sides of their family life. Louis loved them all, and knew they would be photos he would treasure in the years to come. They looked so happy, and Louis couldn’t wait for the world to see his gorgeous family.

A loud ping sounded from the iPad then as Harry walked back into the room, 2 cups of tea in his hand, and a glass of milk for Mason in the other. He sat down carefully, pulling Mason into his lap as he realised Louis was opening the long-awaited email.

“That it, Lou?” he asked, shuffling over to his husband, pressing their thighs together as he crowded his space. Louis grinned over, nodding with excitement. He opened the attached document, starting to read it aloud for Mason’s benefit, both Harry and Mason enthralled by Louis’ words.

**_At Home with the Tomlinson-Styles_ **

_We are sat in the small London home of Doncaster-born businessman and father Louis Tomlinson-Styles, a man we have long wanted to feature in the pages of this magazine. Louis works for a UK based company who provides aids and other equipment for children and young people with Cerebral Palsy, a cause close to his heart. Louis’ son, Mason Tomlinson, 8 years old, was born with Cerebral Palsy, and Louis is keen to keep making advances in the industry, recently pushing through an idea for a new innovative wheelchair, inspired by his own son._

_“Mason doesn’t always find it easy to get down on the floor for his exercises,” Louis explains. “If we’re short on time, or it isn’t practical to roll out the mats, he has to skips his exercises which isn’t great. So I came up with the idea of extendable leg rests, allowing him to lay his legs out as he would do on the floor, giving him freedom to do his stretches from the comfort of his chair.”_

_As Louis speaks passionately about his ideas, we can’t help but notice the look of pride being bestowed on him by his husband, Harry Tomlinson-Styles, a physiotherapist, who is sat next to him, their son on his lap. The pair married a few months ago after a whirlwind romance, and seem the idyllic image of family life._

**_Richard (interviewer): So, Louis, how have you adjusted to not being a single father? We understand you raised Mason alone until recently?_ **

_Louis: Yes, it was just me and Mason until we met Harry just over a year ago. I initially employed Harry to help me out with Mason, but things quickly changed between us, and within a few months, Harry was moved in. It’s amazing to have his constant support, he’s amazing with Mason, and is a fantastic husband too. I’m very lucky._

_Harry: Hey, I’m lucky too! Louis is such a strong person, someone you can just sit back and admire what he’s like, watching him juggle everything, and still be a fantastic dad to Mason. He’s also a very savvy businessman, and watching him put together the proposal for the chair, and watch it come to life as a prototype has been very inspiring._

**_R: We understand you were a consultant on the project due to your job, Harry?_ **

_H: Yes, I’m a trained physiotherapist, so I have a lot of experience with  young children with disabilities ranging from acute to severe, and I was able to use my expertise and knowledge through that to help develop the project from a medical professional’s point of view._

_L: I relied on him heavily to get everything just right, and I couldn’t have done it without him. It’s very much a joint venture._

**_R: Is your career path something you would have considered before you had Mason, Louis? Or was it your son who nudged you in that direction?_ **

_L: I have always been interested in business and innovation, but I can’t honestly say I would have considered adaptive technology before I had Mason, no. He spurred me on to want to make his world a better place, one where he wouldn’t have to struggle to lead as normal a life as possible. Once I got the job within my company, everything sort of started to fall into place for me, and I’ve been lucky enough to work with some world-renowned experts in the field, and I’m proud to be a part of the things we have created._

**_R: Harry, what drew you to your career path as a Physiotherapist?_ **

_H: When I was about 13, I fell at school and broke my wrist quite badly. I was in a cast for months, and then had to have physio on it to regain some strength. I was fascinated by the whole thing, the depth of knowledge of the body, bones and muscles, and how I could feel the specialised stretches working my muscles in new ways. Well, that and my physiotherapist was really cute. So yeah, I was inspired, and that was it, my mind was made up._

**_R: Louis, your son Mason is 8 years old. Was he adopted by yourself from a young age?_ **

_L: No, Mason is my biological son from my previous relationship. I gave birth to him when I was 17, and it’s been just me and him up until last year when Harry came into our lives. Now Harry is Mason’s other dad in every sense of the word, and I couldn’t be happier._

**_R: Harry, how was the transition for you from being a single young man, to married and a father, all within the space of a year? Surely that must have come as quite a shock._ **

_H: Yes, and no. Yes it was a shock in terms of it happening so quickly but at the same time, nothing has ever felt so right. I knew Louis and Mason were special from the moment we met, and as I spent more time with both of them, I fell hard and fast in love with them both. It felt right to become a part of their family, and becoming Mason’s Papa has been the greatest honour I’ve ever had. It’s the best job in the world, and I wouldn’t change a thing._

**_R: What’s next for the Tomlinson-Styles family?_ **

_L: To carry on working hard and produce more equipment that can change the lives of those who need it. Oh, and enjoy more time with my family, I can’t believe Mason is 8 already, it’s flying by too quickly._

_H: I want to carry on with my training and learn more about how to help children with more severe disabilities. I’m also determined to keep learning how to be a better husband and father, and taking care of my family is my number one priority._

_Mason: Eating Papa’s cookies! He made them earlier, and he’s the best cook in the world. He doesn’t burn stuff like Daddy used to._

_L: Thanks for that Mason. Astute businessman I may be, a chef I am not! I’ll leave that to the husband._

_H: With pleasure, my love._

**_And with that, I was sent on my way with a small box of cookies, young Mason assuring me that they’d be the best cookies I’d ever eaten. I have only spent a few hours with Harry and Louis, and his son Mason, but the love this family has for each other is really one of a kind. Louis passionately spoke of his job, yet you could see his constant awareness for his family as he spoke, keen to ensure they were happy at all times, bringing them at every possible moment throughout the interview. An inspiring businessman and a dedicated father, Harry and Mason are surely blessed to have Louis Tomlinson-Styles in their lives._ **

Louis clicked off the article then, thoroughly pleased with how everything had gone. It seemed that the interviewer hadn’t twisted their words at all, happily writing about the love he felt within the family, and even included their joke at the end about the cookies. Louis started to tap out a quick reply as he watched Mason pull his chair over, asking Harry to help him into it before sloping off out of the room.

“What’s up with him?” Harry asked, jerking his head in Mason’s direction. Louis shrugged, not knowing himself but wanting to reply quickly, as approving the article was needed before midnight for it to go to press in time. Mason stayed in his room for the next hour, stretched out on his bed with his laptop propped up on his tummy. Harry and Louis kept popping in, asking if he was okay but he just nodded tightly, causing them to leave without conversation.

*****

Mason sighed as Louis left the room again. He knew that his dads were just concerned, but still, he needed a bit of time to himself to get his head around things. He’d always felt part of this lovely little family, nothing made Harry any less of a Papa to him than Louis was his Dad. But somehow, the fact that both of his parents had a different surname to him was bothering him.

He opened up a Google search, pondering what he was going to search for. One word that Louis had read out in the article was running around his head, and was making him curious. Mason made sure his door was shut again before quickly typing in ‘adoption’ into the search bar, keen to find out why people thought Louis had adopted him, or whatever the funny man from the newspaper had said. He felt nervous butterflies in his tummy then and grabbed the locket around his neck that Harry had given him on the wedding day, something he often did when he was nervous. He was comforted by the constant presence of it, and found it calming when he held it in his palm, making him feel close to Harry somehow.

As the results flooded the page, Mason began to feel overwhelmed, not really understanding any of what was written. He still felt confused, and decided he’d have to ask his dad what he thought, and get to the bottom of the whole name thing for good.

*****

The evening drew in, and Louis pulled a reluctant Mason off the laptop as Harry finished up some of his paperwork in their bedroom. He’d already come and kissed Mason goodnight, hugging him extra tight as he tucked him in, leaving Louis to read the bedtime story alone tonight. Mason was still quiet throughout, and Louis gave up, deciding he needed to get to the bottom of Mason’s peculiar mood.

“Right kiddo, you’re gonna tell me what’s up, and I’m not leaving until you do,” Louis said to Mason. staring at his son who suddenly looked very small on his pillow. He softened, realising this was perhaps something more than being angry at him and Harry for something. “Love, Harry and I are worried about you. Please talk to me.”

Mason sighed, tears quickly filling his little eyes. He grabbed for his locket again, clutching it tightly in his little hand, taking a few deep breaths before he started to speak. “Why in the article did it say I was Mason Tomlinson but you and Papa are called Tomlinson-Styles?” he asked in a quiet voice, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall now.

Louis looked surprised but quickly tried to rearrange his features into a neutral expression. “Okay, well, when Papa and I got married, we decided we wanted to share our names, so we put them together. I was Tomlinson, and Papa was Styles, so together we are Tomlinson-Styles. That way, people know we are married.”

“Okay. But why can’t I be Tomlinson-Styles too, like you?” He bit his little lip, looking nervous. “I was looking on my laptop at something. The man who did the interview asked if you adopted me. Does that mean like you chose me from somewhere because I didn’t have a mum or a dad?”

Louis sighed, almost wishing Mason hadn’t heard the article but realised he had to explain it to his son. “Sort of love. You know you grew in my tummy, you’ve seen pictures of my big belly when you were inside. So you’re my son. But the man didn’t know I had you in my tummy, so he asked if I chose you to be my son. I didn’t but sometimes people choose to do that, to have a baby that isn’t theirs and bring it home and raise it as their own child.”

“Like Papa and me?” Mason asked, a little frown on his forehead. “I didn’t grow in his tummy but he’s my Papa anyway. He lives with us and he loves me and says to everyone I am his son.”

“Yeah sweetheart, like you and Papa.” Louis said with a smile, pleased that Mason seemed to understand.

“So Daddy...?”

“Yes sweetheart?” Louis asked, noticing Mason was looking nervous again now.

“Can I ask Papa to adopt me? Like properly make me his son so I can be a Tomlinson-Styles too? Do you think he’ll want me to have his Styles name like he let you have it?”

Louis was shocked. It wasn’t something he and Harry had ever discussed, or ever felt the need to discuss, since Harry had just accepted Mason as his son, and that was that. But hearing the question come out of Mason’s mouth made him stop and think. He knew Harry would love that, would love to be Mason’s legal parent, and that set his mind in motion.

“Oh sweetheart, I think Papa would be completely honoured to adopt you and have you be a Styles too. You’re already his son though, you know that right? He doesn’t need a piece of paper to say you’re officially and legally his son to make him love you anymore than he already does.” Mason nodded, leaning forward to hug Louis.

“I know Dad, but I want this, I want Papa to adopt me and I want to be his son properly. And I want to change my name, I want to match you. Please?”

And how could Louis say no to that? The final piece of his family puzzle was sliding into place, the one he didn’t even know was missing until Mason brought it up.

“Sweetheart, let me do some research okay? But don’t talk to Papa just yet about it. Let’s keep it between ourselves. I have an idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading, and for the comments and kudos.


	23. Love Without End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter. Cannot believe it's nearly over.
> 
> Enjoy. I cried writing this.

_“Let me tell you a secret about a father's love_  
_A secret that my daddy said was just between us_  
_He said daddies don't just love their children every now and then_  
_It's a love without end, amen”_

After Mason’s confession that he wanted Harry to adopt him, Louis had been sent into a frenzy. He realised that while it wasn’t something he had ever really considered before, he now wanted it more than anything. He’d spent hours online at work researching how to go about it, the legal hoops they would have to jump through to make Mason Harry’s legal son, and Louis seemed relatively calm about the whole process. Things were made easier by the fact that Louis had chosen not to put Ryan on Mason’s birth certificate as his other father, since he already left 3 weeks before Mason’s birth was registered.

He had spoken about it with his mum, and had even called Anne to see if he was doing the right thing, and she assured him that yes, Harry would absolutely love to call Mason his son in every sense, but also emphasised that if for whatever reason this didn’t happen, it wouldn’t change anything for Harry. Louis knew that, but it was nice to hear someone else say it as well.

Mason had been able to keep quiet about it after Louis had explained to him a week later what his plans were. He kept Mason in the loop, showing off the documents that he had obtained so far, and they’d talked about how Mason wanted to ask Harry. That was the only thing Mason was insistent upon - he wanted to be the one to ask Harry to adopt him, and that was more than fine with Louis. Together they’d come up with a plan, one they knew would make Harry emotional, but it would be incredibly memorable, and something Harry would absolutely love. Everything started to fall into place, and as the day drew near, Louis started to get nervous.

“Do you think he’s gonna say no, Dad? Is that why you’ve been weird lately?” Louis quickly shook his head, not wanting to worry Mason.

“No love, not at all. He’s gonna say yes, there’s not a doubt in my mind. Just hitting me that this is happening finally, that’s all. It’s a big thing Mase.” He pulled Mason into a hug then. Harry was at work, and Louis and Mason had spent the morning making Father’s Day cards for Harry. Mason was so excited to be able to give Harry a card for the first time, and to spring the surprise on Harry too. Harry had already taken him shopping for gifts for Louis, and Mason had also made a homemade picture for Louis, knowing how much both of his parents loved things he’d made, rather than things he bought them.

Mason sprinkled the last bits of glitter on Harry’s card, carefully picking it up and shaking off the excess into the tray that Louis had provided, trying to keep things as tidy as possible. They’d failed miserably, glitter was all over the table, the kitchen tiles and themselves, but they’d had fun and that was the main thing. Mason had drawn a bunch of flowers, coloured them in with his artists pencils, and he and Louis had spent some time adding glitter highlights, as well as a message that made Louis smile whenever he read Mason’s untidy scrawl.

_‘Out of all the Papa’s in the bunch, I’d always pick you!’_

Mason had asked Louis if he could write the message in the middle on his own and Louis had told him of course he could, leaving him in his room at his desk to write the message. He went off to his room, checking at the bottom of his underwear drawer to make sure everything else was ready. This part of the plan had been Mason’s idea, and it brought a lump to Louis’ throat to think about how it would play out tomorrow. The only thing that helped settle Louis’ nerves was the fact that he knew Harry would be saying yes, that Mason’s dream would be coming true. And Louis couldn’t wait.

*****

It was the morning of Harry’s first Father’s Day, and Louis had been laying awake in their bed next to a sleeping Harry for an hour now, nerves flying around like butterflies in his stomach. Harry had an arm slung heavily over his waist as he curled up behind him, and Louis felt loved and safe. He heard Mason start to shuffle around in his room, recently having worked up the strength in the mornings to transfer himself into his chair alone. Louis had been very nervous and reluctant about that, but Harry had reassured him, saying he had to start give Mason a bit independence as he was growing up, and he needed to know Louis trusted him to look after himself. Louis had eventually got used to it, but he still listened out carefully for any signs that Mason needed help.

There was a soft knock at their bedroom door, enough to stir Harry from his slumber and Mason wheeled in quietly. Harry sat up slowly, rubbing at his eyes before leaning across to kiss Louis good morning, before smiling over to Mason, who was sat nervously in the doorway.

“Come in!” Harry called, prompting Mason to wheel over to the bed, transferring himself onto the mattress, Harry lifting him into the middle so he was between the pair of them. Mason opened his arms, pulling both of his dads into a tight cuddle, one of the best parts of the day for Harry if he was honest.

“Happy Daddy and Papa day,” he said softly, kissing each of them on the cheek. “Erm, I couldn’t get everything out of my room, so would you mind helping me? Papa, can you help me first?” Harry nodded, grabbing his t-shirt from the floor before sliding it on. “It’s the purple gift bag please Papa, don’t look in the red one!” Harry chuckled before heading out of the room, stopping in the bathroom for the loo before returning, gift bag swinging from his hand. He dropped it carefully onto Mason’s lap, and watched as Mason handed it over to Louis.

“Wow, aren’t I a lucky daddy,” he quipped, as he pulled over several small items, and a card. Harry opened his bedside cabinet top drawer then, adding a blue card to Mason’s pile of gifts. “Thanks love,” he said, pecking Harry’s lips quickly. He read Mason’s card first, tearing up at the lovely message inside, then unfolded the drawing Mason had done of them all. Mason was sat in the middle in his chair, and was holding hands with both the Louis and Harry he had drawn. They all had big smiles drawn on, and Louis loved these sort of gifts.  “Amazing drawing as always love, thank you!” Mason grinned at the praise, pointing to the other small items gathered in his lap.

“Open them Daddy!” Louis smiled, picking up the first one. He  started tearing into them quickly, like a kid at Christmas, and Harry loved how excited he was over the smallest gifts. There was a new ‘Best Daddy’ mug, since Louis’ had had an unfortunate tumble to the office floor courtesy of a heavy handed cleaner. He’d come home devastated with the broken pieces, wanting Harry to help him glue it back together, before realising it was only destined for one place - the bin. Louis’ face lit up at the present, telling Mason it was perfect. He also received some gigantic bags of Haribo, Louis’ secret vice, as well as a few new t-shirts and a CD he’d been hankering over. Finally, he picked up Harry’s card, carefully tearing open the envelope, pulling it out. The front proclaimed ‘ _To a wonderful Husband on Father’s Day’,_ and Louis was moved to tears by Harry’s message inside.

_To my wonderful Louis_

_There is no-one I would rather share this parenting journey with than you. You’ve taught me how to be the best father to our son that I can be, and I will spend my life trying to make you proud._

_You amaze me every day, and I love you more than I could ever say. Mason and I are so lucky to call you ours._

_Love always,_

_Your Harry xxxxx_

Mason grabbed the card quickly as Louis pulled Harry into a hug, and smiled at the soppy words his Papa had written for his Dad. He nudged Louis then, desperate to start giving Harry some presents too. It felt special knowing this was Harry’s first Father’s day, and Mason ignored the bubbles of nerves brewing in his tummy.

“Daddy, come on… go and get Papa’s bag from my room please! He needs presents too!” Louis nodded, climbing off the bed and sloping off to Mason’s room. He returned minutes later with the red gift bag, and Mason was jumping on his bottom, super excited now.

“Happy first Papa’s Day!” he cheered, throwing his arms around Harry’s neck as Louis laid the gift bag down.

“Wow, thanks darling,” Harry said, grinning into the hug, and at the same soppy look Louis was giving him. Mason grabbed the bag, turning it upside down, letting the presents fall onto the bed. Louis quickly added his own card to the pile as Harry had done before, and Harry winked at him. Harry started opening the gifts, and he smiled at each of them. First was a ‘Make Your Own Cookies’ kit, complete with a new set of cutters, and Harry was already looking forward to trying them out with Mason. They’d recently started to bake together more, and Louis was forever taking treats to work with him, knowing he’d only pile on the pounds if he kept eating everything his boys made. There was a ‘best papa’ mug for Harry, Mason excitedly telling him it could be his mug at work so everyone would know he was Mason’s Papa. Louis had ordered it online and it had a gorgeous photo of Harry and Mason on the side, grinning at the camera on the beach, and Harry treasured it already. Finally he opened a Fleetwood Mac vinyl, grinning as he knew he’d told Louis only last week he wanted to add to his vinyl collection more after buying a turntable recently.

He opened Louis’ card then, Mason climbing into his lap as he started to read, grinning at the hugging bears on the front cover.

“ _To my husband, my best friend, my world, my Harry_

_This might be your first Father’s Day but you’ve been Mason’s Papa for a long time now, and seeing the pair of you together completes me. It’s all I have ever wanted - thank you for accepting my son, for making him your own and loving him as fiercely as you love me._

_I look forward to sharing the rest of our Father’s Days with you. I love you more than I could ever say._

_Lou xxxx”_

Harry roughly wiped away the tears at the corners of his eyes as he pulled Louis into a soft kiss, their lips meeting gently, aware Mason was right there on Harry’s lap. “Thank you,” Harry whispered into the kiss, making to stand up with Mason.

“Um Papa, sit down again please,” Mason said, flitting his eyes over to Louis, who was nodding softly. Harry stared at them both, confused but did as he was told. Louis stood up, walking over to his drawers where he pulled out a flat A4 sized box, with a big pink bow on the top and a ribbon around the middle. He handed it over to Mason, who was looking quite pale now. “I have one more present for you Papa. Erm, I hope you like it.” He handed it over, and Harry could see his hands visibly shaking now.

Harry’s eyes flew over to Louis, widening as he wondered what was going on. Louis sat back down then, taking Mason and sitting him in his own lap, opposite Harry so they could both see every reaction. Harry carefully pulled off the ribbon and bow, laying them both down in his gift bag at the side of the bed. He lifted off the lid, smiling at the pretty tissue paper underneath. He shuffled it around, pausing as he removed it.

He pulled out a white envelope then, frowning as he really didn’t seem to know what was going on. He lifted the flap at the back, pulling out a small pile of papers, turning them over in his hands to read. He cleared his throat before he did so, looking up at Mason and Louis who were staring intently.

They could only watch as Harry began to read. Louis saw that within seconds, tears were filling Harry’s eyes again, and a hand flew up to his mouth as they started to fall. Harry hung his head, now bringing both hands up to his face, sobbing heavily into them, body shaking with the force of his cries. After a few seconds, he leant over, grabbing Mason from Louis and pulling him to his chest so tightly, Mason couldn’t move.

“Oh my god,” he sobbed out. “I can’t believe - this is just everything, oh Mason, I love you so much,” he said, still clinging to the boy. He wiped his eyes, pulling the paperwork out again. He began to read it aloud, tears still streaming. Louis was crying now as well, the emotion of the moment taking over, and filling the room.

 _“_ **_Petition of Adoption_ ** _:_

 _Name of filing adult:_ **_Louis William Tomlinson-Styles_ **

_Name of Adoptee:_ **_Mason Luke Tomlinson_ **

_Name of Proposed Adopting Parent:_ **_Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles_ ** _”_

He continued to read out the rest of the wording on the page, unable to get rid of the shake in his voice.

“Mason, you really want this? You want me to adopt you?”

Mason nodded, tears glistening in his own eyes now. “Yes Papa, more than anything. Will you adopt me, please?”

“It’s not even a question my darling, it would be my honour Mason, I cannot tell you how much this means to me. Thank you for asking me, and Louis, god, you’re giving me your son.I can’t believe I can be this lucky. Oh my god, I’m adopting him aren’t I? This is really happening?”

Louis  nodded, reaching forward to wipe Harry’s tears away. “I think Mason has one more question for you, love,” he said, looking at Mason who was biting his lip now.

“Um. Well, you know when you and Daddy got married, and you let him have your name? So you put them together and now you are Tomlinson-Styles?” Harry nodded, a lump in his throat now present again as he had a feeling he knew where this was going.

“So, I wondered, if, um, you’d let me have your name? So I can be a Tomlinson-Styles too? Cos that’s what I want Papa. I want to have your name if you will let me.” Harry was crying again now, unable to speak, just nodding through his tears, clutching onto Mason again. Louis scooted over, wrapping his arms around his very emotional husband and son, thinking that he’d probably never had a more perfect moment in his life than the one he’d just witnessed.

“Mason Tomlinson-Styles. Sounds perfect to me.” Harry said as he pulled away, reaching for his phone. “Now bear with me a minute my loves, but I gotta tell my mum, she’s gonna be so happy for us.” He pressed a few buttons, putting Anne on speaker as she answered.

“Mum? Best first Father’s Day ever! You’ll never guess what Mason asked me to do today!”

*****

The family spent the rest of the day together, FaceTiming everyone they knew to tell them about Mason asking Harry to adopt them, and nearly everyone they spoke to ended up in tears as they recounted the morning. Mason had done nothing but smile since, telling Louis how he’d have to buy him new name labels for all his school clothes when the adoption was finalised, and that they’d need to get his name changed in the register. Harry couldn’t believe how happy Mason was at the prospect of sharing the name Styles too, and he was so unbelievably touched.

As they sat down after dinner, Mason suddenly jumped up on Louis’ lap, making Louis wince as his knee landed in a rather unsavoury place. “Daddy! I forgot something! Put me in my chair please!” Louis obliged, collapsing back onto the sofa and clutching his lower regions, Harry’s face creasing in sympathy. Mason wheeled himself in then, the handmade card for Harry laying in his lap. He handed it over with a big smile, laughing slightly as glitter already fell onto Harry’s shorts and thighs.

“Oops, sorry Papa,” he giggled. Harry smiled at the card, grinning at the lovely message Mason and Louis had come up with on the front. “Open it!” he said excitedly.

Harry did, and once again, he was overwhelmed with emotion at what Mason had written inside.

_To my favourite Papa in the whole world_

_Today I arsked you to adopt me and I hope you said yes cos it will meen all of my dreems have come troo. I am exsighted to be a Tomlinson Styles like you and Daddy_

_I love you so much. I am so lucky to have 2 amazing daddies._

_Love from yor son Mason TOMLINSON STYLES XXXXX_

“It’s amazing, thank you love,” he said, cuddling Mason into his side then. The evening passed by peacefully, the three sitting and watching a movie together before Mason’s bedtime, given he had school in the morning. Harry paused as he left the room, smiling as he caught sight of the Father’s Day cards lined up on the windowsill. This was his world now, and he loved every part of it.

He cuddled up to Louis in bed a few hours later. They’d shared a shower together, kissing and cuddling under the spray, Harry wanting to show Louis his appreciation for everything that had happened today. They’d cleaned themselves and Harry had sunk to his knees, taking Louis in his mouth and sucking hungrily at him, his fingers pushing inside Louis’ backside to give him as much pleasure as Harry could manage. Louis had come quickly down Harry’s throat, and they’d wrapped each other in warm fluffy towels, climbing into bed together naked, wanting the feel of each other’s skin.

“So how does this all work then Lou?” Harry asked Louis, wanting to know the steps he had to take to make Mason his son legally.

“Well, I’ve filed the initial paperwork, so you’ll get some stuff to sign in the post soon. I’ve seen a solicitor, and he says it should be straight forward because we’re married, and Ryan isn’t named as Mason’s other father on his birth certificate. They may want to call Mason in to court if they are unsure about anything, and hear from him that he is for you adopting him, but of course, that’s a given anyway.” He pecked Harry’s soft lips then. “Thank you for agreeing to this. Mason asked me about it ages ago actually, the day we read that article. He wanted to know why we had different names than him, and asked me what adoption was. I explained, and he came up with the idea by himself. This was all him Harry, he wants you to be his as much as you want him to be yours.”

Harry smiled at that admission, blushing with pleasure at the thought of Mason coming up with the idea all by himself. He cleared his throat then, knowing he was going to say something that might upset Louis, but it was something he knew he had to do. “Um, Lou, speaking of Ryan…” he tailed off as he saw Louis raise his eyebrows, wondering why he was bringing up Mason’s other father now.

“What about him, Harry? He doesn’t factor into this. He’s been absent for too long, the solicitor said there’d be no problem proving he hasn’t been around, and that you’ve been Mason’s other parent for long enough-”

Harry laid a finger over Louis’ lips then, trying to quieten him down, sensing he was getting agitated. “Lou, breathe. I don’t think he’ll be a problem. I was just thinking that, well, I want to see him. I need to talk to him, it’s just something that I want to do, for me. Do you mind?”

Louis shrugged, feeling a bit odd about the whole thing. “I don’t get it, but if it makes you feel better, go for it. I don’t wanna see him though Harry.I have no interest in seeing that man ever again. How are you gonna find him, anyway?”

Harry swallowed guiltily then. “I sort of got the letter he sent you out of the bin when you threw it away? I just had a feeling I might need to get hold of him in the future, so I hung onto it.”

Louis gaped at the revelation, totally shocked Harry had acted like that. “Wow. Okay. Gotta say I’m a bit shocked Haz.” Harry nodded, a serious expression on his features now. Louis took a deep breath, pinching at the top of his nose, eyes closed. “If you need to do it, then do it. But I want nothing to do with it. And I want Mason kept out of it.” Harry nodded earnestly. He had no intention of involving either his husband and son, but he needed some sort of closure with Ryan, to tell him what was going on, to confront him about the past.

Harry leaned over to flick off the light then, kissing Louis before he laid down, feeling Louis curl his body behind Harry’s own, spooning him as they often slept. “I love you Lou, I just wanna do the right thing by you both, you know? I just want to tell Ryan myself that I’m making Mason my son legally. I want him to hear from me how much I love you both, and that you’re mine.”

A shiver ran down Louis’ spine then at Harry’s words, and he reached for his husband, lacing their fingers together. “I love you too. And I trust you. If you need this, then do it. I support you. Night babe.” Harry was pleased to have Louis’ support, and drifted off comfortably in his husband’s arms, a smile on his face as the memories of the day filled his dreams.

*****

It took a month for Harry to lock Ryan down to a meeting in London. He was over for business, and Harry arranged to meet him near Tower Bridge, somewhere easily accessible for Ryan that he’d be able to find, so he couldn’t wriggle out of it. Harry sat on a bench in the July sunshine, sunglasses on, shielding his eyes as he watched around, looking for any sign of the man he was going to meet. His phone vibrated in his back pocket, and he pulled it out quickly, expecting to see a message from Ryan saying he wasn’t coming. Instead, he smiled as a picture of Louis and Mason in their swimming gear filled the screen.

 **From Hubby:** **  
** **Good luck babe. We miss you. If it all goes tits up, just punch him on the nose. It’s what he deserves. Love you loads xxxx**

Harry tapped a quick reply, pocketing the phone again and glancing around. Ryan was late now, and Harry was getting antsy. He looked up quickly as he heard someone clear their throat next to him, and hitched his glasses up onto his forehead, meeting the eyes of the man who had broken his husband and son’s hearts all those years ago.

“Harry?” the man spoke with a deep American twang. Harry nodded, and held out his hand for Ryan to shake, ever the polite gentleman. Ryan took it, and then sat down next to Harry on the bench. They didn’t speak for a moment, and Harry knew he’d have to take the lead.

“Thanks for meeting me,” he started, rubbing his sweaty palms on the thighs of his black skinny jeans. “I realise you didn’t have to reply to my email, so I’m grateful that you did, that you agreed to meet.” He saw Ryan nod out of the corner of his eye, a stern expression fixed on both of their faces. “So, there is-”

“You married him?” Ryan suddenly cut in, pointing at the wedding band on Harry’s ring finger. Harry swallowed, nodding.

“Yes. We got married in May.” Ryan just nodded curtly in response. “Is there anything you want to know about them, about us?”

“Erm, just, how are they I guess? I know I don’t have any right to know, to ask even, but I’ve grown up a lot in 8 years. I know I made a massive mistake back then, I was a pathetic kid and I ran away from something because I was scared of it. But that was my kid, and I’ve regretted leaving every day since. Clearly Lou doesn’t want anything to do with me, or our kid, and it hurts.” Harry was irked at Ryan’s use of the nickname for Louis, so folded his arms.

“They’re both good. Mason is 8 now, 9 in a few months. He’s doing well, we do PT together at home, and I take him to Hydro as often as I can, work permitting. Louis is good too, works for a company that produces equipment for kids like Mase. He’s doing well, I’m really proud of him. We’re actually going to be in an article in a magazine soon because of him.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, clearly interested in the discussion.

“Yeah, it’s a feature of Inspirational Parents, and someone nominated my Lou. So they came to our home, took some pictures of the three of us, and we did an interview. I’m sure you can get hold of a copy as it’s an American magazine. Abilities, it’s called.” Ryan nodded then.

“I’ll look out for it. So Harry, was there a reason you wanted to meet me?”

“Yeah, actually, there was. Mason asked me something on Father’s Day that has changed things. He asked me to adopt him, and I said I would. “ Ryan took in a breath at Harry’s statement. “I’m doing this with or without your blessing, but I wanted to pay you the courtesy of telling you my intentions myself. I love your son with my whole heart, and I’ll be honoured to adopt him, and make him mine legally.”

“Harry the hero, huh?” Ryan spat out then, looking slightly aggrieved now.

“Excuse me mate? You’re the one who fucked off when you found out your amazing kid had a disability, and haven’t bothered to check in on him since. You’re the one who let the most amazing man and boy slip through your fingers, that’s not my problem. I was just the lucky one who got to fall in love with both of them, and have them become my family.” Harry’s shoulders were tense, but he relaxed as he saw Ryan rub his face, leaning forwards, elbows resting on his knees.

“Sorry, This has just come as a shock. Didn’t expect you to say that. I’m glad Louis has found someone who makes him happy. And that Mason has got someone else to take care of him too. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. I know I have no right to feel anything for either of them now, not after what I did, but there you go.”

“Look. I know you were a stupid kid when you ran away. But you could have come back, you could have tried to make it right. But you didn’t. And that’s what kills Louis the most, that you rejected not only him but your kid too. Louis was left to pick up the pieces of what you left behind. He had to raise a kid with serious complications on his own. Do you have any idea how hard that must’ve been? Cos I don’t. And he was just 17 Ryan. 17, a kid himself. So no, I’m afraid you don’t have a right to feel like you have any claim to either of them. Louis is my husband now, and Mason is my son. He wants my last name like Louis and I both have, it means something to him to have that. Adoption is the last step we can take to being the family we have always wanted to be, and it is one I will be gladly taking. I live to make those boys smile, everything single thing I do is for them. They are my purpose in life now, you can trust that I will take the best care of them, I’d die for them if I had to.”

Ryan tipped his head back, staring up into the endless blue sky. He realised in that moment that Louis and Mason weren’t his, and never would be again. They had this man next to him who loved them fiercely, with everything he had, and he was glad of that. They deserved to be loved like Harry clearly loved them.

“Do you have a photo I could see? If you don’t think Louis will mind, that is…” he trailed off, not wanting to push it too hard.

“Well, I told Lou I’d be telling you about the article, so I don’t see the harm of showing you a few pictures since you’ll see them in the magazine if you get it anyway.” Harry reached round, pulling out his phone and showing Ryan his lockscreen first. It was one of the professional photos of the three of them from their wedding. Harry had Mason on his hip, Louis was at his other side, and they looked happier than they’d ever been. Mason and Louis’ blue eyes lit up in the eye of the camera, and their wedding bands stood out against their suits.

“Your wedding?” Ryan questioned, smiling as Harry nodded proudly. “You all look really happy. I’m pleased they can smile like that.” Harry took his phone back, scrolling until he found a few more to show Ryan.

“This one was taken in Disneyland Paris last Christmas. We took Mason there for his 8th birthday, it was great. He loved meeting all the characters, he was so excited by the whole thing. Oh this was our honeymoon, Mason loved the sea, the water really helps his legs as he doesn’t have to weight bear, and he can move freely with mine or Lou’s help. Oops, sorry-” he blushed as a photo of Louis and him kissing in bed filled the screen, quickly swiping to change it.

“Ahem, this is Mason at his last school assembly, they had to do a play and he was the narrator. He did a great job. He practised for hours, I swear Lou and I could’ve joined in with him, we knew it that well.  Oh, Mase and Louis in the hydro pool at work, Mase loves going in there. He’s been practising so hard, I’m really proud of him.” Ryan watched Harry’s eyes light up at the array of photos that filled his phone, every one containing at least one of his little family.

“You really love them, don’t you?” he said softly, turning to face Harry.

“I do. So much.” Harry replied, putting his phone away once more. “So do I have your blessing? As I said, this is going ahead whether or not you say yes, but I would personally appreciate your blessing. I want to adopt your son, he wants me to adopt him. Are you okay with that?”

Ryan nodded. “I am. I can see how much you love them, and if I have to let them go, at least I know it’s with someone who treasures and worships them both the way they deserve. Thank you for having the guts to come and ask me. It means a lot.” They both stood then, understanding their time together was coming to an end. “Look after them Harry. You’ve got my number, if anything ever happens, use it, please.”

“I will.” Harry extended his hand, shaking Ryan’s warmly. “Thank you Ryan. Good to meet you. I can’t say I understand what you did back then, why you decided to leave them, but I’m pleased you did in a way, because it gave me a chance to find them, and my happiness too. Take care, okay?” He smiled and watched as Ryan nodded, turning around and walking away, not taking his eyes off him until he was just a speck in the distance, soon fading away into the crowds. Harry headed off to the tube station, eager to get home to his family and share the news.

*****

Harry opened the front door with a soft click, as Louis had text him warning him Mason had fallen asleep on the sofa after their swim. He quietly took off his trainers and headed for the bedroom, where he found his husband in his one of Harry’s t-shirts, eyes closed and on his side. One eye flicked open as Harry laid down next to him, leaning in for a soft kiss.

“Hey love,” Louis breathed, clearly half asleep. “How’d it go?”

“Yeah, okay I think.” Harry said, snuggling up to Louis’ warm body, draping an arm over his side. “He’s an alright guy. Realises what a mistake he made leaving you all those years ago I think, but I made it clear you’re both mine now. Told him we were married, and I wanted to adopt Mason.”

“Oh god, how did that go down?” Louis asked, propping his head up on his hand now, curious to hear about it.

“He wasn’t happy at first. But I just said it was happening anyway, so he seemed to resign himself to the fact he’d lost you. Asked to see some photos, so I showed him a few. Accidentally showed him one of us kissing, don’t think he was too happy about that…”

Louis smirked. “Accidentally huh love? Yeah right-” He pulled Harry into a quick kiss before resting his head back down on Harry’s broad chest. “Thank you for doing that. I know it can’t have been easy, meeting the guy I was with, Mason’s other father. But I get why you needed to do it. Nothing in our way now, huh?” Harry shook his head, smiling into the top of Louis’ head.

“Just got the long wait for all the paperwork stuff to go through now. Wish we didn’t have to jump through so many hoops but it’ll be worth it. I can’t wait to pass him the paperwork on the day we get it, the bit of paper that says he’s my son in every way. Gonna be one of the best moments of my life, Lou.”

“One of?” Louis questioned. Harry nodded with a grin.

“Yeah, there’s too many now, I’ve got a list… meeting you, meeting Mase, you proposing to me, making love to you for the first time…” he trailed off, bringing Louis’ face up to his own, kissing him softly. “You and Mase are in every single one, and I wouldn’t change a damn thing,” he said then, gazing into his husband’s eyes.

“Me neither,” Louis breathed out. “Got everything I wanted right here. Got my happy-ever-after with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emotional! Epilogue next. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	24. Epilogue: Piece by Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The Epilogue. It's time to say goodbye...
> 
> But not for long! There will be the first one shot coming soon... you will NOT want to miss it.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read, left a comment or kudos. I have loved sharing this story, and I am really sad it's ending :( I hope you'll look out for the many more stories to come in this verse!

**6 months later**

“Probably one of the last years we can do this,” Louis spoke over to Harry as they wrapped presents for Mason together on the carpet in the living room. His husband was sat opposite him, cross-legged, a roll of sellotape balanced on one knee as he folded the paper around the box of the drone they’d bought him, frowning as he realised he couldn’t hold it closed as well as tear off the tape he needed. Louis laughed and reached for the tape, tearing a piece off with his teeth and sticking it over the flap, Harry grinning over in thanks.

“Nope, Lou, not the last,” he said, picking up a few of the smaller presents and putting them into the personalised hessian sack they’d bought Mason this year. They’d watched their little boy place his sack under the tree, setting a plate with a mince pie and carrot on the table alongside a plastic cup full of milk for Santa. Harry had snapped a few photos as Mason wheeled around, an excited expression on his face. “He’s our little boy Lou, not ready for him to grow up and stop believing just yet.”

Louis smiled at the sad look on Harry’s face at the mere thought of Mason not believing in Santa anymore, leaning over to kiss his lips as they wrapped. There was only a few small items left on the floor now, and they worked together to wrap the final few presents; bows, tape, ribbon and wrapping paper littering the floor around them. Harry laughed as he surprised Louis, leaning forwards suddenly to stick a shiny gold bow to his forehead.

“My favourite Christmas present,” he chuckled, kissing Louis’ lips gently. “Our first Christmas as an old married couple Lou. I hope I’ve bought enough food for everyone…” Harry and Louis had decided to invite both of their families down for Christmas this year, neither able to choose between them, and Mason had been thrilled when they told him their plans. They’d borrowed a spare table from Liam to help squish everyone in, and Louis felt like Harry had practically bought up Tesco’s to cater for everyone. Their fridge was full to bursting, bags of vegetables laid on the kitchen floor, and their own bedroom had cases of drinks on the floor, not wanting too much elsewhere to inhibit Mason’s movement around the house.

“It’s gonna be great love, I know it, don’t worry,” Louis said, wriggling towards Harry’s lap. Harry started to pick up some of the paper cuttings from the floor, stuffing them into the carrier bag that they’d take outside so Mason wouldn’t see and suspect anyone other than Santa had put the presents there, but Louis stopped him by straddling his lap, looping his arms around Harry’s neck. “So if I’m your favourite present, when are you gonna unwrap me?” he asked with a smirk on his face.

Harry’s eyes sparkled as he realised what Louis wanted, and pulled his body against his own, kissing his husband deeply, their tongues quickly tangling together. Harry let out a low moan as Louis tugged at the curls at the back of his neck, a weakness, and Louis knew it. Louis started to wriggle his hips, feeling Harry’s arousal start to grow underneath him, and begin to move his lips, sucking along Harry’s jawline before Harry pulled away.

“If you’re gonna mark me, do it below the collar,” he whispered filthily into Louis’ ear, causing him to hitch a breath.

“Don’t want everyone seeing what you do to me tomorrow.” He moaned then as Louis licked over his collarbone, quickly sucking a deep bruise there. “Oh fuck Lou, so good-” Louis’ hand moved down and slid up Harry’s pyjama top, tweaking his nipples with nimble fingers, coaxing moans that rumbled low in Harry’s chest. “Mmmm, can’t get enough of you Lou, want you now…” Louis nodded against Harry’s chest, feeling Harry’s hands grip his hips as he flipped them both, Louis’ back hitting the carpet with a hollow thud.

“No time for the bedroom then?” he chuckled as Harry slid his hand under the waistband of his pyjama trousers and boxers, fingers grasping his hard cock, starting to move up and down, drawing deep breaths from Louis. “Shit Harry-” Harry’s hand continued to work over Louis as his eyes flicked over to the sitting room door, noticing with a smile it was already shut so they wouldn’t be interrupted. He grasped at the top of Louis’ bottoms, pulling them both down and throwing them across the room, hearing the light thud as they landed somewhere in a heap on the floor.

Harry suddenly removed his hand and left the room, returning a second later and closing the door again behind him, a small bottle of lube clutched in his hand. They’d made sure to hide it after Mason had found one stuffed down the side of the sofa a month or so ago, and Louis had fobbed him off before he could read the label, telling him it was a special cream to help with Harry’s sore back. He’d been mortified, but it had made Harry laugh for weeks until Louis had had to throw the bottle out, unable to look at it without recalling the horribly vivid memories. It was a shame as the sex on the sofa had been pretty mind-blowing, but at least now they were more careful about where they stored things like that.

Harry settled back between Louis’ bare thighs, pressing kisses into the soft skin, and a quick one to the head of Louis’ hard cock, making his hips buck up in surprise. “Want me to fuck you on the floor?” he asked throatily, holding onto Louis’ hips as he bent down, taking the tip of Louis’ cock between his lips, sucking gently. Louis started to whimper at the feel, but bit his lip, wanting to keep quiet as he knew if he didn’t, Harry would stop.

“Yeah, want you to take me here,” he groaned, tangling his fingers into the top of Harry’s head, pulling his curls free from the ponytail band, threading his fingers through it as it fell over his shoulders. It was getting long now, but Louis loved it, and he refused to let Harry get it cut, which Harry seemed happy enough about if he was honest. “Oh fuck, Harry-” Harry sucked him down deep then as he surprised Louis with a finger pressed to his rim before sliding it in, wanting to work his husband open. Louis was writhing on the carpet, aware that he’d probably get a carpet burn to his back if he didn’t stay still, but at that moment, he didn’t care. He closed his eyes, watching as Harry’s head bobbed up and down, his free hand wrapped around the base of his cock, sliding up and down beside his mouth.

Harry stretched his fingers, not wanting Louis to feel too much pain, but knew it wouldn’t be too long before he was ready, as they’d only had sex that morning while Mason had slept in, kissing lazily under the covers while Harry fucked into him from behind, his arms wrapped around his waist. Louis loved that they’d been together nearly two years now, and they still couldn’t enough of each other, were still turned on by each other’s bodies and touch. Harry pushed in another finger, swallowing down Louis’ cock as he did so in distraction, but Louis was enjoying it too much to mind the slight burn, just wanting Harry inside him now.

“Harry, now, I’m ready-” he groaned, tugging Harry’s hair until he took his mouth away, licking the pre-come away from his lips as he did so. “Now, Harry, come on-” Harry just grinned as he sat back on his heels, quickly coating his cock in lube before leaning forward and pressing it against Louis’ entrance. He moved his hips forward, breaching Louis who gasped at Harry’s size. Louis grabbed for Harry’s hand, which he took quickly, lacing their fingers together before he pushed it down into the carpet next to Louis’ head. He pushed in further until he bottomed out, stilling for a moment inside his husband as he gazed down into his eyes.

His eye caught on his phone then as it lit up with a notification. He dragged his eyes back to Louis, muttering “Merry Christmas Lou,” under his breath as he began to pulse his hips, moving slowly inside Louis as he felt Louis’ legs come up to wrap around his waist, his heels digging into his backside, pulling him in deeper. He ducked down, taking Louis’ lips between his own, pushing his tongue into his mouth as he continued to move his hips, the tightness of Louis around him almost sending him over the edge.

They continued to move together slowly, enjoying their slow kisses, the feel of each bodies when Harry suddenly stilled, staring at something on the carpet. “No, keep going-” Louis moaned, wriggling as he tried to encourage Harry to move inside him, wanting more. “Harry, fuck, come on babe-”

“Lou, what the fuck is that?” Harry said as he kept looking down, eyes flitting to meet Louis’ and back again. Louis gulped as he realised what Harry had seen, something he’d wanted to keep secret until tomorrow morning when he had wanted to reveal it. “Shit, Louis, is that real? Have you seriously done that?”

Louis bit his lip and nodded, shouting out as Harry drew back and thrust back in suddenly, still looking at the new design on Louis’ wrist. “Fuck, you marked your body for me, that’s so fucking hot Lou-” he said, leaning over to kiss his lips again. On Louis’ left wrist was a new tattoo he’d had done 4 days ago, when he was meant to be out Christmas shopping for Harry and Mason. He had, of course, got all his presents week ago, but took advantage of the time alone to get something he’d been planning for weeks. It was an infinity symbol on the inside of his wrist, stopped slightly halfway round to have a H on one side, and an M on the other.

“Wanted everyone to know I’m - fuck, oh god, that’s good - I’m yours Harry,” he moaned as Harry hung his head, thrusting hard now, chasing his inevitable release.

“Louis, don’t fucking come, please, wait okay?” Harry grunted out as he pounded harder between Louis’ legs, sitting back slightly to hold his knees further apart, eyes still hooked on the tattoo on Louis’ tender skin. “Gonna come then I want - shit - want you to fuck me, yeah?” Louis’ eyes widened as he processed Harry’s words, nodding frantically, grasping at the base of his cock to hold off his orgasm until Harry wanted him to. He breathed out deeply as Harry thrust hard again, moaning as he felt Harry release inside him, warmth surrounding Harry’s cock.

Harry moaned as he pulled out, admiring the sight of his come over his cock and down Louis’ thighs before he reached for the lube, pushing Louis back down on the carpet when he went to sit up. He stayed between Louis’ legs as he reached behind himself, sliding a finger in to open himself up, watching Louis’ eyes roll back into his head as he realised what his husband was doing.

“Oh my god Haz, shit-” Louis groaned from the floor, as he threw an arm over his face, which Harry quickly ripped away again, shaking his head rapidly.

“No, wanna see you-need to see you” he breathed out heavily as he pushed another finger in. Louis’ own hand was working slowly over his own cock, keeping him on the brink of wanting to come but not too close, as he wanted to make this good for Harry. Harry moaned as he slipped in a third finger, watching Louis’ eyes hungrily following the movement of his hand, biting his lip to keep quiet again.

With a slight wince, Harry removed his fingers and laid down on the carpet right next to the Christmas tree, and Louis admired the way the lights lit up Harry’s body, his tattoos looking amazing in the soft yellow light. He leant over and kissed Harry deeply, sucking on his bottom lip as he brought a hand up to stroke his face, lining up carefully between Harry’s legs. They’d done this a few times since their honeymoon, and Louis loved the fact his husband loved to take as much as he loved to give.

“How do you want it Haz?” he whispered into his ear, wanting to make sure he was reading the mood properly.

“Hard-” Harry moaned out, moving his hips down, trying to encourage Louis to slip inside him. Louis did then, deciding to just go for it, and thrusting in all in one go. Harry moaned loudly, and Louis shot up a hand to cover his mouth, Harry’s eyes flying wide open in alarm at the sudden pressure over his mouth and between his legs. Louis winked and started to move again, Harry opening his legs to allow Louis deeper, wanting to feel more.

Louis upped his rhythm, moving his hips fast back and forth, the drag on his cock feeling unbelievable as he slid in and out of Harry, watching as his husband clutched at his own hair, grasping the strands, overwhelmed at the feelings throughout his body. “Fuck me Lou, show me you’re mine-” he growled as Louis held his hips down, Harry powerless to Louis’ control now.

As he felt Louis near his climax, Harry grabbed Louis’ left arm, pressing a deep kiss into the tender area of the tattoo, Louis hissing at the sting but loving how Harry was still trying to claim him, despite the fact he was full of Louis’ own cock. Harry’s eyes glowed in the tree lights, sparkling with emotion as he gazed at the letters inked on Louis’ skin, there forevermore, marking Louis as his. Harry dug his heels in, forcing Louis’ cock in deeper, and he arched his back as Louis brushed his prostate, suddenly forcing his second orgasm of the night from him, Louis watching on with hooded eyes as Harry coated his own stomach.

Louis began to slow down, worried that Harry was feeling sensitive by now but Harry just growled, pulling his heels tight to Louis’ lower back again. “No, keep going-” he said, encouraging Louis to keep up his rhythm. He felt completely spent now, but there was something about the way Louis was claiming him, on the floor of their home, bodies bare, littered with each other’s initials that completely turned Harry on, and he just wanted Louis to fuck him into oblivion there and then, not caring he’d probably be too sore to even walk tomorrow morning.

Louis screwed up his eyes as his climax neared, the familiar bubble low in his tummy forcing him to thrust harder, and he grabbed Harry’s thighs as he finished, forcing them together slightly, making him feel tighter as he released inside him, low noises erupting from both of them as they came down from their highs. Louis collapsed down onto Harry’s torso, cringing as he felt Harry’s come transfer onto his own stomach, but he didn’t feel able to move.

“Well, we haven’t done it twice like that before,” he said with a low voice, hitching up his head slowly to look into Harry’s blown eyes. Their eyes met, and they kissed slowly as Louis pulled out carefully, trying to clean them both up with the top Harry had pulled off himself earlier. They stood up together then on shaky feet, kissing as they wrapped each other in a tight hug.

“Seriously, Lou, I can’t believe you did that for me. I love you so fucking much, you know that?” Louis nodded as Harry bent his head to kiss him again, tenderly this time, full of love. They went to shower together, quick and perfunctory since they knew it was now late, and Mason would wake them up at some ungodly hour to open presents.

As they climbed into bed together clad in only their boxers, Harry flipped over, facing the window as Louis curved around his back as they usually found themselves sleeping these days. Louis pressed a soft kiss into the skin on Harry’s neck, stroking his fingertips down Harry’s side, feeling goosebumps trail behind his fingers.

“Night sweetheart, Merry Christmas,” he murmured, but he was met with only Harry’s deep breaths, his husband already sound asleep in his arms.

*****

As predicted, Mason had woken them up at 3:30, but even Louis had put his foot down to getting out of bed at that time, instead carrying Mason into his and Harry’s bed, letting him fall asleep between them under the covers. Luckily, he’d fallen back asleep again until 6am, and by then, they all felt ready to drag themselves out of bed and open some presents.

It had taken just over an hour for everything to be opened, and then Louis had spent a further half an hour tidying up and unscrewing various things from boxes while Harry made some breakfast, and started preparing things for the Christmas dinner he’d serve later today. Louis left Mason setting up his drone while he went to find his husband, stopping as he saw him in the kitchen singing away to himself, shaking his hips to the Christmas tunes he was blasting from his new bluetooth speaker Louis had bought him.

“Sexy ass,” he shouted into the room, making Harry jump and blush when he realised he was being watched. He stuck a tongue out at Louis when he swung around, peeler in his hand, carrot in the other. “Mmm, I’m having flashbacks from last night…” Louis murmured, nodding to the carrot in Harry’s hand.

Harry just sent him a shocked expression, turning back to the job in hand as Louis laid the table for breakfast, before returning to bring Mason in, the boy reluctantly leaving his drone behind on the sofa while they ate. The morning flew by and before Harry knew it, the bell was ringing, indicating their first guests had arrived. Mason wheeled himself over to the window, squealing excitedly as he noticed who it was.

“I’ll get the door, it’s Nanny and Gemma!” he cried as he zoomed off, throwing the door open with a huge smile. “Merry Christmas Nanny and Gemma!” he called as they both leaned over to hug the little boy clad in a new light-up Christmas jumper that was flashing wildly. Louis stepped over to greet them then, taking their coats and throwing them on his and Harry’s bed, not wanting to clog up the hallway. They picked up some full gift bags and went through to the sitting room, calling hi to Harry as he continued preparing vegetables, still singing away merrily.

A little while later, the bell chimed again, signalling the arrival of Niall. The invitation to Christmas lunch had been extended to both Harry and Louis’ best friends, but Liam had politely declined, saying he and Allie were having Christmas on their own, but they’d be seeing the Tomlinson-Styles on Boxing Day instead. Niall barrelled in, already clearly having had a glass or two of Bucks Fizz to start his Christmas as he was already pink-cheeked, and planted a rather wet kiss to Harry’s cheek as he entered the kitchen, greeting his best friend like he hadn’t seen him in weeks, although it had only been two days.

The last to arrive were Jay and her daughters, Phoebe and Daisy. Lottie and Fizzy had gone to their dads this year, so Louis was keen that his mum come and join the celebrations too. The twins greeted their nephew eagerly, following him as he promised to show them his drone while Jay came to greet Harry, wrapping him a warm hug. Harry decided to have a quick break then, returning to the sitting room to see everyone sat talking like one big happy family, something that pleased him hugely.

Looking around, Harry felt complete. This was all he had ever wanted. A husband he adored and that loved him deeply, a son who he loved more than anything, a wonderful mother and sister, the bestest friend in the whole world, and the greatest in-laws a man could be blessed to have. And it was thanks to one man - his husband. He headed over to Louis then, tapping him leg to make him stand before taking his seat and pulling Louis down into his lap. He kissed his neck, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“Love you. Thank you for giving me all this love,” he said quietly, for Louis’ ears only. Louis turned, smiling into Harry’s cheek as he brought a hand up to cup the other.

“Love you too Haz, always. Everything we both wanted, here in this room.” Harry nodded, biting his lip to try and suppress the tears he now felt stinging at his eyes. He sat back and listened to the chatter around him, watching as Anne and Jay talked eagerly, Niall and Gemma looked at something on his phone, grinning down at the luminous screen and Phoebe, Mason and Daisy were scattered on the floor, looking through Mason’s multitude of presents.

Harry watched as Niall and Gemma stood, excusing themselves to make tea, Harry nodding as he was happy that everyone treated his home as if it were their own. He snuggled into Louis’ touch as his husband snuck a hand down, taking Harry’s in his own, squeezing him gently, a small touch no-one else was aware of. He caught his mum’s eye then, smiling softly at her across the room, feeling ever so loved and cherished.

“OH MY GOD! Auntie Gemma, what are you doing?!” A small voice cried from the hallway, causing Louis to leap up quickly from Harry’s lap, Harry wincing as he tried to dart up after him, still uncomfortable from their escapades last night, something Louis was more used to and able to cope with. They shuddered to a halt in the hallway, looking at a very red-faced Niall and Gemma, stood next to each other as Mason sat in his chair in front of them, pointing accusingly at them.

“What’s going on?” Harry asked in a low voice, assuming something had happened that had upset Mason.

“Mason, let me-” Gemma began but was cut off by Mason’s excited squeal.

“They were kissing, Papa!” Niall watched on in horror as he saw the blood drain from Harry’s face, Louis grabbing his wrist to hold him back, trying to calm him. By now Jay and Anne had gathered in the doorway, and were watching this unfold. Louis and Mason seemed unbothered, but it was Harry’s reaction that was the cause for concern.

“You were kissing my sister Niall?” he growled out, stepping closer. Niall instinctively pushed Gemma behind him, making Harry clench his fists at his side. Suddenly, Harry felt himself being swept away as Louis took his hand, pulling him through to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him, hearing a conversation continuing in the hallway between the other adults.

“Fuck Louis, let me go, I’m not fucking having this-” Harry was raging now, and Louis hadn’t seen him this angry before, and was slightly alarmed. Instead of giving in to Harry’s demands, he walked him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge, lowering himself into his lap, knowing Harry was less likely to storm out if Louis was there on him, preventing him from moving. “Louis, seriously, not in the mood right now, let me go-”

Louis leant forward, kissing Harry slowly. It distracted Harry enough that he took a breath and closed his eyes. “Shit. Did you know Lou? Did you know he was fucking my sister?” Louis winced at Harry’s crass words, shaking his head.

“No, love, I didn’t, and be honest - you don’t know that they’re, well, shagging yet, might just be dating or something. You need to calm down love, please? It’s Christmas day, and I want to be with our family.”

“But that’s my sister Lou. He didn’t even fucking say anything, just went behind my back, he’s meant to be my best mate.” Harry looked sad then, almost as if he was more let down by Niall than anything. Louis wrapped him in a quick hug, feeling his heartbeat start to finally slow as he relaxed in Louis’ embrace, the one place he felt safe and content.

“Think about it H. I know you’re angry right now, but really, if this does go somewhere… who better to look after Gem than your best friend? You know Niall. He’s a good man, and he won’t just have sex with her and dump her. He’ll treat her right, you know that. I’m sure he didn’t mean to keep it from you. Maybe it’s so new to them too that they weren’t ready to share just yet.”

Harry just sat and listened, realising that Louis was right with each word he spoke. He let himself be held for a few more moments until he slowly put his hands on Louis’ hips, standing him up in front of him, turning him until they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“The calm to my storm,” he muttered softly, stroking Louis’ cheek with his hand. “Thank you Lou. Love you.” With his other hand, he lifted Louis’ hand to his lips, kissing the back of it before pressing a kiss to the wedding band laid there. They stood then, making their way to the bedroom door. As it opened, Louis saw Niall outside, leaning against the wall of the hallway, a nervous but straight expression on his face. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand a final time before heading off to join the others in the sitting room, leaving them to it.

“H, I’m sorry-” Niall began, drawing himself up, folding his arms nervously over his chest. “I didn’t mean to not tell you. We’ve not been seeing each long, I guess I wanted to see where this was going before I spoke to you. We were honestly gonna do it after Christmas, just didn’t want to ruin today.” Harry couldn’t help but scoff at that, but did see the flicker of hurt that passed over Niall’s face at his words.

“You’re not gonna hurt her, are you Niall?” he said then, brotherly protective instinct kicking in. He watched as Niall vehemently shook his head. “Cos you know, if you do, I’m gonna have to hurt you back, best friend or not.” Niall chuckled at that, nodding with a slight shrug.

“If I hurt her, then I’d deserve it Haz,” he said. It was then Harry realised Niall really wasn’t playing around - his sister meant something to him, something more than being his best friend’s sister.

“Just- look, just after her okay? SHe’s not as strong as likes to pretend,” he said quietly. “She’s sensitive, and I can’t watch her get broken Niall. I mean it. “ Niall nodded again, holding out his hand to Harry.

“I swear to you H, I’ll treat her right. I’ve had a good example to watch in you and Lou, haven’t I? Taught me how to treat someone you love.” Niall blushed heavily then at the implication of his words. “Erm, shit, I-”

“I’m gonna go now Ni, before I overreact, but we will be talking about this later okay?” He pulled his friend to him in a tight hug, slapping his back slightly than was necessary before he walked off, heading for the kitchen. He turned, hearing Mason’s wheels sneak up behind him, and come to a stop. He smiled at Mason, who looked upset.

“Hey Mase, what’s up?” he said, walking over and crouching down in front of Mason’s chair, placing his hands on his knees.

“Are you angry at me for shouting that out Papa?” he asked, lip wobbling as he fought back his tears. “I didn’t mean to, I was just so excited to see them kissing, like when I saw you and Daddy kiss for the first time. They like each other, and that makes me happy…” He tailed off a tear snaked down his little cheek, Harry hurrying to wipe it away.

“Not angry at you my love, not at all. Of course you feel excited, and that's fine. I was just a bit shocked but your Daddy talked me down as usual. I’ve spoken to Uncle Niall as well, we’re all good, okay? I promise. Don’t you worry about us silly grown-ups.” He bopped Mason on the nose then and stood up, turning to start finishing his preparations.

“Can I help with the turkey please Papa?” Mason said, pointing up at the huge bird sat in an oven tray on the side. Harry nodded, putting it on the lower table for Mason and setting the salt and pepper down next to it, letting Mason attempt to season it. He’d cooked with Harry lots and was really getting the hang of it now, and Harry watched with pride as Mason moved confidently with the items in front of him. He walked over and picked up the tray, pointing at the oven. Mason wheeled over quickly, pulling the oven door down and watching as Harry slid the bird inside.

3 hours later, dinner was finally ready. Harry felt like a hot and sweaty mess, but he made use of the help of Anne and Louis to plate everything up. Mason had set the table a while ago, laying out the fancy Christmas napkins they’d bought on their shopping trip, and placing a silver cracker on each placemat. The table looked beautiful, and Harry was very proud of his first family Christmas dinner.

Everyone tucked in, eagerly devouring the plateful of food Harry had put in front of them, chatting animatedly to each other. Harry had spoken to Gemma already and had cleared the air, now feeling happy that neither she or Niall were trying to hide something from him. Instead, they were exploring what it was they wanted before they told their families, and Harry understood that. After the meal, he bought out a Christmas pudding alongside a small chocolate gateau for Mason and Niall, neither of whom particularly liked Christmas pudding. Everyone aahed as Harry set fire to it on the table, Mason exclaiming “Papa, that’s the coolest think I have ever seen!”, making everyone laugh.

Once the puddings were eaten and everyone was suitably stuffed, they remained at the table, drinking their wine (fanta for Mason as a special treat) and chatting. Louis had insisted that he and Jay were going to do the washing up since Harry had cooked it all, and Harry cringed at the piles of pots and pans waiting to be washed later on. Mason kept everyone entertained for a while, sharing stories of school and his Christmas shopping trips with everyone, much to Harry and Louis’ amusement.

A lull fell over the group then as conversation naturally ran dry, and Louis surprised them all by hopping up from his chair, darting out of the room before returning with a big brown envelope in his hand. He cleared his throat before remaining standing up at the head of the table.  He was about to begin to speak as the doorbell rang, and he was glad of the interruption when he remembered who was at the door. He’d text Liam and Allie a while ago, realising he wanted them there for this, and of course they’d agreed to come over for an hour.

He let them in, guiding them through to the kitchen and watching as everyone tried to make space. Gemma ended up moving into Niall’s lap so Liam could sit down, bring Allie into his own lap, Harry taking a deep breath to calm himself as he watched on. Louis winked at him in reassurance, and watched as Harry took Mason’s hand, resting it in his lap. Quiet descended once more, and Louis could hear his heart pounding, the blood rushing through his ears as he prepared himself for what he was about to do in front of everyone they held near and dear to them.

“Okay, so I have a little something I want to say if that’s alright with everyone. As you’ve probably guessed, this is about my wonderful husband, and my darling son so forgive me if I get too mushy, but when it comes to these two people, I honestly can’t help myself.” He smiled at everyone then, noticing all of their eyes on him.

“So. It’s been just over 18 months since Harry Styles came bumbling into our lives. There was something about him from the moment we met that took my breath away, but it wasn’t until I saw him with my son that I realised what a special person he is. He cared for Mason like he was his own child straight away, nothing was ever too much trouble for Harry, and I knew I had found someone I wanted to keep. It took a fumbled kiss one night after a bad day that made me realise he was all I ever wanted. Stupidly, I nearly let him get away, but thank God I was made to realise my mistake before he got away from me.

He made me the happiest man in the world when he agreed to marry me, and we’ve been married 8 amazing months, the best 8 months of my life, I have to say. Every day is an adventure Harry. I love waking up next to you, excited for another day that I get to spend with you and our son. You are simply perfect, and you completed our little world when you so easily agreed to adopt Mason, to make him your son in every way. You can never, ever know what that meant to me. How easily you accepted Mason, everything about our life… god, I don’t have the words to thank you.”

His eyes flicked to Harry’s then, noticing unshed tears already lingering in them as he clutched at Mason’s hand.

“I have one final Christmas present for you and Mase, Harry.” he said, his voice trembling, betraying his emotion. He smiled over to his mum and Anne then, both looking puzzled, wondering what was happening. “I’ve had this a few weeks now, and I wanted to wait for the right moment, and, well, this is it. I love you, more than you’ll ever know Harry. You’re my everything, thank you for loving me and our son like you do. Thank you for being you.”

He handed the envelope across the table, watching as Harry’s shaking hands took it, encouraging Mason to hold it while he pulled open the sticky tab at one end. He bit his lip as he slid the paper out, a blank piece the only thing he could see at the moment. Mason sat the now empty envelope on the table in front of them, crowding close to Harry to try and find out what was going on.

“Read it out please love,” Louis encouraged, watching Harry slowly turn it over in his hands.

Harry swallowed heavily as he began to read, tears already falling.

“This document certifies that in the eyes of law, Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles is henceforth named as the legal guardian of Mason Luke Tomlinson.” His voice wavered as he pulled out a certificate Louis had made then, CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION at the top, with Mason and Harry’s names filled out underneath. He then slid another another small bundle of papers, stapled together, and cried as he showed them to Mason.

“Harry, what is it my love?” Anne called down the table, seeing her son overcome with emotion.

“Papers to legally change Mason’s name to Tomlinson-Styles,” he managed to get out between sobs, now hugging Mason so tightly.

“Now that he’s officially adopted Mason in the eyes of the law, we can apply to have his surname changed so he is a Tomlinson-Styles too,” Louis said, staring with so much love at his husband and son, in each other’s arms.

“You’re officially my boy forever now,” Harry whispered into Mason’s ear as they hugged. “Never gonna let you go now.” He pulled away slowly, noticing the tears and hugs being exchanged around the table at the emotional exchange.

Mason sniffed then and tugged at Harry’s sleeve, getting his attention. Louis and Harry watched as Mason waited for everyone to be quiet before he started to speak, tears still brimming in his little blue eyes so similar to Louis’ own. “Erm, I just-” he sniffed then, biting back a sob. Harry laid an arm around his shoulders, comforting him, giving him confidence to continue. He smiled up at his Papa. “Thank you Papa for adopting me, for letting me have your name too, for being the best papa in the whole world. I am so happy my Daddy met you and made my dream of having two daddies and a real family come true. I love you both very much, I feel like the luckiest boy in the whole entire universe to have you both.“ There wasn’t a dry eye now, and Louis was a wreck too at his son’s declaration.

Harry pushed back in his chair, rounding the table quickly and pulling Louis into a huge cuddle, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, not caring he was hunched over to do so. He watched as Anne and Jay quickly got themselves over to a crying Mason, hugging him and kissing his cheeks, mopping up his tears with napkins and tissues. Anne looked particularly emotional now, her son’s happiness was finally completely and utterly fulfilled.

“Louis, thank you,” he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear. “You’ve not only given me a marriage and a home, you’ve given me the best gift of all, our son. I promise I will love you both always. You’re my all. I’m nothing without either of you. I swear Louis, you’re my forever, you and our son. Just, god, thank you so much-” he started to sob again, Louis rubbing his back softly as the tears continued to fall.

“Always,” Louis said, taking Harry’s face in his hands as they pressed their lips together, watched by their families as they took the final step into their forever together, belonging to each other in every way, always.

*****

**_20 months earlier_ **

_Mason watched as his dad closed the door behind him, the room left in the soft glow of his night light, plugged at the side of his bed as he still wasn’t hugely keen on the dark._

_He thought of the funny day he’d had, meeting the man his dad wanted to become his carer for the next few months or so. Mason knew he was hard work for his dad, needing help with pretty much everything, and he had a feeling his dad was quite lonely too. His dad would never admit it, but Mason saw it in his eyes when they were alone, how he stared off into the distance, a wistful look in his eyes._

_Mason had liked this Harry person. He had pretty hair, and a lovely smile that made Mason want to smile back at him. Harry had been nice, talking to Mason about all sorts of things, and had loved his favourite dinner too. Surely that was a good sign that they were going to be friends?_

_But the best bit of all? He’d made his dad smile. Mason hadn’t seen his dad smile like that in too long, and Mason wanted to see that smile on his dad’s face forever. You never know, he thought then, maybe Harry could be the key to his dad’s happiness, maybe he could stop his dad being so lonely. Mason had a good feeling about Harry…_

**_Piece by piece_  
** _**He restored my faith**_  
_**That a man can be kind**  
_ _**And a father could stay.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for all the comments, tweets and kudos. They have all meant the world to me. I'm so sad this is over.
> 
> If you liked this, please consider [reblogging the tumblr post here. ](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/173133509146/piece-by-piece-by-lovelarry10-now-complete)
> 
> Thank you, always.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated :)


End file.
